Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margarithen
by mariasantara
Summary: Rose Malfoy, Gryffindor, hasst alles was Slytherin und Weasley ist. Zu blöd wenn man dann trotzdem mit einem von ihn in Bett steigt
1. Sammlung I

**Hi, meine Lieben. Hier ist MAriaSantara und ich präsentiere euch meiner liebsten Werke. **

**Um gleich eins vorweg zu nehmen, das ist eine -ziemlich lange- Nebengeschcihte zu meiner Geschichte "Die ERben von:"**

**Hier geht es um Rose Malfoy (Gryffindor) und die bösen Slytherinjungs Charles und William Weasley. **

**Offensichtlich AU. **

**Oder besser gesagt alternative Dimension die immer wieder in die Dimension von Draco und Ginny überschwappt. **

**Ich könnte mir vorstellen das diese GEschichte alleine auch unterhaltsam ist, deswegen versuche ich es einfach mal. **

**Auf Animexx.de läuft sie parallel zur Hauptstory. **

**Gibt es irgendwas was ich nicht erwähnt hatte. Ach ja: **

**Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter. **

**Alle gehören ihr. **

**Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS und Brenda auch. **

****

****

****

****

****

**_Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung I _**

Epistel Eins

_Liebes Tagebuch, _

_das Leben ist echt Mist. _

_Heute hatten wir wieder eine Schülervertretungssitzung und ... ich schwöre Dir, irgendwann drehe ich ihnen den Hals um. _

_Allen Beiden. _

_So etwas permanent Störendes wie diese Zwei hat die Welt noch nie gesehen._

_Versteh mich nicht falsch, es wäre ja nicht so, dass ich glaube, die Zwei, was rede ich, William würde nicht auch mal was Richtiges sagen, Charles-bin-so-cool redet ja nicht, überheblicher Snob. .. _

_Aber ja, Dumbledore macht aus einem wie ihm, der so eloquente und ausschlaggebende Kommentare zu unseren Sitzungen hinzuzufügen hat, einen Schulsprecher. Weil, genau das brauchen wir, einen Schulsprecher der seinen kleinen Bruder nach vorne schiebt und ihn reden lässt weil er selber dazu nicht im Stande ist. _

_Aber die verdammten Flüche und Zauber, da hat er keine Probleme sie rauszuposaunen, nur mit den Normalsterblichen reden tut er nicht. AHHHHHH. _

_Wo war ich..?_

_Meine Güte ich hab voll und ganz den Faden verloren, und alles nur wegen den Zwei Stinkern. _

_Irgendwann bring ich sie echt noch mal um. _

_Und das aller schlimmste, sie sind jetzt zu FÜNFT!_

_ZU FÜNFT!_

_Ich werde langsam aber doch zu einem seelischen Frack, zwei von der Sorte waren ja schon schlimm genug, und als dann das kleine, arschkriechende Miststück von Percival gekommen ist im Jahr drei, das konnte ich auch noch verkraften. Weiß Merlin, er hat es kapiert sich mit mir nicht anzulegen, trotzdem... Mag ihn nicht._

_Wie auch immer, jetzt, kommen sie sogar schon zu zweit und infiltrieren diese Schule. _

_Ja, glaub es oder glaub es nicht, Zwillinge. _

_Und was für kleine Mistbengel die sind. _

_ARGGGH. Hatte ich erwähnt das sie zu FÜNFT sind!_

_Wie dem auch sei, das alles wäre ja gar nicht so schlimm, wenn Snape nicht hinter jedem Rock her wäre und seinen Aufgaben als Slytherinhausoberhaupt nachkommen würde. _

_Aber nein, kommen wir doch lieber unsre Reputation als Frauenheld nach, eingebildeter Sack. Soll ihn doch jemand an seinen gescheitelten Haaren aufhängen und ihm das süffisante Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen. Bitte. _

_Auf jeden Fall heißt dass für mich, die verdammten Verträge müssen wieder ausgehandelt werden, und ich kann William, the Bloody (Idiot), nicht schon wieder ertragen. Dieses selbstverliebte Lächeln, diese nach außen weltoffenen Haltung, die ihm sogar fast jeder abkauft, ha. _

_Wie sagte er, ach, ja Philanthrop sei er, dazu da den Menschen die weniger glücklich sind als er etwas Licht zu bringen, dass ich nicht lache. _

_Was der ist, sage ich dir lieber nicht. _

_Oder Doch. _

_Ein Narziss und zwar einer von der schlimmsten Sorte. _

_... Oh, das hab ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt, ich hab ihn dabei erwischt wie er in einem sicheren Moment seinen Taschenspiegel aus dem Mantel gezogen hat und sich, ich übertreibe nicht, geschlagene 2 Minuten selbst angehimmelt hat. _

_Dabei, was findet er nur an sich selbst? _

_Ehrlich!_

_Nicht dass er nicht was hätte, blind bin ich ja nicht, rein vom Äußeren wäre er durch aus was für mich. _

_Gerader Stand, die starken Schultern und diese Hände, so schlank und doch stark. Zugegeben sein Lächeln ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, allerdings, muss ich bemerken auch nur dass was er sich selbst zuwirft. Für den Rest der Menschheit hat er ja nur dieses verlogene Slytheringrinsen übrig. _

_Kein Wunder das aus seinen Beziehungen nie was wird, wenn er sich selbst wichtiger nimmt als das Mädchen mit dem er ausgeht. _

_Ich habe gehört dass er bei Anabell doch wirklich schon wieder seine Show abgezogen hat, wie oft kommen die jetzt schon wieder zusammen! _

„_Ja ich liebe nur dich" und „Du bist die einzige", wers glaubt. _

_Verlogene, selbstverliebte Mistkröte._

_Er sollte diesen Spruch mal lieber „Ich liebe nur mich, ja, ich bin der Einzige" umwandeln._

_Und Percival in seinem verfluchten 3. Jahr ist aber schon gar nichts besser als er. _

_Jetzt schon. _

_Ich schwöre dir, ich bin nur froh wenn ich aus der Schule draußen bin und nie wieder Weasley Testosteron um mich herum weht. _

_Diese kleine Bazille, hat es doch glatt gewagt sich, jetzt schon, an eine meiner Viertklasslerinnen ranzumachen. _

_Und was macht sie. Sie sagt ja!_

_Ja, bin ich denn im Irrenhaus gelandet? _

_Ist es nicht schlimm genug dass dieser kleine Flegel sowie so alles schon hinten und vorne reingestopft bekommt, und sich alles nimmt, so lange es ihm und seinen Regeln in den Kram passt, wirklich kein Stück besser als seine Brüder. _

_Was mich zu diesen unnötigen Fratzen, der Brut Dantes Hölle, bringt, übrigens gutes Buch/Stück. _

_Ich bin immer noch... diese Rotzgören, ... ich könnte, ... stell dir vor, die Sauviecher sind jetzt schon, im ersten Jahr besser in Potions als ich in meiner Vierten!_

_Wo gibt es so was? _

_Ich fühl mich von dieser Familie doch wirklich großteils echt nur verarscht. _

_Und der Schlimmste. CHARLES._

_Ich... weiß nicht was ich mit ihm anfangen soll. _

_Mir gefällt sein neuer Haarschnitt. Das erste Mal das der Kerl so etwas wie Leben in sich zeigt. Und, er trägt jetzt einen Bart. _

_Er steht ihm nicht Besonders, aber er passt zu seinen Haaren. _

_Immer noch rot, sie fallen ihm ins Gesicht, die Spitzen sind eingeschwärzt. Bart, ein...räusper Ziegenbart. _

_Weiß echt nicht wie er darauf gekommen ist. _

_Alle miteinander verrückt in dieser Familie. _

_Was mich zum nächsten Problem bringt:_

_Weiß Merlin, ich bin zu Gut für diese Welt, weil ich gleich für die Stubenhocker und den Gartenverein mit verhandle, aber ich muss echt schauen dass das Abkommen zwischen den Häusern stehen bleibt. Seit ich es das erste Mal mit Bloody Idiot ausgehandelt habe (ich glaube nämlich langsam das „Mad Red" so nennen sie ihn jetzt, ts, nichts zu sagen hat. hahaha , ich liebe meine Zweideutigkeit.) hat sich das Verhalten der Kerle wesentlich gebessert, mein Merlin, wenn ich mir vorstelle dass es vor einigen Jahren noch gefährlich war Nachts durch die Häuser zu schleichen... _

_Eins muss man ihnen echt lassen, sie haben die Slytherins im Griff. Keinen Schimmer, wie sie es anstellen, dass sich keiner mit ihnen anlegt, aber sie stehen felsenfest. _

_Echt zum Fürchten. _

_Ob es wohl stimmt, dass der Dunkle Lord versucht hat ihre kleine Schwester zu töten, als sie gerade geboren wurde? _

_Es heißt ja, seitdem würde Mad nicht mehr reden, aber... hmm, ich weiß echt nicht. _

_Ich meine die Gerüchte gehen soweit, dass sie es zu viert (Mutter, Vater, die zwei Jungs) geschafft haben sollen den dunklen Lord aus ihrem Anwesen zu vertreiben, aber ich halte es für übertrieben. _

_Niemand ist so stark. _

_Denke ich mal. _

_Na super, eigentlich wollte ich dir etwas über meinen, ach so tollen, Tag erzählen. _

_Wie gesagt, Schülervertretungsversammlung. _

_Und wieder bombardieren sie ... mich, natürlich, mit allem was nicht richtig läuft. _

_Godrics Mätresse seis geklagt, aber mich kotzt es echt an. _

_Rose dies, Rose das, und natürlich mein so viel geschätztes und schwer vermisstes „Malfoy, das ist sicher nicht das Aufgabengebiet meines Bruders, mach dir diese Arbeit selbst ." _

_Hatte ich schon erwähnt, ER SOLL STERBEN!_

_Eitler Geck. _

_Manchmal hasse ich mein Leben echt. _

_Schulsprecherin. Genau, nennt mich doch lieber Arbeitssklave der ganzen Schule. _

_Warum hat mir Dumbledore das nur angetan, hätte er mich nicht einfach nur mit einem Stock erschlagen können? _

_Nein, lieber lassen wir die arme Rose dahinsiechen oder nicht? _

_Also manchmal bin ich echt die Ärmste Sau von allen. _

_Nun gut, ich bin die Ruhe in Person. _

_Positiv, nett, die Welt in seinem rechten Licht sehend, ja genau so bin ich. _

_Das war einfach nur ein sehr, sehr anstrengender Tag, in einer Reihe von anstrengenden Tagen. ..._

_Guttchen, bin wieder da, ruhig und entspannt. Die Feder auf einer Wolke. So leicht und frei bin ich. ..._

_Ich breche ihm den Hals. _

_Ja genau das werde ich morgen tun. _

_Ich bin doch nicht der Packesel für diese Schule. Denk doch gar nicht daran. Nenenene. _

_Nicht mehr mit mir._

_Kleiner Aasgeier, du wolltest Kampf. _

_Gut, selbstverliebte Dressurratte, den kannst du haben. _

_Morgen Abend bist du dran. _

_Ich werde dich in Stücke zerlegen. _

_Aug Malfoy Art._

_Und ich schwöre dir, Bloody William, es wird weder dir noch deinem Anhang gefallen. _

_Upps, hatte ganz vergessen Schluss zu Machen, wir hören Morgen wieder von einander, mein liebes Tagebuch, tut mir leid dass es nur Gezeter wurde, hab dich lieb _

Deine Super- Rose.

**Epistel Zwei**

**Wenn Sie mit Ihm...**

Im Grunde wartete nur jeder darauf, dass es wieder ein Mal so weit war und Rose ihre Ruhe verlieren und William Weasley den Marsch blasen würde, dass es sogar durch die dicke Wände der Schule hindurch zu hören war.

So wie immer, eben.

Rose war eine der nettesten Menschen an der Schule, die Ruhe in Person, bei Problemen jeglicher Art wandte man sich an sie.

Es gab nur einen Schlag Menschen mit dem sie nicht zurecht kam und das waren Weaselys, in allen ihren Formen. Macheiner stimmte ihr, nicht so lautstark wie sie es hinausschrie, aber leise zu, es gab zu viele von ihnen.

Nicht das Mad, Red Charles ein Problem war, der tat eh nichts, oder Percival jemals ein Problem sein würde, aber da war William, the Bloody und der war ein Mensch für sich.

Sicher er war nett und auch immer hilfsbereit nur wenn es zu Rose kam, da...

Sagen wir es mal nett, es blieb kein Stein auf dem Anderen nach einem Solchen Kontakt.

Die Fetzen flogen, die Beleidigungen, aus der sonst so höflichen Rose wurde eine Schimpfwortmaschine der ganz besonderen Art, William wurde dabei nur immer selbstsicherer und immer persönlicher, bis sie dann zu dem Punkt kamen wo ein weiteres Wort zur Eskalation der Situation geführt hätte.

Und dann, passierte nie etwas.

Und eigentlich war es immer Bloody der sich verzog. Nicht dass er verlor, meistens war es wirklich ein Unentschieden, aber dann und wann hätte sogar er gewonnen.

Aber da vieles bei Bloody nicht Sinn ergab, machte man sich darüber keine größeren Gedanken.

Wie dem auch sei, heute erwartete man es sich wieder.

Die Quoten standen 2:1.

Schnelles Geld für jeden.

„Und aus diesem Grund", endete Deling, der Ravenclawchief, seine Ausführungen, „denke ich das Thema des heurigen Schulballes sollte die Entdeckung der Etalion sein. Danke sehr."

Bloody und Rose wachten im gleichen Moment auf und ließen sich nicht anmerken dass sie keinen Schimmer hatten was Etalion war. Sie waren sicher nicht die einzigen der Anwesende, es waren außer ihnen noch die Jahrgangsprecher der verschiedenen Häuser dabei, und natürlich Charles, mit dem selben ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck wie immer. Rose war schon vor etwa einer Viertelstunde in einen Wachkomazustand gedriftet, der Interesse vortäuschte, und Bloody hatte, eben Jenes verloren als er ein graues Haar an seinem edlen Haupt entdeckte und kurz davor stand in Panik auszubrechen.

Aber anmerken ließen sie es sich nicht.

Rose räusperte sich.

„Denling, ich gebe zu, dieses Thema wäre sicher reizend und würde durchaus passen, doch ich glaube nicht dass es dem Großteil der Masse unter den Schülern gerecht würde."

Der Ravenclaw sah sie einen Moment lang an und nickte betroffen.

„Natürlich, das hatte ich nicht bedacht. Verzeih." Murmelte er geknickt.

Rose lächelte ihn an.

„Was nicht heißen soll dass wir dafür keine Verwendung finden könne, lieber Denling, ich dachte nur an einen kleineren Rahmen. Eine Projektarbeit, die du Ausstellen kannst, ich denke wir gewinnen sicher unseren Geschichtelehrer dafür eine seine kostbaren Stunde für den Besuch deines Standes zu gewinnen. Nun", sie sah ihn freundlich an, „ was hältst du davon?"

Denling dachte einen Moment lang nach und begann im Anschluss daran zu strahlen wie ein Honigkuchen.

„Das würde mich sehr freuen."

„Gut, dann ist das abgemacht, ich werde sehen was ich machen kann."

„Ts..." höhnte the Bloody, und sah Rose verärgert an.

Doch zu seinem erstaunen grinste die nur zurück.

„Ach, William, gut dass du dich wieder eingebracht hast, ich hatte deine schweflige Anwesenheit schon fast aus meinen Gehirn vertreiben können, mit dir wollte ich sowieso etwas besprechen." Sie war süßer als Honig. Nur noch tausendmal klebriger.

„Ach, wirklich Malfoy?" sah er sie finster an.

„Ja, durchaus." bestätigte sie immer noch supersüß.

Als sie nichts sagte und noch immer lächelte verdrehte er die Augen.

„Nun, ich warte sicher nicht ewig, bis du dich hier wieder mal aufgeplustert hast, wie die Pute die du bist. Sprich dich aus, ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir ein Privatleben."

Ok, das war ein Treffer unter der Gürtellinie, denn wie jeder wusste war Rose seit über 3 Monaten solo, und das nicht freiwillig. Ihr Freund hatte die Schule verlassen und war keine zwei Wochen später beim Fremdgehen erwuschen worden.

Und Rose hatte das sehr getroffen.

Doch, ihrem nächsten Kommentar zu Folge, war sie darüber hinweg.

„Wenn du damit meinst, stundenlang im Bad vor meinen eigenen Spiegelbild zu masturbieren, darauf kann ich verzichten, Weasley."

Der einzige der sich darauf nicht fast an seiner eignen Spucke verschluckte war Charles.

Wie gesagt er saß einfach nur da und beobachtete, wie immer wusste keiner was in ihm vorging.

Und Bloody lief rot an. Dass passierte nicht so oft. Mein Merlin, dass war ein vernichtender Schlag gewesen.

„Du..." rumorte er, aber sie lächelte einfach weiter.

„Oh, edeler Retter der Spiegelscherben, habe ich vielleicht ins Schwarze getroffen, das hätte ich aber nicht von dir gedacht. Ich bin... entrüstet, jawohl, entrüstet. Wenn dass deine Mutter wüsste.", Auf ihrem Gesicht war wirkliche Entrüstung zu entdecken, sie konnte sich kaum noch zusammenreißen, „oder dein kleiner Taschenspiegel, tssts."

Sie schüttelte betroffen den Kopf.

Seine Augen wurden zu engen Schlitzen, seine Hand formte eine gefährliche Faust.

Er dampfte fast schon, so wütend war er.

Die armen Schulvertreter sahen sich, das Lachen verklemmend an. Entweder würde das jetzt, hoffentlich schnell enden, oder sie wären tot. Denn jeder wusste was passierte wenn man The Bloody wütend machte.

Der Name kam nicht von ungefähr.

Er würde einen verdreschen und das nicht zu knapp.

Der Letzte der verschwand sogar und ward nie mehr wieder gesehen.

Oh, nur nicht Stellung beziehen.

Das war immer das Beste in dieser Situation.

Rose lächelte weiter und räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal.

Er stand immer noch da und brodelte.

„Nein, ich nehme es natürlich alles zurück", sagte Rose dann beschwichtigend, und meinte es anscheinend auch ernst, da sie ohne weitere Beleidigung fortfuhr.

„Entschuldige, ich bin nur heute morgen aufgewacht mit dem festen Entschluss dein Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und so spaßig es ist", sagte sie ernst, „füllt es mich doch nicht so aus wie ich gehofft hatte. Nun gut, gehen wir zurück zum eigentlichen Thema, der Schulball. Welche Ideen hättest du, Brian?"

Und so gewann Rose, zum ersten Mal, in der langen Geschichte der niemals endenden Streite.

Für Bloody war die Sachen natürlich noch nicht gegessen.

Irgendwann hatten alle ihre Projektideen vorgestellt und es lag nun an der Schulsprecherin und dem Schulsprecher zu wählen.

Es waren nur noch Charles, William und Rose in dem kleinen Zimmer.

Die Stimmung, um es gelinde auszudrücken, angespannt und man konnte sehen:

Viel hielt den langhaarigen jungen Mann, namens William nicht auf seinem Sessel.

„Du bist tot, Malfoy." presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, „Tot!"

Rose, wenn sie sich fürchtete, lies sich davon nichts anmerken.

„Und du bist raus." War alles was sie sagte.

„Wo, raus?" kläffte er laut.

„Hier, raus." äffte sie seine Art zu sprechen nach. „Das hier ist eine Besprechung der Schulsprecher und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht", raunte sie zuckersüß, „bekleiden dein Bruder und ich dieses Amt, nicht du."

Sie wies ihm höflich die Tür.

„Du findest doch sicher selbst hinaus, nehme ich an." fragte sie als er sich nicht rührte.

Er blickte nur auf sie herab.

„Das wagst du nicht." Flüsterte er, seiner Stimme nach zu Morden bereit.

Rose grinste.

„Oh, und wie ich das wage. Weißt du", sie zuckte spielerisch mit den Achseln und schlug ihre Augen wie schüchtern nieder, „das ist alles Teil meines Planes: Mach sein Leben zur Hölle. Und, ach ja, ich habe gelogen," sie sah ihn fester an, „den Plan habe ich seit gestern abends. Du hast da nämlich eine Schwelle überschritten, die nicht dafür gedacht war." philosophierte sie weiter.

Bloddy William sah sie einfach nur an, seine Augen standen schon fast in Flammen.

Dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er verließ sichtlich unwillig den Raum.

Rose lächelte und wandte sich ihrem zweiten Opfer zu.

Der saß noch immer desinteressiert da und man wusste vom reinen zusehen nicht ob er überhaupt denken konnte.

_Ich weiß wirklich nicht was mich dabei geritten hatte, meinen Plan, der mich die ganze letzte Nacht mehr oder weniger nicht schlafen lassen ließ, durchzuführen, aber als er da saß, überheblich wie immer und so von sich selbst eingenommen, da konnte ich nicht anders. _

_Und bei Merlin, sein Gesicht, oh, sein Gesicht. Als ich den Masturbationswitz brachte, er wäre am liebsten im Erdboden verschwunden, natürlich nicht ohne mich vorher umzubringen, eh klar. _

_Und wie er dann vollkommen hilflos war, weil ich seine Antwort einfach nicht geschehen lies, das Leben ist echt schön manchmal. _

_Und, dann, dann schckte ich ihn raus. _

_Einen Moment lang dachte ich wirklich er würde mich töten. _

_Damit meine ich töten. So die ganze Tour. _

_Er war bereit mich zu erwürgen. Aber es war sein Bruder der ihn zurückhielt. _

_Ein kleines Kopfschütteln war es nur, dazu ein Blick, dass ich wenn ich jetzt dran denke es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun bekomme, der Charles William zuwarf, und nicht mehr. _

_Aber es genügte um Bloody zu stoppen! _

_Jetzt wo ich es mir überlege, bei meinen Auseinandersetzungen, es war immer Charles dabei gewesen. _

_Vielleicht war ich dem Tod näher als ich dachte, und hatte es einfach nur noch nie bemerkt._

_Ein komischer Gedanke, Rose weiß das, Tagebuch, aber trotzdem. _

_In diesem Moment nahm ich mir vor, mehr über dieses Rothaar zu erfahren. _

_Und manchmal wundere ich mich was so ein Abend alles verändern kann. _

_Aber echt. _

_Gute Nacht, deine nachdenkliche Rose_

**Epistel Drei **

**Wenn Er mit Ihr...**

„So", sagte Rose und sah dem stillen Burschen ihr gegenüber in die Augen, „Was denkst du? Sonnenwend oder Muggel?"

Er sah sie einfach nur mit seinem Blick an.

„Ich wäre für Muggel, vielleicht ein genauer Blick auf die letzen zwanzig Jahre. Das dürfte ein interessantes Thema sein, oder etwa nicht."

Wieder sah er sie nur an.

Rose seufzte.

„dir ist schon klar das ich hier mit dir spreche?" fragte sie dann.

Wieder tat er nichts.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie genervt, „absorfort wenn du nichts sagst, nehme ich das als eine Zustimmung zu dem Gesagten. Hast du was dagegen?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Oh, Kommunikation, ich preise dich. Nun gut." Sie lächelte. „Also Muggel- ahm wie wäre es mit den Filmen, du weißt schon die flachen Theater. Ich fände es cool."

Er schüttelete den Kopf.

„Nicht! Na, was denn sonst?"

ER schrieb etwas auf das Papier das er mit sich hertrug.

Rose bemerkte er hatte eine wunderschöne Schrift.

„Shakespeare? Als Thema? Ach komm das ist so was von out. Ausserdem gehen die verliebten sowie so nur als Romeo und Julia oder Beatrice und Benedict. Und ihr werdet alle als so halbböse Kerle auftauchen. Auserdem finde ich die Hosen der Männer kein bisschen vorteilhaft, wenn du verstehst."

Es war eindeutig das er es nicht verstehen wollte, aber mehr als ganz wenig mit dem Kopf zu schütteln war bei ihm nicht drinnen.

Sie blies sich eine ihrer am Ende blau gefärbten Haarspitzen aus dem Gesicht.

„mhh, wie wärs vielleicht mit ... du hast mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht!" Sie dachte einen moment lang nach.

„Sonnwend?" fragte sie dann.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Wieder kriztele er auf sein Papier.

Sie las es und dachte einen Moment lang nach.

„ok. Das ist gut. Wir müssten zwar einen Haufen von Wärmpotions vorbereiten, aber die Idee ist echt gut." Sie studierte ihn aufmerksam.

„an dir ist ein Romatiker verloren gegangen. Die untergegangene Stadt als Hauptthema. Das find ich gut. Viel Blau und fliessender Stoff, ich denke da könnte man viel machen."

Sie dachte eine Zeit lang nach.

„Deine Freundin ist doch die eine die gerade erst vom Meer hergezogen ist, entsinne ich da recht."

Er bejahte weder noch verneinte er es. Also nahm sie es als ja.

„Mein Merlin, du bist ja wirklich ein Romantiker. Aber gut, ich werde es keinem erzählen. Ja?" Sie strich sich durch die Haare.

„Wenn wir gerade dabei sind. Der Vertrag zwischen den Häusern muss neu aufgesetzt werden. Nehmen wir dem von letzten Jahr, so wie er ist?"

Er nickte.

Und bevor sie es sich versah zog er eine Rolle aus seinem Umhang hervor, es war der Vertrag, nur noch daruf wartend unterschrieben zu werden. Sie tat es ohne nachzulesen.

„Na, gut dass ist jetzt sehr schnell gegangen, mit dem Hohlkopf hätte es sehr viel länger gedauert. Haben wir was vergessen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na dann noch einen schönen Tag."

Er nickte stand auf und war aus dem Raum gegangen.

Sein Bruder erwartete ihn schon in seinem Zimmer. Er war noch immer geladen um es gelinde auszudrücken.

„ich werde sie töten," sagte er, doch Charles schüttelte einfach seinen Kopf.

„Na gut vielleicht nicht töten aber demütigen. Der war einfach nur tief. So was sollte verboten werden. Andererseits, wäre es nicht um mich gegangen hätte ich mich scheckig gelacht. Du hilfst mir doch?" Charles nickte.

„Wir müssen uns etwas Gutes einfallen lassen."

Auch hier bejahte Charles in seiner stillen Art.

**Epistel Vier **

**Wenn zwei miteinander Bündnisse schmieden**

_Liebes Tagebuch, _

_Wo soll ich beginnen. _

_Ok. Ich habe William geküsst. _

_Und es war nicht mal schlecht. Was belüg ich mich selbst. Er ...wow, verstehst du. Und dann, dann hab ich mit ihm rumgemacht. _

_Und dass war auch nicht schlecht. _

_Scheiße, ich hab mit ihm geschlafen. _

_Ja, jetzt ist es raus. Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen. _

_Es... es ist einfach so passiert. _

_Da ahnst du nichts böses und gehst auf den Scheißball und alles ist gut. Und dann... Steven hat mich schon wieder verlassen. Ok, ja ich bin wieder mit ihm ausgegangen. Konnte ja keiner ahnen dass er mich schon wieder hintergeht. _

_Was er aber doch getan hat. Mitten auf der Tanzfläche. Und, und ... ah, ich bin und er hat.. und dann verließ ich Ballsaal. _

_Und wem lauf ich in die verdammten Hände. _

_William. _

_Und ich schrei ihn an: Du, lass mich heut ja in Ruhe. _

_Und er schreit mich an: Binde dir dass doch selbst auf die Nase. _

_Und ich schrei zurück: Leck mich doch du selbstverliebter Narziss, du kannst mich mal. _

_Und er funkelt mich an und sagt nichts. Für einen Moment lang sah er sogar richtig nett aus. Verstehst du. Wie ein Mensch. _

_Und ich glaube hab ihn angestarrt weil er nichts getan hab und ich sage leise: _

_Scheißkerl hat mich wieder betrogen. _

_Und er nickt: Dir ist nicht aufgefallen mit wem? Oder? _

_Und da fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, natürlich Anabell. _

_Ich glaube da haben wir uns dann gegenseitig bemitleidet. _

_Du hast sie wirklich gern, hab ich ihn dann gefragt und er hat mich einfach nur angeschaut, da wusste ich er hat sie wirklich gern. _

_Und plötzlich war ich so unbändig traurig, vielleicht war es wegen ihm oder auch wegen mir, oder uns beiden, dass ich zu heulen begann. Und dann habe ich ihn geküsst. _

_Und für einen Moment war er ganz ruhig und seinen Atmen hielt er an und wuuuha, er küsste mich zurück. _

_Und zwar aber schon genau richtig. _

_Nicht zu viel Zunge, nicht zu wenig. Nicht zu nass nicht zu trocken. Nicht so dass meine Lippen zerdrückt werden und meine Zähne an die Seinen schlagen aber auch nicht so dass ..._

_Genau richtig eben. _

_Ich glaube es war unsre Verzweiflung, die uns in diese Tat zwang, aber auch all dass was sich in den letzten Jahren zwischen uns aufgestaut hatte an Wut und Hass. _

_Ich hab keine Ahnung wer dann begonnen hat mit dem Rummachen, aber seine Hände fanden sich ziemlich schnell zurecht, wenn du weißt was ich meine. Und ich war.. wie von Sinnen. Ich glaube wenn uns jemand beobachtet hätte, dann wäre ihm das Wort Wilde durch den Kopf gegangen. _

_Ich habe an seinem Oberteil gezerrt und gerissen bis es abgegangen ist. _

_Moment ich muss dir erst mal sagen wie er ausgeschaut hat. _

_ach, wo soll ich beginnen. _

_Er hat sich natürlich passend zu Thema Atlantis gekleidet. In Blau, er trug so eine Art römische Sandeln zum binden in einem ganz hellem Azur, um die Hüften ein Wickeltuch in Indigo das aber gegen unten hin immer heller wurde und am Ende mit einer Art Kupferfarben abgesteckt war. Und wenn ich dir sage es war aber schon genau so gewickelt dass dieser eine Muskel zu sehen war, du weißt schon der eine der genau zu den Leisten führt. Ohh, Mann, dann als wäre das nicht schon göttlich, ja das Wort trifft es genau. Oben rum trug ein weites Hemd, so eines ohne Ärmel ohne Absätze, wieder mit diesem Kupfer Thema. _

_Er hatte wie alle anderen auch sein Gesicht Farbe. Um seine Augen herum ein Schatten aus hellem Rot und ein paar Sprenkel Gold. Seine glatten Haare trug er geflochten, immer wieder waren es kleine Perlen, in Ultramarin, Gold, Hornblau und einem Tiefen Rot, welche die Harre zu einem Netz verspannen. _

_Habe ich erwähnt das er göttlich aussah. Er ist vielleicht ein Narziss aber wow, einer mit Geschmack. Echt wahr._

_Hehe, auf jedem Fall das Oberteil ist jetzt kaputt. _

Es war einfach im Weg. Nennt mich Wilde, Ok, aber ich wollte .. seine Haut spüren. Ganz nah bei mir. Und er, war kein Stück besser als ich. Nicht ein bisschen.

_Weiß nur Slytherin wie viel mein Kleid gekostet hat, jetzt ist es im Arsch. _

_Wir haben also rumgemacht wie die Wilden da klopfte mir plötzlich Charles auf die Schultern. _

_Er sah auf uns beider herab, so überhaupt nicht überrascht, wies mit seiner Hand auf ein Klassenzimmer das leer stand drückte mir uns William noch ein paar Decken aus der Besenkammer, du weißt schon, genau die Besenkammer, ja, und schickte uns dann rein. _

_Wie immer sagte er kein Wort, er sah auch nicht tadelnd und dass ich mehr oder weniger halbnackt vor ihm stand schien ihm nichts auszumachen. _

_Er ist ein komischer Mensch._

_Wie dem auch sei, dann standen wir also in dem Klassenzimmer, jeder von uns zwei Decken in der Hand, ich hatte die Meinen vor die Brust geklemmt, weil irgendwie fühlte ich mich schon, du weißt schon, nackt. _

_Ja. _

_Und ich glaube wir haben uns einen Moment lang angestarrt und irgendwie war es ganz komisch, auf jeden Fall weiß ich noch irgendwie lagen wir im nächsten Moment auf den Decken und machten weiter rum. _

_Ja. Und dann, du weißt schon._

_Kannst es dir ja denken. _

_Wer immer diese Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt hatte er wüsste nicht was er da tut, ist entweder frigide oder eifersüchtig. _

_Auf jeden Fall war ich eingeschlafen und als ich wieder wach wurde war er weg. _

_Es überraschte mich nicht sonderlich, muss ich sagen. Hätte das gleiche getan. _

_Ok, das war's. _

_Ja, ich belüg mich schon wieder selbst. _

_Heute sah ich ihn wieder und er schaute mich an, ob wir uns treffen konnten. _

_Ich nickte nur. _

_Eigentlich wollte ich mit ihm über letzen Abend sprechen aber Dakapo. Also ich befürchte das wird kein gutes Ende nehmen._

_Alles Liebe deine verschlafene Rose _

üüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüü

**Kommies. **

**Kommt schon macht mich glücklich.**

Ach, ja, das wollte ich noch sagen.

Wenn ihr denkt Rose Malfoy, eh klar, kenn ich (NICHT!) lest schnell meinen "Sidekick" -->Lucius, und ihr werdet wissen warum ihr sie nicht kennt.

Bussi


	2. Sammlung II

**Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter. **

**Alle gehören ihr. **

**Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS**

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung II

**Epistel Fünf: **

_Liebes Tagebuch_

_Ja, ich bin es wieder. _

_Lange, lange ist es her. _

_Zwei Jahre um genau zu sein._

_Ich dachte... nein ich hatte dich verloren, oder besser gesagt verlegt und na ja, irgendwie auch keinen Bock mehr dir zu schreiben. _

_Oder vielleicht war es auch weil es so viel zu sagen gab, so viel dass mich beschäftigte, so viel vor dem ich davon rannte, vielleicht..._

_Ich weiß es nicht. _

_Schule ist vorbei. Habe mit allem abgeschlossen was man bekommen konnte, hab jede Auszeichnung bekommen die es zu hohlen gab und trotzdem. _

_Es ist nicht so als hätte es mir irgendwas gebracht. _

_Ein Jahr habe ich jetzt damit verbracht durch die Welt zu trampen und es war toll. _

_Zwei, nein drei Monate haben mich die Jungs begleitet und eines auch Sandra aber den Rest der Zeit war ich alleine unterwegs. _

_Ich wollte mir darüber klar werden was aus mir werden soll. _

_Ich wollte wissen was ich mit meinem Leben anstellen sollte. _

_Und jetzt wo mich die Realität wieder fest im Griff hat, da weiß ich es immer noch nicht. _

_Im Gegenteil, ich weiß noch weniger als zuvor. _

_Die Welt ist größer geworden und gleichzeitig kleiner und das was früher wenigstens Sinn gemacht hat, das ist jetzt nicht mehr so. _

_Früher war es wirklich einfacher. _

_Und heute ist das nicht nur ein Spruch den irgendjemand vor sich herplappert sondern mein Credo. _

_Ist das nicht traurig?_

_Aber vielleicht sollte ich dort beginnen wo ich aufgehört habe, jetzt wo ich endlich den Mut gefunden habe mich damit wirklich auseinander zu setzten. _

_Ja, ich hatte Angst. _

_Und jetzt, ... jetzt hab ich noch mehr Angst als davor. _

_Aber wie sagt William immer so schön:_

_Selbst der beste Spiegel wird irgendwann mal trübe. _

_Es wird einfach Zeit mit der ganzen Wahrheit rauszurücken und mich nicht mehr selbst so klein zu halten. _

_Also tu ich das mal. _

_Das letzte Mal schrieb ich Dakapo. _

_Ja, das war gar nicht mal so falsch. Jetzt im Rückblick gesehen war das was mich und William aneinandergefesselt hat die reine Gier, doch damals wusste ich nicht wirklich was ich davon halten sollte. _

_Jedes Mal wenn ich den Gryffindoraufenthaltsraum verließ und hinaus in die Schule ging, lief ich Gefahr ihm in die Arme zu laufen. _

_Tja, wir haben es mit einander getrieben. Immer, überall. Ohne Gefühl. Es war der reine Sex, der reine Wahnsinn. _

_Es war wahnsinnig gut. _

_Aber für uns beide war es nicht das Richtige. _

_Ich gebe es von uns beiden offener zu, mag wohl sein, aber Will, ich darf ihn so nennen, und ich wir waren auf etwas anders aus. _

_Auf Liebe, eine Beziehung, vielleicht sogar das große Glück. Und nach etwa zwei Wochen in dem ich sogar die Hälfte meiner Stunden geschwänzt hatte, saßen wir einmal gegen drei in der Nacht oben im Astronomieturm und sahen ob Ermangelung etwas Besseren zu den Sternen hinauf. _

_Es war eine schöne Nacht gewesen, der Himmel klar, aber nicht zu kalt, die Sterne hell und kein Mond. Dunkel war es rund um uns herum und irgendwo unheimlich ruhig. Ich glaube sogar die Tiere im Fangornwald waren still in dieser Nacht. _

_So silbern schienen die Sterne. Sein Atem war warm und prickelte auf meiner Haut und wir konnten einander nicht richtig sehen, nur die Umrisse unsrer Körper und, ja, die Nase. _

_Seine Augen glitzerten und, ich weiß noch, seine Haare hatte er zusammengebunden und nicht gewaschen. Sie waren ein bisschen fettig und das fand ich sehr gut, eigentlich. _

_Er war einfach nur ein Mensch. Und damals verwunderte es mich immer noch._

„_Wir zwei, wir werden nichts, oder?" fragte er so in die Dunkelheit hinein, seine Stimme war wie immer fest und ohne Makel. _

_Er nahm mich und lehnte mich gegen seine warme Brust, während er die Decken um uns herum drapierte. _

_Für den ersten Moment war ich vor den Kopf geschlagen. Ich wollte ihn anschreien, beleidigen, ich wollte ihn küssen, nur damit er seinen Mund hielt, aber getan hab ich dann nichts. _

_Weil er hatte ja recht. _

_Wir werden nicht. Wir werden nichts. _

_Gott, selbst jetzt kann ich es noch hören und spüren. _

_Ich hatte irgendwo gewollt dass es etwas wird. Weil es etwas sein sollte. Weil es nicht einfach nur ein Fick sein sollte, weil ich nicht so ein Mädchen bin. _

_Aber er hatte Recht. _

_Wir werden nichts. _

_Wir wurden nichts. _

_Nein, er hatte Recht. Und ich hatte auch Recht. Ich hatte es immer gewusst dass es nichts sein sollte, oder konnte. Es war mir die ganze Zeit klar gewesen. _

_Aber für die zwei Wochen da hatte ich diese Seifenblase um die Ereignisse gespannt und in diesem Moment zerplatze sie und blub, war ich wieder in meiner schrecklichen Realität. _

_Und meine ganzen Probleme tanzten vor mir Salsa und schienen im Dunkeln zu leuchten. Die Realität schlug mich mit Klatschern und ich konnte nicht ausweichen. _

_So war das damals. _

_Ich bin dagesessen und irgendwann nickte ich. _

„_Nein wir werden nichts." Sagte ich zu ihm, und ich glaube er konnte meine Verzweiflung irgendwo heraus hören. Weil das war ich. _

_Mein Herz lag in Scherben. _

_Zwei Wochen lang hatte ich die Schmach die mich verfolgte, verdrängt und hatte versucht sie nicht wahrzunehmen, aber da, er hielt mich fest und roch so gut, da konnte ich es wieder spüren. _

_Ich konnte den Ball vor mir sehen und Steven. Wie er mich abgeholt hatte und so angelächelt das mir im Bauch alles kribblig wurde, wie er mich geküsst hatte, wie er mich angeschaut hatte, in meinem hellblauen Kleid. _

_Wie er mich wieder verraten, mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt hatte. Als wäre es nur ein Spiel, als wäre ich nicht wichtig, nur ein Ding das man halt hin und her schieben konnte. _

_Ich sah mich noch ein Mal dort, im Ballsaal, wie ich ihn sah wie er Anabell küsste und mit ihr rumschnäbelte, sie so hielt wie ich gehalten werden wollte, sie so ansah wie ich angesehen werden wollte, sie das bekam was mir zustand. _

_Mir. _

_Und noch ein Mal fühlte ich es, wie in diesem kleinen Moment, als ich nicht wusste was zu sagen war, als ich nicht wusste was zu tun sei, mein Herz zerbrach. _

_Ich konnte es direkt fühlen wie die Welt um mich herum grau wurde und alles was mich bewegte und alles was mir wichtig war auf ein Mal egal war. _

_Ich konnte nicht adäquat reagieren. _

_Ich war innen drinnen ein Häufchen Staub und vollkommen zertrümmert. _

_Steven war meine erste Liebe gewesen, mein Erster, mein ... alles. Er hatte von mir bekommen was sonst niemand bekam und doch war es nicht genug. _

_Nein, das war es wohl nicht. _

_Ich kann ihn, selbst nach all den Jahren noch nicht ein Mal hassen. _

_Damals, schrie ich ihn an, mein bisschen Selbsterhaltungstrieb den ich noch besaß schrie ihn an und schickte ihn zu den Dementoren, aber eigentlich, hassen tat ich ihn nicht. Ich war wütend, ich war verletzt, und das zu Recht, aber hassen konnte ich ihn nicht. _

_Zwei Jahre sind vergangen, zwei Jahre und eigentlich bin ich noch immer noch nicht darüber hinweg. _

_Will sagt immer dass ich den Scheißkerl vergessen soll aber wenn wir wieder mal unterwegs sind und ich zuviel getrunken habe, dann heule ich wieder in seinen Wams... und er sitzt da..., und Charles gleich daneben ...und die Beiden versuchen mich auf ihre Art wieder aufzubauen. ..._

_Charles hat so gar einen Detektiv auf Steven angesetzt der rausfinden sollte was aus ihm geworden ist und der fand raus das Steven jetzt in einem Fabeltiergarten die Käfige räumt. _

_Das erzählen mir die Zwei in solchen Momenten immer und ... es hilft._

_Ja, so ist das. _

_Die zwei sind jetzt meine besten Freunde. _

_Sogar als die Schule vorbei war haben wir uns nie aus den Augen verloren, wie man es sonst so tut. _

_Und wenn wir uns treffen, irgendeinen von uns hat es schon wieder erwischt und dann päppeln ihn die Anderen wieder auf. _

_Eigentlich glaube ich wir sind nur eine Zweckgemeinschaft mit dem einzigen ... Zweck, Liebeskummer zu bekämpfen. _

_Ich glaube, irgendwann wird man einen Kalender nach unseren Eskapaden richten, der mit so besonderen Zyklen aufwarten kann. _

_Der Charleszyklus. _

_Alle sechs Monate der totale Zusammenbruch weil er schon wieder von seiner Freundin verlassen wurde. _

_Der Abend endet grundsätzlich damit das wir zu dritt in einem Klub sitzen und darauf warten das seine Stirn wieder Mal gegen die Tischoberfläche knallt. _

_Der Williamsche Zyklus._

_Im regelmäßigen Abstand Auszeiten von seiner Freundin, bis es eskaliert und darin endet das er sie verlässt, wenn sie ihm nicht schon zuvor gekommen ist. _

_Nicht das ich die Frauen nicht verstehe, er ist schwierig, aber es bricht ihm immer das Herz. Wir sitzen dann da, er erzählt uns über sie, wie schön sie war und wie einzigartig (was nicht wahr ist, der Kerl verfällt immer den gleichen Tussen, echt wahr), er zitiert Liebessonetten und was weiß ich noch alles, und meistens endet es dann damit das Charles sich verdrückt und William entweder zu heulen beginnt und auf meinen Schoß einschläft, oder er mit mir schläft und dann einschläft. _

_Versteh mich nicht falsch. _

_Es läuft nichts zwischen uns, aber hin und wieder, wenn er nichts hat und ich nichts habe, seltsamer weise sind wir alle drei treu, dann schlafen wir miteinander. _

_Es hat nichts zu bedeuten, rein körperlich, aber es passt für mich und es passt für ihn. _

_Wenn es Charles stören sollte, dann hat er nie etwas dagegen gesagt. _

_Ich erinnere mich, einmal, da fielen Will und ich wieder ein Mal über einander her und das während wir eigentlich Aufsicht hatten und es war wie immer Charles der uns deckte. _

_Ich bin immer noch der Meinung er mag mich. Er ist immer noch ein komischer Kerl. _

_Tja, und was mich betrifft. _

_Ich hatte einen Freund inzwischen, aber auch er hat mich verlassen. _

_So wie Steven, nur das er mich davor nicht noch betrogen hat. Vielleicht bin ich ja nicht für die Liebe gemacht. _

_Ich glaube ich gründe mit Charles und William einen elitären Klub, auf die stehen sie eh so, „Der Klub der immer treuen, vollkommen Beziehungsunfähigen Looser", kurz Dk.dim.tv.bl. _

_Dort könnten nur Menschen die so sind wie wir hin._

_Aber irgendwie scheint es mir so wenn ich mich umsehe in der Welt, dass wir ganz alleine damit sind. Überall wo ich hinsehe Verliebte, die Händchenhalten wenn sie glauben das keiner hinsieht und wenn sie glauben das keiner Hinhört, sie sagen wie sehr sie sich lieben. _

_Und wie toll es sein wird wenn sie erst Mal verheiratet sind._

_Es macht mich ganz krank. _

_Einmal hab ich versucht mit meiner Mutter darüber zu reden, aber dann, was weiß sie denn schon. Sie hat Papa und ich sag es ja nicht gerne, aber sie haben ein besseres Sexleben als ich. _

_Wie das wohl ist, neben einem Kerl aufzuwachen und zu –**wissen-** dass er dir mit Haut und Haaren gehört. _

_Weil mein Vater schaut sie noch immer –**SO-** an und ihre Augen leuchten noch immer dabei. _

_Es macht mir das Herz schwer dass ich niemals so etwas abbekommen werde. _

_Ich hab meine Jungs, ja, aber dasselbe ist das nicht._

_Mein Merlin, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne sie tun sollte. Ich glaub ich würde mich erhängen, oder ähnliches. _

_Es ist schon komisch, aber hätte mir mal jemand gesagt ich würde mit denen beiden best Freund werden, ich hätte sie ausgelacht und wohl daran erstickt. _

_Aber, es ist wahr. _

_Und wohl keiner war darüber mehr überrascht als wir Drei. _

_Will und ich hatten uns also „getrennt" und gingen wieder unserer Wege und, Merlin dafür könnte ich ihn immer noch skalpieren, eines Tages zahlte er es mir heim. Du weißt schon für den Masturbieren-vor-dem-Spiegel-Gag, ich könnte jetzt noch vor Lachen sterben wenn ich mich daran erinnere. _

_Ich trug meine nagelneue weiße Bluse mit einem hellen Blazer dazu, und ging die Gänge entlang, da kam mir Charles entgegen und deutete mir zu ihm zu kommen. _

_Ich glaube wenn ich damals gewusst hätte was ich heute weiß, ich wäre trotzdem gegangen. Denn erstaunlicherweise, war es das einzige was heute noch von meiner Schulzeit wichtig gewesen ist. _

_Ich ging also hin, er „redete" kurz mit mir und ging dann wieder ohne dass ich wusste was eigentlich los war. _

_Als ich dann zum Mittagessen ging, ich hatte einen Mordshunger diesen Tag, wunderte es mich schon warum mich alle so halb entsetzt anschauten, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken._

_Die Mädchen neben mir begannen dann zu tuscheln und als die Burschen, und ich meine alle Burschen zu mir herschauten, fühlte ich mich aber mehr als unwohl in meiner Haut. _

_Und dann geschah es dass William laut zu lachen begann, aufstand und wir seinen Handspiegel reichte. (Er heißt übrigens Schönbild, wollte ich nur loswerden. Egal.) _

_Für den ersten Moment bekam ich ernsthaft keine Luft. _

_Eine Hälfte meines Gewandes war unsichtbar geworden und auf meinem ganzen Körper prangten große Lettern auf denen standen „Ich bin die Schönste", „Liebt mich und meine perfekten Körper", „Seht mich, die Geißel des superben Geschmacks." _

_Merlin, kch... ich wollte ihn töten. _

_Doch er stand nur da, reichte mir seinen Umhang und grinste mich unverschämt an. _

_Ich nahm das Ding, funkelte ihn einen Moment lang an und bemerkte dann wie die ganze, aber ich meine auch die ganze Halle, sogar die Lehrer und Dumbledore auf meine Reaktion warteten. _

_Also brachte ich ihn nicht um. _

_Ich sah ihn nur an und fragte höflich. _

„_Sind wir jetzt quitt?" Und er nickte. _

„_Gut.", sagte ich dann und lächelte ich an, „das hatte ich nämlich verdient, wenn gleich du aber zugeben musst dass er verdammt gut war." _

_Wieder nickte er. _

_Ich weiß noch ich blinzelte zweimal und dann ging ich mit dem gleichen Lächeln hin zu Charles, der hatte auch zugeschaut, aber nachdem ich Will nicht getötet hatte oder wenigstens begann ich zu foltern, das Interesse verloren, und sah ihn an. _

_Ich sagte nichts. _

_Er schaute mich an. _

_Dann küsste ich ihn auf die Stirn. _

_Er sah mich an. _

_Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle - und es interessierte mich einen Dreck. _

„_Ich will," sagte ich dann mit meiner honigsüßten Stimme, „ich will dass du das hier niemals vergisst. Denn eines Tages, und verspreche ich dir bei allem was mir heilig ist, werde ich es dir zurückzahlen. Du wirst in die Knie fallen und heulen wie ein Baby. Keiner, absolut keiner legt sich mit mir an. Auch nicht wenn er seinem Bruder helfen will. Das hättest du nicht tun sollen." _

_Dann küsste ich als Bestätigung noch mal seine Stirn und lächelte ihn dann. _

„_Ihr zwei geht doch heute mit mir nach Honysmeade auf ein Butterbier?"_

_Charles nickte. _

„_So gegen Acht." _

_Wieder tat er was er nicht lassen konnte. _

_Und das war der Anfang von unserer Dreiergruppe. _

_Wir waren das Gespräch während unserer Schulzeit und zeitweise ging sogar das Gerücht ich würde es mit den beiden machen. ..._

_Mannometer, schon so spät. _

_Bis morgen._

_Rose _

Epistel Sechs 

Es waren wieder zwei Wochen vergangen seit sich das infamose Trio getroffen hatte, und heute war es wieder ein Mal so weit.

Rose, immer noch ohne Schimmer über ihre zukünftige Lebensgestaltung, hatte inzwischen einen Job in einer Bar angenommen und verdiente sich ihren Unterhalt als Kellnerin. Es war nicht das was sie für immer tun wollte, aber so lernte sie immer wieder neue Menschen kennen, und die Trinkgelder die sie bekam waren auch nicht zu verachten.

Nun hatte sie sich nach Hause appariert und nach einer kurzen Dusche zwängte sie sich in die enganliegende Drachenlederhose, welche ihr Charles und Will, zum Schulabschluss und Geburtstag geschenkt hatten. Die Zwei hatten sie förmlich dazu gezwungen sie anzunehmen, denn das war eine verdammt teure Angelegenheit, und Rose nahm so etwas nur zaghaft entgegnen.

Wie gesagt, die Drachenlederhose, sie schimmerte zwischen gelb und violett hin und her, dazu ein fast nicht existentes Top, in ebendiesen Farben, und darüber eine schwarze Lederjacke.

Ihr inzwischen kurzgeschnittenes Haar hatte sie mit einem Zauber strubblig gemacht und kleine farbige Highlights reingehext.

Noch ein bisschen Makeup und es war Zeit zu gehen.

Heute würden sie in einen angesagten Muggelklub gehen, die ihr eine Arbeitskameradin empfohlen hatte, und es hatte sie volle drei Tage gebraucht Charles und Will dazu zu überreden. Aber nun waren auch diese Beiden Feuer und Flamme so etwas Exotisches auszuprobieren.

Sie trafen sich bei einem allgemeinen Ausgang in London und Rose konnte sie das Gaffen kaum verkneifen so anders, wenn auch gut, ihre zwei Jungs aussahen.

Charles trug ein Hemd auf dem Drachen in einem Kampf versunken waren, dazu eine dieser weiten Kakihosen wie sie bei den Muggel gerade in waren, seine etwa schulterlangen Haare hatte er zu einem Minipferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

Will trug ein enges, körperbetontes weißes T-shirt auf dem die keltische Rune Macht in Rot, genau das seiner Haare zu sehen war, dazu eine Enge schwarze Lederhose, die so tief geschnitten war, das wenn er seine Hände in die Höhe streckte, sein Waschbrettbauch zu sehen war.

Was immer ein guter Anblick war.

Doch auch sie wurde mit bewundernden Blicken empfangen und sie freute sich – nachvollziehbarerweise – sehr darüber.

Es war ein Abend ohne große Vorkommnisse und schon bald war Will, wie immer, mit einer hübschen Tänzerin verschwunden, und würde wohl die nächsten Tage unauffindbar sein.

Rose blickte zu Charles und lächelte scheu.

„Da geht es schon wieder los. Wie lange gibst du den Zweien?"

Charles nahm einen Schluck von seinem Ale und dachte nach.

Er deutete Vier .

Rose sah ihn überrascht an und schüttelte dann ihren blonden Kopf.

„Ich setzte Fünf dagegen."

Charles nickte und eine weitere ihrer unsäglichen Wetten auf Williams Beziehungen war geboren.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck ihres Sex on the beach und setze das Glas dann leer ab.

Ein bisschen wankend stand sie auf, Charles hielt er ihr gleich seine starke Hand zur Hilfe, und mit seinem Beistand gelang es ihr dann stehen zu bleiben.

„Ich komm gleich wieder", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn auf die Backen, „muss nur mal für kleine Nymphen."

Charles nickte und schon war sie dahin.

Es war als sie die Toilette verlassen wollte, dass Charles plötzlich vor ihr stand, sie mit einer solchen Kraft gegen die Wand drückte dass sie spüren konnte wie ihre Knochen gegen die Mauer rieben, sie küsste und es irgendwie machte, dass ihre Beine ihm umschlangen.

Sie war zu überrascht und zu erschrocken und vor allem zu ängstlich, ihn anzuschreien oder sich zu wehren. Nicht das sie gegen seinen starken Handgriff eine Chance hatte.

Sie starrte ihn nur völlig perplex an.

Es war nur ein Augenblick, als er kurz den Kuss brach und ihr in die Augen schaute.

Vertrau mir . Seine Lippen bewegten sich nur kurz und schon hatte er sie wieder geküsst. Dieses Mal mit offenen Augen und er starrte sie geradewegs an.

In seinen cappucinobraunen Augen lag eine solche Kraft, keineswegs böse oder gemein dass sie nicht anders konnte, als seiner Bitte nachzukommen.

Sie spielte also mit.

Keine Sekunde später kamen zwei schwarz gekleidete Männer, viel zu alt für diese Disco, in die Toilette und schauten sich um.

Charles ignorierte die Beiden und machte weiter rum mit Rose, die ihrerseits inzwischen seine Haare vollkommen in Unordnung gebracht hatte.

„Hast du sie gefunden?"

Ein dritter Mann, er war von geradem Wuchs mit listigen Augen und schönen brauen Haaren die er in einem Schwanz zusammengebunden trug, lugte kurz in das Bad hinein.

Rose lief es kalt den Rücken hinab, doch Charles hielt das nicht auf. Inzwischen waren seine Finger an ihrer Hose und nestelten an ihrem Verschluss.

„Nein, da ist nur ein Pärchen das rummacht. Diese Muggel, kein Wunder das sie am absteigenden Ast sitzen."

„Verflucht," zischte der Eine wieder, „wir sollten die schlammblutliebende Schlampe doch ausliefern."

„Vielleicht hat sie sich einfach schon wieder verzogen, wir bekommen sie schon noch, keine Angst." Sagte der Dritte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Kommt. Lasst uns dieses widerwärtige Muggelnest wieder verlassen."

Die anderen Zwei nickten verließen nach ihm das Klo.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile doch dann ließ Charles vorsichtig von ihr ab und Rose hielt sich nur auf den Beinen weil er sie stütze. Dafür war sie auf einen Schlag wieder nüchtern geworden.

„Waren die hinter mir her?" flüsterte sie geschockt.

Er nickte.

„Warum?" Charles schaute sich um, und deutete ihr mitzukommen.

„Verfickt, Charles, warum?" sagte sie dann schärfer und ihm befehlenden Ton.

Charles sah sie einen Moment lang an.

Dann machte er eine sehr obszöne Geste.

„Sex? Aber warum sollten sie mich gerade dazu brauchen?"

Er griff ihr auf den Bauch und schaute sie wie immer völlig ruhig und gelassen an.

„Babies? Du meinst..." Sie konnte es noch nicht ein Mal sagen.

Er nickte wieder.

Ihr im Gegenzug wurde schlecht.

Doch das ließ er nicht durchgehen. Er nahm sie fest bei der Hand und zog sie ohne eine weitere Geste hinter sich her. Irgendwie schafften sie es sich an den schwarzen Gestalten vorbei zu schummeln und schon hatte Charles ein Taxi gerufen dass sie zum Übergang brachte. Dort in einem, durch massig Zauber geschützten, Schließfach, die selbst Percival, nicht knacken konnte, holten sie sich ihre Zauberstäbe wieder und ehe sie es sich versah waren sie und Charles im Wealey Manor angekommen.

Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung, blieben sie dort nicht. Im Gegenteil schleppte er sie noch durch etwa zwanzig verschiedene Zauberfeuer bis sie schließlich in einem mittelgroßen Zimmer landeten und er sie auf einer der Sessel setze und hinunter drückte.

Er sah sie mit durchdringendem Blick an.

Bleib hier. Bleib hier. , wie immer unterstütze er seine lautlosen Lippenbewegungen mit unmissverständlichen Geste, er deutet Haus , dann zeigte er ihr, dass sie sich hier umschauen durfte und alles nur sie solle es nicht verlassen.

Sie verstand seine Gesten nur zu gut, drei Jahre intensives Training halfen dabei, irrsinnig, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe nicht vor hier zu bleiben", sie sprang aus dem Sessel doch er drückte sie mit Gewalt wieder zurück.

Wieder sah er ihr in die Augen und zum Ersten Mal konnte sie dort ein Gefühl sehen, so komisch es auch klang.

Bleib hier.

Sie nickte schwach.

Er tätschelte ihr den Kopf und lies sie dann alleine.

Epistel Sieben 

_Ich habe Angst. _

_Jetzt bin ich schon zwei Tage hier in diesem Haus und Charles ist immer noch nicht wieder gekommen. _

_Vorgestern, als ich hier ankam, da war ich wie gelähmt, und inzwischen habe ich einfach nur Angst. _

_Die wollten mich entführen, die wollten mich schwängern. Was, wenn Charles nicht auf mich aufgepasst hätte? _

_Was wenn er nicht aufgepasst hätte?_

_Wo könnte ich dann sein, was würde ich jetzt wohl durchmachen? _

_Ich will eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachdenken. _

_Ich habe Angst. Aber ich bleibe hier. Denn ich vertraue Charles. Klingt das unsinnig? Ja, vielleicht. Ich bin eine moderne junge Hexe, und doch lass ich mir von nem Kerl sagen, nein deuten, was ich tun soll. _

_Ich hab keinen Schimmer was ich davon halten soll. _

_Warum er mich hierher in dieses Haus gebracht hat? _

_Inzwischen hab ich mich umgeschaut, hatte ja genug Zeit. _

_Es sind zwei Stöcke und ein Keller, der ist aber versperrt. In einem Zimmer war eine Katze, die mich nach einigen stillen Sekunden einfach angenommen hat, und sich jetzt wenn ich schlafe immer zu mir legt. Dazu gibt es noch Aquarien und, dass ist meine Rettung einen wunderschönen Wintergarten in dem alle möglichen Blumen blühen und wo wunderschöne Schmetterlinge herumfliegen. _

_Es gibt ein marmornes Bad mit einer riesigen Badewanne und überhaupt ist alles eigentlich recht gemütlich. _

_Dazu noch eine Küche, und ein Wohnzimmer mit einer kleinen Bibliothek. _

_Ich traue mich keine Magie zu verwenden, ich weiß nicht welche Absicherungen dieses Haus besitzen. Vielleicht könnte man mich entdecken, wenn ich es täte._

_Deshalb koche ich auf Muggelart, glücklicherweise ist die Vorratskammer voll. _

_Ich hab so gar ein Grammophon gefunden und einer gute Musiksammlung. _

_Das lasse ich oft Stunden spielen wenn ich nicht mehr weiß was ich sonst noch tun soll. _

_Weil, auch wenn es nur zwei Tage sind, und das ist nicht viel, so kommen sie mir noch länger vor als alles davor. _

_Schlafen tu ich in dem einzigen Zimmer mit Bett, es ist im Obergeschoss. _

_Inzwischen weiß ich dass es das hier Charles Haus sein muss. _

_Denn im Schlafzimmer da hängen lauter Bilder und zwar alles Weasleys, was aus diesem Grund heraus schon ziemlich unheimlich ist. _

_Aber es gibt auch ein Foto von mir, stell man sich das vor. _

_Eines vom letzten Tag auf Hogwarts. Charles, William und ich. _

_Das hat mich dann doch ziemlich gefreut. _

_Ich habe gestöbert. _

_Ja, ich gebe es zu. _

_Heute, konnte ich nicht wiederstehen. Also habe ich begonnen seine Schubladen zu durchsuchen und das Bücherregal, wühle durch seinen Kleiderschrank und die Vorratskammer. _

_Wie heißt es so schön: _

_Kleider machen Leute, und, Was man isst, ist man. _

_Ich hab sogar sein Tagebuch gefunden. Es lag ganz ungeniert offen herum und ... ja er schreibt wirklich Tagebuch. _

_Aber sobald ich kapiert hatte, was es ist, da hab ich es weggelegt. _

_Und jetzt starrt es mich unentwegt an und schreit, lies mich, lies mich, mach mich auf und endlich erfährst du was in Charles Kopf vorgeht. _

_Es ist die reinste Qual. _

_Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie lange ich dem noch wiederstehen kann. _

_Es übersteigt meine Selbstbeherrschung bei weitem. _

_Also schreibe ich. _

_Nicht das es besonders hilft. Denn da liegt es noch immer und wartet darauf von mir gelesen zu werden. _

_Aufdringlich wie Schokolade, die schreit halt nur -iss mich-. _

_Schrecklich. _

_Bei den Fotos, hab ich etwas entdeckt das mich im ersten Moment völlig überrascht hat. Ein Bild von zwei Lausbuben und einem kleinen Mädchen, und ich dachte mir noch, als ich es angeschaut habe, wie bekannt sie mir doch vorkommt. _

_Und dann heute Morgen, kam es mir wie Schnee im Januar. _

_Das Mädchen bin ich. _

_Und die Jungen waren Twill und Tarles. _

_Und noch einen Moment später sprang es mir, dass es Will und Charles waren. _

_Wie Schuppen fiel es mir von den Augen, die Besuche bei Tante Mol und Onkel A-Dur, kommen ofenfrisch serviert. _

_Mollandy und Arthur. _

_In all den Jahren hatte ich nicht daran gedacht, hatte niemals diese Verbindung herstellen können. _

_Und so plötzlich wie diese Erinnerungen wieder da waren, so plötzlich kamen auch die Zweifel. _

_Ich erinnere mich genau an die zwei Tunichtgute. Die Beiden waren immer laut, immer frech und vor allem Tarles, ich hatte früher einen gewaltigen Sprachfehler, daher die etwas unglückliche Aussprache, war ein richtiger Wilder gewesen. _

_Wenn ihm etwas nicht gepasst hatte, war er ganz rot geworden und hatte mit Befehlen um sich geworfen und ... ein typischer verwöhnter Junge halt, Tray ist auch kein Stück besser gewesen. _

_Und wie ich da so sitze und mir das Bild anschaue, da frage ich mich doch wirklich was die zwei so verändert hat. _

_Wie konnten aus diesen Fratzen so andere Jungs werden? _

_Ich hasse es wenn ich keine Antwort finde. _

_so ich geh mir was zu Essen machen _

_bin wieder da. Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich was Besseres zu tun. _

_Warum die wohl gerade hinter mir her sind?_

_Noch was, was mir nicht aus dem Kopf hinein geht. _

_Ich bin nichts besonders. _

_Nicht mal meine Familie ist was besonders. _

_Ganz ehrlich ich verstehe es nicht..._

_Ich... ich ... geh jetzt schlafen. Du glaubst es mir nie wer gerade hier war. Aber es ist schon vier in der Früh und ich bin todmüde um es dir noch zu schreiben. _

_Aber heute Nachmittag, da verspreche ich dir, alles mitzuteilen. _

_Gute Nacht. _

Hat es euch gefallen.?


	3. Sammlung III

**Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter. **

**Alle gehören ihr. **

**Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS**

GEhört zu meiner "Die Erben von" Reihe, aber das wusstet ihr?

**_Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung III _**

**Epistel Acht**

_Guten Morgen, guten Morgen. _

_Ist es nicht ein wunderschöner guter Morgen?_

_Die Sonne scheint nicht, der Wind heult ganz unheimlich und klopft gegen die geschlossenen Fensterläden, es schüttet aus Eimern und kalt ist es auch. _

_So, warum ist es also ein wunderschöner guter Morgen, könntest du mich fragen?_

_Nun:_

_Ich bin in einem gutgeheizten Haus, mit genug zum Essen, neben mir sitzt eine Katze und zeigt mir ihr teilnahmsloses Gesicht und ich bin gehüllt in zwei ultrawarme Decken. _

_es läuft gute Musik, ich habe eine „Vorführkamera" ausgegraben, mit Betriebsanleitung und ein paar alter Filme und _

_ich habe einen Job. _

_Nein wirklich. Kein Scherz. _

_Gestern in der Nacht hatte ich Besuch. Jemand, mit dem ich wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte. _

_Und heute habe ich einen Job. Gutbezahlt nebenbei noch. _

_Wie gesagt, ein wirklich wunderbarere Morgen. _

_Aber solche Zusammenfassungen beginnt man eigentlich immer am Beginn, also ich hab also gerade Tagebuch geschrieben und versucht nicht das von Charles zulesen, da hörte ich etwas. _

_Das Summen von Zauberfeuer. _

_Ich natürlich auf, schnell noch mal die Haare gecheckt und schon ab durch die Mitte... voll rein in eine Zauberstab. _

_Yeah, hast du gewusst dass das weh tut, weil sie so spitz sind, rund, das wär doch mal ne Erfindung. _

_Auf jeden Fall schau ich dann auf und denk mir so leise, oje. _

_Weiblich, rote Haare, exquisite Kleidung, älter, die Augen von Charles – Olla das ist Mollandy Weasley. Die Expertin in dunklen Flüchen. _

_Und sie schaut mich einfach nur an, und lässt dann diesen Spruch ab, denn ich schon nicht leiden konnte als ihn Will immer wieder vom Stapel ließ. _

„_Fragile Gestalt, farblose Haare, ausdruckslose Augen... Eine Malfoy, unschwer erkennbar. Sag mir Kind," Sie sagte Kind, wer sagt heute noch Kind, „was macht eine Malfoy im Haus meines Sohnes."_

_Hatte ich schon erwähnt dass sie das nicht so nett gesagt hat wie es da steht. Sonder mehr so den ersten Teil voll herablassend und dann mit dieser Stimme die Percival wohl von ihr geerbt haben muss, (kleines Scheusal, blödes) so richtig anklagend, verurteilend und exikutivisch in einem. Pseudo du bist angeklagt und wirst gleichzeitig vom Demetor geküsst. _

_Brrr. _

_Nun gut, ich schweife wieder mal. _

_Auf jeden Fall, hatte diese Stimme von ihr eine solche Kraft, dass ich eigentlich ohne mein Zutun erzählen begann und ihr eben den ganzen Schmus erzählte. _

_Alles was sie tat war nicken. _

„_Nun", sagte sie nüchtern, „das erklärt natürlich warum Charles und William nicht zu Hause sind."_

_Ich hatte keinen Schimmer was sie meinte, und jetzt wo ich es weiß, da bin ich mir nicht sicher ob es mir gefällt. _

_Sie sah mich also an und lächelte fies._

„_Sie jagen die Kerle natürlich, Kind, was denkst du denn. Und wenn sie sie haben werden sie die Arschlöcher umbringen." _

_Ich glaube ich habe meine Augenbraue ihn die Höhe gezogen und schätzomativ sind meine Pupillen ganz kleine geworden. _

„_Warum sollten sie das tun?"_

_Ehrlich es passiert nicht oft dass ich ausgelacht werde, außer von Will hin und wieder und von Tray, meine kleine Nervensäge, aber die Frau schien sich echt kaum mehr vor Lachen halten zu können. _

„_Ja weil sie dich lieben, Mädchen. Du bist ja noch naiver als Luc seinerzeit. Ich hätte gedacht Cissa hätte dir außer ihrem guten Aussehen wenigstens ein bisschen Hausverstand mitgegeben."_

_Nun, ich meine, natürlich wusste ich das sich meine und Charles und Wills Eltern kennen würde, das Foto von uns dreien als Kinder waren ja aussagekräftig genug, aber dass hier kam doch – unerwartet. _

_Ich stand also da, hatte mich noch immer nicht gerührt wegen dem blöden Zauberstab in meiner Brust und gaffte. _

„_Sie kennen meine Eltern näher?" _

_Wieder lachte diese Frau vor mir und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, wurde ihr bösartiges Lachen netter und war am Ende sogar ziemlich normal. _

_Sie sah auch normaler aus. _

_Ich würde sogar so weit gehen sie als nett zu bezeichnen. _

„_Kennen," sie sah mich durchdringend an und schüttelte den Kopf, und ließ endlich den Zauberstab sinken, „Kennen? Merlin, Mädchen, ich bin mit deinem Vater die sieben Jahre in Gryffindor gewesen und hab auf ihn aufgepasst. Und dann im fünften kam Cissa daher, ich hatte sie schrecklich vermisst und dein Vater hat sie gesehen und bakkk. Da war wieder ein guter Kerl verloren gewesen. Ich glaube wäre er ein Hund gewesen, sie wäre das Kotelett seiner Träume."_

_Und das war der Beginn einer sehr interessanten Unterhaltung. _

_Wir sprachen ein bisschen über vergeblichen Eroberungsversuche meines Vaters und wie er Mum dann doch rumgekriegt hatte, dabei Mrs. Weasley fast erstickt vor Lachen, wir sprachen, als sie herausfand dass ich mich vage an die Zeit mit den Burschen erinnern konnte darüber und mein Leben sprachen wir auch. _

_Und dann so gegen halb drei traute ich mich endlich die Frage zu stellen die mich total beschäftige seit ich die Bilder gesehen hatte. _

„_Wie ist Charles so geworden?"_

_Sie sah mich mit ihren braunen Augen an und einen Moment konnte ich da ziemlichen Schmerz schwellen sehen. Aber dass war so schnell wieder vorbei wie es begonnen hatte. _

_Und dann wartete ich. _

_Dabei konnte ich beobachten wie aus dieser resoluten Frau ein Mensch wurde der begann mit seinen Fingern zu trommeln und meinem Blick auszuweichen. _

_Ich weiß, ich hätte sagen können, dass es nicht so wichtig ist, aber dass wäre gelogen gewesen. Diese Frage war mir wichtig. _

_Also lies ich Lady Weasley nicht entkommen. _

„_Es war Voldemordt." Sie hatte sich wieder gefasst und schaute mir jetzt direkt in die Augen. _

„_Ich bin mir sicher", sagte sie, „ich bin mir sicher du hast die Gerüchte schon gehört. Dass Er meine Tochter töten wollte und wir ihn dann rausgeschmissen haben."_

_Ich nickte. _

„_Tja", fuhr sie dann fort, „eines der wenigen Gerüchte die nahe an der Wahrheit sind. Voldemordt wollte meine Tochter töten, er hatte sie schon mit einem Fesslungszauber belegt. Wir waren nicht zu Hause. Und es war Charles der mit seinen neun Jahren damals von einem Freund zurück kam, und Voldemordt entdeckte."_

_Dann sah sie mich müde an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. _

„_Mädchen ich kann nicht sagen wie er es gemacht hat, aber es war Charles der Voldemordt aus dem Manor getrieben hat. Wir fanden ihn nur halb tot vor, seinen Körper schützend über den seiner Schwester gebeugt, und sein Gesicht blank. ... Er redete nicht mehr und aß mehrer Tage nicht bis ihn China dann aus seiner Lethargie riss. Seitdem ist er wie ausgewechselt. Seit diesem Tag weiß ich nicht mehr was im Kopf meines Sohnes vorgeht. Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich," da sagte sie wieder Mädchen zu mir, „du bist die Einzige die an ihn rankommen kann. Für niemand anderen, außer China und mich, würde er so etwas machen. Er liebt dich, und William liebt dich auch. Die beiden haben nur unterschiedliche Arten es zu zeigen."_

_Ich bin immer noch sprachlos. _

_Ich meine, ich verstand schon wie sie es meinte. Sie meinte nicht diese Liebeliebe sondern so in Richtung Schutz und Verehrung, aber es war doch ein Schock so etwas zu hören. _

_Das von Charles zu hören. _

_Sie erklärte mir auch, dass sich Will an diesem Tag auch änderte, denn er war zu Charles gegangen und dann „so" wieder rausgekommen. _

_Und ich weiß auch nicht was sonst noch mit ihren Söhnen geschah, aber kaum hatte einer von ihnen die magische Acht erreicht wurden sie anders. _

_Lady Weasley sah mich an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. _

_Es war eigentlich eine so alltägliche Geste und doch brach es mir fast das Herz._

„_Die Wahrheit ist," ja sie sagte wieder Mädchen, „ich glaubte sie schon verloren. Charles in seiner stillen, unnahbaren Art, William in diesem Schema festgefahren, dass ihm nicht erlaubt auf irgendjemanden einzugehen, sich an jemanden zu binden. Und dann kamst du, Mädchen. Und meine beiden Jungs begannen wieder zu Leben. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie du das gemacht hast aber ich danke dir dafür."_

_Das sagte sie zu mir. _

_Mein Merlin ich weiß jetzt noch nicht was ich davon denken soll, wie ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten soll. _

_Sie scheint mir eine so starke Frau zu sein, jemanden der schon viel gesehen hat, und doch, schwach und verletzbar. _

_Gleichzeitig. _

_Und auch wenn dir der Verglich auf beiden Beinen hinkend vorkommt, sie erinnerte mich so an Charles dass ich total überwältigt davon war. _

_Davon und dass ich schon viel zu lange wach war. _

_Auf jeden fall, um endlich auf den Punkt zu kommen, bot sie mir dann einen Job an. Sie sagte ich sollte mich um die jüngsten von Charles Geschwister als Gouvernante kümmern, der Junge war zwölf und in der gleichen Schulstufe wie Tray, ich hörte schon die zwei hassen sich wie die Pest, das Mädchen grad mal 7 Monate hinter ihrem Bruder her, auch noch in der Zweiten. Und beide hatten sich schon verändert. _

_Ich war ehrlich gesagt im Ersten Moment nicht überzeugt davon, doch als sie mir dann meinen Lohn sagte war mein Mund schneller als jeglicher Zuwiderspruch. _

_Jo, ich gouverniere jetzt also Ronald und Virginia Weasely in den Ferien. _

_Um sehr viel Geld. _

_Manchmal hat halt jede Scheiße etwas Gutes. _

_Guten Morgen und bis später mal, ich schau mir jetzt Pretty Woman an,_

_Rose. _

Epistel Neun 

_TAG 14!_

_Charles ist immer noch nicht wiedergekommen. Seine Ma ist nicht wieder gekommen. _

_Niemand ist wieder gekommen. Rose ist alleine. _

_Du findest das lustig! _

_Na dann pass mal lieber auf dass ich dich nicht verbrenne. _

_Inzwischen hab ich auch versucht das Tagebuch von Charles zu lesen, ich begann am ersten Tag und dann wusste ich einfach dass es nicht Ok wäre. Ich habe es also verräumt. _

_Ich habe alles verräumt und weil mir so langweilig war, habe ich sogar begonnen alles umzustellen. Mir tut jetzt zwar der Rücken weh und ich hab mir einen Blauen eingefangen, weil auf eine Kasten oben eine Kiste stand und die runterfiel genau auf meine Zehen. _

_Wie dem auch sei, ich kümmere mich um die Blumen und um die Katze und der Rest der Zeit tue ich irgendwas. _

_Nur nicht dass was ich tun will. _

_Ich will raus. Aber Mrs. Weasley hat mir davon abgeraten. Sie sagte es wäre zu gefährlich. Hier über dieses Haus wären so viele Bannflüche geschmissen, dass niemand etwas orten könnte. Aber draußen könnte das Siegel schon brüchig sein, deshalb sollte ich besser darauf verzichten. _

_Ich war auch im Keller. _

_Dort ist es langweilig. _

_Es ist einfach nur ein Keller. _

_Und da steht nur Krempel herum und, schieb es auf meine LAAAANGEWEEEEEEILEEEEE hab ich eben dort ein bisschen geputzt. _

_Ich fand einen Strampler in der Kiste und der war mit lauter kleinen Margariten verziert die einen Schriftzug bildeten. _

_Charles Weasley. _

_Das fand ich so süß._

_Und dann bekam ich eine Wut weil er immer noch nicht da war und ich hab es wieder zurück geschmissen. _

_Ich war noch nie wütend auf ihn. Und ich weiß eigentlich sollte ich ihm auf Knien danken aber... ich fühle mich gefangen. Und das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. _

_Mrs. Weasly ist auch nicht wieder gekommen, aber das hatte ich dir ja schon gesagt._

_Und außerdem: Ich mach ich mir sorgen um meine beiden Jungs. _

_Wenn ihre Mum recht hat und sie wirklich, ich kann es noch nicht mal niederschreiben, dann ist dass doch voll schrecklich, nicht. _

_Was wenn ihnen etwas passiert. _

_Und überhaupt, wie soll ich mich denn dann bei ihnen verhalten? _

_Wenn sie wirklich Mörder sind? _

_Kenne ich sie dann überhaupt noch. _

_Habe ich dann überhaupt noch das Recht, kann ich mir das Recht heraus nehmen, sie weiter als meine Freunde zu bezeichnen. _

_Im Grund genommen bin ich froh dass er nicht kommt, ich weiß nämlich nicht ob ich ihm um den Hals falle und ihn umarme oder lieber doch stranguliere._

_ZWEI WOCHEN!_

_Hallo!_

_Das geht doch nicht. _

_Ich fühl mich echt verarscht. _

_Ich geh jetzt den Boden wiehnern. _

_Und eines sage ich dir, wenn er mir für meine Haushaltsdienste nicht einen Drachenledermantel spendiert, dann Gnade ihm Merlin. _

Epistel Zehn 

Percival schaute plötzlich von seiner derzeitigen Beschäftigung auf.

In seinen braunen Augen spiegelte sich einen kleinen Moment Misstrauen, dann Wut und zu guter Letzt eine große Portion Selbstmitleid.

Er drückte sich von der nackten Schönheit die unter ihm lag weg und sah sie wiederstrebend an.

„Ich muss gehen, Süsse."

Agnes, seine Freundin, seine ältere Freundin, seine inzwischen als Lehrerin auf Hogwarts arbeitende ältere Freundin blickte ihn mit Augen aus Stahl an. Sie war keineswegs erfreut.

„Dass meinst du besser nicht wirklich, Vallchen. Ich verbiete dir ..."

Percival grinste sie an und schnitt ihr dann effektiv das Wort ab.

Einen schönen ausgiebigen Kuss später, dann sprang er weg von ihr, zog sich vollständig an und küsste sie noch einmal.

„Ich komm schon wieder", sagte er und fuhr sich durch das kurze stopplige Haar, setzte seine Regenbogenfischschuppenbrille auf und sah sie noch ein letztes Mal wehmütig an.

William plagte ein ähnliches Problem. Er hatte ja dieses Schlammblut abgeschleppt und im ersten Moment schloss er es einfach auf zuviel Alkohol aber sie verdreifachte sich sobald sie ihre Wohnung betraten.

Willige Drillinge.

Yeah.

Und dann mitten drinnen war plötzlich sein Bruder aufgetaucht, hatte seine Zauberkräfte gebraucht um in die Wohnung zu kommen und stand dann über ihn.

Wiederwillig drückte er sich von der braunhaarigen Schönheit die gerade seinen Mund bearbeite weg und starrte seinen Bruder mutwillig böse an.

Doch dieser ignorierte sein Verhalten einfach und deutet ihm nur zwei Worte.

„Fuck. Tut mir leid ihr Süßen", sagte er charmant, „wir müssen das auf einen anderen Tag verschieben, ich hab jetzt was zu tun."

Er sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich wieder an und sah dann ziemlich wütend aus.

„Das haben sie nicht wirklich gewagt, oder? Sie gehört uns, verdammt noch mal."

Charles tat wie üblich nichts, aber das hieß meistens das er dem Gesagten zustimmte.

Es war am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages als die beiden in Hogwarts ankamen und sich unbemerkt einschlichen.

Sie begaben sich zum Aufenthaltsraum der Weasleys und es war Charles der den Ruf aussandte zu seinen jüngeren Brüdern.

Es dauerte nicht lange da erschienen sie auch schon.

Percival, dann wie immer zusammen die Zwillinge.

Charles nickte.

Es war William der sprach.

„Sie haben wieder mit der Jagd begonnen."

Doomed nickte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Das war abzusehen, William. Aber wir sollten warten bis Ronald hier ist wenn wir erörtern wie wir diese Arschlöcher dieses Mal zur Strecke bringen. Mit seinen zwölf war es schon lange überfällig dass er mit uns mitgeht. Und die Kleine ist ..."

Charles schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ronald soll auf seine Schwester und die Mädchen von alten und hohen Blut aufpassen." Ergänzte William den Blick seines Bruders.

„ich denke doch gar nicht daran." Es war Ronald der aus einem Schatten heraustrat.

„Und weshalb macht ihr so ein Gesöcks darum. Hat er vielleicht versucht eure schlammblutliebende Braut mitzunehmen."

„Sei vorsichtig, Bruder, über wen du was sagst."

Da lachte Ronald nur abfällig.

„Dann hatte ich also recht. Es geht um diese blonde, diese Malfoy. Ihr werdet auch nicht Ruhe geben bis einer von euch sie in die Ehe genagelt hat. Das wird böse Enden, denn keiner von euch zweien kann sein Blut verleugnen."

William sah kurz zu Charles und überprüfte ob er noch zurechnungsfähig war, dann wurde sein bösester Blick seinem jüngsten Bruder zuteil.

„Du begibst dich auf dünnstes Eis, Ronald. Denn wer von uns dreien hier hat denn sein Herz an ein Schlammblut verloren, im Ersten Moment als er es gesehen hat. Wenn du also nicht willst dass wir dir eines Tages die Suppe versalzen, wenn DU sie endlich in die Ehe genagelt hast und sie an einem unglücklichen Unfall stirbt, sei jetzt lieber still. Dann drehst du dich um und wirst tun was Charles dir befohlen hat."

Ronald sah seine Brüder vernichtend an, dann glättete er sein Gesicht und lächelte charmant.

„Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß, die Herren." Er verließ das Zimmer.

Charles sah zu William der nickte.

„Ja du hast Recht, er ist wesentlich verrückter als wir alle zusammen. Aber es macht doch einfach zu viel Spaß ihn aufzuziehen, denn seinen wir uns ehrlich, wär das Schlammblut nur ein paar Jährchen älter, wärs uns doch gleich gegangen."

Dann sah er zu den Zwillingen.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass sie ihm gehört. Wenn ihr etwas passiert, ziehe ich euch die Haut ab.

Ihr müsst auf sie aufpassen. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen."

Die Zwillinge schluckten synchron und sahen dann einander an.

Sie nickten.

William ordnete seine Gedanken.

„Nun gut, habt ihr eure zweiten Zauberstäbe dabei, es wäre doch nicht lustig wenn sie uns die Unverzeihbaren nachweisen könnten."

Die drei nickten.

„Dann lasst uns gehen, wir lassen uns doch die große Auswahl an alten und hohen Blut, von den Arschlöchern nicht vor der Nase wegschnappen."

Sie erhoben sich und waren schon bald aus Hogwarts verschwunden.


	4. Sammlung IV

Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter.

Alle gehören ihr.

Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung IV

Epistel Elf

_Liebstes Tagebuch, _

_wie geht es dir?_

_Du schaust ja eigentlich nicht nach viel aus, besonders weil du gerade nur aus einem Stapel von weißen Papier bestehst, und bist auch noch ziemlich unvollständig weil der Rest von dir ja zu Hause in der Kommode wartet, gut geschützt vor den frechen Händen von Tray. _

_Trotzdem hoffe ich es geht dir gut. _

_Mir auf jeden Fall geht es gut. Wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast ignoriere ich die Tatsache das ich seit einem Monat in diesem Haus gefangen bin und seit einem Monat mit keinem Menschen gesprochen habe und seit einem Monat nicht arbeiten gehe und seit einem Monat untätig dasitze, vollkommen. _

_Wie gesagt es geht mir gut. _

_Da sind, und dass schwöre ich bei Charles Grab, keine Mordgedanken gegen meinen besten Freund, oder seine unheimliche Mutter. _

_... weiß gar nicht wie du darauf kommst. _

_Kann ja sein dass ich eines der Bilder von Charles als Zielscheibe für meine Spuckwettbewerbe verwende aber das kommt nur daher dass ich keine lebensechte Puppe besitze mit der ich meinen Schabernack treiben könnte.._

_aber nein, das meinte ich nicht, ... du bist aber ein unartiges Tagebuch. _

_Nein ich dachte eher daran die Puppe zu zerstechen und ihr den Kopf abzuschlagen. _

_... wie meine? _

_Ob sie schreien soll und Blut spucken?_

_Hmm, ja doch ich denke das wäre eine gute Idee, danke liebes Tagebuch. _

_Die Katze geht mir heute aus dem Weg, ich glaube sie hat Angst dass ich sie fresse. _

_Derweil stehe ich gar nicht auf Katze. Die schmecken so bitter und das Fleisch ist gar nicht so zart wie man immer annimmt. _

_Einmal hatte mich Charles, möge er sich doch in seinem finsteren Grab umdrehen, zusammen mit Will auf ein Essen eingeladen und ich Unschuldlamm hatte Katze bestellt, obwohl ich dachte es wäre Hühnchen. _

_Ach, was haben wir gelacht..._

_Wie sehr ich mir wünschen würde dass jetzt auch tun zu können. Lachen._

_Aber irgendwie ist mir genau dass vergangen. _

_Weiß auch nicht woher das kommt. _

_Nun lassen wir diese Kleinigkeiten. _

_Ich habe beschlossen wenn er heute nicht angekrochen kommt, lese ich sein Tagebuch. _

_... Ja, ja, ich weiß das ist unmoralisch, aber ich denke mir, das Tagebuch eines Mörders, es ließt sich sicher nicht so uninteressant wie der Rest der Lektüre die sich in dieser Wohnung finden lässt. _

_Hättest du gedacht, das dieser Mensch, nennen wir ihn aus Höflichkeitsgründen einmal so, anscheinend nur Liebesromane ließt. _

_Hab ja nichts anders Gefunden. _

„_Nini und die dunkle Zeit", und dieser unvergessene zweite Teil, „Nini und die dunkle Zeit, Bd. 2" Ach. _

_Ist er nicht süß. _

_Oder, mein absoluter Lieblingsroman, „Die vergessenen Muggel – die Abendteuer von Orange und Blue"_

_Hmmm, romantisch. _

_Wie wäre es aber auch mit den unerreichbaren Geschichten von Myriel – der armen, unschuldigen Halbmuggel die ihren Weg macht und am Ende den besten Aller Kerle abbekommt. _

_... aber nicht doch, Charles ist in meinen Augen noch immer ein ganzer Mann. _

_Wie kannst du es wagen etwas anderes zu behaupten. Tststs. _

_Also wirklich. _

_Böses Tagebuch. _

_Wie dem auch sei, ich war natürlich während dieser Langen Zeit nicht untätig und habe weiter daran gearbeitet das Haus umzudekorieren und nebenher habe ich es auch geschafft, einen der Fische im Aquarium umzubringen. _

_Da geschah ohne jegliche Absicht, wir war nur etwas zuviel Essen auf zu wenig Fische ins Aquarium gefallen. _

_Nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte dass der Fisch nicht giftig ist, es gibt auch zwei Lexicone und drei Kochbücher in seiner tollen Bibliothek, dachte ich mir, „du lieber Fisch bist nicht umsonst gestorben," und habe ihn gegessen. _

_Er war richtig gut. _

_Ich habe ihn in Butter herausgebacken und mit Zitrone serviert. Mhh, lecker. _

_Die Katze hat das ganze gesehen und nimmt jetzt natürlich auch an, ich würde sie fressen. _

_Aber wie gesagt, nein danke. _

_Ich döse jetzt also in den Tag hinein und habe nebenher auch noch begonnen eine Geschichte zu schreiben, es geht darum um eine Frau, etwa in meinem Alter und etwa in der gleichen Situation wie ich, die über ein Jahr, hier differenziert sich ich und mein Weltbild also vollständig, weil wie könnte man ein Monat mit einem Jahr vergleichen, in einem Haus gefangen ist und mit niemanden sprechen kann und noch nicht einmal die Sonne sieht. _

_Um den ganzen einen weiteren dramatischen Effekt zu geben, ist meine Heldin, hin und hergerissen zwischen zwei Männer, ihrer ersten großen Liebe und ihrem ersten richtig gutem Fick. Und am Ende, dir kann ich es dir ja verraten schickt sie beide in die Wüste und schnappt sich einen der gut im Bett ist und sie liebt. _

_Noch ist nicht alles gut durchdacht, aber die Geschichte geht voran. _

_Derzeit bin ich dabei wie sie sich von ihrem guten Fick verabschiedet. Und dass wird es auch sein, wo ich dann den Schlussstrich ziehe und es so an einen Verlag schicke. _

_Charles in seiner ganzen Güte, wird gar nicht anders können als mir dabei zu helfen einen passenden Verleger zu finden. Das und den Drachenledermantel, die Anehrschuhe, die Langhaardackeldecke und meine Riesensammlung an New MagicRock LPS für Grammophon zuhause schuldet er mir. _

_Ich hab's ausgerechnet. _

_Es ist ja nicht so als würde es mir an Zeit fehlen. _

_Aber nein, davon habe ich ja wirklich genug. _

_Ich klinge vielleicht doch ein bisschen bitter. _

_Nun das werde ich gleich mit einem großen Stück Schokolade rückgängig machen. Dann geht es mir wieder gut. _

_Ach..._

_Nun mein Hunger wartet, _

_in aller Liebe und ruhiger Bestimmtheit, deine vollkommen Ruhige und bestimmte Rose. _

Epistel zwölf 

Sie waren zu fünft als sie sich leise durch das Domizil der Todesser schlichen und nach den Hauptquartier dieser Verräter suchten.

Ihre Kleidung war Schwarz, sogar Percival Doomed verzichtete auf seine ansonsten eher farbenfrohere Auswahl an Kleidungstücken. In ihren Händen hielten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und die Zwillinge hatten sich je einen Gürtel umgeschnallt in dem sich fertige Potion befanden, Gegengifte und etliche Utensilien um so etwas in aller Schnelle herzurichten.

Schon zu Anfang dieser Mission hatten sie jedem ihrer Brüder drei Potions in die Hand gedrückt. Die erste war ein Gegenmittel auf fast alle gängigen erlaubten Flüche die es gab, die zweite eine Gegenmittel für eine extrem tödliche Potion die sie Zwillinge selbst zusammengebraut hatten, sie sagten etwas von der Weiterentwichklung des Anthraxviruses und von Bollusbaktereien aber außer Charles schien es sonst keiner verstanden zu haben.

Und der dritte veränderte ihr Aussehen.

Es machte ihre Haare Schwarz.

Dunkel wie die Nacht.

So wären sie wenigstens nicht erkennbar.

Anfangs begegneten sie keinem Todesser doch der erste der ihnen dann doch kurz vor der Küche in die Arme lief, starb keine Sekunde später – an einem gebrochenen Genick.

Wie es schien war Charles wirklich sehr, sehr wütend.

Und dann von einer Sekunde auf die nächste brach das Inferno los.

Man hatte sie erwartet.

Zwanzig Todesser brachen aus den verzauberten Wänden hervor und schrieen , hasserfüllt und stocksauer, Flüche und die meisten Trafen auch.

Was die Todesser dann etwas verunsicherte war wohl die Tatsache, dass keiner von den Getroffenen Anstalten machte tot umzufallen. Im Gegenteil lies einer der Zwillinge...

Zwillinge...Die vier Todesser die bis dahin noch nicht gestorben waren wurden ganz weiß im Gesicht. Die Weasley Zwillinge.

Als dann also einer der Zwillinge mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln eine Phiole fallen lies, die wie es ihnen vorkam in Zeitlupe zu Boden stürzte und beim Aufkommen in einem fast schon hellem Licht zersprang, ging es einem von ihnen noch durch den Kopf, dass er besser auf seine erste Freundin, eine Huffelpuff, ein Halbblut, hätte hören sollen als sie zu ihm sagte dass er ein Arschloch sei und eines Tages einen schrecklichen Tod sterben würde wenn er so weiter machte.

Danach bekam er keine Luft mehr.

Leider dauerte es scheinbar noch eine Ewigkeit bis er endlich starb.

William sah interessiert zu wie die Todesser plötzlich nach Luft rangen und sich gleichzeitig vor Schmerzen am ganzen Leib rangen.

Die Zwillinge lächelten freudig zu ihrem Bruder hinauf der zustimmend nickte.

„Wir bleiben noch, man hat nicht oft so gute Versuchsobjekte." Sagte dann Georigus und sah fragend zu Charles.

Der nickte und schnippte dann nach William und Percival Doomed.

Will sah ihn an.

„Mir solls recht sein, so macht es wenigstens Spass"

Auch Percival nickte und sagte etwas von ja schnell machen Agnes sei schon sauer genug auf ihn.

Damit ließen sie ihre jüngern Brüder zurück und gingen schnell weiter. Denn ehrlich, zwanzig, es waren immer mehr als nur zwanzig.

Am Ende einer langen Nacht standen sie vor den letzten drei Todessern die sich noch auf den Beinen Halten konnten.

Sie waren alle mit einem bösen Zauber belegt der langsam ihr Blut zum kochen bringen würde, jede Sekunde ein bisschen mehr, bis die Schmerzen so groß wurden sie schreien würden, so lange bis sie keine Stimme mehr hatten und jede jemals denkende Synapse in ihrem Hirn eingekocht dahinsiechte.

Doch bis dahin, sagte William lächelt und charmant wie er war, sollten sie ihnen besser alles sagen was sie wussten, ansonsten würden sie sich wünschen genau diesen wunderbar einfallsreichen Tod gestorben zu sein.

Das alles ging wunderbar voran als plötzlich China, die zerbrechliche kleine China, mit ihren roten Haaren, vollkommen ungeschützt den Raum betraten in der sich gerade William und Percival an einem der Arschlöcher heranmachte um Antworten aus ihm rauszuquetschen.

„Ihr habt da draußen, so etwa fünfzehn Todesser übersehen, vielleicht hilft ja einer von euch Ronald. Ich fürchte fünfzehn sind selbst für ihn zu viel zumal er ja auf Pansy aufpassen muss."

Percival stand auf und verließ den Raum ohne auf ein Kommando zu warten.

William derweil drehte sich von seinem Opfer weg und sah verblüfft zu seiner kleinen Schwester.

„Was tust du hier, Mädchen?" Seine Stimme klang überhaupt nicht nett und fröhlich.

China sah ihn kalt an.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich ließe euch dass hier alleine machen." Fauchte sie kalt, „diese Arschlöcher vergreifen sich an meinen Freundinnen in ein paar Jahren, das wollen wir doch nicht zulassen."

„Du solltest nicht kommen."

China schaute ihn gleichgültig an.

„Was geht es dich das an ob ich hier bin oder nicht. Du kannst sowieso nichts dagegen ausrichten.", sie schaute weg von ihm hin zu dem Todesser der gerade in einen Starrkrampf verfallen war.

„Du da", ihre Stimme vibrierte fast schon vor Eiseskälte, „wo sind die restlichen Mädchen. Sag es mir."

William zog erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch als der Todesser dreckig zu lachen begann.

„Da seit ihr aber zu spät, wir haben schon bekommen was wir von ihnen wollten. Jetzt liegen sie dort wo sie hingehören."

China blinzelte zweimal.

„Ich nehme an ihr meint damit den Müll, denn ich nehme nicht an ihr habt euch die Mühe gemacht sie zu verscharren. Dass wird meine Brüder gefallen, sie werden sich über ein paar neue Leichen zum zerstückeln und experimentieren freuen."

Das verschlug dem lachenden Mann erst ein Mal die Sprache.

Er sah sie mit so etwas wie riesengroßer Angst an.

Das war ein Kind vor ihm. Noch dazu ein Mädchen, so unschuldig wie jemand nur sein konnte.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang mit ihren Augen, sie waren braun, an.

„Und wo sind die Kinder? Bedenke dass deine Antwort besser richtig sein sollte, sehe ich nur ein Quentchen Lüge in deinen Augen reiße ich dir eben diese raus. Ich denke es wird nicht so schnell gehen wie bei deinen toten Kollegen, ich gebe zu ich habe geübt, und ich denke dir wird es wesentlich mehr weh tun als ihnen, sie waren ja schließlich schon tot, aber .. meine Güte ich habe den Faden verloren, Charles wo war ich?"

Ihr großer Bruder starrte sie einem Moment lang nachdenklich an und machte dann mit seinen Armen eine wiegende Bewegung.

Anscheinend, nun da sie da war, war er wohl nicht bereit sie ohne getane Arbeit gehen zu lassen.

Er hatte heute schon über fünfzehn Menschen getötet, und auf einen mehr oder in diesem Fall weniger kam es ihm anscheinend nicht an. Sie war aus freien Stücken hier, es war ihre Entscheidung wie weit sie bereit war zu gehen nicht seine.

Sie sah wieder zu dem Todesser.

„Wie gesagt wo sind die Kinder. Und tische mir ja nicht die Geschichte auf ihr hättet sie alle getötet. Ihr hattet zwei Wochen Zeit die Mädchen mit Hilfe des Fungusier-zauberes zu bearbeiten, bei der Massen an Frauen die ihr gestohlen habt, dürften wohl um die fünfundzwanzig Kinder sein, etwa ein Viertel der Lebendgeborenen, die euren Maßstäben entsprochen haben und die ihr nicht getötet habt. Wo sind sie?"

Doch in diesem Moment starb der Todesser, und verharrte in der Position die er eingenommen hatte, so verkrampft waren seine Muskeln zuletzt gewesen.

China ignorierte das Ausbleiben der Antwort und wandte sich Todesser Nr. Zwei zu.

„Selbe Frage, neuer Kandidat. Wo sind die Kinder?"

Wohlgemerkt sie sagte das mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Es geschah in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit, Todesser Nr. Zwei war gerade beim Auspacken und sagte Namen und Adresse, der Leute bei denen die Kinder untergekommen waren, als der Dritte Todesser aus seinem Umhang aus einen zweiten Zauberstab zog und ihn auf die Weasley richtete.

„Aveda Kedavra"

Er war einer von diesen Wenigen der diesen Spruch beherrschte, er diente seinem Herrn nun schon seit langen Jahren, und sein Herz war voll Hass genug um diesen Todeszauber aus stark genug zu machen.

Er war stark genug für einen Moment die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und ihn auszusprechen.

Alles für seinen Herrn.

Es war ein grüner Strahl der genau auf China zulief, die jedoch bemerkte es zu spät.

Es war, wie vor vielen Jahren schon, Charles, der sich dazwischen warf und den Strahl für sie auffing.

Für einen langen Augenblick glomm sein ganzer Körper in einem hässlichen Grün auf und er fiel in die Knie.

Genugtuung strich über das Gesicht des Todessers. So sollte es sein. Vielleicht würde er ja sterben, aber er starb nicht alleine.

Doch dann geschah etwas.

Der Todesser wusste nicht weshalb ihm gerade das Haar des getroffenen in Auge fiel, zumal seine Schmerzen wirklich stark genug waren, aber er konnte beobachten wie ganzen Strähnen des Schwarz abblätterten und darunter sich blutrot die neue Haarfarbe hervor tat.

Den entsetzten Blick der anderen zwei, des langhaarigen Schwarzhaarigen und des jungen Mädchens, war das wohl nichts gutes.

„Geh langsam, ganz langsam von ihm zurück."

„Ja, ich weiß. Keine Ruckartigen Bewegungen." Zischte sie leise zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor.

Charles, derweil, drehte sich langsam zu dem Todesser um.

Sein Haare war fast schon zu Gänze rot. Und es begannen schon blaue Adern auf seiner Haut zu erschienen und seine Augen waren zur Hälfte mit Blut gefüllt.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, aber sein Gesicht war noch immer blank.

„He, wir haben..." Pervival war gerade siegessicher in das Zimmer gekommen doch nun wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

Er drehte sich auf der Stelle wieder um und man hörte ihn draußen ein paar Worte schreien.

Dann kam er wieder, ihm im Schlepptau, ein paar Todesser die noch atmeten, er lies sie in den Raum schweben, deutete dann seinen Geschwistern so schnell wie möglich zu rennen auf drei und zählte dann langsam los.

„Eins... zwei ... drei!"

Es dauerte nur eine halbe Sekunde dann hatte sie den Raum verlassen und die schwere Türe hinter sich zugemacht und verkeilt.

Keinen Moment später schlug etwas sehr hartes gegen die Tür.

„William?"

Percival, er blutete aus einigen Wunden an seinem Körper, wie es William jetzt auffiel, sah seinen älteren Bruder an.

„Ja, ich weiß. Scheiße gelaufen. Weißt du da war der du weißt schon was und Red Mad hat ihn aufgefangen für China, und dass wäre ja dann wohl nicht so schlimm gewesen."

Percival sah ihn kalt an.

„Das ist mir durchaus klar William. Es würde keinen von uns umbringen. Koma ja, umbringen nein. Aber wie konntest du es zulassen dass er –so.-wird! Ich meine, du musst doch sonst auf nichts aufpassen, oder! Nur dass dein Bruder nicht wieder die Beherrschung verliert. Aber scheinbar hast du dir wieder einmal den Verstand rausgefickt, oder was?"

Wieder schlug etwas lautstark gegen die Tür. Und ein noch ein kleines Tock.

William sah seinen Bruder böse an.

„Schieb es nicht auf mich."

„Ach, nein. Nun lass mich überlegen, dann schieben wir es doch auf Ronald, weil er es nicht geschafft hat, seine Schwester zu halten," Er funkelte seinen kleinsten Bruder mörderisch an, mörderisch genug ihn zusammenzucken zu lassen, dann wandte er sich China zu, „ oder wir schieben es auf unsre Kleine, weil sie wieder mal Spaß haben wollte, wie sie dazu immer sagt, oder wir schieben es auf die Zwillinge weil sie den Unterdrücker für Charles Wut nicht besser geplant haben, oder wir schieben es auf mich, weil ich dachte du hättest, verflucht noch mal alles unter Kontrolle."

Er starrte ihn unumwunden hasserfüllt an.

Percival gehörte eigentlich nicht zu den Brüdern die sich in den Mittelpunkt drängten. Er lebte im Grund genommen sehr gut in seiner kleinen Welt, die der Schule, Wetten und vor allem seine Agnes betrafen, doch dann und wann, verlor auch er seine Kontrolle, vor allem in Momenten der Angst, Angst all das wohl nie wieder zu sehen, und es waren diese Momente in denen er selbst gefährlich wurde.

An sich war er locker, aber es gab ein paar Regeln die ihm sein leben Diktierten.

Und die ersten drei waren: Halte Mutter auf gutem Abstand, meine Agnes und drittens: Immer schön schauen das Charles ruhig bleibt, sonst bist du tot.

Bis jetzt hatte er es immer gut geschafft, aber heute, wo er hörte wie Charles die Körper seiner Finde gegen die Türe schmiss, wurde ihm klar dass es wohl nicht ewig so gut laufen würde.

Wenn‚Carels jetzt da raus kommen würde, wären sie alle, bis auf China vielleicht tot.

Außerdem war das mit der Verteidigung gegen dunkle Flüche nicht so gut, einer der Scheiß Todesser hatte ihm einen Wurm angehängt.

Wenn er nicht bald was unternahm war er wohl in zwei Stunden tot.

Wenn er daran dachte dass Agnes nackt in seinem Bett wartete, dann tat er sich richtig leid.

Sie warteten zehn Minuten vor den verschlossenen Tor, dass sie von Charles trennte, warteten dass die Schmerzenschreie weniger wurden, warteten dass das Pochen, manchmal auch panische Kratzen das sie hörten verstummte, aber es geschah nicht.

Percival lehnte kaltschweißig an der Wand, sein an sich lebhafte Gesicht wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser, sein Mund war zu einem dünnen, fahlen Strich verkommen.

Die Zwillinge sezierten in ihrem Wissensdurst eine der Leichen, William schrie Ronald, Pansy und vor allem China an, brüllte immer wieder, ob sie denn überhaupt normal denken konnten.

Sie alle hatten Angst.

Sie wussten zu was ihr Bruder in dieser Situation fähig war zu tun, wie er ihr Leben mit einem Wutschrei beenden könnte.

Natürlich es war nicht von Dauer, natürlich würde er nicht durch diese Tür brechen, seine Augen bar jedem vernünftigen Gedankens, sein Körper bereit alles und jeden zu Hackfleisch zu bearbeiten.

Der Fluch der Weasleys.

Einmal nur reichte eine Wut größer als der Menschenverstand es war um ihn zu entzünden, einmal nur und er würde immer wieder kommen.

Sie alle kannten das. Sie alle kannten dieses Gefühl, diesen Drang töten zu wollen, ganz egal was da auf sie zukommen würde.

Keine Angst, keine Furcht, kein Respekt vor dem Leben. Nur das Bedürfnis zu zerstören. Sie von seiner Wut leiten zu lassen.

Ja sie alle kannten das und sie alle fürchteten sich vor dem Moment, in dem man bereit war alles auszulöschen, selbst das was einem lieb und teuer war.

Sie wussten das Charles sich noch immer schämte.

Er schämte sich dafür das er damals fast seine kleine Schwester getötet hatte.

Ja er hätte sie fast getötet, nicht Voldemort, der alte Sack.

Er.

Noch immer verfolgte ihn das.

China sah auf und hörte auf die Tür.

Die Geräuschkullisse war erstorben, und alles schien verstummt zu sein.

Sie lächelte William an.

„Er wird mich schon nicht töten, er hat es auch das letzte Mal nicht getan."

William erwiderte ihren Blick nicht, stattdessen richtete er lieber seine schwarzen Haare.

„Er ist von Sinnen. Du verstehst das nicht, Schwester, dir bleibt dein Verstand. Uns bleibt das nicht. Glaub mir, er wird dich töten."

Seine Hände zitterten.

Sie nahm sie in die ihren, sie war ganz ruhig und gelassen, strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die sie in diesem Alter noch gar nicht besitzen dürfte.

„Hab keine Angst. Es ist nicht deine Schuld dass er so ist wie er ist. Vertrau mir ruhig. Ich bin immerhin die erste Weaselyfrau seit zweihundert Jahren, sollte er es wirklich wagen mich anzugreifen, knocke ich ihn aus. Und..." hier lächelte sie verschlagen, „er hat sich doch schon ausgetobt. Ich hoffe nur," „Was hoffst du?"

China nahm ein Haarband aus ihrer Umhangtasche, steckte ihre Rotes Haar damit hoch, nickte Pansy zu und ging zur Tür.

„Ich hoffe nur, mir wird nicht schlecht. Diese Blutbäder, wenn er so ist, sind echt nur zum Kotzen."

Da nickte William.

Es dauerte bis die Türe wieder geöffnet wurde und sie aus dem Raum trat, Blut, wie sie gleich sagte nicht das ihre, tropfte von ihrem Gesicht und Gewand, ihre Schuhe waren von einer Mischung aus Gedärmen und Exkrementen beschmutzt, sie wankte.

Hinter ihr, in einem Fesslungszauber, noch immer mit roten Haaren und weißer Haut, schwebte Charles heran, sein Körper zuckte unentwegt, sein Gesicht war aber blank.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut, er ist beim abkühlen. Der Todfluch macht sich jetzt bemerkbar, die Schmerzen müssen grausam sein."

Sie wankte.

„Ich glaube ich muss jetzt schlafen."

Damit fiel sie um.

Epistel dreizehn 

Mir ist als ob etwas nicht stimmt.

Ich kann es weder in Worte fassen noch sagen was mich stört, aber etwas stimmt nicht.

Ich glaube, ja ich glaube, es sind die Kinder.

Es sind die Kinder!

Charles Rachefeldzug wird sie alle mit in den Untergang reißen, Arthur. Und weder du noch ich sind fähig ihn zu stoppen.

(So hatte ich mir meine Zukunft nicht ausgedacht.

So nicht.

Ich hätte geglaubt alles würde gut gehen.

Ich würde immer die gleiche bleiben, nichts könnte meine Liebe, oder mein Leben erschüttern.)

Aber manchmal, nur sehr selten, da hasse ich mich dafür.

Wofür?

Ach, Liebster.

Ich habe ein Monster in die Welt gesetzt. Ein schreckliches Monster.

Mir graut es vor dem Tag an dem er die Kontrolle verliert.

Der Tag an dem ihm alles egal ist, der Tag der unser aller Ende sein wird.

Graut es dich denn nicht?

Du hast mir gesagt wie du dich gefühlt hast.

Und du bist nur der Zweitgeborene, auch wenn du das Erbe weiterführst.

Und er, der seine Wahl schon vor so vielen Jahren getroffen hat, noch dazu der Erstgeborene, er ist noch so viel schrecklicher als du oder deine anderen Söhne es jemals sein werden.

Was wenn er sein Alles dass ihn stoppen wird nicht findet.

Ja, ich weiß er hat gewählt, aber zwischen Wissen und Haben, mein rothaariger König, .. dass ist ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht.

Nein, drängen wird er sie nicht.

Er liebt sie.

Nur, ich befürchte, sie wird zu Slytherin als es ihr gut täte.

Sie wird zu rational denken, wenn es soweit ist. Und sein Herz wird in Scherben liegen.

Dass könnte uns alle töten.

Ja, du hast recht. Wir sollten ihnen den Umgang verbieten.

Mag sein, das ich sie mag, aber wir sollten ihnen den Umgang verbieten.

Dann sind wir eben Traumtänzer. Das sind wir schon immer gewesen.

Ich muss tun was mein Herz mir sagt.

Nur das ist mir geblieben.

Ich bin nicht mehr so, wie ich einst war.

Die Naivität in die du dich verliebt hast, die habe ich schon lange, vielleicht zu lange abgelegt. Meine Skrupel sind kaum noch existent.

Ich habe mich verändert um in deiner Welt zu bestehen.

Sie wird das nicht tun.

Charles weiß das.

Vielleicht drängt er sie deswegen nicht hinein, mein Merlin, ich kann es dir nicht sagen.

Ich kann dir nur sagen, es wird böse enden.

Das spüre ich.

Entweder sie holt ihn aus dieser Hölle in der er sich befindet oder sie stößt ihn noch so viel Tiefen hinein, so weit dass ihn niemand mehr daraus befreien kann.

Wir sollten eingreifen.

Aber du und ich, wir beide wissen doch das wir genau dass nicht tun werden.

Gerade wir zwei, die durch die Hölle gegangen sind um bestehen zu können, wir müssen sie in ihr Unglück rennen lassen und hoffen das sie wieder heraus finden.

Ich hätte niemals, niemals, gedacht das Eltern so schwere Entscheidungen treffen müssen.

Manchmal, aber nur manchmal, wünschte ich, es gäbe nur dich... und mich, und sonst nichts.

Keine Angst um meine Kinder, keine Angst um meinen Mann, nur wir zwei, wie wir uns davon geschlichen haben und uns bei der alten Eiche geliebt haben, in der Abenddämmerung.

Ja, ich liebe dich auch.

Wir sollten die Hauselfen alarmieren und die Krankenzimmer auf Vordermann bringen. Sie sterben.

Drei von meinen Kindern sind kurz vorm Sterben.

Nein, es geht mir gut, mir war nur kurz etwas schwarz vor Augen.

Mir geht es gut.

Geh ruhig vor.

(Selbst jetzt bist du so stark.

Ich bin es nicht mehr.

Wie soll ich das alles nur überleben?

Wie soll ich ... verflucht.

Hör auf mit dem Selbstmitleid.

DU BIST EINE WEASLEY!

BENIMM DICH SO!

Mein Merlin, man könnte glauben, du bist aus Huffelpuff.

Reiss dich zusammen.

Du bist nicht alleine.

Deine Kinder werden nicht sterben.

Charles wird nicht verrückt werden.

Jedenfalls nicht noch verrückter.

Siehst du, es geht doch. )

Ja, ich komme schon, Arthur. Nein, mir geht es wirklich gut.


	5. Sammlung V

**Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter. **

**Alle gehören ihr. **

**Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS**

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung V 

Epistel fünfzehn, dritter Teil

TBC

_ich hätte gerne den Frieden dieses Tages wieder._

_Zu wissen wenn ich einst nach Hause komme, alle auf mich warten würden und Papas Augen leuchten würde und Mama auch weinen, so viel Angst hatte sie um mich. _

_Zu wissen das er mich immer beschützen würde. _

_Ich weiß nicht warum ich mich gerade jetzt daran erinnert habe, warum ich gerade jetzt daraus Hoffnung ziehen kann, aber das ich genau das muss, ist mir klar. _

_Er ist verletzt. _

_Charles meine ich. _

_Ich war gerade dabei aufzustehen da hörte ich ein Rumpeln im Haus, in der Bibliothek, da wo der Kamin ist. _

_Zuerst dachte ich es wäre Katze, aber die schlief wieder bei mir, unten an meinem Bett auch wenn sie jetzt wo sie meine Bewegung spürte aufsprang und schnell Reißaus nahm, wohl wieder die Angst ich würde sie fressen. _

_Dummes Ding. _

_Ich auf jeden Fall spring auf, Morgenmantel an, natürlich viel zu groß, Charles ist ja auch ein Riese und ich nicht, Holzscheit in die Hand und runter in die Bibliothek._

_Und dann, er steht da, schneeweißes Gesicht, ausdruckslos wie immer und doch, ich glaube ... ja es war Entspannung die in seinen Augen lag. _

_Ich sehe ihn einen Moment lang an und war hin und hergerissen zwischen ihn anschreien, ihn dem Holzscheit über den Kopf zu ziehen, beides zu tun oder einfach loszuheulen und mein Heil in einer Umarmung zu suchen. _

_Natürlich... ich schrie in an, lies den Holzscheit fallen, und lief auf ihn zu._

„_Ein verfluchtes Monat, Ein verflucht, verficktes Monat." Fluchte ich, er wie immer unbeweglich, „ein Monat. Hallo! Du Idiot. Ein Monat."_

_Ich schlug ihn mit meiner Flachen Hand auf Kopf und wollte ihn gerade umarmen, da fiel er einfach um wie... Merlin es gibt keine Umschreibung. _

_Er fiel einfach um. _

_Die Augen zu, geradewegs auf mich zu, in meine ausgebreiteten Arme. _

_Charles ist sehr schwer. _

_Und ich bin nicht sehr stark._

_Es dauerte eeeeewig bis ich ihn von mir hinuntergerollt hatte. Was gar nicht so leicht war, weil ich irgendwie total blöd gefallen war, und meine Füße abgenickt waren._

_Hatte ich erwähnt, er ist schwer._

_Er lag also auf mir drauf, wie ein Pferd auf einer Ameise und ich blieb erst mal vollkommen perplex liegen. Dann schrie ich. Dann fluchte ich. Dann begann ich ihn wegzudrücken._

_Und als es alles nichts half, und ich schwören Könnte, dass die Katze mich ausgelacht hat, nahm ich mich zusammen und irgendwann lag er dann neben mir und nicht mehr auf mir. _

_William hätte sich sicher halb krank gelacht. _

_Und ich dachte mir dass es schon ziemlich unfair war dass Charles gerade heute kam, wo ich den Mut zusammengenommen hatte und sein Tagebuch lesen wollte. _

_Der Idiot hat es sicher gerochen. _

_**Oh, er rührt sich, entschuldige, aber ich muss mal kurz Pause machen. **_

_Rose. _

Epistel vierzehn, dritter Teil 

„Du hast was getan!" Mollandy sah nicht auf zu ihrem Mann der sie in einem ruhigen Moment auf die Seite gezogen hatte und sie in ihr Schlafgemach geführt hatte.

Sie sah ihn nicht an, denn sie wusste wenn sie es täte würde ihr Mann sehen dass sie ihn hasste.

Aber dann, war es ihr egal.

„DU HAST WAS GETAN!" schrie sie außer sich und sprang ihren Gatten an. Sie pinnte ihn unter sich auf den Boden und starrte ihn böse an.

„Ist es denn nicht genug, dass ich heute schon genug Kinder an der Schwelle des Todes hatte, jetzt nimmst du mir auch noch die Lebenden!"

Ihr Mund bebte und ihr Atem ging heftig.

Sie konnte das altbekannte Glitzern in seine Augen sehen.

Also spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Du Scheusal. Du wagst es auch nur daran zu denken mich jetzt,..." Sie stieß ihr Knie in seine Eingeweide, er blockte aber ohne einen Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden ab und grinste.

„Oh, sind wir heute wieder Bissig, Eheweib?" Er befreite seine Arme mühelos, nahm sie an den Schultern und schon saß er auf ihr, sie ohne den Hauch einer Chance.

Mit seiner freien Hand wischte er sich die Spucke aus dem Mund und wandte sich ihr dann wieder.

„Jetzt hör mir zu", sagte er ruhig, „glaubst du es war einfach meinen Sohn zu verstoßen. Ich sage dir, dass war es nicht. Es brach mir das Herz. Aber es wurde Zeit es zu tun."

„ZEIT! Sprich du mir nicht von Zeit.", fauchte sie, „Du nimmst mir meine Kinder. Ist es denn nicht genug dass ich sie alle an Charles Verloren Haben, an deinen verfluchten Fluch, jetzt nimmst du sie mir auch noch so. Denn letzten Rest der mir von ihnen geblieben ist?" Sie wandte sie unter seinem festen Griff doch wieder ohne erfolg.

Er sah sie immer noch gleich an wie davor.

„Ich sprach von Zeit." Sagte er dann und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich ihr erhitztes, verstörtes Gesicht, und er musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen weiter zu sprechen. „Ja ich sprach von Zeit. Du hast es doch gesehen, wie er langsam zerbrochen ist unter der Bürde auf Charles zu achten, wie das Leben aus ihm gewichen ist, jeden Tag. Ich frage dich," sagte er nun mit lauter Stimme, „ich frage dich, wo ist mein Kind geblieben der Bilder malte wie kein Zweiter, der Lieder sang, der immer fröhlich war."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Er war noch immer da. Leise und unbeholfen, aber noch immer da. Und" er hauchte aus und lies sie los, „du hast doch gesehen, dass er langsam gestorben ist. Oder wie er Charles gehasst hat. Es war Zeit für ihn zu gehen." Er setze sich auf und sah hinunter zu seiner Frau.

In ihren Augen standen Tränen, aber sie nickte.

„Ich habs gesehen", sagte sie, ihre Stimme halb erstickt, ihre Hände vor ihren Augen verschränkt, „Aber ich wollte es nicht sehen. Er ist doch mein kleiner Junge, ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, ich konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Ich dachte, sie könnte sie beide retten."

Arthur lachte bitter. und reichte ihr seine Hand. Er war nicht mehr der Selbstischere Mann von vor wenigen Minuten, jetzt war er nur noch schwach.

Sie nahm sie zögernd an und er zog sie neben sich in die Höhe.

„Die Kleine von Cissa kann nur einen Retten, wenn dann nur Charles." Er sah sie fast schon tadelnd an. „Du hättest doch nicht noch länger dabei zuschauen können wie sie sich auf ihren Rücken gegenseitig verletzen. Das wäre einfach nicht rechtens gewesen."

Sie nickte und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Nein, aber ich hasse dich trotzdem. Er ist mein Sohn und vielleicht kommt er nie wieder."

Da schüttelte Der rothaarige Mann seinen Kopf und küsste seine bildschöne Gemahlin.

„Er ist ein kluger Mann, Mollandy. Er ist ein sehr kluger Mann. ER wird seinen Weg finden und ich bin sicher, dass er eines Tages wieder hierher führt. Zu dir und zu mir. Er wusste das ich ihn nicht verjagt habe sonder gehen ließ. Er kennt den Unterschied. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Mollandy sah ihn lange an dann lächelte sie.

„Agens ist gekommen, gerade als Percival schreien begonnen hat. Er hat immer wieder MAMA, MAMA gerufen, und, oh Merlin, es tat mir im Herzen weh." Sie lachte bitter und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern.

„Sie blieb ruhig bis er immer lauter Schrie und dann verstummte, und in dem Moment wo er starb, da hat sie den Zauber gewirkt, mit ruhiger Hand hat sie ihn geführt, das Tier aus ihm gezogen und vernichtet. Sie blieb ruhig bis er wieder begann zu atmen, dann verließ sie das Zimmer und ging zu China. Dann zu Charles. Dann kam sie wieder hierher. Sie hat mich angesehen, einen zweiten Stuhl ans bett geholt und dann seine kühle Hand in die ihren Genommen und begonnen zu weinen."

Arthur sah seine Frau lange an, doch er hatte den Witz daran nicht wirklich verstanden.

„Und?" fragte er schließlich.

„Oh, entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken. Sie sah dann irgendwann auf zu mir und sagte. Er hat nach ihnen gerufen, Madame, nicht nach mir. Das sagte sie einfach so, ohne Anklage oder Überraschung, einfach nur als Feststellung."

Arthur nickte. ER hatte es immer noch verstanden.

„Sie blickte mich an, nahm seine Hand und küsste sie, sie grinste scheu zu mir rüber. Dann stand sie auf und kam zu mir. Sie beugte sich zu mir und grinste mich dann an. eines verspreche ich ihnen, sagte sie in einer eiskalten Stimme, die mich an Cissa superkonzentriert erinnerte, in drei Jahren, sollte so etwas wieder passieren, wird es mein Name sein, der ihm Heil bringt. Denn dann ist er kein Junge mehr, sonder mein Mann. "

Nun grinste auch Arthur.

„Ja, das ist unterhaltsam. Du hattest recht als du ihr erlaubst hast, sich um Percival zu kümmern. Sie wird in unsrer Welt sicher nicht untergehen."

„Nein, das ist wahr. Pericval hat gut gewählt."

Da lachte Arthur dreckig und zog Molly näher zu sich.

„Das wäre mir neu. Die Kleine hat ihm an Faden."

Mollandy sah ihn überrascht an.

Dann lachte sie lauthals los.

Es blieb ihm gar nichts anders übrig als zu blinzeln.

„Was!" sagte er schließlich.

„Er...Sie..." sie lachte noch immer, „ja glaubst du denn wirklich, William wäre von alleine auf die Idee gekommen sich an ein dreizehjähriges Mädl ranzumachen, wenn er die ganzen andern Girls haben konnte, jede ab der vierten Klasse, sogar einige der Lehrerinnen. Ich bitte dich, sie ist zwar hübsch und ist inzwischen auch eine richtige Frau, aber sie ist doch nicht sein Typ."

Arthur fühlte sich in dieser fragenden Rolle nicht wohl.

„Percival hatte doch vom ersten Schultag an ein Auge auf Agnes. Und nachdem er sie zwei Monate geauestens Ausspioniert hatte, alles über ihre Familie gelesen hatte und sie von oben bis unten durchleuchtet hatte, war ihm klar dass sie an Macht interessiert war und er wusste er würde ihr das bieten können."

„Du meinst..."

„Ja ich meine er hat William darum gebeten sie auf den Geschmack zu bringen, den Rest würde er schon machen."

Arthur überlegte einen Moment. Dann schnippte er und aus einem der buchhölzernen Kasten flog ein Stück Pergament zu.

Er las es schnell.

„Nun, dann machen seine Regeln endlich Sinn." Sagte er bewundernd. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Hat ja lange gedauert, Arthur." Sagte sie tadelnd und kniff ihm ins die Wangen, „Sie haben sich doch nicht verändert seitdem er elf ist. Du musst ihm einfach erzählen dass du es jetzt weißt."

Da schüttele der Rothaarige Mann seinen Kopf.

„Dann hatte er ja gar keine Ziele mehr in seinem Leben. Nein, er soll es ruhig weiter probieren."

Und damit küsste er sie.

Und sie küsste ihn zurück.

Die Regeln von Percival:

5. Halte Mutter auf gutem Abstand

4. Einmal im Leben Vater kalt erwischen.

3. Immer schön schauen das Charles ruhig bleibt, sonst bist du tot.

2. Nichts dem Zufall überlassen.

1. Meine Agnes.

Epistel vierzehn, erster Teil 

„William, hole Agnes. SOFORT!"

William sah überrascht zu seiner Mutter, die ihn und seine Geschwister mit besorgten Blick empfangen hatte. Percival war sofort als er seine Mutter gesehen hatte auf den Boden gesunken, man konnte sehen wie unter seiner Haut der Wurm wütete.

Er schrie zwar nicht, aber warum sollte er auch. Schmerzen waren weder für ihn, noch für seine Brüder etwas Neues.

China war noch immer schwach, ohne Bewusstsein, doch sie würde schon bald wieder aufwachen.

Was Charles anging, es stand nicht so gut um ihn.

Sein Körper zuckte, wie er es schaffte selbst bar jeden Gedankens, diese blanke Gesicht zu halten und nicht laut aufzuschreien, war William ein Rätsel.

Zwei Wochen lang, hatten sie sich für dieses Abendteuer vorbereitet und... es war nicht von Bedeutung.

Von Bedeutung war- er hatte versagt. Sein Bruder war wieder durchgedreht und es war seine Schuld.

Er nickte also, als ihm seine Mutter befahl Agnes zu holen und machte sich sofort auf nach Hogwarts, keine fünf Minuten später hatte er das Zimmer das sein Bruder alleine bewohnte erreicht und war nicht sonderlich erstaunt Agnes nackt, räkelnd, auf dem Bett vor zu finden.

„He, Agnes." Lächelte er sie mit seinem Verführeraugenaufschlag an.

Sie hatte gerade etwas gelesen und sah nun nicht sonderlich überrascht aus.

Also klappte sie das Buch zu und setzte sich auf, während sie nach ihrem Kleid griff das auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett lag, ihre braunen Haare verdeckten die meisten ihrer Blößen.

„Mein Schatziputz ist also verletzt." Stellte sie vollkommen ruhig fest und zog sich das blaue Seidenkleid mit gelber Spitze über den Kopf.

William nickte.

„Ja, ein Wurm."

Agnes verzog ihren Mund und fischte nach ihrer Unterhose.

„Ein Wurm." Sagte sie nachdenklich, „Da hat deine Mutter richtig geschalten, ich bin nämlich wirklich die Einzige auf den Inseln die das Vieh wieder los wird."

„Seit wann?" fragte Willimam perplex. Er wusste natürlich dass die Koryphäe im Entfernen von Parasiten, Ecdar von Hauer war.

„Seit Hauer tot ist." Sie begann ihrer Haare zu richten.

„Wie geht es meinem Vallchen?" fragte sie dann.

William blickte auf den Boden.

„In ein paar Minuten würde ich sagen verliert er seine Selbstkontrolle und ruft nach Mutter." Er schaute auf und grinste sie überlegen an.

„Mein Merlin, Agnes, wie konntest du nur ihn wählen?" fragte er sie amüsiert, „ich meine, er ist so jung."

Da lächelte Agnes verschmitzt.

„Jung. Wie richtig du es formulierst. Jung und nach meinen Vorstellungen formbar."

In ihren Augen glitzerte es.

„Und nachdem du mich verführt hattest, William, da wusste ich, einen Weasley würde ich heiraten. Also hielt ich Ausschau und zwei Jahre später war mir klar, Rose hatte dich und Charles fest im Griff, also musste ich das nächst beste nehmen was ich konnte. Ich ging also zu deiner Mutter, machte ihr klar, dass mir Vallchen sowieso nicht wiederstehen würde", sie griff nun nach ein paar Seidenstrümpfen und begann sie sich überzustreifen, „und holte mir ihren Segen."

„Was überraschend kam", sie machte sich an ihr Schuhwerk, nämlich hohe Stiefel mit mittlerem Absatz, und sprach mit einem wohligen Lächeln weiter, „war die Tatsache, dass ich mich doch glatt in das Bürschchen verliebt habe. Er hat, und das jetzt mit aller Liebe William, wesentlich mehr Rückgrat als du und Charles zusammen. Eigentlich ein Armutszeugnis für euch beide."

William sah einem Moment schockiert begann dann aber zu grinsen.

„Talesin, Talesin, Talesin, Agnes! Kein Wunder dass mein Bruder dich nicht mehr gehen lässt. Du bist ja wirklich ein böses Mundwerk mit den passenden Durchblick. Das hat direktgehend wehgetan so recht hattest du. "

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und er half ihr beim Aufstehen.

Sie schmunzelte, als sie ihren Umhang überwarf und William ihr die Rüschen zurecht rückte.

„Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, noch immer geschickte Finger. Accio Tasche."

Er konnte einfach nicht anders als zu grinsen.

Dann gingen die beiden so schnell es ihnen nur möglich war zum Feuerportal das mit Hilfe von Arthur Weasley illegal erstellt wurde.

Sie durften keine Sekunde verlieren.

Epistel vierzehn, zweiter Teil 

Sie wurden schon dringendes erwartet, als sie durch das Feuer traten.

Mollandy sah Agnes nur an, und dann liefen beide so schnell es nur ging in das Krankenzimmer der Familie Weasley.

William lehnte sich völlig fertig an die Wand neben dem Kamin und schloss erst einmal die Augen.

Wenn seine Mutter ran, dann hieß das nichts gutes. Seine Mutter war eine Ausgeburt an Ruhe und Gelassenheit.

Sie rannte sicher nicht ohne Grund.

Für einen Moment schockiert fuhr er sich durch seine langen Haare und betrachtete dann seine Hände.

Wieder ein bisschen mehr Blut das an ihnen klebte, seit heute nacht. Vielleicht ja sogar das Blut seines Bruders.

Er war nicht gemacht für das hier.

Er war es nie gewesen.

Keiner von ihnen war und doch...

Es erstaunte ihn warum sie es immer noch taten.

Aber dann, wieder nicht.

Wie sollte er es vergessen.

Keiner von ihnen konnte es vergessen.

Was Charles gesehen hatte, was er China vergessen lassen hatte.

Er hatte es aufgezeichnet, in einer Traumkugel festgehalten.

Und es ihm dann, an diesem Tag gezeigt.

Er hatte ihn angeschaut, mit diesen tauben Augen und ihn gleichzeitig angebettelt hineinzuschauen.

Zuerst hatte er sich dagegen gesträubt aber dann war ihm das schreckliche Bild von China durch den Kopf gegangen, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, über und über von Blut bedeckt als sie nach Hause gekommen waren.

Wie seine Mutter entsetzt los geschrieen hatte und sein Vater ihn auf das Zimmer geschickt hatte.

Wie wütend er gewesen war. So hilflos zu sein.

Also hatte er hineingesehen.

Und wurde in eine Welt, nicht die Seine gezogen.

Er sah mit Charles Augen.

Und er fühlte mit seiner Seele, so würde er heute sagen.

Damals wusste er es natürlich nicht.

Es begann einfach.

Der Besen in seiner Hand wog nicht so schwer wie immer, wohl weil Charles stärker war als er.

Er fühlte sich gut.

Schließlich hatte er gerade gewonnen.

Links hatte er sich ein bisschen Haut abgeschürft, er war gestern Abend durch Hecken gestiegen weil sich Rose wieder einmal verlaufen hatte, und es juckte unangenehm. Aber im Grundgenommen war das egal.

Schließlich hatte er sie gefunden und sie hatte ihn angelacht.

Er würde Will nichts davon erzählen, aber es hatte ihm gefallen, Rose zu beschützen.

Er mochte das.

Er sah auf den Boden, wie immer, weil er dort um diese Uhrzeit die Schmetterlinge fliegen sehen konnte, die durch das Sonnenlicht welches durchs bunte Zauberfenster schien zum Leben erweckt worden waren und er freute sich darüber wie jeden Morgen.

Aber, das ging ihm durch den Kopf, es wäre noch besser wenn Rose da wäre.

Er hatte nämlich herausgefunden das er in sie verliebt war.

Woran er das erkannte?

Er hatte in den großen Spiegeln in der Empfangshalle gesehen, wie er sie angesehnen hatte, nachdem er sie zurückgebracht hatte. Ganz gleich wie Onkel Luc Tante Sissa ansah und ganz gleich wie Vater Mutter ansah.

Und noch im selben Moment wusste er es war sie und niemand Anderes.

Eines Tages würde er es ihr sagen. Und sie würde seine Hand nehmen und alles wäre gut.

Und dann..

Etwas war anders.

Das war Blut in der Luft.

Er kannte diesen Geruch.

Er mochte ihn nicht.

Und etwas ließ seine Haare aufstehen.

Es durchzog ihn ganz kalt. Böse.

China!

Er ließ den Besen los und rannte, griff nach oben zum Türgriff und stieß die Türe fest auf.

Dort stand ein Mann, nein kein Mann, und er hatte China fest im Griff.

Seine Augen waren wie die einer Schlange. Ganz kalt.

Weggepustet und tot wie es schien Hauselfen, sie waren wohl scharenweise auf den Mann, Voldemordt losgegangen.

Und von einem Moment auf den Anderen wurde er ganz ruhig.

Seine Angst, die ihn lähmte war wie weggeblasen.

Und er spürte wie seine Mundwinkel nach oben gingen.

Und danach?

Zerstörung, Freiheit, Blut, Schreie, Flüche, Schmerzen, viele Schmerzen, Quietschen, Röcheln, hysterisches Lachen.

Du tust mir weh.

Ganz leise und ganz schwach.

Du tust mir weh.

Es tat ihm im Herzen weh das zu hören.

Es war als würde er seine Augen öffnen.

Und seine Hände spüren, wie sie um den Hals seiner kleinen Schwester lagen und fest zudrückten.

Das Blut spüren das an ihr ganz heiß klebte.

Wie sie ihn einfach nur ansah.

Da ließ er los.

Und dann.

Dunkelheit.

Auch er brauchte Tage bis er wieder aufwachte. Und auch er hatte sich verändert.

Er spürte es einfach in seinen Knochen, in seinem Blut.

Er hatte einfach zuviel gesehen als das es gut für ihn gewesen war.

Die Bilder, die Gefühle seines Bruder rasten durch seinen Kopf, er sah immer wieder und wieder, er spürte immer wieder und wieder, genau das was er nicht sehen wollte.

Er kam sich vor als wäre er Charles.

Als er sich vor den Spiegel stellte war er fast erstaunt sein Spiegelbild zu sehen, er hätte nicht geglaubt das er noch immer so aussah wie er einmal ausgesehen hatte.

Es schien ihm so lange her zu sein.

Als wäre es ein ganz anders Leben gewesen.

Aber zu sehen das er noch er Selbst war und niemand Anderes, das gab ihm Kraft.

William seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr daran gedacht.

Er hatte seinen Bruder schon lange nicht mehr gehasst.

Denn zu dieser Zeit, er hatte ihn gehasst. Im seiner ganzen Tiefe, hatte er ihn gehasst.

Er war schuld daran, das er so geworden war.

Er war schuld dran, das er das hatte sehen müssen.

Wie sollte er ihm das verzeihen!

Vielleicht hatte er ihm Rose deshalb ja vor der Nase weggeschnappt.

Weil er wusste das das der einzige Weg war ihn dafür zu bestrafen.

Das wer wissen würde das er, William, die Auserwählte seines Bruders in den Nächten als Gespielin hatte.

Auch heute noch.

Das er es war und nicht Charles, der ihre Lippen küsste, ihre zartweiße Haut liebkoste, er sie nehmen konnte wann es ihm passte mit dem richtigen Gesicht war ihm das immer möglich.

Er seine Finger in ihrem golden Haar vergraben konnte, er ihre Schreie hörte, er ihr Flehen kannte und nicht Charles.

Ja doch, er tat es um ihn zu bestrafen.

Er wollte das er litt.

Und er wusste es, tat es auch.

Als sie ihn damals gefragt hatte, ob sie den was werden würden, er war schon ziemlich nahe daran gewesen ja zu sagen. Sich auf das Spiel einzulassen.

Sie war eine schöne Frau. Eine Frau mit Güte in ihrem Herzen und wenn er gewollt hätte, ja, sie wäre heute sein, und sie würde an niemand anderen denken können als an ihn.

Ihr Herz würde nur noch seinen Namen kennen und wenn ihre Nächte einsam waren, dann wäre es sein Name auf ihren Lippen und kein anderen.

Er hätte es tut können.

Aber so sehr er ihn wohl auch verletzen wollte, er liebte ihn auch sehr.

Und sie war ihm genauso teuer als es seine eigene Schwester es war.

Er wollte ihr Glück.

Und er war nicht ihr Glück.

Er konnte sein Blut nicht verleugnen, natürlich fühlte er sich zu ihr hingezogen, wie es jeder normale Weasley es war, aber ...

Vielleicht war es einfach, weil er die seine noch nicht getroffen hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte er ja und sie nur nicht bemerkt.

Und wieder ein Grund Charles zu hassen.

Er wusste es, ihm selbst blieb noch nicht mal heimliche Sehnsucht.

Vielleicht, ging es ihm dann durch den Kopf, war er ja der kleine Junge der er einst gewesen war irgendwo in ihm verborgen, wo er noch nicht an sich gezweifelt hatte.

Diese Kraft könnte er jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen.

Er wünschte sich einfach zu sehr jemand anders zu sein.

So wie alles seine Brüder.

Hatten sie nicht alle sich verändert.

Percival mit seinem Wunsch nach Bunten, Ronald mit seiner Unnachgiebigkeit, seinem Sturen sinn.

Ha, sogar Percival und Ronald wussten schon was sie wollten.

Es hatte sie gleich getroffen wie auch Charles und Vater, wenn man den Erzählungen glauben schenken konnte.

Und es würde auch seinen andern Brüder so gehen, selbst China würde jemanden finden.

Nur er.

Nun er würde das wohl nicht.

Vielleicht war es ja das.

Dass er noch immer in der Vergangenheit lebte, an seinem Alten Groll heget, Charles noch immer hasste, noch immer beschützen wollte, ihm noch immer nicht verziehen hatte.

Die andern hatten das gekonnt.

Vielleicht weil sie irgendwie darauf vorbereitet gewesen waren, es irgendwie gefühlt hatten.

Sie hatte Charles nie anders gekannt.

Er schon.

Sie wussten nicht was sie alles aufgegeben hatten als er sie in das Glas schauen lies.

Er schon.

Er konnte sich noch an sein Lachen und seine Stimme erinnern.

Er spürte eine zweite Anwesenheit in dem Zimmer.

Es war Dobberius der Hauself.

Der grüne Kobold sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Sie hängen wieder alten Zeiten nach, mein junger Herr?", fragte er ihn freundlich und lächelte ihn an.

William nickte. Dobberius wusste immer was los war.

Der junge Hauself schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Sie wissen doch, das es Ihnen nicht hilfreich ist." Sagte er leise und gleichzeitig aufmunternd, „Wie dem auch sei, ihr Vater erwartet sie im Studienzimmer."

William fuhr sich durch die Haare und nickte.

„Sage ihm, dass ich gleich komme."

Dobberius nickte und lächelte.

„Mein junger Herr?" William sah noch einmal auf und schnaufte laut aus.

„Was?"

„Es wird sie freuen zu hören, dass es allen ihren Geschwistern gut geht, die werte Verlobte ihres Bruders Percival hat gute Arbeit geleistet und ist noch so freundlich ihre Dienste für die andren Geschwister anzubieten."

Dobberius strahlte ihn schon fast glücklich an.

„Vielen Dank für die Information, Dobberius."

„Es war mir eine Freude, junger Herr. Nun eilen sie, ihr Vater ist nicht in bester Laune."

William nickte, er streckte sich und er war wieder da.

Wie es sich gehörte klopfte er an die schwere Tür des Studierzimmers und wartete auf Einlass.

Er wartete nicht lange.

Sein Vater saß dort, in seinem rieseigen Sessel und sah ihn wütend unter seinen breiten Augenbrauen an.

Er hatte seine behaartes Kinn auf seine langen Finger gelegt, seine Schultern bebten vor Wut.

Grün waren seine Augen, hell und leuchtend wie die Strahlen Voldemordts.

Obwohl er heute Abend noch nicht einmal besonders stattlich gekleidet war, er trug nur ein Hemd, dass voller Blut, und darüber einen ältern Wams, konnte sich William an keinen Abend oder auch Tag erinnern an dem er gefährlicher ausgesehen hat.

„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" fragte er leise, aber markdurchdringend, „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Sohn. Dein Bruder liegt mit Schweren Schaden und siecht, deine Schwester hat wieder mehr von ihrer Unschuld verloren und was Charles angeht, darüber will ich gar nicht reden."

Dann sah er auf, William direkt in die Augen und schlug mit seiner Faust in den Schreibtisch, auf den er sich gestützt hatte.

„SETZE DICH SOFORT!"

Was William tat.

„Deine Mutter ist außer sich vor Sorge, kollabiert in meinen Armen. Deine kleinen Brüder sind in ihrer Angst gefangen und reden nur von Experimenten, die ich tunlichst untersagen werde und was die kleine Panswirck angeht, sie hat noch immer nicht aufgehört sich an Ronald festzukrallen."

Wieder sah ihn sein Vater ruhig an.

„Nun frage ich dich also ein zweites und letztes Mal. Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?"

Es herrschte Ruhe für eine kurze Zeit bis William den Mumm fand zu sprechen.

„Vater ich.."

„Ich höre Sohn."

„ich.. Ich weiß nicht wie es so weit kommen konnte. Wir verboten den Kleinen mitzukommen und doch kamen sie, und auch weiß ich das was mit Charles passiert ist unverzeihbar ist, jedoch..."

„Jedoch..."

„jedoch war es unvermeidbar."

Arthur Wealsy blinzelte.

Einmal, dann ein zweites Mal.

Dann nickte er.

Er war sehr wütend.

„Unvermeidbar." Sagte er, „Es war deine Aufgabe, deine Einzige wie ich hinzufügen darf, das Unvermeidbare zu vermeiden. Nicht genug dass er seine Geschwister nicht aus seinem Rachefeldzug hinaushalten kann, lässt du es auch noch zu dass er sein Herz verliert. Mein Sohn, ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht beschämter dich so zu nennen, nein, ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so beschämt wie heute, in diesen Moment."

Es war ein langer Augenblick der Stille der nun folgte, es war nur das Knacken der Faust des Hausherren zu hören, wie sich seine Finger immer tiefer in sein eigenes Fleisch bohrten.

„Geh deinen Weg William." Er sah seinem Sohn noch einem Moment in die Augen, „Geh deinen Weg alleine. Du bist nicht länger mein Sohn, mit dem heutigen Tag enterbe ich dich und lasse dich deines Weges ziehen. Ich bin nicht gewillt, jemanden der seiner Verantwortung nicht gerecht wird unter meinem Dach zu ertragen. Ich ertrug dich schon viel zu lange."

Er stand auf, ging auf seinen Sohn zu, beide waren sich erstaunlich ähnlich in Statur und auftreten, legte ihm seine blutende Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm zu.

„Zieh dahin William. Finde dein Glück. Scheinbar war es dir nicht vergönnt hier fündig zu werden. Es wird Zeit für dich die Vergangenheit ziehen zu lassen."

Damit verließ er das Zimmer und ging zu seiner Frau.

William stand einen Moment lang da, nickte dann, sah sich kurz um, lachte auf, schüttelte den Kopf, griff in seine Tasche, holte seinen Taschenspiegel heraus, blickte ein letztes Mal hinein und lies in dann fallen.

Er verließ das Haus ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren oder sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

Dennoch lächelte er.

Seit langen das erste glückliche Lächeln dass sein Gesicht zierte.

**Epistel fünfzehn, erster Teil**

_Ich erinnere mich, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war, da gab es einmal eine Zeit da hatte ich große Angst. _

_Ich hatte mich in den Wäldern verirrt die Nahe an das irrsinnig große Haus von guten Freunden meiner Eltern wuchsen, kurz nach den langen Feldern mit Gerste und eines mit Weinreben. _

_Ich hatte mich verirrt, es wurde schon dunkel und ich hatte Angst. _

_Ich schrie nach meiner Mama, nach meinem Papa und ich weiß noch es war niemand dieser zwei der mir dann seine Hand reichte. _

_Es war ein Junge, rote Haare, Augen dunkel wie die Nacht, seine Haut war mit lauter roten Rissen versehen, er hatte sich durch die Hecke die ihn und mich voneinander trennten gestemmt und stand dann vor mir. _

„_Komm. Hab keine Angst. Die Wälder sind nicht gefährlich. Ich pass schon auf dich auf." _

_Das hatte er gesagt. _

_Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das das Letzte sein würde, was er jemals zu mir sagen würde, vielleicht hätte ich mir dann den Klang seiner Stimme auch gemerkt. _

_Aber daran kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. _

_Ich weiß nur eines:_

_Damals habe ich es geglaubt. _

_Ich habe ihm geglaubt. _

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das heute noch tun kann. _

_Aber das ist sicher. _

_Damals, als er mich fest an die Hand nahm und zielstrebig einen Weg durch den Wald ging den ich nicht kannte, wie er mit leisen Zischen ein kleines Hasenbaby zeigte, wie es an seine Mama gepresst lag und schlief, und die ganze Zeit zuversichtlich mit einem Lächeln den Weg entlangging, den Weg den ich nicht sehen konnte, da hatte ich keine Angst. _

_Obwohl ich wusste das die Wälder gefährlich waren, hatte ich keine Angst. _

_Heute hätte ich den kleinen Jungen wieder gerne bei mir. _

_Denn die Angst ist wieder da. _

_Ich hätte gerne seine warme Hand, die mir zeigt das alles in Ordnung, ich hätte gerne die Weintrauben die er aus seinen Taschen zog, weil ich Hunger hatte, ich wäre gern wieder bei dem Brunnen bei dem er sich wusch und ich mich auch, weil ich ganz dreckig war, _

_Er ist verletzt. _

_Charles meine ich. _

_...TBC_


	6. Sammlung VI

Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter.

Alle gehören ihr.

Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung VI

Epistel fünfzehn, zweiter Teil

Die Sonne schien noch nicht als Charles die Augen aufschlug.

Es brannte eine Gaslampe am Nachttisch, ihr Licht erhellte den dunklen Raum etwas, nicht genug jedoch um mehr als Umrisse zu sehen.

Er starrte an die Decke.

Einige Zeit lang schloss er die Augen wieder, dann war er wieder zugegen und atmete ruhig weiter.

Etwa eine Stunde später setze er sich auf.

Für einen Momente verlor er die Kontrolle über sein Gesicht und er biss die Zähne schmerzgeplagt zusammen.

Dann war es wieder blank.

Die Sonne war am Aufgehen als er seine Beine aus dem Bett hängen ließ, und als sich der Morgen ausbreitete, ging ein Ruck durch Charles, er stand auf, wankend die ersten Sekunden, schwer atmend, blass voller kleiner, kalter, klebriger Schweißperlen, doch dann fing er sich wieder, zog sich an, nahm seinen Umhang der an der Tür hing, ging zum nächsten Feuerportal und verschwand darin.

Epistel sechszehn 

_Liebes Tagebuch. _

_Heute habe ich wieder davon geträumt. _

_Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft es vergessen zu können, aber irgendwie hat es sich wohl in mein Hirn eingebrannt, ganz unwiderruflich. _

_Ich weiß noch wie geschockt ich war als er zusammenbrach, wie ich vollkommen außer mir, versuchte das richtige zu tun, wo ich doch keine Ahnung hatte was das Richtige wohl sein könnte._

_Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, spürte noch die Wärme seines schwachen Atems auf meiner Haut, aber, was war es wirklich das mich so erschreckt hat. _

_Warum denke ich noch daran?_

_Ich habe mit den Weaselys abgeschlossen, vor langer Zeit. _

_Ich bin darüber hinweg, über alles was mir mit ihnen passiert ist, was mir mit Charles..._

_Ich will daran nicht denken._

_Es macht mich doch nur unglücklich._

_Aber vielleicht muss ich ja unglücklich sein. Es gehört wohl zu mir. Wie kann es sonst sein, das ich diesen Zustand fast dauerhaft seit Jahren mit mir herumschleppe._

_Unglück ist mein Motto- _

_Deswegen denke ich wohl noch daran. _

_Ich denke daran, und nichts wird das ändern. _

_Mein Therapeut sagt, ich solle darüber schreiben, versuchen es in meine Bücher einfließen zu lassen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das tun soll. _

_Ich bin mir überhaupt nicht sicher, über überhaupt, verfickt, gar Nichts. _

_Es geht mich so an. _

_Ich soll also darüber schreiben, mein Merlin, ich habe doch schon so oft darüber geschrieben. _

_Was ich gefühlt habe, was er wohl gefühlt hatte, was es mit meiner Familie auf sich hat, darüber habe ich schon sehr oft geschrieben. _

_Aber darüber was passiert ist... das ist schon länger her. _

_Vielleicht sollte ich ja so beginnen. _

_Vielleicht brauche ich nur einen guten Satz und dann kommt alles von alleine. _

_Wie auch bei meinen Büchern. _

_ER war nicht mein bester Freund, aber er war ein Freund. _

_... nein, das bringt es nicht. _

_Was ich über Charles weiß, ist nichts wert..._

_Was wiederum nicht wahr ist, weil ich eigentlich viel über ihn weiß..._

_Nein, auch nicht gut. _

_Charles war nie mein Typ gewesen. _

_Er ist groß, seine Augen sind kalt, seine Schultern doppelt so breit wie ich, seine Hände Pratzen, die mich zerbrechen könnten, sein Brustkorb war so groß wie der eines Stier, bei Merlin er hat Brusthaare!_

_Aber doch war er ein guter Freund. _

_Vielleicht war das ja das Problem. _

_Ich war zu dumm, ihn zu sehen als das was er war. _

_Ein Kerl, ganz genau nach meinem Geschmack. _

_Und wie düster die Stunde war als ich es herausfand, von einem Moment auf den andern war dieses Gefühl da und ... _

_Hier beginnt meine Schande zu wachsen. _

_Wie soll ich erklären warum ich weggerannt bin?_

_Es war weil er ein Mensch war,..._

_Nein Charles –ist- ein Mensch der über Leichen geht. Für mich würde er die Welt zerstören, für mich würde er töten, für mich würde er darauf verzichten. Ich weiß das William hat es mir erzählt._

_Und genau da beginnt mein Problem. _

_Einen solchen Menschen darf man nicht lieben. (ich weiß ich belüge mich selbst)_

_Es begann mit einen Diskoausflug und endete darin dass ich einen Zettel in seiner Manteltasche fand, der sagte:_

_Mein Kind wenn du das hier liest, heißt das Charles hat sich aus seinem Krankenbett erhoben, und du warst das Erste das ihm in den Sinn kam. _

_Und ich dachte mir, nennt mich die Tussi schon wieder Kind. Und dann dachte ich mir. Ja ist er denn verrückt! _

_Ich blickte hinüber zu seiner blassen regungslosen Gestalt, die langsamatmend im Bett lag und von der Katze bewacht wurde. _

_Was zum Teufel hatte ihn geritten hierher zu kommen!_

_Merlin weiß, drei Sekunden später hatte mein mit Liebesromanen verseuchtes Herz die Antwort gefunden und ehrlich gesagt war mir nicht wohl dabei. _

_Ich ging also nach unten und las sein Tagebuch. _

_Um sicher zu gehen. _

_Was ich dort entdeckte, es war niederschmetternd, es war grausam, ich könnte heute noch heulen wenn ich daran denke. Obwohl es der Vergangenheit angehört, ich habe mit beiden irgendwie abgeschlossen. _

_Alle beide, alle beide hatten mich hintergangen. _

_Für Will war ich nur ein Objekt Charles zu verletzten und was den anging, der war von seinem Blut gefangen. _

_Und ich war es auch. _

_Ich brauchte ein Jahr um rauszufinden was es zu bedeuten hatte dass er mit plötzlich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, ein Jahr in dem ich jeden Tag mehr meine Jungs vermisste, so sehr das es weh tat, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich durfte nicht anders. _

_Wenn ich sie gesehen hätte, wäre ich schwach geworden, da hatte ich mein Ziel vor den Augen verloren. _

_Also ging ich ihnen aus den Weg. _

_Was eigentlich recht einfach war. _

_William war verschwunden, Charles brauchte über zwei Monate um wieder völlig normal herumzugehen, hatte aber wohl Schwierigweiten zu Hause, und ich, ich verzichtete auf einen wirklich geilen Job mit beschissen guter Bezahlung und, im Grund genommen, hat es mir nichts, aber rein gar nicht gebracht. _

_Ich stehe jetzt noch immer gleich da, wie ich davor dagestanden bin. Ohne einen Schimmer was sich tun könnte, oder musste. _

_Es fällt mir ziemlich schwer drüber zu schreiben, meine Gedanken ehrlich und ohne Zensur ziehen zu lassen, es fällt mir schwer, weil ich die Wahrheit nicht wissen will. Oder, nicht aussprechen will. _

_Woher soll ich das wissen, frage ich mich._

_Ich weiß es nicht. _

_Ich weiß gar nichts. _

_Und damals, da wusste ich überhaupt nichts. Als das Leben noch gut war._

_Mein Blut. Mein Problem._

_Kann es denn wirklich sein, das ich ihn nur liebe, weil es mein Blut sagt. Weil es mir mein Schicksal so aufbürdet. Nicht weil ich es will, oder weil meine Seele von der seinen angezogen wird, sondern nur weil es ... _

_Was ist es? _

_Wenn ich es doch nur wirklich wissen würde. Nicht nur die tiefverborgenen Schulweisheiten die ich fand, in diesem langen Jahr, fernab von meinen Jungs. _

_Da stand, ich würde, da stand das Malfoy Frauen intuitiv auf Weasleymänner stehen. Profan ausgedrückt. _

_Das sie unsere Magie anzieht. _

_Dass das der Grund ist warum ich mich mit ihnen verstehe. Dass das der Grund ist warum ich ihre Freundschaft schlussendlich doch einmal gesucht hatte. _

_Dass das der Grund ist warum er mich liebt. _

_Dass das der Grund ist warum ich benutzt wurde. _

_Das mit mir gespielt wurde. _

_Wie soll ich das denn verstehen? _

_Ich will verstehen. _

_Würdest du das verstehen wollen? _

_Mir fehlt es an der Kraft, an dem Stolz vielleicht, konsequent zu denken. _

_Konsequent meine Schlüsse zu ziehen. _

_Meine Worte reichen einfach dafür nicht. _

_Wo soll ich denn wirklich beginnen. _

_Es stand dort, in der hakigen und doch schönen Schrift von ihm, in einem tiefen Schwarz, dort standen seine Worte. Seine Gedanken. _

_Das was ihm niemand zutrauen wollte, das was niemand von ihm sehen konnte. _

_Das was er niemanden erklären wollte, oder konnte, was weiß ich. _

_Ich sehe die Worte immer noch vor mir, wie sie mein Herz berührten, jedes einzelne Wort und mein Leben zerstörten. _

_Ich wollte es doch nicht wissen. _

_Ich wollte es doch wirklich nicht wissen. Wie ironisch als ich es nicht wissen wollte erfuhr ich es und jetzt wo ich Antworten erflehe (aber vielleicht ja gar nicht hören will) bekomme ich sie nicht. _

_Da stand wirklich:_

_Oft will ich sie einfach nur zu Boden reißen und sie mir nehmen. Ich möchte sie küssen, ich möchte sie spüren, ich möchte jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers vibriern lassen, ich will das sie MEINEN Namen schreit, das ich es bin den sie haben will. _

_Wie ich William hasse. Er hat sie. Er kann sie immer haben. _

_Ein bisschen Liebeskummer und alles dreht sich nur noch um ihn. Sie nimmt sich seiner an. _

_Was bekomme ich. _

_Umarmungen._

_Das interessiert mich nicht. _

_Es macht mich noch ganz krank. _

_Sie gehört mir. Und er kann es trotzdem mit ihr Treiben_

_Sie soll mit mir schlafen. Ich will das sie mir gehört – Das was mir zusteht. _

_Ich will das sie mir gehört – Das was mir zusteht_

_Ich will das sie mir gehört – Das was mir zusteht_

_Oft hämmern diese paar Worte durch meinen Kopf. Diese eine Seite die mein Leben verändert hat, diese eine Seite die mein Leben zerstört hat. _

_Ich frage mich, wie haben sie mir das antun können. Sag mir das einer. _

_Sag DU es mir! _

_Ich will es wissen. _

_Ich will es verstehen. _

_Es ist doch mein Recht. _

_Mein Merlin ich verfalle wieder in alte Muster. Genug davon!_

_Ich war so verletzt. Mir war alles so egal. Ich nahm meine Sachen und ging durch das Feuer nach Hause. Es war mir egal ob es gefährlich war oder nicht. _

_Und dann war ich daheim, und da war Mama und ich hab einfach nur noch geheult. _

_Ich habe nur noch tagelang geheult. _

_Tray hatte natürlich bald heraußen um wenn es sich drehte, und warum seine große Schwester bitterliche Tränen vergoss, er beschloss mit Weasely nichts anzufangen. _

_Und strich William und Charles aus seiner Coole-Typen- Liste. _

_Und er rettete mich. _

_Mein kleines Stinktier._

_Es war an diesem Nachmittag, und Charles stand vor der Tür. _

_Er läutete Sturm. _

_Ich, als ich aus dem Fenster sah, war versteinert und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. _

_Mein kleiner Bruder, regelte es ganz einfach. _

_Er kam zu mir, sah mich so regungslos dastehen und drehte vollkommen ab. _

_Der Knirps schnappte sich seine Kappe und rannte die Treppen hinunter in das Vorzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Ich konnte hören was er sagte. _

„_Charles, hi wie geht's? Ich hoffe wirklich dreckig und voll beschissen du großes Rothaariges Elend, und ich hoffe dass es auch so bleibt. Und jetzt hör mir gut zu, meine Schwester ist für dich Tabu ab sofort. Greif sie nicht an, rede... uups, ich meine schreib ihr nicht, und lass einfach in Ruhe. Und Tschüss."_

_Damit schlug er die Tür ins Schloss, glaube ich aber, Charles Hand, das konnte ich sehen schnellte dazwischen. _

_Da ging ein Ruck durch mich und meine Versteinerung fiel von mir ab. _

_Ich sprang los, doch da hörte ich nur noch ein Klatschen und PUFF. _

„_Schmeiß ihn raus Dobby. Und zwar so das er besonders Dreckig wird. _

_... LASS DICH HIER NIE WIEDER BLICKEN, HAST DU VERSTANDEN?" schrie er ihm nach. _

_Und damit war die Causa Charles für ihn abgeschlossen. _

_Für mich natürlich nicht. _

_Aber ich wollte es beschleunigen. Also schrieb ich ihm einen Brief. _

_Bitte lass mich einfach in Ruhe _

_Danke, Rose _

_Er meldete sich nicht mehr bei mir. _

_So verging also dieses besagte Jahr ohne das ich einen der Beiden sah. Was nur wenig verwunderlich war, denn Will war ja wie gesagt vom Erdboden verschwunden. _

_Charles traf ich dann ganz zufällig wieder. _

_Es tat noch immer weh, aber wenigstens hatte er jetzt eine Freundin und das freute mich für ihn. _

_Irgendwie._

_Es dauerte nicht lange, ich erkannte dass ich eifersüchtig war. _

_Aber das Leben ging weiter. _

_Drei Weitere Jahre gingen ins Land und ich schob mich von einer Affäre in die nächste, von einem Desaster ins andere, immer weiter hinein in dieses Elende Land des Lebens. _

_Gesellschaftlich festigte ich meinen Stand, meine Bücher verkauften sich wie warme Semmeln und meine Leserschaft wurde mit jedem Tag größer. _

_Ich war gerade auf einer Promotionstour in den USA, meine Bücher in der Muggelgesellschaft, ein gefeierter Hit, des Magischen Realismus, in der Zaubergesellschaft mit gerümpfter Nase gelesen und diskutiert, aber solange sich meine Babys verkauften sollte mir das nur Recht sein. _

_Ich hatte mein halbjährliches Treffen mit Charles schon hinter mir, es hatte sich halt irgendwie so ergeben und ich denke es war auch gut so. _

_Den Kontakt ganz zu verlieren, wirklich so richtig, ich glaube das hätte ich nicht verkraftet. Damals. Heute, heute, nun jetzt ist es wohl anders. _

_Ich meine, ich bin jetzt..._

_Ich bin wieder da. Tut mir leid ich hab mich gehen lassen. _

_Ich war also auf Promotiontour in den USA und meine Managerin Sissi zog mich von einem In-schuppen in den Nächsten, sie auf der Suche nah dem Nächsten Fick, ich nach den nächsten Trink. _

_Und sah ich ihn. _

_Wie er sich verändert hatte. _

_Es war als wäre er eine andere Person. Ein anderer Mensch. Ein Glücklicher. Ich war nicht glücklich._

_Er erspähte mich über die Menschenmenge hinweg, seinem Gesicht nach war er wohl gleich erstaunt wie ich ihn zu sehen, er kam auf mich zu. _

_Ich wusste nicht wie ich reagieren sollte. _

_Es war schon so lange her und ihm eine zu scheuern, kam mir bescheuert vor. _

_Als trat ich auf ihn zu und nach einer Sekunde oder so, umarmten wir uns. _

„_Will." Hauchte ich endlich_

_Er strahlte mich über beide Ohren an. _

„_Rose, das... mein Gott, es freut mich dich zu sehen."_

„_Dito."_

_Wir starrten uns wie belämmert an. _

_Er war so anders. _

_Ich muss ihn dir beschreiben. _

_Seine Harre waren noch länger geworden, er trug sie jetzt in einem tiefen Pferdeschwanz, sie gingen ihm bis zu seinen Hintern hinunter, die Farbe hatte sich auch verändert. Keine Strähnchen mehr, nur noch dieses tiefe, herbstliche Rot. _

_Sein Gesicht. _

_Lachfalten, das war das erste was mir auffiel. Um seine Augen, und um seinen Mund herum. Er wirkte so glücklich. _

_Was er trug, er wusste noch immer was ihm stand, auch wenn er nicht mehr so akkurat wie früher schien. _

_Eine enge Jean, darüber ein weißes Leinen Hemd, das vorne geschlossen war, ein Lederband war um sein Handgelenk gewickelt, und um seinen Hals lag eine enge Kirschkernkette. _

_Sag das ein paar mal hintereinander. Kirschkernkette Kirschkernkette Kirschkernkette_

_Egal, wir standen also da, da kam Sissi daher und machte sich gleich an ihn ran. Sie hatte auch Geschmack._

„_Stell mir diesen süßen Kerl doch vor" schlurfte sie und lehnte sich ein bisschen weiter nach vorne sodass er ihr in den tiefen Ausschnitt sehnen konnte. _

_Er nahm sie bei der Hand und grinste sie dann an. _

„_Hi", sagte er mit seiner guten, sexy, Stimme, „Ich bin Will Demion."_

_Sissis Augen wurden weit. _

„_Der Will Demion?" Stotterte sie und stellte sich erst einmal wieder gerade hin. _

„_jab. Genau der, Mädl." Ich stand –eh klar- im Wald. _

_Ich verfolgte dieses Gespräch mit wachsendem Interesse und nippte an meinem Bier. Hatte ich schon erwähnt das amerikanisches Bier schrecklich ist. Nun gut._

_Sissi, nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte, kam voll in Fahrt. _

„_Mr. Demion, meine Güte das ist vielleicht eine Ehre, ich war noch in jeder ihrer Ausstellungen, ihre Bilder sind so... Ahm, kann ich ihnen etwas zu trinken holen?"_

_Da war er, ihr Baggerspruch. _

_Wenn man mich fragt, kein besonders Guter, aber sie hatte den passenden Augenaufschlag dazu und, was soll ich sagen, sie schleppte mich seit zwei Jahren durch die Weltgeschichte der Muggel und es hatte noch nicht einmal nicht gewirkt. _

„_Schätzchen, das ist wirklich lieb von ihnen", sagte er grinsend, „aber sie sollten ihre Energie nicht an einen Kerl wie mich verschwenden. Es wäre verlorene Liebesmüh. Ich bin nämlich schwul."_

_Hab ich erwähnt das ich die Bierflasche die ich gerade leer Trinken wollte, fallen lies und den Schwall voll der noch in meinen Mund war auswarf. _

_Genau auf Will. _

_Ich glaube ich habe ihn nur noch blöd angeschaut. Während ich also dastand und verzweifelt nach einem Wort der Entschuldigung und meines Entsetzten suchte, Sissi total vergessen, arbeitete mein Hirn sozusagen auf zweiter Schiene auch noch. _

_Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. _

_Von: er hat mich ja wirklich nur ausgenützt, dieses Arrogante Arschloch, über: das erklärt einiges, nach: Moment das erklärt gar nichts zu: Schwul, aber warum?_

_Ich sagte also das erstbeste was mir einfiel._

„_Aha."_

_Mann, war ich eloquent. _

_William grinste mich, nass, wohlgemerkt an, und nahm mich an der Hand, zog mich in eine dunkle Ecke, lies mich dort stehen und kam dann mit zwei Stühlen zurück, die er irgendwo geklaut hatte, und ich setzte mich einfach. _

_In diesem Moment schien es mir einfach gesehen das klügste zu sein. _

„_Du bist.. schwul." Wie gesagt, so redegewandt wie an diesem Abend war ich selten gewesen. Bei dem Schwul brach mir fast die Stimme weg. _

_Er grinste noch immer. _

„_Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen. Das war ein richtiger ... Kodakmoment." (Ja ich benütze Muggelwörter, erschlag mich doch)_

„_Nicht!" _

_Er lächelte mich ganz süß an. _

„_Nein, aber das war die einzige Möglichkeit deine kleine Dienstmagd von mir abzuschirmen."_

„_Aber ..." ich vergaß schlicht und ergreifend was ich sagen wollte. _

„_Ach, Kleine, ob Will Demion schwul ist oder nicht, ist so egal. Ich hab in den letzten vier Jahren einen solchen Mythos um meine Gestalt aufgebaut, da ist ein möglicherweise sogar schwul gar nicht so schlecht." Er sah mich an. _

„_Ich hab den Buch gelesen. Du bist doch Erma Eisalby Olf . Die Erma Eisalby Olf."_

„_Du weißt das noch?" fragte ich überrascht. _

„_Natürlich. Rose Eileen Malfoy. Ein ziemlich geschicktes Anagramm, wenn ich dir das sagen darf. Meine ..." er verstummte. _

„_Deine Was?" Sein plötzliches Schweigen hatte mich neugierig gemacht. _

_Er sah mich einen Moment lang total friedlich an, das hatte ich noch nie an ihm gesehen, es erschreckte mich ziemlich, das kann ich dir sagen. _

„_Meine Freundin,... das ist eben nicht das richtige Wort." Sagte er leise. _

„_Sie ist es, weißt du. Sie. Die Frau die mich haben kann, die Frau die mich halten kann. Eben sie. So wie du und Charles, so ist sie men Ein und Alles."_

_Er lächelte scheu zu mir her. _

_Ich sah ihn an. _

„_Ich und Charles", ich wurde ganz ruhig, „wir sind nicht zusammen. Wir waren auch nie zusammen. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich ihn in den vier Jahren seitdem du verschwunden bist, vielleicht ein halbes Dutzend Mal gesehen."_

_Ich glaube William war ziemlich schockiert. Denn er sah mich nur verwundert an, und nun war es an ihm eine Zeitlang nichts zu sagen. Das war eigentlich mein Part._

_Die Stimmung die nun herrschte war unschön. Um es gelinde zu sagen. _

_William hob ein paar Mal an zu sprechen, aber immer wieder beließ er es bei stillschweigender Ruhe. _

„_Warum bist du so plötzlich verschwunden?" brach ich dann die Stille. _

_Aber ich lies ihn keine Zeit zu antworten._

„_Ich weiß es weißt du. Ich wollte es nicht wissen, aber ich weiß es."_

_William sah verwundert zu mir her. _

„_Was meinst du?" sagte er ganz ruhig. _

„_Warum du mit mir geschlafen hast? Nicht den vorderdinglichen Grund, sondern warum du es wirklich getan hast." Ich blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Er wich meinen Blick aus. _

_Ob er beschämt war oder nicht, ich kann es auch heute nicht sagen. _

„_Warum musstet ihr das auf meinem Rücken austragen? Warum musste ich es sein? Ich war eure Freundin, verdammt noch mal!" _

_Ich wusste in dem Augenblick das ich laut geworden war, aber es war mir so egal, egaler ging es gar nicht. _

„_ich..." sagte er, „ich... weiß nicht wo ich beginnen soll, Rose. Bei einer Entschuldigung, oder bei der Wahrheit. Rose, ich hab dich sehr gern gehabt, du warst ein so wunderschönes Mädchen und du warst begehrenswert. Charles hat mich erdrückt. Sein Schweigen, mit seinen Taten. Für ihn, meinen Bruder habe ich Sachen getan, die ich in deiner Gegenwart noch nicht ein mal erwähnen will. Das gehört einem Leben an das ich verließ und ich möchte auch das es so bleibt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie ich gelitten habe. Und wie ich dich gehasst habe. Du hast mich immer wütend gemacht. Weil er wusste was er wollte und ich nicht. Weil er das bekommen sollte was ich niemals haben konnte." _

_Er zwirbelte an seinen Rossschwanz. _

„_Dich. Weißt du. Und ja. Ich habe damals mit dir geschlafen. Einerseits um ihm wehzutun, um ihm das Herz rauszustechen und seine Seele bluten zu lassen, weil das wollte ich so unbedingt und andererseits, anderereists weil ich dich wollte." _

_Er schnaufte tief durch, die Kellnerin die sich uns näherte schickte er schon von weiten wieder davon. _

„_Ich kann nicht sagen dass ich damals dumm war, oder das es nicht Richtig war, weil das kann ich dir nicht sagen." _

„_Es tut mir leid das ich es auf deinem Rücken ausgetragen habe, aber die Wahrheit ist, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Das war der einzige Weg ihn auf Distanz zu halten."_

_Es tat mir sehr weh das alles zu hören. _

_Aber ich wollte nicht gehen. Ich wollte es alles wissen. Ich wollte endlich die ganze Wahrheit hören. Hab sie jetzt noch nicht erfahren. Macht mich wütend. _

_Also sprang ich nicht auf, machte keine Szene oder begann zu heulen, was eine verdammt gute Alternative drei gewesen wäre. _

_Ich strich mir also durchs Haar, ich war sehr erschöpft und blickte zu ihn hinüber. _

„_Ich werde dir das nicht vergeben" sagte ich. _

„_Ich weiß" erwiderte er leise. „ich weiß."_

_Wieder saßen wir nur da, er rief die Kellnerin zu sich und bestelle noch etwas zum Trinken für uns. _

„_Wie geht es ihm. Ihm und meinen Geschwistern?" fragte er schließlich. _

„_Es geht ihnen gut. China und Ronald, die Zwillinge gehen zusammen mit Tray zur Schule, sie machen sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer. Ähnlich wie wir früher. Ihr Blut, also das von deiner Schwester und Tray, es ist noch nicht erwacht. Aber ich erwarte es mir alle Tage." Ich sah zu ihm, er hörte aufmerksam zu. _

„_Ich... ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich ihre Verbindung unterstützen soll. Er hasst sie, weißt du. Und das wird sich in einem Moment zum andern Umdrehen nur weil ihr Blut erwacht. Wenn ich das unterstütze nehme ich ihnen damit nicht ihre freie Entscheidung. Sich wirklich in jemanden zu verlieben, nicht nur dieses festgelegte Schicksal. Ich haderere jeden Tag mit mir, nicht irgendeinen Weg zu finden Tray auf eine andere Schule zu bekommen. Ich will nicht das es ihm so geht wie mir." _

_Er legte mir seine feingliedrige hand auf die Schultern. Die Farbreste bemerkte ich erst jetzt darauf. _

„_Rose, ich glaube du hast nur Angst. Das mit dem Blut hat auch gute Seiten. Es macht die Sache einfacher, es verkürzt das was sich ansonsten unnötig in die Länge ziehen würde. Es ersetzt das Verliebtsein nicht. Es geht doch gar nicht ohne das. Wovor sträubst du dich?"_

„_Ich sträube mich gar nicht." Sagte ich, im Nachhinein gesehen , natürlich eine riesengroße Lüge, aber damals meinte ich das ernst. _

_William lachte. _

„_Natürlich nicht." Neckte er mich, dafür wollte ich ihn schlagen, „Du siehst vollkommen klar."_

_Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, zu dem was ich meine das es mein schlimmster Blick ist und fuhr dann fort über seine Brüder zu berichten. _

_Charles war natürlich noch immer Vize bei seinem Vater, Percival hatte sich als Zweiterwerb zu Firmenführung des Familiären Verwaltungsapparates, in Tasmanien eine Drachenfarm gekauft und war damit Inhaber der zweitgrößten Farm die Zauberstiere führte auf dem ganzen Kontinent. _

_William war darüber keineswegs überrascht. _

„_Und du" fragte ich, „was machst du?."_

_Er grinste. _

„_Ich male. Nur hier in Muggelländern, bei denen hat unbewegte Kunst wenigstens noch einen Stellenwert, und ja, ich mache es sehr gerne. Ich lebe gut davon." _

„_Das kling nett." Sagte ich, ich konnte ihn mir eigentlich nur schwer als Künstler vorstellen, andererseits, warum auch nicht. _

„_Ja, ist es auch. Denkst du", warf er dann plötzlich ein, „denkst du ich könnte ihn treffen."_

_Ich nickte. _

„_Ganz sicher." _

_Er sah an mir vorbei. _

„_Ich will dort nicht alleine hin," er überlegte. „Begleite mich bitte."_

_Für einen kleinen Moment war ich bereit nein zu sagen, ganz laut und deutlich, aber ich brachte es nicht über das Herz. _

„_Natürlich."_

_Natürlich sagte ich natürlich. Ohne natürlich bin ich ja gar kein ganzer Mensch. _

_Ich frage mich, wenn ich nein gesagt hätte, wie mein Leben jetzt ausschauen würde, ob es dann noch immer so ein riesen Chaos wäre. _

_Aber ich soll mich nicht in Möglichkeiten vergraben hat mein Psychiater gesagte, also lass ich das lieber. _

_Das Treffen, ich hatte eine gewisse Vorfreude darauf. Ich war gespannt was passieren würde, ich hatte davor auch Angst. Und irgendwie.. ich weiß nicht. _

_Ich wusste das es wieder viel ändern würde. _

_Aber das sich alles verändern würde, darauf war ich nicht gefasst. _

_Wir trafen uns also. _

_Nach den anfänglichen Startschwierigkeiten( ungefähr vier Stunden), verfielen wir althergebrachten Routinen und ließen das was eigentlich hätte gesagt oder gefragt, erforscht oder verschwiegen gehörte einfach links liegen, und machten uns einen schönen Abend. _

_Ich hatte mich auf der Großen Couch breit gemacht, da kam Charles mit den Getränken herein balanciert und lies sich neben mich fallen. _

_Nach einer Weile lehnte ich mich an ihn, ich hatte die ganze Nacht davor nicht geschlafen, eine neue Bekanntschaft hatte mich wachgehalten, und Will erzählte irgendetwas von seinen Bildern, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und eine Wutschnaubende, wunderschöne Dame hereinstürmte. _

„_William" schrie sie, ihre französische Aussprache war nicht zu überhören. _

„_Du wagst es, disch mit diese' Rose su treffen." Ihre Augen schienen ihn instinktiv aufzufinden. „Wie la'ge sind wir jetst schon zusammen? Dreieinhalbe Jahre? Und jetst betrügst du misch mit diese Flittschen! Wo ist sie? Wenn isch sie finde, reisse isch ihr die aare einzeln aus." _

_Meine Güte die Süße von William kann toben. Ich meine das war nicht das einzige Mal das ich sie so gesehen habe und das letzte Mal das ich sie so gesehen habe, war sicherlich nicht das letzte mal, aber im Grund genommen ist sie eine sehr liebe und nette Person. _

_Konnte ich das Damals wissen?. _

_Genau. Und deshalb klammerte ich mich mal instinktiv fast schon an jemanden der auf jedenfalls mal größer war als ich. _

_Egal wie viel Unglück es gebracht hat ihn damals zu umarmen, im nachhinein, hätte ich mich hinter Will versteckt hätte sie mich umgebracht. _

_Und ich meine das nicht als Metapher. _

_Es war die Richtige Entscheidung. _

_Auf jeden Fall. _

_Sie stand da also da wie eine vom Himmel gefallene Kriegerin und er, Will, saß einfach nur da und zeigte auf mich. _

_Sie stand plötzlich vor mir. _

_Sie: „Du bist also die Geißel seiner Jugend." Abfälligkeit auf höchsten Niveau. _

_Ich: „Und seine Freundin." Und damit meinte ich Charles. _

_Was soll ich sagen, es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion. _

_ICH HATTE ANGST._

_Mein Hirn fkt. nicht richtig wenn ich angst habe. _

_Charles stieg augenblicklich darauf ein. _

_Ich, derweil, bin mir auch heute noch sicher, er tat es eigentlich um Will aus der irgendwie verzwickten Klemme zu helfen. _

_Ich war noch immer dabei mich zu wundern, warum Will nicht gesagte hatte das seine Freundin aus Frankreich war. _

_Wie gesagt mein Gehirn funktioniert nicht richtig wenn ich Angst habe. _

_Charles Hand lag schon eine Sekunde später besitzergreifend um meine Hüften und er staarte Fleur, so heißt sie übrigens, einfach nur an. _

„_Oh," sagte sie dann, „entschuligt misch, verzeiht meine ..." stammelte sie, „es ist nur, isch kenne dosch die Weiber, sie sind alle inter ihm er. Verzei mir William"_

_Williams Achillesferse sind ihre Hundeaugen. War ganz offensichtlich._

_Er verzieh ihr sofort. _

_Sie blieb. _

_Es wurde ein netter Abend._

_Und mit jeder Sekunde die Verstrich wurde uns bewusster wenn wir nicht bald was unternehmen würde, dann flog die ganze Geschichte auf. _

_Und genau das deutete ich Charles. _

_Das hatte ich noch nicht verlernt. _

_Er nickte. _

_Und im nächsten Moment zog er mich zu seinem Mund und küsste mich. _

_Nicht das du dir denkst, oh, da beginnt es wieder von vorne, das war einer dieser Küsser der nichts bedeutet. Einfach seine Zunge in meinem Mund, meine Zunge in seinem Mund. Und das wars. _

_Und hier beginnt mein Unglück. _

_Mein Riesengroßes Unglück. _

_Denn nach einer Weile überkam es mich und ..._

_Ist das Wetter nicht schön..._

_Ja ich weiß zu seiner Vergangenheit stehen. _

_Ich küsste ihn. _

_Und ich meine küssen . _

_Es war nicht gut das ich das machte, es war nicht klug das ich das machte, es war einfach nur beschissen und..._

_Geil. _

_Denn er küsste zurück. _

_Und es fühlte sich perfekt an. _

_Und es war richtig. Alles in mir schrie danach. _

_Hör nicht auf. Hör nicht auf. Mach weiter. _

_Und dann... dann... ach. _

_Dann sind meine Selbstzweifel wieder da gewesen. _

_Ich liebe ihn doch nicht. _

_Das bin nicht ich die ihn will. _

_Hör auf bevor du ihm wehtust damit._

_Ich hörte auf. _

_Er sah erstaunt, ja, erstaunt zu mir. In seinen Augen lag das pure Erstaunen. _

„_Das ist nicht richtig. Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte ich und die Tränen rannen mir das Gesicht hinunter. _

_Und ich rannte aus dem Zimmer hinaus. _

_Das Will und Fleur vor über einer halben Stunde gegangen war, hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt. So ein Kuss war das gewesen. _

_Ich war verwirrt und verließ noch am selben Abend die Zauberwelt. _

_Und daran hat sich nichts geändert. _

_Ich lebe hier, bei den Muggeln und ... _

_Nein dafür ist es noch zu früh. _

_Chronologisch bleiben. _

_Ich packte meine Sachen und stand dann vor Williams Wohnung. _

_Es war eigentlich ein schönes Haus das auf einem kleinen Anwesen stand, umgeben von Bäumen und Wiesen. _

_Ich klingelte. _

_Und es war Fleur die mich völlig aufgelöst vor ihrer Wohnungstüre vorfand. _

_Ich stammelte nur unnutzes Zeugs vor mich her und aus den Worten, schrecklich, Charles, nicht richtig schloss sie folgerichtig das ich zu William gebracht werden musste. _

_Resolut nahm sie mich an der Hand und führte mich in ihr Haus hinein. _

_Es war sehr schön hergerichtet, und das viele Kinderspielzeug das herumlag irritierte mich nicht im Geringesten, ich nahm es zwar wahr, aber ich registrierte es nicht. _

„_William, ier ist jemand für disch."_

_Und damit lies sie uns allein und die Worte sprudelten heraus._

_Er sah mich eine Zeit lang nur stumm an, dann schluckte er leise. _

„_Du solltest jetzt gehen. Rose. Geh. Und komm nie wieder." _

_Das sagte er ganz leise, er flüsterte es fast schon und doch schien es mir fast schon geschrieen zu sein. _

„_Aber,..." erwiderte ich. _

_Er machte mir Angst, die Erinnerung daran lässt mich immer noch erschaudern. _

„_Geh! SOFORT!" _

_Er saß noch immer, aber sein ganzer Körper zitterte, vor Wut wie ich annahm. _

_Weshalb er wütend war, damals konnte ich es nicht sagen. _

_Jetzt natürlich, als wäre alles so klar, da weiß ich es schon. _

_ER war wütend weil ich Charles auf diese perfide Art und weise verletzt hatte. _

_Und das macht ihn wütend genug mich töten zu wollen. Punkt um. Erschrecken. _

_Das war das erste Mal das ich mit dem Fluch der Weasleys in Berührung kam. Hautnah. _

„_Geh, und nimm Fleur mit. Sie soll die nächsten Tage von hier weg bleiben. GEH!"_

_Und damit schmiss er mich aus dem Zimmer und ich stand vollkommen perplex da. _

„_Was ist los?" sie stand da und ich schluckte. _

_Ich weiß es nicht, sagte ich, besser versuchte ich zu sagen. _

_Ich konnte nicht. _

_Sie stand da und plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch ihren ganzen Körper. _

„_Isch weiß was los ist." Fluchte sie und atmete die Augen. _

„_Er sagt du sollst weggehen." Brach es aus mir heraus, redegewandt wie immer. _

_Sie nickte. _

_Sie sah mich lange an. _

„_Isch, isch möschte", sie war ein Fels in meiner Emotionalen Brandung, „das du mir eine Gefallen tust. Wenn isch sterbe, eute, dann bitte, sage William, oder schreibe ihm, das es meine Entscheidung war. Das isch ihn und die Kinder liebe und isch offe er verzeit mir. Und gib meine Kinder eine Kuss. Würdest du das für misch tun?"_

_Ich nickte stumm, verstand nichts. _

_Die Worte erreichten meinen Kopf nicht. Sie zeigte mit der Hand auf die Tür, das verstand ich. _

_Und damit war für mich alles Magische gestorben. _

_Es ist einiges an Zeit vergangen, zwei Jahre Seitdem, und es ist viel geschehen. _

_Voldemort ist geschlagen, wir glauben aber nicht das es für immer ist._

_Mein Bruder hat geheiratet. Vor mir. Ja. _

_China. Sie ist recht nett. Einmal kamen sie mich besuchen und ich bekam Fotos von der Hochzeit. Sie war eine sehr hübsche braut. _

_Meinen Eltern geht es gut, ich bin sechsundzwanzig. Alt. So fühle ich mich. _

_Meine Bücher werden noch immer gelesen, in beiden Welten. _

_Da war angeblich ein kleines Mädchen das den krieg umgedreht hat, eine Hohepriesterin, ich weiß nicht ob ich das glauben soll. Oder Kann. _

_Ich habe inzwischen geheiratet. _

_ES war eine Vernunftehe. Meine Mutter hat geweint als ich den Gang entlang ging und mein Vater hat sich geweigert dieser Hochzeit, einer Muggelhochzeit, beizuwohnen. _

_Ja ein Muggel. _

_Sein Name ist Christian._

_Er ist nett. Lieben tue ich ihn nicht. _

_Habe ich nie, werde ich nie. _

_Ich brauchte Publicity, er eine Greencard. _

_Wir sind Freunde. _

_Das macht es erträglich. _

_Einsam bin ich geworden. Mir fehlt meine Magie. _

_Ich bin müde. _

_Ich vermisse mein altes Leben. Ich vermisse Charles. _

_Ist es nicht komisch. _

_Das ich erst einen anderen Mann heiraten muss um zu wissen das es immer nur Charles war, und niemals jemand anderer. _

_Ich glaube so unglücklich wie heute war ich noch nie. _

_Christian und ich haben beschossen die Ehe scheiden zu lassen, in vier Wochen ist sie eineinhalb Jahre alt, es war die abgemachte Zeit, er kann hier bleiben und ich habe meinem Lebenslauf etwas hinzuzufügen. _

_Wir haben alle daraus profitiert. _

_Die Gegenwart macht mich stumm. _

_Rose Erikson_

Epistel siebzehn 

Charles saß einfach nur da.

Einfach nur da.

Er rührte sich nicht.

Er bewegte sich nicht.

Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab.

DESTRUKTIVO

Er schrie es mit aller Wut heraus.

Seine Hände zitterten, sein Mund war Blutleer, die Schwarzen Spitzen seiner Haare blätterten ab.

Mit seiner bloßen Hand schlug er in den Tisch vor sich, etliche Male, bis Blut auf den Boden tropfte.

Lange stand er da und tat nichts außer langsam zu atmen.

Er öffnete seine Augen. Es waren noch immer seine Braunen Augen.

Aus seinem Geldbeutel zog er mehre Golddublonen lies sie achtlos fallen und ging dann, so als wäre nichts geschehen wieder hinaus.

Epistel achtzehn 

William wusste davon nicht mehr viel.

Er wusste nur, plötzlich stand sie da.

Ohne Angst, sein Engel in der Dunkelheit.

Und er wurde ruhig, sie liebten sich in den frühen Morgen hinein.

Die Wahrheit erzählte sie ihm nie.

Sein Anblick war schlimmer, als Lady Wealesy sie darauf hatte vorbereiten hatte können.

Seine Haare standen im blutrot von seinem Kopf weg, ganz dich war es und strohig, seine Augen war einfach nur noch Rot, nicht einmal mehr Licht spiegelte sich darin.

Seine Zähne war klein Und spitz geworden und viel mehr und er schien Kräfte entwickelt zu haben die ihre Vorstellung fast zu sprengen vermochte, gerade eben zerschlug er die dicke Marmorplatte und sie zerbrach wirklich.

Das Zimmer war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen, diese Zerstörungswut erschreckte sie mehr als sie es erwartet hatte.

Sie dachte an ihrer Beiden Kinder.

Ein Mädchen, Michelle, seine sanften Augen und sein wunderbares Haar, ihre Figur und Erscheinungsbild, das einer Veela.

Jean, ihr Junge, noch ein Baby, knapp ein Jahr, mit seinem breiten Grinsen und ihren hellen Haaren, seine Finger noch ganz dick und knuddlig.

Sie lachten soviel zusammen.

Ich hoffe du hast mich nicht belogen, und du liebst mich Wirklich dachte sie sich und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Er erkannte sie nicht.

Er war wie ein wildes, krankes Tier.

Weil wenn nicht, lieber William, haben wir hier ein riesen Problem.

Er griff an.

ER sprang auf sie zu, in einem hohen Bogen, sie konnte nun seine Krallen sehen, seine Fingernägel mussten gewachsen sein.

„Non!"

Sie stand aufrecht da und rührte sich keinen Meter von der Bedrohung weg.

Sie wusste ein Fehler und sie wäre tot.

Er begutachtete sie.

Dann wollte er wieder angreifen.

„non, William, Non."

Wieder erstarrte er.

Sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Mon William. Mein guter William. Komm er, su mir."

Sie deutete ihm sich ihr zu nähern.

„Komm William. Isch beiss nischt. Komm er.. Komm."

Er rührte sich noch immer nicht. Sie ging weiter auf ihn zu.

„Du gehörst mir William. Das ast du dosch schon gewusst, nischt mein braver William."

Damit erreichte sie ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Blutleeren Lippen und fuhr einer seiner hervorstechenden Adern entlang.

„Du darfst misch lieben. Ich erlaub es dir."

Und anscheinend hörte er ja wirklich auf sie.

Was gut war, denn sie hatte sich vor Angst fast in die Hosen gemacht.


	7. Sammlung VII

Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter.

Alle gehören ihr.

Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung VII

Epistel Neuzehn

„Zaubert ihm die Augen offen. Wir wollen doch nicht das er die ganze Show verpasst. Und kettet ihn ja gut fest, es wäre doch wirklich blöd wenn er im Blutrausch frei käme."

Epistel zwanzig, Teil 1 

„Gott, Mädchen", er sah auf und blickte in ihre verquollenen Augen, „hast du schon wieder die ganze Nacht wegen dem Typen geweint?"

Rose nickte leise und setzte sich zu ihrem Ehemann an den Frühstückstisch.

Christian, etwa ein Meter achtzig groß, kurze Stopplige Haare, umwerfendes Lächeln, verdrehte seine blauen Augen und schüttele dann den Kopf.

Er lies sie an ihrem Caffe Latte nippen während er sich wieder seiner Zeitung zuwandte und den Lokalteil durchblätterte.

Die Sonne strahlte in die offene Küche herein und flutete den ganzen Raum. Es roch nach frischen Pancakes die Christian wie jeden Morgen „gezaubert" hatte und eine unheimliche stille lag über den Beiden.

Rose war ganz in ihr Getränk versunken während Christian immer wieder besorgt über seine Zeitung hinwegschielte und dabei jedes Mal leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

Als sie keinen Anstand machte ihn in ihre Probleme einzuweichen, die sowieso immer die selben waren, Charles nämlich, ignorierte er ihr Verhalten und blätterte um.

„Oh, no.", er vezog seinen großen Mund angewidert und legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch, „Diese Bilder sollten in einer öffentlichen Zeitung verboten sein. Also echt."

Rose blickte auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Oh," er schnaufte ein und kratze sich an der Nase, „nur wieder diese Schwarzkuttensekte die ..."

„Die Todesser!"

„Ja, oh, wenn es dir sage, pfui."

Bestürzung legte sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Wie viele Familien haben sie dieses Mal getötet?"

Christian blinzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht, ich hab die Fotos gesehen und gleich wieder weggelegt." Wiederwillig hob er die Zeitung auf und überflog dien Bericht der in kleinen Buchstaben gedruckt neben den –Farbbildern- zu finden war.

„Vier Familien dieses Mal." Er sah auf, „und die Polizei hat noch immer keine Hinweise bekommen. Man sollte meinen, so langsam würden sie dahinter steigen, wer oder was von mir aus seine Finger da im Spiel hat. Aber nichts. Also sicher fühle ich mich nicht mehr."

Er wandte sich wieder dem Bericht zu während Rose nach einer der Pancakes griff und dem Ahornsirup der auch auf dem Tisch stand.

Sie hatte sich ein großes in siruptriefendes Stück in den Mund gestopft als ihr endlich einfiel was sie darauf sagen könnte als er das Thema wechselte.

„Diese großen Bilder die draußen im Vorzimmer hängen, hatten die eigentlich viel gekostet."

Rose schluckte hinunter und nickte.

„Ja, billig waren sie mal nicht. Es sind echte Demions. Warum fragst du?"

„Weil sie jetzt ganz sicher noch mehr wert sind."

Rose nahm noch ein Stück Pancake auf die Gabel und nach einem verwunderten „Was meinst du damit?" nahm sie es auch in den Mund.

„Sie haben ihn und seine Familie hingerichtet. Sogar ein Baby war dabei. Schau dir die Bilder nicht an."

Rose kaute an ihrem Pancake und schluckte ihn dann hinunter.

„Glaub mir, ich schau mir die Bilder sicher nicht an. Du weißt doch mein Magen ver...trägt, sag das noch mal." Sie sah entsetzt auf.

„Du meinst jetzt aber nicht tot, oder?"

„Doch. Ahem, Rose? Du bist so blass. Rose? Rose?"

„Ich,", ihre Augen erhellten sich, sie stand auf, tupfte sich mit der rosaroten Serviette die Mundwinkel ab und wirkte leicht unorientiert, „Ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Was zum Teufel? Rose!"

Christian sprang auf doch sie war schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Es dauerte etwas dann kam die Erleuchtung und der Knopf sprang. Natürlich Will Demion war dieser William Weasley. Der Bruder von Charles, dem Kerl von dem Rose davon rannte.

Er war ja so ein Idiot.

So ein riesen Idiot.

Dennoch, der Tag verflog schnell. Die Schmerzen blieben.

Während Rose, unfähig ihre Traue oder ihr Erstaunen über Wills plötzlichen Todes zu offenbare, ihrer Arbeit stur hinterher ging dachte Christian nach.

Sollte es so sein. Dass das hier so ablaufen musste. Er wusste sie liebte William. Und doch hatte sie kein Wort darüber verloren, sondern hatte sich hingesetzt und weiter an ihrem Buch geschrieben.

So durfte es nicht ablaufen, das war ganz schlecht für sie.

Gegen Abend kam sie aus ihrem Zimmer. Mit festen Blick und steten Gang, in ihrer Hand ein Manuskript und eine Mappe mit Unterlagen, so kam sie und zerstörte sein kleines, zufriedenes Leben.

„Nimm das Christian." Sagte sie als sie ihm den großen Stapel bedruckten Papiers übergab, „Nimm es und gib es Sissy. Sage ihr", sie schob eine ihrer goldenen Locken zur Seite und lächelte müde, „das dies mein letztes Buch für ein lange Zeit sein wird."

„Aber...", er wollte etwas sagen, so in die Richtung, aber warum, doch sie unterbrach ihn kurzerhand und tadelte ihn ob seines Verhalten mit ihrer gerunzelten Stirn.

„Ach, Christian, Das hier, ich habe den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht und es wird doch endlich Zeit das ich mich meinen Dämonen Stelle."

Sie setze sich neben ihn und blickte ihn lange mit ihren Nebelaugen an.

„Es ist noch so unreal das er gestorben sein soll und dich ,...", sie seufzte, „ich bin noch nicht ein mal fähig mir die Bilder in der Zeitung anzuschauen. Aber sein Tot, das er überhaupt sterben konnte, es hat mir meine Augen geöffnet."

Sie legte ihm ihre blasse Hand auf die Schulter klopfte aufmunternd zu, dann stand sie auf.

„ich will nicht länger davon laufen. Weil, wer weiß, vielleicht ist das auch mein letzter Tag und ich will verdammt sein wenn ich mir noch länger von meiner Angst und meinem Stolz meine Zukunft verbaue. Deswegen", sie gab ihm die gelbe Mappe in die Hand, „bitte lass mich dich verlassen. Ich will die Scheidung. Sei so nett und erlaube mir unseren Vertrag früher als gewollt zu brechen."

Sie sah ihn an mit flehendem Blich und der nickte kurzentschlossen.

Er hatte ja gewusst das dieser Tag kommen würde, auch wenn sie nie gedacht hätte das es unter solchen Umständen dazu kommen würde.

Tief drinnen hoffte er dass ihr der Entschluss denn sie gefällt hatte weiterhalf und sie ihrem Glück wirklich näherbrachte und sie nicht noch weiter davon entfernen würde.

Sie verdiente Glück. Er hatte mitverfolgt wie sie Tag für Tag, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr ihres unbändigen Lebenswillen verloren hatte und ja, es hatte ihm weh getan.

Auch wenn er sie aus einer Zweckmäßigkeit heraus geheiratet hatte, war ihm ihre liebenswerte, verquere Arte bald unter die Haut gegangen und er hatte sie lieb gewonnen.

Sie war eine solch wunderbare Frau, immer offen für seine Probleme und seinen Lebenswandel, nicht abgeneigt und, wie er, auf der Flucht vor der wahren Realität seines Lebens.

Si war es nun einmal uns sie hatte Recht es war die Zeit gekommen sich seinen Dämonen zu stellen.

Also nickte er leise und nahm die Papiere entgegen.

„Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, Rose..."sagte er fast schon zu traurig, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das er sie sobald nicht wiedersehen würde. Er schlug die Mappe auf und unterschrieb.

„Viel Glück und ... Rose, lass dich nicht unterkriegen. Wende dich nicht mehr ab."

Hier lächelte die blonde Frau ihm gegenüber traurig und schüttele leicht den Kopf.

„Wie sollte ich mich von ihnen abwenden, jetzt wo sie vor mir stehen. Sie haben mich eingeholt und ich will nicht mehr davonlaufen."

Sie zog aus ihrem Gewand den Taktstock ihrer Lieblingsdirigenten der bis jetzt immer an der Wand im Esszimmer gehangen war und ... verschwand.

„Ho!" Christian blinzelte überrascht bis schockiert.

Er sah auf den Platz wo sie gewesen war, auf seine Hände wieder zurück und schüttelte sich leicht.

„Einfach nicht darüber nachdenken." Sagte er leise zu sich selbst.

„Das brauchst du nicht.", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Schatten heraus, zwei Männer in schwarzen Kutten traten auf ihn zu.

„Du wirst es vergessen."

Epistel Neunzehn, Teil zwei 

_Es dauerte Sunden bis ich mich in das hohe Steingebäude hineinwagte, es erschien mir größer, düsterer, unheimlicher als viele Male zuvor._

_Die Tore waren überdimensional geformt, viel verziert und in tiefen Rot, kunstvolles Email, prangte das Zeichen der Weasleys und es schien mir größer und machtvoller als jemals zuvor. _

_Meine Gedanken, sie liefen auf Touren, ich war verzweifelt nahe daran meinen Verstand zu verlieren. Immer wieder spulte ich die Szene von Frühstück vor mir ab, der Moment in dem mir ansatzweise klar wurde, als ginge das so schnell, der Moment in dem die Worte mein Hirn erreichten und dieses Hirn damit begann sie zu verarbeiten. _

_Sind sie jetzt mehr wert..._

_Abgeschlachtet, Baby. _

_Tot. _

_Ich war in Schock. _

_In versteckte mich. Ich wollte nichts davon wissen. _

_Den ganzen Tag schrieb ich, ich wollte nicht damit aufhören, ich wollte nicht daran denken und es wirklich werden lassen. Den ganzen Tag dachte ich darüber nach. _

_Erinnerte mich an alte Zeiten, dich ich schon in der Nacht zuvor durchgekaut und zum x-ten Mal auf gearbeitet hatte, und doch sah ich die guten Zeiten wieder vor mir. Dich nacht im Klassenzimmer und, ich schämte mich fast dafür, nein ich schämte mich, der Kuss mit Charles. _

_Wie konnte ich nur daran denken, an ihn der noch lebte, während sein Bruder von Todessern gerichtet geworden war. _

_Todesser. _

_Sie hatten damit vor einem Jahr begonnen, aber ich hatte mich nie damit beschäftigt. Ich kannte die Leute nicht und so konnte ich meine Augen davor verschließen, dass Menschen abgeschlachtet geworden waren, kleine Kinder gehäutet... oh mein Merlin selbst jetzt bin ich kaum fähig dazu es in Worte zu fassen. _

_Vielleicht ist das der Grund warum ich immer nur Romanzen schreibe, in denen nur die Personen einen Knacks haben und nicht das Umfeld?_

_Es könnte doch gut sein. _

_Er war also tot. Und, ich beendete gerade meine Trilogie mit den Worten: Hier stand sie nun, glücklich und zufrieden, und wagte sich in eine neue Welt. Die gute Welt. Und zum Ersten Mal war sie nicht mehr alleine._

_Ende._

_Und ich begriff was ich schon immer gewusst hatte aber auch hier lieber schwieg. _

_Je länger ich davon rannte, desto länger würde ich die gute Welt nicht, niemals erreichen können. _

_Ich begriff was es sein könnte das mich befreien könnte. _

_Charles. Es war immer nur er. _

_Natürlich war ich auf die selbe Erkenntnis gekommen, wie am Abend davor, wie schon an vielen Abenden zuvor, aber noch nie war es mir so ernst gewesen wie hier. _

_Ich durfte nicht mehr davon rennen. _

_William war tot. _

_Und auch wenn ich es nicht glauben wollte, auch wenn ich mir einredete, dass alles nur ein schlechter, böser Traum war, so wusste ich doch das es wohl so sein musste. _

_Er war tot- und ich wollte ihn dafür am liebsten selbst strangulieren._

_Und doch öffnete er mir mit seinem Tod die Augen, denn es wurde mir klar, das ich sterben konnte. _

_Dieser Gedanke überfiel mich von einem Moment zum andern und überraschte mich sehr. _

_In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich noch nie daran gedacht dass ich sterben könnte. Ja ich hatte Angst gehabt, viel Angst, ich war oft verschreckt gewesen, aber ich hatte immer irgendwie gewusst dass ich beschützt wurde. _

_Entweder meine Eltern oder später Charles und William, oder jetzt eben Christian, sie alle hatten mich immer geschützt. _

_Mama und Papa vor der Welt an sich, Charles vor allem, William vor mir und Christian beschützte mein verletztes kleines Herz._

_Ich hatte wirklich nie daran gedacht das ich sterben konnte. _

_So saß ich da, blickte aus meinen Fenster hinaus in die Weite, sah die Bäume wie die Nachmittagssonne ihre Blätter golden Färbte, sah das Gras, das schon länger im leichten Wind schwankte, die Blumen die blühten, die Vögel die in den Baumkronen saßen und dann und wann, scheinbar grundlos aufstoben und nach einer Weile wieder zurückkehrten in ihren heimatlichen Hafen. _

_Die Schatten wurden länger und Dunkelheit brach langsam über mich, das Haus herein. _

_Eine sonderbare Stille umfing mich. _

_Wenn ich sterben würde, was wäre das was ich wohl am meisten in meinem Leben bereuen würde. _

_Ich gebe zu, es waren einige Situation die sich dann in meinen Kopf wiederholten. Recht viele Sogar. _

_Aber am Ende blieb nur noch diese Eine Da, und eine was wäre Wenn Situation schaffte es dennoch in meinen Kopf hinein. _

_Ich hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört Was wäre wenn zu denken, doch das hier, es war so plastisch, so real. _

_Ich küsste ihn. _

_Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem, wie seine starken Arme meinen Körper umschlangen, wie mein Herz mir bis zum Hals schlug und ich spüren konnte, dass ihm ganz gleich ging. _

_Ich wollte nicht das es auf hört. _

_Aber ich wollte auch nicht, mag sein, ich wollte nicht schon wieder verletzt werden. Vielleicht dumm, vielleicht Schisshasenmässig, aber legitim. _

_Also drückte ich mich weg und ... er kam nicht nach. _

_Wenn er nach gekommen wäre... hätte ich das Herz gehabt, die Stärke ein zweites Mal abzuweisen. _

_Wenn er mir wirklich gegenübergestandne wäre. Auge in Auge. _

_Wäre ich dann heute hier, das ging mir durch den Kopf. _

_Nein. _

_Nein, niemals. _

_Niemals wäre ich heute hier. _

_Warum war er mir nicht gefolgt?_

_Wie lange frage ich mich das schon?_

_Warum folgte er mir nicht?_

_Hatte er Angst. War er enttäuscht. Traurig._

_Warum hatte er nicht seine Hand nach mir ausgestreckt?_

_Es war erstaunlich das mich mein Leben erst wieder so enttäuschen musste um mir zu zeigen, in aller Klarheit, was es war das nicht funktioniert hatte. _

_Immer wieder hatte ich mich gefragt, warum hatte er die Hand nicht nach mir ausgestreckt und da war die Antwort da._

_Weil es nicht seine Aufgabe war. _

_Es war meine Aufgabe, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken._

_Ich meine da hatte ich schon meine Zunge ausgestreckt und dann war ich nicht einmal fähig das selbe mit meiner Hand zu tun. _

_Ich hatte immer darauf gewartet von einem Mann erobert zu werden. _

_Denn wenn er es schaffte mich zu überwinden und siegreich sein „Eigen" zu nennen, dann würde er auch die Kraft haben mich zu halten. _

_Sie hatten mich doch alle enttäuscht. Sogar William. _

_Das war meine Denkfehler. Ich musste nicht erobert werden, ich musste erobern! Ich durfte nicht die Menschen die ich liebte enttäuschen, nur weil mir das selbe wiederfahren war. _

_Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen. _

_Es war mein erster Schritt der in dieses Desaster geführt hatte. _

_Ich hatte es begonnen, ICH hatte es begonnen, und es war an mir es zu beenden._

_Meine Sachen waren bald gepackt, meine wenigen Dinge an denen ich hing bald verstaut, und ich ließ nach wenigen Worten mit Christian wieder ein Leben hinter mir. _

_Wieder keine gute Lösung, doch dieses Mal brachte ich die Dinge dich ich begonnen hatte zu Ende bevor ich meiner Wege zog. _

_War ich endlich erwachsen geworden?_

_Als ich ging, dachte ich das. Ich dachte ich würde dieses Kapitel meines Lebens, die Unsicherheit, einfach alles was mich bedrückte hinter mir lassen und alles würde gut. _

_Natürlich war dem nicht so. _

_Es ist niemals so. _

_Ich war nicht erwachsen geworden, ich war nur zum erstem mal, seitdem meine Welt so riesig geworden war ein bisschen gewachsen. _

_Erwachsen geworden bin ich später, sehr viel später. _

Epistel zwanzig, Teil drei 

_Als ich dann endlich, nach langer Zeit des intensiven Brütens über sie Schwelle trat, diesem alten, kalten Stein, abgetreten wie war, kam ich ihn diesen großen Komplex der dahinter wartete und, es ist komisch, aber ich fühlte ich war daheim. _

_Männer in bunten Gewändern, Frauen in strikten Kleidern, sie alle wuselten herum, einige mit Akten in ihren Händen, portable Federn die begierig das aufschrieben was ihre Besitzer vor sich her brummten, Hauselfen die mit kleinen Schritten mit großen Paketen hin und her liefen. _

_Und Eulen. Vielleicht hatte ich ja das am meisten Vermisst. _

_Das Geräusch wenn sie mit ihren Flügeln schlugen, wie die Luft durch ihre Federn pfiff, das leise Krächzen mit dem sie sich unterhielten. _

_Ich holte tief Luft und lächelte. _

_Schlechtes Gewissen hatte mich dafür keine Minute später eingeholt, dennoch in diesem Moment war es mir egal. _

_Diese großen Gebäude, magisch aufgebessert und ausgeleuchtet, das gab es eben nur hier. _

_Daheim, daheim. _

_Das ging durch meinen Kopf. _

_Und ich war glücklich._

_Wie gesagt schon bald darauf traf mich mein Leben wieder hart und die Realität hatte mich fest im Griff. _

_Ich wusste noch wo Charles Büro war und ging zielstrebig darauf zu, wissend das es endlich zu dieser Aussprache kommen musste._

_Er hatte eine neue Sekretärin, blond, jung, naiv, beschäftigt mit ihren Fingernägeln. _

„_Melden Sie Rose Malfoy, die Tochter von Narcissa und Lucius, die Schwester von Tray, die Hüterin des Blackschen Vermögens. Hurtig, ich bin in Eile."_

_Die Kleine blickte mit ihren grasgrünen Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf. _

„_Mr. Weasley wünscht keine Störung von niemanden." Sagte sie energisch und dachte wohl damit sei für mich die Sache vergessen. _

_Ich sah sie einen Moment an, ich glaube meine Augen waren eiskalt geworden, so wie es meine Mutter immer machte, wenn sie das bekommen wollte was ihr zustand. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. _

„_Ich bin seine Schwägerin, Mädchen, und das hier ist keine Bitte."_

_Damit drängte ich mich an ihrem Tisch vorbei und öffnete den versteckten Eingang der direkt zu seinem Arbeitsplatz, schlüpfte durch und war dann in seinem Raum. _

_Dunkel war er geworden. _

_Das Holz schien älter geworden zu sein, alles überladener, hinter dem alten, riesigen Schreibtisch aus tiefschwarzen Holz, in das Kupferfäden eingesponnen waren und dem ganz ein bisschen Glanz verliehen, saß er auf einem überdimensionalen Stuhl. _

_Sein Anblick erschreckte mich zutiefst, und in den ersten Sekunden konnte ich seiner Figur, seinem Gesicht nichts Vertrautes mehr entnehmen. _

_Härter war sein Blick geworden, sein Gesicht düster und von ein paar Falten gezeichnet. Seine Haare waren länger geworden, drei Stirnfransen die glitzerten im Licht das von dem Fenster hinter ihm hereinbrach, sein Bart der nur an seinen Kinnkanten, strikt gestutzt, sah so aus als würde er sein Gesicht in rote Glut hüllen,. _

_Als er aufsah, mich ansah lag in seinen Augen tief empfundener Hass. Für mich. _

_Es verletzte mich sehr ihn so zu sehen und es schockierte mich zum Teil sogar. _

_Aber was wusste ich schon über sein leben. Was er die letzten Jahre getan hatte, was ihn gelenkt hatte, was er hasste?_

_Als ich da so vor ihm stand wurde mir klar wie dumm es gewesen war hier her zu kommen. _

_Wer weiß vielleicht war er ja schon vergeben, vielleicht wollte er ja nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben, vielleicht hatte er auch recht damit. _

_Dies mag alles sein, ich bezweifelte nichts davon und ich wunderte mich weshalb ich wohl jemals davon ausgegangen war, er würde auf mich warten?_

_Ich kam mir dumm vor, unendlich dumm, und verloren. _

_Das was mir gerade noch so richtig erschien, war falsch und ich hatte meine Worte, die ich mir so sorgsam zurecht gelegt hatte, vergessen. _

_Ich stand sprachlos vor ihm, und er erhob sich langsam, sein Stuhl drückte er mit seinen Beinen nach Hinten, bis er stand und mich wie ein Berg einen Floh überragte. _

_Er sagte nichts, er deutet nichts, aber seine Augen waren immer noch voller Hass. _

_Als er an seinem Schreibtisch vorbeiging, bemerkte ich wie lange seine Haare wirklich geworden waren. _

_Sie waren mit einer Lederbrosche hochgesteckt und hingen ihm, ähnlich wie bei einem Pferdeschwanz dennoch hinunter bis zu seinen Schultern. _

_Keine schwarzen Spitzen mehr, sondern kupferne Strähnen, hellbraune Stränge die sich neben feuerroten Linien tummelten. _

_Sie alle glänzten in der Sonne und sein ganzer Kopf schien aus Flammen gemacht zu sein. _

_Es kam mir vor als würde ich ihn sehen, er bewegte sich in Zeitlupe auf mich zu, jedes Geräusch heller und klarer, jeder Lichtschein offenbarender als der andere. _

_Das Werwolfleder seiner Hose ratschte aneinander, er hatte seine Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkt. _

_Dann stand er vor mir. _

_Er war immer noch so viel größer als ich. Oder vielleicht war ich einfach viel kleiner als er. Ich weiß es nicht. _

_Er sah zu mir hinab, und ich hob mein Kinn energisch an und erwiderte seinen Blick. _

„_schau nicht so hasserfüllt, Charles, das verdien ich mir nicht. Du hast absolut keinen Grund dazu. Jetzt wo ich wieder da bin."_

_Ich grinste ihn böswillig an und ging an ihm vorbei, nach hinten zu seinem Schreibtisch und setze mich in seinen Stuhl. _

_Es war warm und roch noch ganz nach ihm, und phuu, es fehlte echt nur wenig dass ich mir die Kleider vom Leib riss und ihn fickte. Das war unsere Blut das endlich die Bestätigung haben wollte die es brauchte. _

_Ja, so war das damals. _

_Er drehte sich langsam um. Nun konnte ich sein Gesicht endlich ganz erkennen, konnte seine Augen ein bisschen besser deuten und seine Körperhaltung besser einschätzen. _

_Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und seine Sekretärin kam mit ein paar Sicherheitskräften herein. _

_Ich empfing sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. _

„_Sagte ich nicht, dass sie nicht stören sollen. Ich habe einiges mit Lord Weasley zu besprechen. Ein Gespräch das wir hätten schon vor einigen Jahren führen sollen, wenn ihn der Mut nicht verlassen hätte!"_

_Ich blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Noch immer keine Veränderung. Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre ich keine Gefahr mehr gewesen. _

_Langsam erhob er seine Hand und schickte ohne sich umzudrehen seine Bedienstenten wieder hinaus. _

_Als sich die Türen wieder schlossen, senkte er seine Hand wieder und sah mich dann herausfordernd an. _

_Ich machte es mir in seinem Stuhl bequemer. _

_Dann sah ich auf und sah ihn traurig an. Jedenfalls denke ich dass es so gewirkt haben muss, denn ich war traurig. _

„_Worauf läuft das hinaus, Charles?", fragte ich ihn, „Das du mich fickst, wie William mich gefickt hat. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Oder das du mich liebst? Charles was soll das mit uns zwei werden?"_

_Ich funkelte ihn an. „Du weißt das er tot ist, nicht?"_

_Er nickte, langsam. _

„_Und du weißt das er es mit mir getrieben hat um dir weh zu tun?"_

_Wieder nickte er. _

„_Und du hast das einfach so geschehen lassen?" Ich wartete auf die Antwort aber er sah mich stumm wie immer an. „Worauf hast du gewartet. Was soll ich aus einem solchen Verhalten schließen, das du mich liebst?" Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu der mit seinem mehr als nur konkurrieren konnte. _

„_Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht!"_

_Seine Augen wurden für einen Moment richtig kalt. _

„_Du kannst ruhig wütend auf mich sein," entgegnete ich ihm, „aber ich bin es auch. Sehr sogar. Was hast du dir gedacht, das es ok ist wenn er mich fickt. Hmm?"_

„_Hast du, nur irgendwann an mich gedacht oder ist es dir nur darum gegangen, um dein kleines gebrochenes Herz?" _

_Ich lachte. Ich war so schön in Fahrt, dass selbst wenn ich mitbekam dass ich ihm weh tat nicht aufhören konnte. _

„_Ich habe dir jahrelang! mein Herz ausgeschüttet. Ich habe mich dir unendlich oft anvertraut, das ich..."_

_Ich verlor den Faden. _

_Eine paar Sekunden dachte ich nach, dann fuhr ich wütender fort. _

_Ja ich war wütend. Er verdiente es sicher in diesem Momenten nicht, aber all das was mich so lang beschäftig hatte, all das was noch immer zwischen uns stand wusste weg. Ich musste wissen was das werden sollte. Weil es war mir klar... ich konnte nicht mehr weg. _

_Und weil ich ihm weh tun wollte. _

_Ich wollte das auch er Schuld hatte. _

„_Du bist ein Arschloch, Charles. Du bist ein Mörder, wenn ich den Gerüchten und deiner Mutter glauben schenken kann, du warst nicht ehrlich zu mir." Ich war einen Moment still. „Dennoch liebe ich dich. Auch wenn ich dich nicht kenne, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wer du bist bin ich sicher der einzige Mensch der dich versteht.". _

_Der Moment in dem ich resignierte, der Moment in dem ich Klartext sprach. _

„_Du kannst nicht weg von mir", sagte ich, „und ich kann nicht weg von Dir. Als ich ES hörte, da ging mir plötzlich durch den Kopf: ... Merlin sei Dank, es ist nicht Charles. Was täte ich, wenn es Charles gewesen wäre! Was, wenn er jetzt tot wäre?" _

_Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. _

„_Ich habe diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen, Charles. Ich kann ihn auch jetzt nicht ertragen."_

„_Ich habe lange genug mit mir gekämpft um zu wissen wann der Punkt erreicht ist an dem du dich nicht mehr gegen dein Blut wehren kannst." Fuhr ich fort, ich sah ihm nicht in die Augen. „Und du, kannst das erst recht nicht. Punkt um. Also, Charles, „, nun sah ich doch zu ihn, „Ficken oder Liebe? Inzwischen ist mir sogar beides Recht. Du entscheidest, nur eines vorweg, Loswerden wirst du mich nicht mehr."_

_Und dann, dann wartete ich. _

_Minuten lang starrte er auf mich hinunter, aber wie immer war nicht erkenntlich was in seinem Kopf abging. _

_Urplötzlich kam er zu mir zum Tisch und zeigte mit drei unmissverständlichen Gesten das Ich bleiben sollte. _

_Er rauschte hinaus und lies mich alleine in seinem Zimmer zurück. _

_Es war eine recht lange Zeit, die ich warten musste und nachdem ich mich von der vorigen Situation erholt hatte schweifte mein Blick. Zuerst durch Zimmer, dann auf den Schreibtisch. _

_Ich stöberte ein bisschen und dann vielen mir die Bilder auf die unter einer Akte lagen. _

_Neugierig wie ich war zog ich sie nach vorne. _

_Was ich sah war so schrecklich das ich nicht mal die Kraft aufbrachte wegzuschauen. _

_Es war William. _

_Auch wenn ich es noch immer vor mir sehen kann, bin nicht ansatzweise nur fähig das zu beschreiben was ich gefühlt habe, oder gesehen. _

_Meine Finger waren ganz taub und ich spürte direkt wie sich dieses Grauen in mein Hirn einbrannte. _

_Es war schrecklich. _

_Ich saß da und meine Finger taten die Arbeit ganz alleine. Immer noch mehr Bilder, einige Neuere, darunter eines wo Lady Weasley zusammenbrach und in die sichtlich schreckschwachen Arme ihres Gatten flog. _

_Das Bild von dem Ba-...by. _

_Ich ... ich war nicht fähig richtig zu denken. _

_Tränen rannen mir das Gesicht hinunter und ich war kurz davor richtig laut loszuheulen und zu schreien. _

_ER kam wieder ins Zimmer. Ich bemerkte ihn nicht. Ich sah noch immer auf die Bilder, die weit aufgebreitet vor mir lagen und ich war ..._

Ich weiß noch, plötzlich war er da und riss die Bilder von mir weg.

_Da sah ich auf. _

_Ich sah ihn, verzerrt aber doch. _

„_Er ist tot." Flüsterte ich. „er ist tot. Er ist tot. Er ist..." die Tränen begannen wieder mein Gesicht hinunterzurollen, ich wollte es noch immer nicht richtig glauben „er ist tot! Er ist... er ist...", ich sah wieder auf die Bilder, „tot, tot, ohm mein, oh mein, oh mein Merlin, er ist tot." _

_Ich weiß nicht mehr richtig was danach geschehen ist. Aber ich weiß ich habe geweint und ... und... ich weiß er hat in seine Arme genommen, dass er am Boden gekniet ist und ich in seinem Sessel saß und meine Arme fest um ihn geschlungen hatte. _

_Ja, so war das. _

_So und nicht anders. _


	8. Sammlung VIII

Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter.

Alle gehören ihr.

Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung VIII

Epistel einundzwanzig

_Wenn die Seele schreien könnte, dann wäre wohl der Tag sehr lang und qualvoll._

_Ich wollte schreien, ich wollte, ich wollte... der Tag ist lang und ich will viel._

_Er saß nur da und gab, und ich saß da und wollte._

_Seine Sanftheit überraschte mich nicht, seinen Finger streichelten beruhigend über meine Schultern und meinen Rücken, immer wieder bis ich fast vergessen hatte wo ich war. _

_Warum ich hier war. _

_Weshalb ich weinte. _

_Er roch nach Kastanien, frisch aus dem Backrohr, herb und süß zugleich, sein Herzschlag schien mir das Beständigste auf der ganzen weiten Welt. _

_Wie lange war es her gewesen das ich zum letzten Mal bei einem Mann gelegen hatte. _

_Wirklich verliebt und mit Gefühlen und nicht nur um meine Bedürfnisse in Zaum zu halten. _

_Er war die Geborgenheit, er war mein Gefühl von Sicherheit, meine Stärke. _

_Es wäre in diesem Moment so leicht gewesen ihn zu küssen, seinen Körper zu erforschen, den Wünschen meines Blutes nachzukommen, aber ich wollte das nicht. Nicht sofort. _

_Oh ich wollte ihn, wollte herausfinden ob die Gerüchte über den stummen Liebhaber wahr waren, wollte herausfinden ob er wohl wirklich so einfühlsam und hart gleichzeitig war, wollte seine ganze Welt erkunden. _

_Der alleinige Gedanke daran aber traf mich schon hart das die Hitze mir ins Gesicht stieg und ich hoffte er würde nicht aufsehen. _

_Schließlich drückte ich ihn weg von mir und so kniete er mir dann gegenüber._

_Er hatte geweint. Seine Augen waren gerötet und seine Haut auch. _

_Dieser Anblick erstaunte mich nun doch ein wenig aber ich verlor darüber kein Wort, sonder nahm meinen Rockzipfel und wischte ihm das Nass vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht. _

_Ich lächelte ihm zuversichtlich zu, aber ich denke mal es wirkte wie die Farce die es war. _

„_Hast du ihn gesehen?" _

_Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich augenblicklich noch mehr als ich es für möglich gehalten hatten. Dann schüttelte er behutsam den Kopf. _

_Ich sah ihm an das er gehen wollte, ich wollte es ja auch. _

_Ich fragte mich leise, ob ich denn überhaupt Nichts gelernt hatte. Doch das hatte ich, ich hatte gelernt, ich war gewachsen. Rennen war nie die Lösung. _

_Er wusste das gleich wie ich auch. _

_Ich wollte ihn so sehr trösten, wollte ihm irgendetwas geben, ein Wort, eine Gest,e die ihm meine Gefühle, meine Gedanken mitteilten, aber es fiel mir so schwer. _

_Für einen kleinen Moment ertrug ich seine Augen nicht mehr wie sie auf mir ruhten, als wären sie das Einzige das für ihn einen Sinn machen würde. _

_Warum konnte ich nicht sehen was in ihm vorging! _

_Ich wollte ihn verstehen! Ich wollte das ich sehen konnte ob er verstand was ich ihm sagen wollte. _

_Das es so schnell gekommen war, dieses Gefühl ihn beschützen zu müssen? _

_Ihn verstehen zu müssen. Als wäre dass das Wichtigste, das Allerwichtigste im Universum. _

_Es überkam mich von einer Sekunde zur anderen, erdrückte mich fast mit seiner Wucht, die Stille seiner Seele machte mir große Angst. _

_Mir kam es vor als würde das Ringen in mir nie vergehen, als wäre ich zwischen zwei Wänden eingeklemmt mit zwei Türen und ich musste mich entscheiden wohin ich gehen wollte, oder ob ich einfach wartete... _

_Es ergibt heute gleich wenig Sinn wie in diesem scheinbar ewigen Moment. _

_Im Grund genommen, weiß ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr warum ich innegehalten hatte, aber warum ich wieder zurückgeschaut habe, das vergesse ich nie. _

_Er saß einfach nur da und, er starrte mich nicht an, er blickte irgendwie gemächlich ... in meine Seele hinein. Als könnte er in ihr lesen, wo es mir bei ihm nicht möglich war. _

_Warum war ich für ihn so offensichtlich während er für mich immer weniger durchsichtig wurde, von Sekunde zu Sekunde._

_Hatte ich ihn überhaupt irgendwann einmal verstanden. Es war doch so, und das war die einzige Wahrheit die mir damals durch den Kopf ging, das ich ihn nie gekannt hatte, das er mich nie interessiert hatte, das er vielleicht immer hier war und immer auf mich aufgepasst hatte, immer da war, immer bei mir, immer da und ich kannte ihn nicht, ich wusste Nichts von ihm, ganz gegenteilig zu meiner vorherigen Aussage._

_Obwohl, ja, ich verstand ihn, aber ich wusste nicht was in seinem Kopf vorging. _

_Klingt das dumm? _

_Natürlich tut es das. Und wie dumm das klingt. _

_Aber es macht Sinn, jedenfalls für mich. _

_Ich weiß nicht was er denkt, aber ich weiß was er tut. _

_Ich sehe in seine Augen und weiß was er tun wird. Nicht so das ich es sagen könnte, das ich aufstehe und es ihm unter die Nase reibe, aber in mir drinnen weiß ich es. _

_Vielleicht überrascht es mich manchmal, wenn er wieder ein Mal aus der Art schlägt und mich erstaunt... ich weiß nicht, wenn er etwas tut, von dem ich weiß das er es tun wird, aber das er es dann wirklich tut... _

_Wie gesagt für mich macht es Sinn. _

_War ich jemals ein sinnhafter Mensch. _

_Wohl nicht. _

_Wie dem auch sei, mir waren wieder einmal die Worte ausgegangen, und als ich ihn dann endgültig wieder anschaute, sah er durch mich durch. Und ich lief nicht davon. _

_Ich wechselte vielleicht von einem emotionalen Donnerwetter zum Anderen innerhalb weniger Sekunden, aber ich lief nicht davon. _

_Für mich war das ein echter Fortschritt. Traurig aber wahr. _

_Tja._

_Hab den Faden verloren. _

_Lese noch mal. _

_Also dieses Intermezzo hat die emotionale Bandbreite dessen was ich in dem Moment gefühlt habe, nicht einmal ansatzweise getroffen. _

_Erschrecken, Wunderbar, voller Stille und doch mit einer klaren, klirrenden Botschaft, ich hätte niemals gedacht das in dunklen Augen so viel Leben sein konnte._

_Mein Herz begann zu rasen, mein Atem ... wurde er schneller oder langsamer, was weiß ich!_

_Aber seine Augen. _

_Sie zogen mein Innerstes aus mir heraus-_

_Und es war mir egal. _

_Selbst wenn er mein Leben haben wollte, ich glaube in diesem Moment hätte ich es ihm gegeben. _

_Komisch, in dem einem Moment bist du noch nicht einmal bereit ihn wiederzusehen, oder mit ihm zu sprechen, oder an ihn zu denken, und dann das. _

_Nachträglich gesehen, war es Williams Tod der mich hat in dieses Loch geschmissen hat, in diese Loch wo meine Emotionen nicht ganz so stabil sind wie immer. _

_Jo, und dann war ich wieder wütend. _

_SNAP, **sei sauer auf ihn**_

_Ich glaube ich hatte noch nicht einmal einen Grund. _

_Armer Charles. _

„_WO WARST DU!" Es war als würde es einfacher ihn anzuschreien als weiterhin seinen Blick zu ertragen, ohne dem wirklich etwas entgegenzusetzen zu haben. _

_Ich gebe zu ich war nie eine einfache Person gewesen. _

_Nimm mein Herz, nimm meine Seele, aber Jungchen nicht wenn ich gerade aus vollem Hause sauer bin auf dich und dich zerfleischen möchte, ist das eine sehr schlechte und undurchführbare Idee. _

_Ich bin eine unsägliche Person. _

_Und er der Geduldfaden aus Diamantin. _

_Ich starrte ihn wutentbrannt an. Wut – ent – brannt. _

_Und er blickte zurück, wie gesagt, er hatte es gelassen mich anzustarren. _

_Er schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken, dann lies er mich los, was mir überhaupt nicht gefallen hat, und stand auf. _

_Seine Hand glitt in seine Hose und ... nein er zog sie nicht aus, was mir überhaupt nicht gefallen hat, sondern griff in die Tasche und zog etwas hinaus. _

_Es war ein Armreif, einfach gestaltet aber wunderbar gearbeitet. _

_Als ich dieses Ding sah begann ich zu lachen. _

„_Glaubst du", fragte ich ihn bissig, „du kannst einfach so kommen und mir dieses Ding unter die Nase heben, und hier bin ich und heirate dich, keine zwei Tage nach dem dein Bruder gestorben ist?"_

_Charles stand vor mir und nahm meine linke Hand, legte mir den Armreif an und nickte einfach nur. (Selbstsicheres Ekelpaket)_

_Ich fauchte laut auf. _

„_Du arroganter, kleiner Weasley." Ich blickte entzückt auf den goldenen Reif und spürte wie meine Mundwinkel in die Höhe zogen. _

„_So einfach knackst du mich nicht."_

_Ich liebte diesen Reifen jetzt schon, das Gewicht, das Funken, die Bedeutung. _

_Ich konnte meine Augen davon gar nicht losreißen. _

„_Ganz sicher nicht."_

_Und mit der Bewunderung für das Ding, wurden meine Sätze immer kürzer. _

_Er legte seine Finger an meinen Hals. _

_Kurz schloss ich meine Augen, während ich mein Zittern mit aller Kraft unterdrückte dann riss ich mich zusammen und erwiderte seinen Blick. _

_Ich hasste es wenn mich nur ansah und wusste was in mir vor ging. _

_Summa summarum, ich lächelte. _

„_Also", fragte ich, „ficken oder lieben?"_

_-BEIDES- _

_sagten seine Lippen, wie immer ohne Ton. Seine Augen funkelten irrwitzig. _

_Ich kann heute noch schwören das da ein Ansatz eines bösartigen Grinsens auf diesen roten, üppigen ... Ach... ich kann gar nicht mehr aufhören daran zu denken. _

_Nun war der Zeitpunkt endlich gekommen, der auf den ich schon so lange gewartet hatte. Küssen, Hingabe. SEX._

_Viel SEX. _

_Mit dem Mann der Träume die mich schon seit Jahren verfolgten. _

_Er beugte sich fast schon schüchtern zu mir hinunter und griff nach meiner Hand, wohlige Schauer jagten runter bis in meine Füße. _

_Ja, endlich. _

_Seine Lippen kamen näher... und dann riss jemand die Türe auf, und die Chance auf den Kuss des Jahrhunderts war dahin. _

_Charles blickte ganz langsam auf, lies mich aber nicht los. _

_Ich gebe zu es war schon fast mühsam mich umzudrehen und zur Türe zu schauen, während ich die Wärme seines Körpers durch meine Adern pulsieren spüren konnte, aber es gelang mir. _

_Slytherin möge mir glauben, ich war bereit den Störer zu töten. _

_Dieser Impuls, ich gebe es zu, verflog ziemlich schnell, denn wer ist so blöd sich mit einem Lychantropen anzulegen. _

_Noch dazu wenn er der Stammesfürst einer ganzen Sippe war. _

_Ich lächelte Remus Lupin also zu. _

_Der registrierte mich nur, verbeugte sich knapp und sah dann zu Charles hinauf. _

„_Ich störe wohl gerade?" fragte er lächelnd. _

_Charles nickte. _

_Lupin machte ein erstes Gesicht und sah dann noch mal zu ihr hinunter. _

_Er lächelte mich interessiert an. _

„_Rose, Schatz, du bist also das Mädchen weswegen er bereit war bei unsren Riten mitzumachen. Hab noch nie jemanden gesehen der härter zugeschlagen hat als er. Bei Bel, zehn Werwölfe mit den bloßen Händen ausgeschaltet, Mädchen, er war ja so sauer. Was hast du eigentlich getan?"_

_Ich hatte null ahnung was er schwafelte. _

_Er sah mir das wohl an und grinste. _

„_Etwa zwei Jahre her. Wenn Wut ein Laut gewesen wäre hätte ihn die ganze Welt gehört."_

_Zwei Jahre... mir ging ein Licht auf. _

_Der Abend. _

_Ich grinste. _

„_Ich habe ihn auf die Probe gestellt. Ihn geküsst und dann stehen lassen. Er ist mir nicht nachgegangnen." Ich betrachtete Lupin genauer. _

_Ich hatte ihn ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. _

_Ein Gebissener der sich zum Oberhaupt hinaufgekämpft hatte. Merlin, er war ja so cool._

_Mein Vater hatte mir immer wieder mal von ihm erzählt, schließlich zählt er zu seinen engeren Freunden, wenngleich Dad natürlich nicht zu den Zirkel gehört hatte, sondern nur über Mamas Cousin Sirius Black, dem Verräter, engern Kontakt mit den Vier gepflegt hatte. _

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und natürlich Severus Snape. Vater erzählt immer, das die Vier fast unschlagbar gewesen waren zusammen, bis Lily Evans dazwischen gekommen war. Zuerst Snape, dann Black, Lupin, bis sie schließlich von Potter geschwängert worden war. Der hat sie dann auch geheiratet und jetzt waren sie es noch immer. _

_Eine Ehe nach alten Brauch, kann eben nur der Tod auflösen. _

_Oh, ich schwafele wieder. Egal. _

_Er sah mich also an und begann zu lachen. _

_Die Narben die sein Gesicht und seinen Hals bedeckten waren tief und dunkel, aber sie sahen nicht so furchterregend aus wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte.. _

_Er musterte mich noch einmal von oben bis unten. _

„_Wirklich witzig, dann lass mich mal schnell machen um euer langerwartetes Wiedersehen nicht zu stören."_

_Er piff und schon standen zwei langhaarige Männer neben ihn wie er in lange Mäntel gehüllt die aus Tierfellen und Federn bestanden. _

_Beide hielten sie schwarze Beutel in der hand die aus einem Festern Stoff bestanden und legten sie dann vorsichtig auf den Boden bevor sie den Raum wieder verließen. _

_Ich gebe zu ich war ein bisschen neugierig und wollte unbedingt wissen was darin war, aber etwas beschäftige mich noch mehr. _

_Es war eigentlich nicht so die Frage wie zum Teufel Charles es geschafft hatte zehn Werwölfe außer Gefecht zu setzten oder wie er geschafft hatte überhaupt an ihren geheiligten Riten teilzunehmen, sondern eher diese Hier:_

„_Woher willst du wissen dass wir uns lange nicht gesehen haben."_

_Lupin hatte sich gerade nach unten gebeugt um die Beutel auf zu machen, sah dann aber auf und grinste mich an. _

„_Einfach. Hätte er gewusst das sie heute kommen, hätte er niemals die Werwolfslederhose angezogen, jeder weiß wie schwer die von einem runter zu bielen ist, da sie liegt wie eine zweite haut." Er sah zu Charles hinauf und begutachtete die Hose noch mal genauer. „Schön das der alte Mistsack wenigstens jetzt zu etwas nutze ist." sagte er dann ganz leise und ich konnte die unterschwellige Bosheit in seiner Stimme spüren. _

„_Wie dem auch sei. Euer Geruch ist noch nicht vermischt, die Angst vor Zurückweisung liegt direktgehend in der Luft und", er sah auf mein Handgelenk und auf den Armreif, „Der hat noch keine Spuren auf deiner Haut hinterlassen, also gibt es ihn nicht so lang dort. Außerdem", nun beugte er sich wieder dem Beutel zu und hantierte am Verschluss, „hat die Sekretärin die Türe beim Rausgehen einen Spalt offen gelassen und da ich die letzten viereinhalbe Stunden auf einen günstigen Augenblick warte, habe ich wohl oder übel alles mitangehört."_

„_Günstiger Augenblick?" _

_Ehrlich mehr konnte ich nicht sagen, so geschockt war ich und starrte ihn nur böse an. _

„_Ja, günstiger Augenblick. Wäre ich reingekommen bevor ihr euch ausgesprochen hattet hätte er mir den Kopfabgerissen. Apropos.."_

_Er hatte den Knopf endlich aufgebracht und der Beutel ging auf und fiel zu einem großen Tuch auseinander. _

„_Hier die Arschlöcher die deinen Bruder umgebracht haben. Oder soll ich sagen das was wir übriggelassen haben." Er grinste und blickte hinunter zu seiner Beute. _

_Das Innentuch war wohl einmal schneeweiß gewesen doch jetzt war es über und über in Blut getränkt. Es lagen vier Köpfe drauf, mit aufgerissenen Mündern und schmerzverzerrten Augen._

_Köpfe mit teilweise Wirbelsäule dran. Blut..._

Epistel zweiundzwanzig. 

Charles fing Rose gerade noch im rechten Moment auf und blickte vernichtend zu seinem Freund, dem Werwolf.

„Was!" der stand auf und wischte seinen Mantel gerade.

„Woher soll ich riechen das sie kein Blut sehen kann. Sie ist immerhin mit dem Luc verwandt und ..."

Chalres ignorierte sein Geschnatter und hob sie sanft auf.

Mit seiner süßen Last ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und setze sich vorsichtig hin, machte aber keine Anstalten Rose aus ihrer Ohnmacht zu wecken. Sie lag noch immer in seinen Augen.

Er versicherte sich das sie gut saß und blickte dann zu seinem Gegenüber.

Der schien seine lautlose Frage gut zu verstehen und grinste ihn wieder an.

„Insgesamt sind es zehn und sie haben uns keine Probleme gemacht... Aber ich bitte dich, natürlich habe ich dafür gesorgt das ihr Tod schmerzhaft war, immerhin haben sie es gewagt meinen Patensohn und seine Frau zu töten."

Charles nickte bitter.

Er hatte gewusst dass wenn er seinem Verlangen nachgegeben hätte uns selbst auf die Jagd gegangnen wäre, hätte ihn der Sinn wohl nie wieder gefunden.

Er blickte mit einem nie gekannten Ruhegefühl hinunter zu der Frau die in seinen Armen lag.

So lange hatte er darauf gewartet und da hatte erst William sterben müssen, damit er sie erhielt.

Er wünschte sich fast er hätte sich damals überwinden können, ihr zu folgen, aber dazu war er zu feig gewesen.

Jede Nacht hatte ihn das Bild ihrer ihm abgewandeten Rückens verfolgt, wie sie aus seinem Leben geschritten war und nie wieder gekommen war. Bis heute.

Sein Herz war ihm fast im Hals stecken geblieben als sie plötzlich vor ihm stand, mit ihren roten Wangen und bebender Brust.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich vor etwas so gefürchtet wie vor ihr in diesem Moment.

Er hatte gewusst dass wenn sie ihn noch einmal hintergehen würde, es hätte ihn dieses Mal nicht nur halb um den Verstand gebracht.

Er begehrte sie so sehr, und wie er sie liebte.

Schon so lange und nie hatte einen Weg gefunden sich an sie zu binden.

Es fiel ihm nicht so leicht wie William, oder wie es im leicht gefallen war, mit jeder anderen war es kein Problem gewesen sie zu vögeln und zu benutzen, oder benutz zu werden, aber er wollte nie das so etwas zwischen ihm und Rose stand.

Als sie das erste Mal wirklich ansprach und mit ihm argumentierte.

Wie sie William aus dem Raum geschmissen hatte. Er war innerlich vor lachen fasst gestorben.

Und dann hatte Er mit ihr geschlafen.

Er war so außer sich vor Wut gewesen das er sich abwandte und in den alten Wald gegangen war um dort seine Wut abzulassen.

Oh, ja er war so wütend gewesen.

Als er den Scherzzauber über sie gelegt hatte, nur um sie diese drei Sekunden vollkommen nackt zu sehen.

Ha, dieses Bild hatte ihn noch Jahrelang verfolgt.

Und dann Warten. Warten. Warten. Noch mehr Warten.

Kuss. Sie erwidert ihn. Sie geht. Hallo!

Tiefes Loch der Verzweiflung.

SEHR LANGE NICHTS ANDERS ALS Verzweiflung.

Noch mehr Verzweiflung. China hatte vor ihm geheiratet.

Pure Verzweiflung. Williams drittes Kind war geboren und er hatte noch immer nichts erreicht.

Ein Bisschen Glückliche Gedanken. Voldemordt war geschlagen worden.

Ja das war ein guter Gedanke gewesen.

Dann wieder schlechte Nachrichten.

Noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten, Verzweiflung, Sex machte keinen Spaß mehr.

Ganz schlechte Nachrichten.

William TOD.

Hallo Verzweiflung, Hallo Trübsinn, hallo Wut.

Rose.

Im gleichen Zimmer wie er selbst.

Kein bösartiger Traum der mitten drin einfach aufhörte und ihn alleine lies.

Glückseligkeit. Pure, reine, vollkommene Glückseligkeit.

Lupin. Störenfried.

Ach, ja...

Charles sah zu Lupin.

Er mochte ihn wirklich. Aber jetzt störte er wirklich sehr.

Sie hatte ja gesagt.

Und wie er störte.

Er würde sie noch heute nacht in seinen Armen halten.

Und nichts und niemand würde ihn daran hindern.

„Sind wir jetzt quitt, Charles?"

Lupin hatte Charles einige Sekunden lang beobachtet und fragte sich wie immer was in dessen Kopf vorging. Er konnte ihn so gut wie nicht lesen, außer der Rothaarige wollte es.

Wie immer sah er aus als dachte er an nichts.

Lupin tippte mal an Rache so wie Charles die Köpfe der Todesser anstarrte.

Dann schüttele der Weasley den Kopf.

Es überraschte ihn nicht.

„Dachte ich mir schon." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „ Nun gut, viel Spaß noch.. und Charles!"

Der sah ihn noch immer unbeteiligt an.

„Meine Frau wird sich scheckig lachen das du ihren Vater zu einer Hose umfunktioniert hast. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre hätte er noch nicht mal zu einem Handtuch gereicht. Noch mal vielen Dank das du den Vixxer getötet hast, dafür stehe ich wirklich noch länger in deiner Schuld. Wenn du wieder mal was brauchst..."

Damit verließ er den Raum und ließ die frisch Verlobten in Ruhe.

Denn mal ehrlich, Lebensmüde war er ja nicht.

Epistel dreiundzwanzig 

Als der Romantiker der er nun mal ist, weckte er mich stilecht mit einem Kuss.

Ich saß auf seinem Schoß und, phuu, er war überall.

Er ist ja so groß.

Und ich meine das nicht so schweinisch wie es jetzt gerade klingt.

Sondern er ist einfach nur groß

Charles hatte seine Arme um mich geschlungen und mich geküsst.

Zu sagen das es sich richtig anfühlte, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres, nein des Milleniums.

Wie dem auch sei, irgendwann mussten wir wieder Luft schöpfen und sahen einander an.

Da musste ich lachen beginnen, denn seine Haare waren ganz zersaust und er hatte ganz rote Bäckchen, ich fand das sehr lustig.

Er sah mich an wie immer, natürlich, aber es war schon ein sehr schönes Gefühl.

Die unerfüllte Spannung lag immer noch zwischen uns und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre hätte ich mit ihm geschlafen, auf dem Schreibtisch, unter dem Schreibtisch, sogar vor der Augen seiner Sekretärin nur damit ich langsam wieder denken konnte.

Scheinbar plagte ihm dieses Problem auch, aber wie ich später draufkam, hatte Remus recht gehabt, Werwolfleder ist wirklich wie eine zweite Haut. Davon hatte ich in diesem Moment aber keinen Schimmer und das erklärt auch warum ich wie wild darauf drängte einen Schritt weitergehen und er mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig das Gegenteil machen musste.

Strange, i know.

Nun denn.

"Was ist los, Charles, willst du mich nicht?" fragte ich also blöd, ich war in meinem, nun ja, Stolz verletzt und auch ein wenig enttäuscht.

Hätte ich denn noch blöder fragen können, ernsthaft, hätte ich?

Ne, ich glaube nicht.

_Seine _Reaktion war herrlich. Kaum hatte ich ihn gefragt, hatte er mich gegriffen, über seine Schultern geworfen, sprach irgendwelche Zauber auf die Köpfe, die ich total verdrängt hatte, und ging mit mir zum nächsten Feuer.

An sich wäre das sicher nicht so schlimm gewesen, hätte er mich nicht provokativ vorbei an seiner Sekretärin, durch den Hauptgang und die große Eintrittshalle geschleppt.

Einerseits war es sehr unterhaltsam, aber ich habe mich ja so geschämt, du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen. Alle haben sie gegafft, ein paar haben sogar mit den Fingern auf mich gezeigt

Schließlich gelangten wir zum Besucherportalfeuer, er sprach mit dieser Zauberstimme, die niemals seine eigene sein würde, „Weasley Manor" und weiß Merlin wie zum Slytherin er das geschafft hatte standen wir dann ihrer Eingangshalle.

Wir gingen und gingen und ich hatte keinen Schimmer wohin, die zweimal die ich hier gewesen war, waren jedes Mal nur mit William gewesen.

Zu sagen die Leute die uns über den Weg liefen überrascht gewesen wären, das der älteste Weasleysohn mich auf den Schultern durch ihr Anwesen schleppte, würde die Situation überhaupt nicht treffen.

Die Zwillinge zuckten mit ihren Schultern, Percival und seine Agnes grinsten und dann waren da noch Ronald und China. Er sah mich, seine Augen verengten sich, dann griff er in seine Taschen und gab seiner Schwester viel Geld.

Die ignorierte ihn kurzzeitig und schaute mal nur mich.

„Ich nehme mal an, ihr kommt nicht zum Abendessen?" rief sie.

Ich wollte antworten, aber schon waren wir irgendwo in der Wand verschwunden und ...

Ich gehe jetzt nicht in Detail, aber zuzusehen wie der große Mad Red sich aus seiner Werwolflederhose hinausschnitt und wie wild daran zerrte, war ein Anblick für sich, so losgelöst von allem was ich bis dato dachte von ihm kennen, das ich dachte nichts könnte das auch nur irgendwie toppen.

Nun ich lass mich immer gerne überraschen.

Nur so viel, die Gerüchte sind richtig.

Und.

Wir kamen irgendwann zum Mittagessen zum Familientisch, wo auch meine Mutter und mein Vater waren.


	9. Sammlung IX

Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter.

Alle gehören ihr.

Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung IX

Epistel Vierundzwanzig

Ein komisches Gefühl. Aufzuwachen und noch da zu sein.

Du kennst das doch, dieses fast schon beißende Gefühl bei jemanden zu schlafen, neben ihm einzuschlafen, neben ihm aufzuwachen.

Das tut man lieber nicht. Es ist schon zu intim, zu nahe, zu nahe an einem Selbst.

Ich erinnere mich noch an viele solcher Ereignisse, wo ich zwar mit dem Kerl geschlafen hatte, es aber nicht schaffte weiter neben ihm liegen zu bleiben.

Das geht einfach nicht gut, denke ich mir dann immer, das ist einfach nicht richtig. Ich weiß man kann Sex ohne Liebe haben, und meistens ist es sogar wirklich extrem gut, aber das Selbe ist es nie.

Denn seien wir ehrlich, liebes Tagebuch, ginge es wirklich nur darum von einem Orgasmus zum Nächsten zu leben würde es seit der Erfindung der Dildos keinen Sex mehr geben.

Ginge es nur um Einschalten-Ausschalten wären Männer überflüssig.

Als Charles sich in dieser Nacht endlich die Hosen runtergeschnitten hatte, hatten wir Sex.

Ich hab geschrieen, gekeucht, hab sogar gebettelt und gebetet aber irgendwie war es einfach nur Sex.

Verstehst du das?

Das es nur Sex war.

Diese... Intimität fehlte total.

Das Ganze hatte einen solch bitteren Nachgeschmack, der mich noch verfolgte als ich erschöpft einschlief.

Was...

Was hatte ich mir erwartet?

Die ULTIMATIVE Vereinigung?

Seelen die zusammenfließen, Herzen die im gleichen Takt schlagen, Vollkommenheit?

So was gibt es vielleicht im Märchen, oder in den wirklich schmalzigen Liebesromanen, aber ob es das auch in Wirklichkeit gibt?

Ich hoffe es. Wirklich. Ich hoffe sehr das es das gibt und ich glaube auch das der Tag kommt wo dieser Moment wirklich kommt, aber der ist noch fern.

Dafür braucht es mehr als nur Leidenschaft für den Anderen, da braucht es auch Verständnis und noch einiges Anderes, das du nicht einfach so von einem Moment auf den Anderen herzaubern kannst.

Meine Mutter sagte das mal zu mir.

Sie sagte „Das ist Arbeit, schwere, harte Arbeit, vor allem an dir Selbst." Und ich glaube ihr.

Missversteh mich nicht, es war wirklich toll, direktgehend geil, aber eben nicht mehr. Und dieses bisschen mehr hatte ich mir doch erwartet.

Natürlich ist es jetzt unfair von mir mich darüber aufzuregen weil ich hatte gar keine andere Intention.

Ich wollte dass er mich fickt. Wie hungrige Wölfe fielen wir übereinander her und fraßen uns gegenseitig auf.

Und so lang es ging, war ich damit mehr als zufrieden.

Der nächste Morgen hätte sehr schlimm werden können.

Ich hätte aufwachen können, diesen Zweifel noch immer spüren der sich durch mein Herz fraß, und ich wäre schwach geworden. Wäre gegangen. Wäre vor dem davongelaufen das so viel schneller ist als ich.

Aber der nächste Morgen war alles, nur nicht dieses Gefühl.

Ich erwachte und es war gut.

Mein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, ich hörte sein Herz so beständig schlagen, immer und immer wieder Bubum, bubum.

Sein Arm war ganz eng an mir und er schlief, ich spürte seinen Atem, wie mein Kopf und ein Teil meines Oberkörpers langsam rauf und runter gingen.

Und ich fühlte mich geliebt. Einfach so.

Ich wollte nicht davon rennen oder mich verstecken, ich wollte das hier haben, ich wollte ihn haben.

Ich weiß nicht wie es so plötzlich kam, woran es lag, aber es war einfach so. und ich ließ es einfach so geschehen. Ich wehrte mich nicht dagegen. Ich ließ mich, ganz im Gegenteil, davon treiben, auf dieser Wolke auf der ich mich befand und es dauerte einfach bis ich verstanden hatte das ich glücklich war.

Glücklich bis hinein in meine Zehenspitzen. Bis in meine Wimpern, einfach überall. Glücklich.

Und auch wenn das gestern nur Sex gewesen war, heute morgen war das nicht mehr interessant.

Es war dann als ich merkte wie frisch es eigentlich war, die Hauselfen hatten wohl Verstand genug gehabt nicht nachheizen zu gehen, da zog er mit seiner freien Hand die Decke über mich.

Und er schlief noch.

Er hatte das nicht getan weil er plötzlich wach geworden war oder etwas in dieser Art, weil sein Herz schlug immer noch gleich schnell und sein Atem war immer noch gleich beruhigend wie zuvor.

Zu sagen das es mir im Gegenzug den Atem nahm, stimmt.

Ich betrachtete ihn. So wie ich noch nie die Zeit dazu hatte, so wie ich mir noch nie die Zeit dazu genommen hatte.

Kleinigkeiten die mir auffielen, Nebensächlichkeiten an die ich früher einfach nie einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte, stachen mir ins Augen und erregten meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Dinge wie, dass seine Unterlippe voller war als seine Oberlippe, er über und über bedeckt war mit Sommersprossen, an seinen Schultern, sogar auf seinem Bauch.

Das mich Brusthaare gar nicht so sehr störten wie ich es immer angenommen hatte, das er ganz und gar nicht so war wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

Er hatte keinen Waschbrettbauch, nicht das er dick gewesen wäre oder so, nein, aber er hatte keinen Waschbrettbauch. Eine Feststellung an die ich mich erst gewöhnen musste.

Er hatte Falten. Was mich erstaunte, denn ich hatte ihn nie lachen sehen oder sonst irgendwie sein Gesicht anders gesehen als es jetzt war. Sogar jetzt. Sogar jetzt war es ausdruckslos.

Ich hatte immer angenommen das es wenigstens im Schlaf das ausdrucken würde was er denken würde, doch nicht einmal hier. Das fand ich unfair.

Wirklich sehr unfair.

Weil das war das Einzige was ich gewollt hatte.

Weiß Merlin wie viele Geschichten ich gelesen hatte, und dort hatten diese Typen wenigstens im Schlaf anders Ausgesehen, waren süß gewesen, oder wenigsten, wirkten sie jünger weil die ganze Last von ihnen abgefallen war.

Niente.

Ohne das ich es merkte waren meine Finger zu seinem Mund gefahren und verzogen seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln.

Und er wachte auf.

Mit diesen dunkelbraunen Augen schaute er mich an, sie waren ganz klar und frei von Müdigkeit, die Frage was ich denn da treibe lag ganz offen darin.

Ich war wie erstarrt, zog dann aber meine Finger ganz langsam weg von ihm.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kind, das man bei etwas Unerlaubten erwischt hatte und erwartete mir etwas ähnliches wie eine Standpauke.

Doch sie kam nicht.

Natürlich.

Wo mein Schatz auch nicht redet.

Ich lächelte ihm entschuldigt zu, und alles was er tat war seinen Kopf ein bisschen zu Seite zu legen. Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken, dann rollte er sich urplötzlich über mich und lag auf mir.

Seine langen Harre waren wie ein Vorhang der mich von der Außenwelt abschloss und er war alles was noch da war.

Und er lächelte mich an.

Es war kein breites Grinsen. Es war noch nicht mal das was man bei einem normalen Mann als Gute-Laune-Mundwinkelhebeaktion gewertet hätte. Es reichte nicht mal bis zu seinen Mundwinkeln.

Aber es schien in seinen Augen.

So sehr das ich mir schon fast vorkam als wäre ich geblendet davon.

Als läge darin alles was ich jemals von ihm wissen musste.

Er beugte sich näher zu mir runter, ich hatte keine Chance mich auch nur ansatzweise zu rühren.

Und er küsste mich.

Zaghaft fast schon. Einfach nur einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Selbst der Gedanke daran lässt mein Herz springen, und die Schmetterlinge in meinen Bauch herumwirbeln wie im schlimmsten Orkan der jemals auf dieser Erde sein Unwesen getrieben hat.

Ohh,... immer noch.

„Ich liebe dich." Das weiß ich das ich noch gesagt habe, und wir küssten uns wieder und wieder und wieder.

Dieses Mal hatten wir die Zeit die uns gefehlt hatte als wir das erste Mal mit einander beisammen lagen . Dieses Mal kosteten wir es aus.

Wie liebten uns. Und es war nicht perfekt. Und einmal musste ich sogar richtig lachen und zog ihn an seinen Haaren.

Aber ich wusste es war real.

Das es echt war und nicht nur ein kleiner Traum, das es kein Märchen war. Keine Illusion die ich mir erschaffen hatte, keine unechte Welt in der ich nun zu Hause war sondern echt.

Eine echte Welt.

Manchmal vielleicht fürchterlich, manchmal vielleicht ganz schrecklich und jenseits dessen was man ertragen kann, und manchmal einfach nur wunderschön.

Ich wusste das.

Aber darauf gefasst war ich nicht.

_**Epistel fünfundzwanzig**_

Die Tage, und die Nächte, die darauf folgten waren so überhäuft mit Ereignissen das ich nicht wirklich fähig war dem zu folgen. Ich ließ es einfach geschehen und hoffte es zu überstehen.

An dem Mittag an dem wir uns herabließen uns zu unseren Verwandten zu gesellen, wurde beschlossen das ich am übernächsten Tag heiraten sollte, und der Einzige der mich dabei wirklich zu fragen schien ob ich damit einverstanden se,i war Charles.

Ich bin der festen Überzeugung hätte ich auch nur ein bisschen unsicher ausgesehen als ich nickte hätte er alles abgeblasen.

Aber anscheinend tat ich das nicht und ich wollte es so sehr.

So sehr das ich fast keine Luft deswegen bekam.

Der Armreif an meiner Linken fühlte sich mit jeder Stunde besser und besser an und war schon am nächsten Tag für mich so als wäre er schon immer da gewesen.

Ich traf mich mit meiner Mutter, meinen bald Schwägerinnen und Lady Weasley, so viel wurde an diesen Tagen über meinen Kopf hinwegentschieden, so viel das ich es gar nicht mehr zählen kann.

Das Kleid das ich trug, die Schuhe, einfach alles.

Nur einmal brach ich aus diesem Mitschwimmen aus, und nahm Molly, so nenne ich sie seit geraumer Zeit, zur Seite.

„Ist das denn wirklich richtig, so kurz nach... seinem Tot?" fragte ich ruhig.  
"Ja. Das ist es." Das sagte sie nach einer langen Pause. „Wir dürfen nicht in der Vergangenheit leben. Wir müssen uns an dem erfreuen was uns die Zukunft bringt. Jeden Tag."

Sie legte ihre zarte Hand auf meine Schultern.

„Er hat das getan. Er hat gelebt. Hat geliebt. Jeden Tag als wäre es sein Letzter."

„Warum klingt es dann so falsch aus deinem Mund?", fragte ich sie und verfluchte mich im selben Moment als ich es aussprach.

Die wohlgewählte gefasste Fassade die sie sich aufgebaut hatte wurde durch diesen einfachen Satz gesprengt. Ich sah sie vor mir zusammenbrechen und es schien als würde das Leben selbst aus ihr rausgezogen werden.

„Warum? Fragst du mich das wirklich? Er ist tot.", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „ Er wird nie wieder kommen. Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen. Mein Sohn ist gestorben, nein... nein... das ...", plötzlich sah sie mich mit eiskalten, aber wütenden Augen an, „Glaubst du, du weißt wie das ist. Als wäre in mir ein riesengroßes Loch, riesengroß und nichts, absolut nichts wird es jemals stopfen können. Als wäre ein Teil von mir abgestorben und alles was mir wichtig ist, ist es nicht mehr. Du bist wirklich dumm, glaubst du das hier tue ich für dich!"

Sie fixierte mich mit ihren Blick und ich sah das sie zornig war. Ich war nicht dumm genug etwas zu sagen.

„Ich tue das", fauchte sie, „für den Sohn der noch am Leben ist. Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätte er dich schon längst vergessen sollen. Er hätte dich an dem Tag an dem DU ihn verstoßen hast, vergessen sollen. Was denkst du dir?"

Sie tippte mir aggressiv in die Schulter.

„Ich akzeptiere dich nur weil ich keinen anderen Weg sehe. Hast du einen Schimmer wie er gelitten hat. Monatelang in denen er nur vegetiert ist, nur geleitet von seinen Verantwortungsbewusstsein und nicht ein Funke Lebenslust in seinen Augen.

Ich hatte drei Hauselfen Tag und Nacht auf ihn angesetzt, die ihn mehr als nur einmal davon abgehalten haben sich selbst zu töten.

Mädchen du bist gegangen und hast einen Scherbenhaufen hinterlassen."

Sie lies von mir ab und ging auf und ab.

„Und dann heiratest du einen Muggel. Einen minderen, nichtsnutzigen Muggel." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Da habe ich ihn soweit das er nicht mehr jeden der sein Zimmer betrat in eine Schnecke verwandelt hat, und du heiratest einen Muggel. Ich kann das Gesicht von Luc immer noch vor mir sehen als er das gehört hat.

Ich sehe das Herz von Charles noch immer brechen."

Es war mir durchaus ersichtlich das sie mit sich selbst rang.

„Hör mir gut zu, Mädchen", zischte sie.

„DU HEIRATEST MEINEN SOHN. Morgen. Und du wirst ihn glücklich machen. Und du wirst nicht wieder vor deinen Problemen davonlaufen.

Und solltest du irgendetwas anderes machen: Töte. Ich. Dich.

Geh jetzt in dein Zimmer und bereite dich auf morgen vor. Wir wollen doch nicht das du schrecklich ausschaust."

Sie apparierte sich davon.

Und ich war gelinde gesagt geschockt von den Worten und deren Bedeutung die langsam in meinen Kopf hineinsickerte.

Es beschäftigte mich lange, sehr lange, alle ihre Worte hallten immer wieder durch meinen Kopf, und alles schien mir wieder anders als vor ein paar Tagen noch.

Es konnte doch nicht sein das ich ihn so verletzt hatte.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Das er ... verletzlich war.

Ich konnte nicht schlafen, ich konnte es nicht glauben und so packte ich meinen wärmsten Mantel und ging spazieren.

Lange stampfte ich durch den matschigen Boden, es hatte geregnet.

Und dann traf ich zum ersten Mal die Hohepriesterin von Hogwarts.

Sie saß auf einem Baum und schrieb einen Brief, an ihren Freund wie ich später erfuhr.

Dieses Kind, sie war kaum mehr als ein Kind.

Ein sehr angstvolles, junges Mädchen und doch... sie strahlte irgendwas aus. Eine innere Ruhe die mir sehr unheimlich vorkam.

„Aufgeregt?", rief sie hinunter.

Und ich nickte.

Sie hüpfte vom Baum und landete sicher auf ihren beiden Beinen.

„Das hat mir Tray beigebracht." Sagte sie schüchtern und versteckte ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Wer bist du?" Ich hatte keinen Schimmer

„B...B..Brenda McCarhty, die Hohepriesterin von Hogwarts." stotterte sie.

„Dann warst du es der meinen Bruder gerettet hat!" fragte ich erstaunt, er hatte mir von dieser Heldentat erzählt. Sie war zwischen ihn und einen ganz bösen Fluch gesprungen.

Brenda schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf.

„Das war er ganz alleine. Ich habe ihm nur die Zeit gegeben die er gebraucht hat. Warum.. warum sind sie noch wach?"

„Mir geht da einiges nicht aus dem Kopf." Erwiderte ich.

„Und was?" Sie ist sehr neugierig.

„So einiges, eben." War meine Antwort.

Da nickte sie einfach nur und kletterte wieder den Baum hinauf.

Als sie oben saß grinste sie hinunter.

„Die Lady hat es nicht so gemeint, sie ist nur gerade emotional sehr aufgewühlt."

Da schüttelte ich den Kopf und wunderte mich nicht weiter über –emotional sehr aufgewühlt-.

„Die Lady hat es genau so gemeint wie sie es gesagt hat, Brenda. Und sie hat Recht, weißt du. Was ich getan habe war falsch. Ich würde es wieder so machen, wenn ich wieder in dieser ungewissen Situation wäre, glaube ich, aber es war falsch. Es war nur das einzige was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt tun konnte."

Sie verstand es nicht, das war mir klar. Ich konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, das manchmal das was das Beste für alle anderen das Schlimmste für dich ist, und es genauso oft genau anders rum ist. Und manchmal wenn du dich zwischen den anderen und dir entscheiden musst, du einfach dich wählen musst.

Jetzt ist es einfach das zu sagen, aber an diesem schrecklichen Abend vor meiner zweiten, ersten richtigen Hochzeit, konnte ich es nicht.

„Also wem schreibst du diesen Brief?" fragte ich stattdessen.

Und damit begann meine Zeit der Freundschaft mit der Hohepriesterin.

_**Epistel sechsundzwanzig**_

Der nächste Tag war schnell vorüber, und hmm, endete in einer sehr langen Nacht.

Aber es ist mir durchsau sklar das ich dich nicht mit so kurzen Worten über das, mein, Jahrhundertereignis abspeisen kann, ohne das du mich hasst.

Womit soll ich beginnen?

Das Kleid.

Es war wunderschön. Über einem zartblauen Unterkleid drapiert eine goldene Shola, meine Haare mit reinen Lapuzlazi verziert, meine Lippen leicht rose bemalt, ein Arrangement das an Einfachheit kaum zu überbieten gewesen wäre, doch wunderschön war es.

Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ein zweites Mal in diesem ausdruckslosen Weiß der Muggel heiraten zu müssen, wäre ich aber wirklich gestorben.

Zusammen mit meiner Mutter, Mollandy und China wartete ich den Vormittag auf das große Geschehen, Mutter plapperte wirklich vor sich her und erzählte über ihre Hochzeit, die Schmach über die Hochzeitsnacht zu sprechen, konnte ich mir allerdings schenken, und darüber war nicht nur ich froh, glaube ich.

China saß meistens leise in einer Ecke und beteiligte sich nur schwach an unseren Gesprächen und nach einer kurzen Mahlzeit war es dann so weit und Mollandy begleitete mich in ihren Ahnentempel.

Wir beide erwähnten mit keinem Wort die Vorgänge des letzten Abends und ich denke auch heute noch das das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen wäre. Denn was hätte ich den sagen sollen.

Hör zu: Du hast nicht recht gehabt.

Zudem war mit jeder verstreichenden Minute klarer geworden das ich dafür überhaupt keine Zeit hatte. Ich war ja so nervös.

Jenseits von nervös.

Wir wurden direkt über einen Portkey auf eine Wiese gebracht, die umgeben von hohen Steinen, ansonsten wohl unerreichbar gewesen wäre, so lag sie aber grün vor uns und die Mittagsonne strahlte auf uns herab, ihre kräftigen Strahlen nur gebrochen von den aufziehenden, weißen Schäfchenwolken.

Ich starrte auf die grüne Ebene vor mir, und sah nichts was auf einen Eingang hinweisen könnte.

Fragend drehte ich mich um zu Mollandy und China, die zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Geduld." sagte meine Schwägerin und verwandelte sich vor meinen Augen in Etwas das ich dato noch nie gesehen hatte.

Die roten Augen ,die durchsichtige Haut, es war ein wahrlich schrecklicher Anblick, aber noch lange nicht so furchterregend wie ich ihn mir immer vorgestellt hatte.

China lächelte mich an.

„Lassen wir doch einfach das Blut sprechen liebe Schwägerin!" hauchte sie und ritze sich die Pulsadern auf.

Ihr Blut sickerte in den Boden unter ihr, es schien mir als sauge das Gras selbst ihren roten Lebenssaft auf.

Die Erde begann zu pulsieren.

Sanfte Wellen stoben unter dem Gras hindurch, und von dort aus bis in mich selbst hinein.

Ich sah die Steine die uns einschlossen, wie sie lebendig wurden, wie alles verfloss und einem Wasserfall gleich eine immer glättere Wand hinunter glitt.

Klein,e weiße Blumen wuchsen schnell aus dem Boden, von China ausgehend, bis hin zu der Felswand, die nun wieder erstarrte.

Es waren Margariten.

Ganze Massen davon wucherten gegen ihre eigentliche Natur die Wand entlang, bis sie einen Bogen beschrieben- eine Tür.

China grinste wieder zu mir her.

„Willkommen im Ahnentempel der Weasleys. Diese hier sind willkommen." Sie sah zum Tor.

„Und jetzt, werte Vorfahren, Aufmachen."

Ein Grollen ging durch den Stein, und alles brach zusammen, nur noch der Bogen aus Margariten blieb bestehen.

Es folgten einladende Gesten und mir blieb gar nichts anderes übrig als weiter zu gehen.

Ich hatte hinter dem Tor nichts gesehen, doch nun da ich es durchschritt, war ich überwältigt von den Gebilden die sich mir boten.

Wir waren noch immer Übertags, die Sonne schien unbeeindruckt, aber die Wolken waren verschwunden.

Hier herrschte Frühling.

Überall blühten Blumen und in der Mitte dieser riesigen Ebene stand ein Baum so groß und gewaltig, das die Wurzeln teilweise kniehoch aus den Boden ragten, umringt von verschiedensten Farnen und Strohblumen.

Aus dem Schatten des Baumes trat nun Charles heraus und er sah wirklich wunderbar aus.

Seine Festtagsrobe war noch einfacher als die Meine, was nichts daran änderte das sie ihm wunderbar stand.

Zuversicht lag in seinen Augen.

Ich weiß nicht wie viele Gäste zugegen waren, aber es waren wohl einige, ich erkannte Lupin und seine Frau, Snape und die Potters, Dumbeldore und seine McGonagall, Brenda.

Hinter Charles in einer Reihe standen seine Brüder und einen Schritt dahinter sein Vater. Aus dem Baum selbst trat ein Hohepriester hervor.

Er sprach die eingehenden Worte. Adrane Emanu Lindhir.

Das Adrane war nur kurz und von keiner größeren Einprägsamkeit, als der Joint an dem ich eines Tages mal gezogen haben, dann kam das Emanu.

Mein Fürsprecher war Tray, Charles Fürsprecher Percival Doomed.

Ernsthaft ich hatte keine Ahnung wie das ablaufen würde, da Charles ja nicht sprach.

„Emanu es ist Zeit..."

Einer nach den Anderen sprach die rituellen Worte und jedes ihrer Worte traf bei mir auf offene Ohren.

Mir war klar das wenn ich hier nicht offen war würden mich die Familiengeister richten, oder Madame Weasley, je nach dem wer schneller war.

„EMANU Sprich den ZWEIFEL"

Das tat ich.

Wir standen weit entfernt von dem jeweils Anderen und ich betrachtete ihn lange.

„Ich zweifle. Jeden Tag, jede Sekunde die ich bin.", sagte ich leise, „Ob meine Taten die Konsequenzen haben die ich befürchte, ob meine Worte die Wirkung haben die ich wünsche. Ich zweifle an mir und damit an uns. Ob wir Bestand haben, ob wir überhaupt Substanz haben. Ob wir sie jemals hatten."

Es waren die Worte meines Herzen die hier sprachen und nicht die welche mir das Emanu in den Mund legen wollten.

Er sprach nicht.

Er zauberte nicht einmal, was ich angenommen hatte.

Nur plötzlich war sein Herz überall.

Beständig pochte es, und mit ihm der Boden unter mir, der Baum neben mir, die Menschen die uns umrundeten.

„EMANU Sprich die HOFFNUNG", kam die Stimme des Hohepriesters, doch Charles sprach sie nicht. Er war sie.

Ich musste ihn nur ansehen und ich wusste es war gut.

Das machte mir durchaus noch mehr Angst als ich sie davor hatte.

Und wieder brachte mich der Hohepriester vollkommen aus dem Konzept.

„EMANU Sprich die WAHRHEIT", sagte er.

Welche Wahrheit, dachte ich.

„Ich liebe dich." hauchte ich. „Ich liebe dich. Ich weiß nicht warum. War es die Heckenrettungsaktion, oder deine Geduld, sind es deine Küsse, oder dein erstaunliches Inneres. Ich liebe dich" Ich war so überhaupt nicht freudig in diesem Moment sondern einfach nur den Tränen nahe. „Ich bin so froh das du mich nicht aufgegeben hast."

Ich spürte das mir eine Träne die Wangen hinunter lief.

EMANU Sprich Vertrauen, nehme ich an das der Werte Hohepriester dann gesprochen hat, doch ich habe es nicht gehört.

Charles war zu mir hingelaufen und hatte mich fest in seine Arme genommen.

Wie hätte ich das tun sollen+ fragte er mich tonlos und drückte mich an sich. Ganz fest. Ich konnte seine Muskeln beben spüren. Wie sein Herz noch immer gleichmäßig schlug, immer wieder als wäre das das Einzig wichtige auf der Welt.

Ein Räuspern holte mich aus meiner leichten Verklärtheit.

„EMANU, Sprich die Leidenschaft!" Der Hohepriester schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er stören durfte

Ein wirklich loderndes Lächeln muss sich auf mich gelegt haben, denn ein Lodern entbrannte tief in mir drinnen.

In einem kurzen Moment passierte alles was ich bisher erlebt hatte Revue und das was ich ihm zuflüsterte war ihm sicher bekannt.

Und dir doch auch.

„_Ich will dich einfach nur zu Boden reißen und nehmen." Zischte ich, „ Ich möchte dich küssen, ich möchte dich spüren, ich möchte jede einzelne Faser deines Körpers vibrieren lassen, ich will das du MEINEN Namen im Geist schreist, dass ich es bin den du haben willst. _

_Ich will das du mir gehörst – Das was mir zusteht."_

_Hier sah ich ihn an, in sein unbeeindrucktes Gesicht und kicherte dann. _

„_Nein, das war falsch." Ich löste mich von ihm und ging einen Schritt zurück, dass ich nicht mehr ganz hoch hinauf schauen musste. Hinein in sein Gesicht, in seine dunkelbraunen Augen, ich konnte darin seine Anspannung entdecken. _

„_Du gehörst mir" flüsterte ich gerade laut genug und lächelte ihn an. „Du BIST das was mir zusteht."_

_Weiß Merlin, sein Gesicht, seine Haltung noch nicht einmal seine Atmung veränderte sich, er sah mich immer noch ruhig und gelassen an. _

_Aber das anhaltende Schlagen seines Herzens setzte aus. _

_Einen Schlag lang, zwei Schläge lang, drei Schläge lang. Absolute Ruhe. _

_Danach: Trommelwirbel. _

_+So sei es dann+_

_So ist es. _

_Ja, so ist es. _

_Er nahm mich an meiner Hand und ritze mir meiner Unterarminnenseite seinen Namen tief ins Fleisch, ich tat das selbe bei ihm. _

_Es wurden noch einige Worte gesprochen und dann war es vorbei. _

_Du hast keine Ahnung wie schnell ich mit Charles diesen wundersamen Platzt verlassen hatte... _

_Tu dir selbst den Gefallen und sprich niemals die Leidenschaft. _

_Sie überrennt dich. _

_Adrane Emanu Lindihr. _

_Es ist vollbracht._

_Rose Weasley_

_Epistel siebenundzwanzig_

_Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft verflüchtigte sich schnell, so schnell wie das Brautpaar auch. _

_Es war eine wahrlich unerwartete Hochzeit gewesen. _

_So Emotionsreich hatte sie sich niemand erwartet. _

_Tränenreich war sie auf jeden Fall gewesen. _

_Narcissa, Mollandy, sogar China, überhaupt alle die Nahe am Wasser gebaut waren und sogar die die es nicht waren, standen Tränen in den Augen, als sie diesen Paar dabei zusahen wie sie einen Bund eingingen der den Rest ihres Lebens bestimmend sein würde. _

_Ronald sah hinüber zu seiner Verlobten Hermine und lächelte sie an, Percival blickte zu seiner Frau und seiner einjährigen Tochter, die Zwillinge standen da und versuchten nicht einmal ihre Tränen zu verbergen und was Arthur Weasley anging, der schniefte laut, als sein Sohn Rose in die Arme nahm. _

_Nachdem Charles Rose mit sich genommen hatte, gingen die anderen geschlossen hinterher. _

_So meinten sie. _

_Doch die Hohepriesterin blieb zurück, in der riesengroßen Krone des Baumes versteckt. _

_Sie war nicht alleine. _

_Eine in schwarz gehüllte Person saß dort oben und hielt sie davon ab laut loszuschreien. _

_Nachdem sie sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, lies die Person sie los, Brenda drehte sich um, erstarrte und umarmte sie dann nach wenigen Schrecksekunden. _

_Sie unterhielten sich kurz, als ein Beben durch die Erde ging. _

_Das Tor wurde geöffnet und Ronald Weasley trat alleine ein. _

_Er ging schnurstracks hin zum Baum, kletterte hinauf, und lächelte Brenda dann zu. _

„_Ist schon was passiert?" fragte er sie. _

„_Nun ja, Ronald, wie man es nimmt."_

_Und die schwarzgehüllte Person trat aus dem Schatten in dem sie sich versteckt hatte. _


	10. Sammlung X

Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter.

Alle gehören ihr.

Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung X 

_**Epistel achtundzwanzig**_

_Ich streckte mich und rollte auf seine Seite des Betts, es war noch warm, aber er war nicht da. _

_Erschöpfung der guten Art, hatte sich in meinem ganzen Körper langsam ausgebreitet, wie eine Wolke aus rosaroter Zuckerwatte die meinem Geist benebelte und meine Sinne auf ein Minimum ihrer Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit runtersetzte; ich dachte mir nichts dabei. _

_Allein schon zu seiner Wärme hin zu rollen erfüllte mich mit einer solchen Genugtuung das ich danach nicht auch noch die Kraft fand die Augen zu öffnen und in dem Zimmer nach ihm zu suchen. _

_Ich konnte ihn nicht hören, aber da mir nichts bedenklich vorkam, schlief ich wieder ein. _

_Die lustigsten Gedanken machten sich in meinem Kopf breit, als ich wieder in einem dieser dösenden Zustände war, noch halb wach, halb schlafend, er war immer noch nicht da. Seine Wärme war gegangen. _

_Es beunruhigte mich, ich fuhr hoch und sah mich um. _

_Es war immer noch das gleiche Zimmer, dachte ich mir dann. Immer noch das gleiche Zimmer, immer noch die gleichen Dinge, immer noch so wie ich sie hingestellt hatte, als ich über ein Monat in diesem Haus gefangen war. Er hatte nichts daran verändert. _

_Da war die Katze, sie starrte mich unverhohlen mit ihren goldenen Augen an, ich konnte sehen, dass sie mich auch nicht vergessen hatte, die gleichen Bilder. _

_Ich hörte den Teekessel pfeifen und ich merkte wie hungrig ich war. Ich roch das Essen, gebratener Speck, Wasser lief mir im Mund zusammen. _

_Merlin war ich hungrig. _

_Mit schierer Anstrengung schaffte ich es aufzustehen, kurz zu duschen und mir wenigstens für den guten Anstand etwas anzuziehen. _

_Ich gebe es zu, ohne mir dabei verwöhnt vorzukommen, aber ein bisschen ärgerte es mich das er unten war und kochte anstatt bei mir zu sein und mich glücklich zu machen, aber dann war es wohl auch ziemlich süß, deswegen machte ich mir darüber keinen Kopf. _

_Ich düste also die Treppen hinunter, unterstützt von meiner eigenen rosaroten Wolke, die mich scheinbar alles in schillernden Farben sehen lies, um mich zu ihm zu setzten oder ihm wenigstens dabei zuzusehen wie er für mich kochte, vielleicht erfüllte er mir ja meinen Wunsch ihn nur in dieser herzigen Küchenschürze bekleidet zu sehen. _

_Seit drei Tagen, drei volle, wunderschöne Tage schon waren wir verheiratet und es gefiel mir sehr gut. _

_Er gefiel mir sehr gut. _

_Wir hatten die letzen Tage wahrlich gut genützt um, wie umschreibe ich es in meinen Romanen immer, uns zu erkunden, hehe, und ich hatte diesen Punkt erreicht, wo es nur noch gleich gut bleiben konnte und nicht mehr besser werden, weil es einfach nicht gehen konnte._

_Das sich hinter diesen kalten Fassade die sein Gesicht immer darstellte so viel Liebe und Gier verstecken würde, hatte ich mir ja niemals vorstellen können. Nun da ich es wusste gefiel er mir noch besser als jemals zuvor. _

_Hach, seine Küsse, wie er mit seinem Bart kitzelte und die Brusthaare!_

_Die waren wie ein warmer feiner Polster, außerdem konnte man sehr gut daran ziehen. _

_Das letzte Drittel der Treppe schlich ich nur noch und lugte dann vorsichtig hinein in die Küche, in der Hoffnung er hätte mich nicht kommen gehört. _

_Er hatte mich nicht gehört, ich glaube er hätte mich nicht gesehen, nicht mal wenn ich mit zwei Todessern vor seinen Augen Marenga getanzt hätte, seine Augen, sein Blick waren auf den Kerl in unserer Küche geklebt, der da Bratspeck machte und gerade den Tee aufgoss. _

_Ich blinzelte. _

_Einige Male sogar. _

_Ich bin mir sicher während dieser Zeit nicht fähig gewesen zu sein, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. _

_Schließlich fasste ich mich und zog meinen Kopf zurück, in Sicherheit. _

_Das...?_

_Wie...?_

_Aber...?_

_Konnte es denn...?_

_Durfte er denn...?_

_Wie zum... ?_

_Hatte er davon gewusst? _

_Nach einigen Momenten fing ich mich wieder und ging hinein in die Küche. Ich starrte an William vorbei zu Charles. _

„_Hast du davon gewusst?" Ich war mir nicht sicher ob er es vielleicht nicht hätte wissen können und überhaupt..._

_Charles schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, den Mund halboffen, er lies William keine Sekunde aus seinen aufmerksamen Blick._

_Er hatte es also nicht gewusst, so wie er dreinschaute, ich setze mich neben ihn. _

_Ehrlich, ich wollte schreien, ich wollte wissen warum zum Slytherin ich eine solche Scheiße träumte und warum ich nicht aufwachen wollte. _

_Weil, ganz klar, ich lag noch immer oben in dem Bett, hatte mich an Charles gedrückt und schlief tief und fest. Anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären. Anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, dass ich hier saß und Ruhe bewahrte, dass ich nicht aufstand und ihn umarmte, dass ich immer noch nicht sein Gesicht gesehen hatte. _

_Es musste einfach ein Traum sein. _

_So einfach war das. _

_Ich meine, ich hatte doch schon wirklich viele eigenartige Träume in meinen Leben gehabt, viele, wirklich viele, und das war einfach nur das Tüpfelchen auf den ‚I'. Genau._

_Also blieb ich sitzen und hörte zu wie der Speck in der Pfanne brutzelte. _

_Es war als ich mir am heißen Speck den Mund verbrannte, dass mir Zweifel kamen. _

_Ich zwickte zuerst mich und dann auch noch Charles. _

_Wir beide zuckten zusammen. _

_Ich blickte zu William. _

_In sein eingefallenes, trauriges Gesicht, in Augen die ohne Lebenslust waren, in Lippen ohne ein Lächeln. _

_Erkenntnis machte sich in mir breit, ich spürte wie Nahe ich einem Wutausbruch oder einer Ohnmacht war, mein Herz stolperte und ich musste mich zwingen weiter zu atmen. _

_Wie es wohl kommt, dass immer er mich sprachlos macht, dachte ich dann bei mir. _

„_Hallo, Will." sagte ich nach einer langen Pause. _

„_Rose." Seine Stimme war nur aufrecht durch seinen eisernen Willen, ich sah Hoffnungslosigkeit hinter seinen Augen schimmern. _

_Er war nicht gekommen um mich zu sehen. _

_Er freute sich zwar darüber, aber er war nicht wegen mir da. Noch nicht. _

_Ich blickte ihn lange an. _

_Dann sah ich zu meinem Mann. _

_Er saß noch immer da. Sein Gesicht immer noch minimal entgleist, sein Mund noch immer leicht geöffnet. _

_Das hier, das war sein Bruder von dem er angenommen hatte, er wäre tot. _

_Das hier war wohl eindeutig mehr als er fähig war zu verarbeiten. _

_Ich sah wie Will zu Charles sah. _

_Ich stand auf, mehr als ich ertragen konnte, war das alles. _

„_Umarme deinen Bruder, Charles.", sagte ich und ging aus dem Raum heraus, nicht ohne mir vorher einen Apfel zu nehmen. _

_Da war keine Fleur, keines seiner Kinder. _

_Will war hier weil er jemanden brauchte der verstand. Ich war mir zwar nicht sehr sicher dabei, was Charles besser verstehen konnte als jeder andere, aber das nur er das konnte, das stand in Williams Augen. _

_Ich öffnete die Tür, setzte mich draußen hin in die Sonne und begann zu weinen. _

_Ich glaube, wäre die Katze nicht gekommen und hätte mich getröstet, ich würde noch immer weinen. _

**Epistel neunundzwanzig**

Ronald blickte vollkommen überrascht auf die Person die aussah wie sein Bruder, ein trauriges Abziehbild dessen was einmal sein Bruder gewesen war.

Einen Moment lang spekulierte er mit dem Gedanken das das hier nur jemand war der vorgab sein Bruder zu sein, aber dann...

Es war ihm egal.

Noch bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte er William zu sich hergezogen und in eine lange Umarmung genommen.

Brenda stand da, Tränen in ihren Augen.

Sie hatte William gekannt, so wie er vorher gewesen war.

Es brach ihr das Herz ihn so zu sehen.

Haare ungewaschen, Gesicht blass und mit tiefen Augenringen...

Wie langen kannte sie sich jetzt schon Vier, fünf Jahre?

Sie hatte ihn und Fleur besucht, sie hatte mit seinen Kinder gespielt und war dabei gewesen als Jean sein erstes Wort gesprochen hatte.

Es machte ihr schon Probleme daran zu denken wie sich ihr armer Will fühlen musste, er der immer so nett mit ihr gewesen war.

Charles brachte ihr bei mit dunklen Flüchen zu hantieren, die Zwillinge mit Potions, Ronald verdankte sie zu wissen wo und vor allem wie fest sie zutreten musste, um sich ihrer Haut zu wehren, von Percival hatte sie alles was sie über Diplomatie zu wissen gab, und wie man ordentliche Schreikrämpfe bekam, die nicht so ignoriert wurden wie die von Ronald. Und Will hatte ich gezeigt das sie immer noch sie selbst sein konnte, selbst jetzt da sie ein solches Los hatte.

In mancher Weise stand er ihr sogar noch näher als Tray, denn der war wie ein großer Bruder, Will war wie ein Freund. Oder war es umgekehrt. Ach, es lagen ihr alle am Herzen.

Und ihn jetzt so zu sehen, war einfach nur schrecklich.

Aber es war ihr schon klar, das jetzt wohl nicht die Zeit war sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, sie mussten erst ein mal sehen, das sie Rose lebendig über die Nacht brachten, schließlich hatten sie und Charles gegen die Regeln verstoßen.

Sich berühren, waren die denn wirklich von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Und dem noch nicht genug war sich keiner wirklich sicher ob Rose nach all den Enttäuschungen die sie Charles bereitet hatte überhaupt von den Familiengeistern akzeptiert wurde.

Es waren schon einige Ehen in der ersten Hochzeitsnacht dadurch frühzeitig beendet worden, weil die Geister den Partner ihres Schützlings für unzureichend empfanden.

Das zu verhindern, deswegen war Ronald hier, Brenda wollte es sehen, und warum William hier war... war er nicht schon immer eine Art Schutzgeist für seinen Bruder gewesen?

Sie tippte den zwei Männern, Ronald hatte seinen Bruder immer noch nicht losgelassen, auf die Schultern.

„Ich störe ungern, aber es beginnt."

Und das tat es.

Dunkel Wolken zogen auf und verdeckten den hellen Sonnenschein, die Blumen schlossen ihre Blüten und zogen sich mit einem geräuschlosen Aufschrei unter die Erde zurück, das Gras wurde zuerst braun, verdorrte und zerfiel dann zu Erde.

Der Baum wuchs. Immer größer, immer höher hinauf, die Wurzeln machten sich in dem ganzen Kessel breit und rissen die Erde auf.

„Sie heißen es nicht gut.", fluchte Ronald laut auf und griff Brenda näher an sich heran, damit sie ja nicht vom Baum fiel.

Mannsgroße, grüne Blätter fielen gegen den Boden, immer mehr und mehr bis kein einziges mehr am Baum hing.

„Der Dummkopf musste sie ja auch berühren." rief William gegen den Lärm zurück.

Ein Hurrikan artiger Wind erhob sich laut und blies die inzwischen schon verdorrten Blätter weg.

Plötzlich kam die Sonne wieder. Neue Blätter trieben und zarte Knospen in den verschiedensten Farben zeigten sich an den Astenden.

„Da vertusche ich mein Überleben", William klammerte sich noch immer an einen Ast, Brenda konnte sehen dass er einige Schürfwunden an seinen Fingern hatte, „damit sich die zwei endlich an die Wäsche gehen, und dann versaut er es schon wieder." Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum ich mir das antue, ich könnte jetzt auch auf Harpyiland stehen und mir von den Flügelweibern die Trauer aus dem Leib saugen lassen."

Brenda sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber würde dich das nicht töten?" fragte sie gerade laut genug, dass er sie hören musste. Es war eine rhetorische Frage.

Er sah ihr nicht in die Augen, aber sie konnte es ihm ansehen, dass das wohl sein Plan war. Es ging ihm noch schlechter als er aussah.

„Die Blüten brechen auf." Unterbrach Ronald nun die entstandene Stille, er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf einen der vielen weissen Punkt.

Jede einzelne Knospe auf dem Baum trieb aus und wurde zu einer wunderschönen Blüte, die nun aufbrach und sich zur Sonne hin wandte. Aus jeder Blume kraxelten, sprangen, hüpften, schlängelten, stolzierten oder flogen die unterschiedlichsten Tiere heraus.

Ob Bären, Wiesel, Otter, Biber, Falken, Schwäne, sogar Affen, Eidechsen, Geier, Schlangen, Kröten und noch so mancher Anderlei, sie alle wandten ihre Köpfe wie eins, zu einer Blume die erst ganz langsam ihre karmesinroten Blätter öffnete.

Es war ein blutrotes Wiesel das seinen zotteligen Kopf hinausstreckte, und das verteidigende Fauchen das es mit gebleckten Zähnen von sich lies, hallte wie ein Donnergrollen durch den Talkessel.

Viele der Tiere duckten sich und begannen zu fiepen, laut zu brüllen, zu zischen oder ihrerseits angreifend zu agieren.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war das Geschrei so ohrenbetäubend das sich alle Brenda, Ronald und William die Ohren zu heben mussten um nicht taub zu werden. Im Nachhinein konnte vor allem Ronald stolz auf sich sein, weil er es trotzdem immer noch geschafft hatte, Brenda festzuhalten.

Es war dann als sie alle glaubten es käme zu einem Aufstand dass sich ein neuer Schrei unter die das Gebrüll mischte und sie alles Andere verstummen lies.

Mit zarten aber bestimmten Flügelschlägen schoss ein Falke aus der Blüte heraus und schwebte dann über der karmesinroten, zarten Blüte.

Ronald keuchte auf.

Der Falke, besser die Falkin, sie war nicht weiß! Nicht die Farbe die jeder erwartet hatte.

Mit roten Tupfern waren die beigen Flügel gesprenkelt, ihre Augen schimmerten voller Blut und ihr Schnabel war kohlrabenschwarz.

Beide Brüder starrten mit offenem Mund auf den Falken, dann begann Ronald zu lachen.

„So ein gewitzter Schweinehund. ... Dachte sich wohl sie würden sie nicht erlauben und hat sie geschwängert. So dürfen sie sie nicht töten, wenn sie sein Kind trägt." Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf.

William zuckte mit den Schultern. „Clever wie immer." Sagte er dann müde.

„Ja, clever wie immer." Ronald lies Brenda los, drehte sich zu William um, hämmerte ihn einen gnadenlosen Hacken in den Magen und schlug ihn dann KO.

Dann grinste er der entsetzen Hohepristerin zu.

„Er sagte er wolle auf Harpy–island, das kann ich wohl nicht zulassen." Grinste er sie an, „Nicht bevor er sich zu mindestens von allen verabschiedet hat."

„Ihr seit alle verrückt." entgegnete die Braunhaarige schockiert.

„Da hast du sogar Recht." Immer noch lächelnd, nahm er sie an die Hand, seinen Bruder über die Schulter und sprang mit den Beiden einfach so vom Baum.

„Wir werden hier nicht gebraucht, wir gehen jetzt.", sagte er ruhig als sie gegen den Boden stürzten.

„Wir werden sterben!" setze Brenda nicht überzeugt mit einem hohen Schrei entgegen.

Doch da wurden sie schon von einer schwarzen Milane aufgefangen, die mit ihren kurzen Flügeln herangezischt war und sie so sicher zum Boden hinunter flog.

„Lass uns Essen gehen."

Brenda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du erklärst mir schon noch was hier passiert ist?"

Er nickte. „Beim Essen, ja."

Als sich der Blütenvorhang aus den Margariten erhob sah Brenda noch einmal in die Höhe hin zu den Tieren die sich auf dem Baum tummelten und von denen einige nun mit dem blutroten Wiesel kämpften.

„Du bist sicher er braucht keine Hilfe?" fragte sie leise.

„Nein. Das hier ist nur noch proforma, außerdem..."

Er zeigte auf einige Schattige Stellen im Baum, wenn man genau hinsah konnte man dort viele Paare rotentstellte Augen blitzen sehen.

„...wir könnten doch niemals zusehen dass ihm etwas passiert. Er war lang genug alleine und einsam."

„Und du bist sicher Rose ist die Richtige?" entglitt Brenda der Gedanke der sie gerade beschäftigt hatte.

Der gesprenkelte Falke erhob sich in diesem Moment und packte mir ihren Krallen ein paar der Angreifer, hob sich mit ihnen in die Luft, schmiss sie vom Baum, flog einen langen Bogen zurück und landete neben dem Wiesel, wo sie dann ihren Kopf gegen seinen rotbehaarten Körper drückte.

Ronald betrachtete dieses Bild einen langen Moment lang.

Er seufzte. „Er ist sich sicher. Sie ist sich sicher. Und mehr geht es auch nicht. Um mehr ist es noch nie gegangen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah noch ein Mal hinauf auf den riesengroßen Baum.

„Ich glaube ich frage Minchen heute ob sie mich heiraten will." Verkündete er nach einer langen Atempause.

„Minchen...", eine kraftlose Stimme meldete sich zu Wort, „du wirst soft, Brüderch..." Ronald schlug seinen Bruder wieder KO.

**Epistel dreißig**

Als ihn Charles umarmte, schloss William die Augen, Tränen rannen ihm das Gesicht hinunter.

Er weinte. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht geweint. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht darüber nach gedacht was ihn plagte, aber nun konnte er nicht mehr davon laufen.

Er weinte.

Nach einiger Zeit kam es ihm dann aber falsch vor und er versuchte stockend, zu erklären was geschehen war.

Charles drückte ihn noch immer fest an sich.

„Ich hätte sterben sollen.", sagte William zum ersten Mal mit fester und vor allem überzeugender Stimme, er befreite sich aus der Umarmung seines Bruders und sah ihm in die mitfühlenden braunen Augen.

„Tray hätte mich sterben lassen sollen. Glaubst du nicht auch?"

Und Charles nickte und drückte ihn wieder fest an sich.

**Epistel einunddreißig**

_Tja, die Katze tat ihr Bestes mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und die Sonne tat ihr Übriges. _

_Ich saß da und schaute den Wolken zu und schmeichelte der Katze den Kopf. _

_Und während ich da saß und ich immer weniger und weniger verwirrt war und die Tränen weniger wurden, kam die Wut. _

_(Ich glaube viel mehr als diese 2 Nuancen hab ich nicht. Nett und Wut. _

_Ist das eigentlich normal!) _

_Ich war so wütend. Echt wütend und auch verletzt. Weil, er war noch am Leben!_

_Ich, ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Ich konnte nicht glauben dass er mich an der Nase rumgeführt hatte. _

_(Wut macht es einfacher denke ich.) _

_Wie hatte er das tun können? Wie hatte er mich schon wieder so hintergehen können? _

_Hörte das denn nie auf? _

_All diese Fragen plagten meinen, zugegebenerweise angeschlagenen, Geist und ich konnte mir einfach darauf keinen Reim machen. Was sollte das nur?_

_Ich steigerte mich direkt gehend hinein und vergaß sogar für einen Moment das er tot gewesen war und das ich Fleur nicht gesehen hatte, aber dann kam da wieder dieses schreckliche Bild von dem Baby in meine Kopf hinein und die Wut war weg. AN ihre Stelle trat Fassungslosigkeit und danach Hass. _

_Hass auf die Todesser. Auf Voldemort. Auf mich._

_Weil ich so lange davon gewusst hatte und untätig sitzen geblieben war. _

_Wie viele Bilder hatte ich in der Zeitung gesehen. Von den Frauen und Kindern und sie hatte mich nicht berührt. _

_Aber dieses Eine, dieses Eine lies mich nicht mehr los. _

_Mein Merlin, es war vielleicht 4 Monate alt gewesen. Vier!_

_Mit den offenen Augen und überall dem Blut..._

_Mir wurde ganz schlecht davon. _

_Wie musste es ihm denn gehen wenn er daran dachte. Das war sein Kind gewesen. _

_Nein, ich durfte nicht sauer sein. Ich durfte einfach nicht sauer sein. Oder wütend. _

_Es stand mir einfach nicht zu. _

_Es reute mich sehr das ich überhaupt sauer gewesen war und ... ich hielt es hier draußen nicht mehr aus. _

_Ich musste ihn sehen und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, aber irgendwas musste ich tun. _

_Also ging ich hinein und da standen sie Charles hatte Will fest umarmt und William weinte. _

_Charles sah zu mir her. _

_Geh packen deutete er mir. _

_Ich nickte und keine fünf Minuten später waren wir durch das Zauberfeuer gegangen und sprangen nach Weasley Manor. _

_Und als wir dort angekommen waren, erzählte William vor seiner ganzen Familie, langsam und stockend, seine Geschichte. _

_-Er- hat seine Familie getötet! _

_Er war es. _

_Mein Will. _

_Er erzählte es ganz langsam. Ohne Kraft in seiner Stimme, seine Augen nur auf die Wand ihm gegenüber gerichtet. _

_Er erzählte wie die Todesser kamen und sie ihn festbanden, wie ihn die Wut überrannte, als er seine Tochter schreien hörte und Fleur, wie er im Rausch die Kraft fand sich loszureisen und auf die Todesser zu stürzen. _

_Wie er sie zerfleischte, die die er in die Finger bekam. _

_Noch nie hatte ich ihn so gesehen. Plötzlich lag da so viel Schrecklichkeit in seinen Augen, das ich mir vorstellen konnte, was er unter „zerfleischen" meinte. Eiskalt lief es mir wie ein Schauer über den Rücken, meine Haare stellten sich auf. _

_Ich hatte Angst vor ihm. Angst weil ich es sehen konnte. Die Mordlust in seinen Augen. Wie sie seinen Blick zum Flackern brachte. _

_Charles legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. _

_Ich konnte sehen das es ihn verletze das ich mich zurückzog von ihm, aber es war plötzlich so omnipresent. _

_Eine Angst vor ihm! Vor dem was er werden konnte. Was er vielleicht war. _

_Ich hatte die Liebe in Fleurs Augen gesehen, und es sollte doch Liebe sein, die es schaffen würde ihn zu bannen. Aber es war wohl so, das es nichts nutze?_

_Wie sollte ich darauf vertrauen dass mir nicht das Selbe passieren würde? Ich zweifelte weniger an seiner Liebe als viel mehr an meiner eigenen. Mein eigener Wankelmut zerbrach mir schier das Herz. _

_Wären wir denn stark genug, nein war ICH denn stark genug mich mit dem/IHM zu befassen. Nicht den Mut zu verlieren. Nicht meine innere Stärke zu verlieren. Ich konnte mir ihn –so- ja nicht einmal richtig vorstellen. _

_Angst vor dem was er war. Angst vor dem zu was er werden würde, irgendwann einmal. Angst vor meiner Unzulänglichkeit. _

_Charles stand neben mir, plötzlich nahm er meine Hand und legte sie sich auf die Brust. _

_Dabei sah er mir in die Augen, ich spürte sein Herz klopfen_

_Und verstand seine Geste. _

_Aber wirklich helfen tat sie nicht. Die Angst blieb, aber wenigstens konnte ich aus dem Vertrauen in seinen Augen auch Vertrauen für mich gewinnen. _

_Er weiß immer was in mir vorgeht. _

_Das nächste was ich mitbekam war das Brenda einige Worte zu William sprach, als der von einem Moment zum anderen ausklinkte. _

_Er sprang auf und sah mit seinen geröteten Augen vernichtend zu ihr hinunter. _

_„Du bist die HOHEPRIESTERIN. Du hast Macht über die Zeit. RETTE SIE."_

_Macht über die Zeit! _

_Es dauerte einige Momente bis ich mir über die Bedeutung dessen bewusst wurde. _

_Macht über die Zeit. Daran hatte ich nicht mal im Ansatz gedacht. _

_„RETTE SIE!" schrie er so laut, das ich dachte sie würde zusammenzucken, doch das tat sie nicht. Sie sah zu ihm hinauf und schüttelte leicht denn Kopf._

„_Das kann ich nicht." Hauchte sie. _

_Er war wütend. ER griff nach ihren Schultern und schrie weiter. _

„_Du bist die HOHEPRIESTERIN. Du hast Macht über die Zeit. RETTE SIE!" _

_Mit seiner geballten Faust schlug er knapp an ihrem Gesicht vorbei. Sofort war Ronald von irgendwo zur Stelle und zog ihn unerbittlich weg. _

_Ich frage mich manchmal ernsthaft woher er die Kraft nimmt._

„_Das kann ich nicht, William." Brenda hatte ihre Hände verteidigend gehoben und sah ihn traurig an, „Das kann ich nicht!"_

„_Du willst mir nicht helfen." Kam es dann leise von William her, „DU willst mir nicht helfen. Mir von allen Leuten." Mit einer machtvollen Bewegung entriss er sich aus Ronalds Umklammerung und stürzte wieder auf Brenda zu. _

„_Habe ich dich nicht aufgenommen, habe nicht ich dir alles gezeigt was wichtig ist!" rief er anklagend und dann..._

_Und dann fiel er von einem Moment zum anderen in die Knie und blickte mit Tränen in den Augen hinauf _

„_Ich bitte ich dich..." flüsterte er leise, „nein, ich flehe dich an, bitte rette sie, Brenda. Lass mich nicht im Stich."_

_Er ließ ihre erschreckten Augen nicht aus dem Blick. _

„_Bei allem was dir heilig ist, Brenda, rette meine Frau und meine Kinder." Kurz schloss er die Augen und presste dann seinen Lippen zusammen._

_Er atmete tief durch. „Rette meine Frau und meine Kinder. Vor mir."_

_Damit vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Pullover und hörte nicht mehr auf zu weinen. _

_Ich war erschüttert von dem Bild das sich mir hier bot. _

_Ich sah Brenda wie sie verzweifelt auf Will hinunter sah und scheinbar mit sich rang, die Gesichter der ganzen Familie die hier hinsah und nicht wusste was sie tun sollte. _

_Ich ... ich war sprachlos. _

_Erschüttert. _

_Ich wollte einfach nicht dass das hier wirklich passierte._

_Mir ging so viel durch den Kopf, dass ich es nicht einmal mehr aufschreiben könnte._

_Einfach viel zu viel. _

_Aber wenn sie ihm helfen konnte, dann musste sie es einfach tun. _

„_William." Brenda atmete tief durch. _

_Ich kannte sie noch nicht, ich wusste nicht was für ein verantwortungsbewusstes kleines Ding sie war. Ich wusste nur, dass ich sie nicht mochte. Warum rang sie so lang mit sich, ich konnte es in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie ihm helfen konnte. _

_Kurz löste ich meinen Blick von William und schwenkte zu Charles. In seinen Augen, nein, er dachte gerade nicht das Selbe wie ich. _

_Er sah überhaupt nicht so aus als wollte er das Selbe von Brenda verlangen wie ich. _

„_Du hast keine Ahnung was du da von mir verlangst." Riss mich Brendas Stimme wieder zurück ins Geschehen. _

„_Ich bin bereit jeden Preis dafür zu zahlen." William fiel zurück und saß nun auf seinem Hosenboden. _

_Brenda lachte. _

„_Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du dafür bereit bist. Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „dafür bist du nicht bereit. Es ist besser es ist so als es ist anders. GLAUB MIR DAS." Sagte sie scharf. _

„_Rette sie!" kam es erstaunlich ruhig entgegen. _

„_Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung." Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. _

_Noch bevor ich mir etwas davon denken konnte, kam sie wieder herein, blass und müde. Nicht mehr die Selbe wie noch vor einigen Sekunden. _

_Sie schwankte bedrohlich von links nach rechts und nach vorne und hinten. _

_Sie ging unkoordiniert auf William zu und blickte auf ihn hinab. _

„_Du, William, schuldest mir mehr als du ahnst." Sie hustete und bekam fast keine Luft. Das Blut das auf ihren Handrücken war schmierte sie sich in den Pullover. „Du wirst nicht das bekommen was du dir wünschst. Und..." wieder hustete sie Blut, „und... William du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich dich gerade hasse."_

_Sie blickte mit eiskalten Augen hinunter auf ihn, noch kälter als es die Augen meiner Mutter jemals gewesen waren. _

„_Rede mich nicht an, Greif mich nicht an, wage es niemals mir zu danken. NIEMALS, hast du das verstanden!"_

_Er nickte langsam. _

_Sie wandte sich ab von ihm und sah nun jedem Einzelnen von uns in die Augen. _

_Ich schwöre ich spürte Charles zittern. _

„_Ihr seit seine Familie. Also werdet ihr mit ihm Bluten. Jeder ... einzelne... von euch."_

_Sie sah mir in die Augen. _

„_Beginnen wir mit dir und deinem Mann, Rose." Sie lächelte und dann umhüllte mich ein weißes Licht und als ich wieder was sehen konnte war ich in Hogwarts. _

**Epistel zweiunddreißig**

„Ich leihe mir deine Frau für ein paar Monate, Charles."

Und dann waren beide im einen hellen Licht verschwunden.

Charles setzte sich entgeistert hin.

Mollandy hatte die ganze Zeit nur da gesessen und hatte zugehört, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte William gegolten. Doch nun schien sie nicht zu wissen welchen ihrer Söhne sie zuerst beistehen sollte, entschied sich dann für William, da dieser wenigstens ansprechbar schien. Brenda würde Rose wiederbringen, also würde Charles nichts dummes anstellen. Hoffte sie mal. Er sah nicht so aus als könnte er gerade denken.

„Mein Sohn", wandte sich Mollandy also William zu, „es wird alles gut werden. Ich verspreche dir das."

„Und wie soll alles gut werden." unterbrach China die aufmunternden Worte ihrer Mutter, „Das letzte Mal das wir Brenda so gesehen haben war als sie aufstand obwohl sie von der Salve Flüche getroffen worden war. Nein, Mama," Chinas Gesicht verhärtete sich zu einer maskenartigen, kalten Form, „nichts wird gut werden. Wenn sie sagt wir werden bluten, bluten wir. Bis zu unserem letzten Tropfen."

China wandte sich zu William.

„Du, William, bist der Grund dafür. Glaube mir, ich verstehe warum du es verlangen musstest, ich verstehe warum du nicht Klein beigeben konntest, obwohl jeder hier die Konsequenzen ahnen konnte, du machst uns nichts als Ärger." Böse strahlte sie ihren Bruder an. „Ich bin froh das du am Leben bist, weil du mein Bruder bist, trotzt allem, aber wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte dich Tray sterben lassen sollen. Ich sehe nicht ein warum ich dafür büßen muss das du deine verrottete Familie zerfleischt hast. Und es...hmmpf."

Tray war leise hinter sie getreten und legte seine Hand auf ihren Mund um sie davor zu schützen etwas zu sagen was sie später bereuen würde. Oder schlimmer, nicht bereuen würde.

Als er sie wieder weg nahm, hatte sie keinen Mund mehr.

Lächelnd sah auf sie hinunter, den halben Kopf.

„Es ist genug, China. Es ist genug." Seine Stimme war wie Seide. „Setze dich hin und beruhige dich. Sie wird uns nicht töten, und ihrer Strafe –dafür- wird nicht so schlimm sein wie wir uns das hier ausdenken." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, „Brenda liebt uns. Und sie ist nicht du oder deine nekrophilie Familie. Also beruhige dich."

China schien diese Absicht nicht zu verfolgen.

Sie starrte nur mit inzwischen blutroten Augen zu ihren Mann hinauf.

Der blinzelte nicht einmal.

„Wage mich nicht, China." sagte er, seinen Blick immer noch auf sie gerichtet. Seine Stimme war ganz ruhig und wie ein leicht fließender Strom. „Ich führe, du folgst. Ich sage, du tust. Ich habe dich geheiratet, ich liebe dich auch sehr, aber wage mich nicht. Ich bin niemand dem du Angst machen könntest. Nicht vor dir. Also beruhige dich. Ich bitte dich darum. Beruhige dich."

Er seufzte leicht als er sah das sie sich schon voll in der Verwandlung befand. Ihre Haut war fahl geworden, und die Muskel und Blutgefässe traten hervor und schimmerten unter der fast durchsichtigen Haut.

Ihr hasserfüllter Blick galt alleine ihrem Mann.

Plötzlich sprang sie ihn an, er drehte sich blitzschnell um seine Achse und hatte sie im Sprung aufgefangen, nun strampelte sie mit ihren fahlen Beinen und hämmerte gegen seinen Rücken.

Tray schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mollandy, Arthur" er lächelte sie an, „ich denke es ist Zeit dass ich und meine Frau gehen."

Er blickte hin zu William, der inzwischen vom Boden aufgestanden war und sich neben Charles hingesetzt hatte.

„Es war nicht falsch dich davor abzuhalten, dir selbst das Leben zu nehmen, William. Es war auch nicht falsch, das zu verlangen was du von Brenda verlangt hast. Es war nur menschlich. Du bist immer noch ein Mensch. Ein guter Mensch, den ein schlimmer Fluch plagt. Ein guter Mensch, der schlimme Dinge getan hat, unfähig sich selbst zu stoppen."

Auch für ihn hatte Tray ein Lächeln übrig.

Er blickte ihn noch einen Moment länger an. Dieses Mal abschätzend. Dann nickte er. „Nein, William, es war nicht falsch dich davon abzuhalten. Ich würde es immer wieder tun."

William sah ihn mit kalten Augen an. „Du hast keinen Schlimmer was du da redest, Tray"

Tray lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Ich wünschte fast dem wäre so, William. Ich wünschte fast, dem wäre so." Er verzog den Mund. „Sie hört nicht auf, ich muss gehen. Es wird alles gut werden. Etwas anderes, würde ich gar nicht erlauben."

Er drehte sich weg von ihnen und ging mit der noch immer randalierenden China im Schlepptau aus dem Raum hinaus.

Dabei konnte jeder sehen wie das Blut langsam seinen fast vollkommen zerfetzten Rücken hinunterfloss und China noch immer mit ihren krallenartigen Nägeln sein Fleisch aufriss.

Das Geräusch das sie dabei machte, brachte die Blässe zurück auf Williams Gesicht.

Gerade wollte sich Ronald dazu äußern, als Tray noch einmal hineinsah in den Raum.

„Hab vergessen. Ich befehle dir, Tor zum Verborgenen, öffne dich und zeige was uns die Hohepriesterin hinterlässt " Er verzog noch einmal seinen Mund schmerzhaft und verließ endgültig das Geschehen.

UND DUNKELHEIT BRACH HERREIN

MUTTER SPRACH: FÜRCHTE DICH NICHT, ES IST SCHNELL VORBEI

KIND SPRACH: ICH FÜRCHTE NICHTS, VATER PASST AUF UNS AUF.

MUTTER LÄCHELTE

KIND SCHRIE

UND ANGST LAG IN ALLER AUGEN.

Jener, welcher Angst zeigt, wird sterben.

Wird vergehen, wie ein dürres Blatt im Feuer, wie eine Motte die gen das Licht fliegt.

Doch wer Mut zeigt und Vertrauen, den wird das Leben belohnen.

FÜR MUT WAR KEIN PLATZ

Aus dem Nichts heraus erschien Fleur, ihr Neugeborenes in dem Arm, hinter sich schützend versteckt die sechsjährige Tochter Michelle und den um zwei Jahre jüngeren Sohn Jean.

Sie sprang zurück.

„Ôte-toi., je te prie, William?" flüsterte sie total verängstigt. (Bleib weg von mir, bitte. William?) Sie drückte ihren Jüngsten nahe an sich heran.

„Ôte-toi!"(Bleib weg!), schrie sie, „...Où?"( Wo...?)

Sie sah verwirrt um sich. Erkannte wo sie sich nun befand.

Die hübsche Halbveela atmete schnell und oberflächlich, fuhr sich mit der blutverkursteten Hand über die schweißgetränkte Stirn.

„Oh, Merlin. Je te merci, je te merci beaucoups. "(Oh, Merlin, ich danke dir. Ich danke dir so sehr) sagte sie schließlich mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Fleur, ich..." William lächelte, doch so schnell es auf seinem Gesicht erschienen war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden.

Seine Geliebte sah ihn nicht an, aber ihre Augen war wie erkalteter Stahl, so hart. Sie hatte ihm das Wort mit einer eindeutigen Geste abgeschnitten.

Alle Anwesenden ignorierend drehte sie sich um zu ihren Kindern und sah ihnen in die Augen.

„Vouz allez bien? Vous êtes blessé?"(Geht es euch gut? Seit ihr verletzt?)

Die beiden Kinder nickten stumm und sahen mit großen Augen zu ihrer Mutter hinauf. Das Baby quengelte in ihren Armen. Sie gab es Michelle, und lächelten dann allen zuversichtlich zu.

„Bien. Ça c'est bien"(Gut. Das ist gut.) sagte sie offensichtlich erfreut.

Das kleine hübsche Mädchen sah so aus als wollte sie etwas sagen.

Fleur lächelte sie an.

„Sind die bösen Männer weg?" fragte sie mit einer zarten, kleinen Stimme und sah dabei ihrer Mutter in die Augen.

Fleur schüttelte finster den Kopf.

„No, meine kleine Blüme", sagte Fleur in der Folge, „ die böse Männe sin nischt weg. Du müsst noch ein biz-schen länger tapfer sein, für dein Mama. Qui?"

Michelle nickte tapfer. Sie lugte an ihrer Mutter vorbei und sah dort William der mit ungläubigen Augen zu ihnen hinüber sah.

Er hatte sich kein Stück bewegt.

Keiner hatte sich bewegt.

Charles sowieso nicht, der bekam das hier noch nicht einmal mit.

„Kann ich zu Papa?" fragte Michelle fast schon flehendlich

Fleur sah ihrer Tochter lange in die Augen.

Dann schüttelte sie denn Kopf.

„Non. Je veux que tu te retarmnes et puis comrences à chanter ton chanson javori." ( Nein. Ich will das du dich jetzt umdrehst, und o laut du kannst dein Lieblingslied singst)." Sie gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Tu me donnes Claude, et puis tu dois te boucher les oreilles. » (Gibst du mir Claude, dann heb dir die Ohren zu.)

Michelle blickte skeptisch und ungläubig, aber dann doch einsichtig auf eine kindliche Art und Weise hinauf zu ihrer Mutter, gab ihr dann vorsichtig ihren kleinen Bruder, und drehte sich dann um.

„Maman", flüsterte dann der Jean, der bis jetzt noch kein Wort verloren hatte sonder alles nur leise beobachtet hatte, „warum dürfen wir nicht zu Papa?"

Fleur sah hin zu William und seufzte. .

„Ist das denn deine Papa, Jean?" sagte sie kalt. „Schaue ihm in die Auge, und sage mir das der deine Papa ist."

Jean tat wie ihm geheißen, dann schaute er auf den Boden und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der da ist ein Lügner!" sagte er leise. „Einer der so tut als ob, mein Papa schaut nicht so. Mein Papa ist nicht so. Nein, das ist nicht Papa."

Fleur nickte.

„Du bis' se'r schlau, Jean." Sie tätschelte seinen Kopf.

Sie schaute auf zu William. „Das ist nur eine der so tut als ob. Eine Lügner und eine Betruger.", sie wandte sich wieder Jean zu, „Sing jetst das Lied, Jean. Tust du das für misch, für dein Mama.?"

Auch Jean nickte. „Qui Mama."

Langsam drehte er sich um und presste seine Hände auf die Ohren.

Die Kinder begannen zu singen.

Und alle machten sich auf den Raum zu verlassen, doch Fleur hielt sie auf.

„Fur misch seit ihr tot.", flüsterte sie, "Ihr seit alle tot. Und du William. Du bist eine Lügner und eine Betruger. Isch abe nischt vergesse, die Kinder schon, isch nischt. Isch abe nischt vergesse. Und isch we'de nischt vergesse."

Ihr Blick war noch härter geworden.

„Fleur, ich..." William sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an, und blickte an ihr vorbei zu seinen Kindern. „bitte..."

„Bitte!" schrie sie nun kurz laut auf, fasste sich aber gleich wieder "... Bitte?" wiederholte sie leiser.

Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und sie streckte ihren Hals in die Höhe.

„Isch ´abe gebittet, William!" sagte sie scharf, dann schloss sie kurz die Augen.

„Isch ´abe gebetet", flüsterte sie nun, „isch ´abe geschrien, ´abe geweint..." Sie öffnete sie wieder, „ ´ast du mein Bitte er'ört?"

William schritt wie vom Blitz erschlagen einen Schritt zurück.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Bitte! Fleur, tu mir das nicht an, du kannst mich nicht verlassen. Ich...ich... Es tut mir leid. Ich war..."

„Du ´ast uns verlasse, William" zischte sie ihm ins Wort, war aber an sich noch immer ruhig.

„ Ich verflusche disch und deine unnutse Familie. Sollt ihr alle in de Holle schmoren, sollt ihr alle unendlische Qualen erleide, sollst du nischt vergesse." Sie sah ihn niedergedrückt an.

„Isch wunsche mir von meine ganze Herz, dass du immer, immer, immer, immer nie vergesse tust was du getan ´ast.", sie lächelte, „Das es disch in deine Träume ´inein verfogt, immer, immer, immer."

„Nimm mir nicht meine Kinder." Mehr brachte er nicht hinaus.

„Deine Kinde, William?", fragte sie, „ Du kannst sie ´aben, uber meine kalte Leische. Wann es dir gelingen tut diese Mal nur misch su toten."

„Du kannst sie ihm nicht wegnehmen.", unterbrach Arthur sie plötzlich.

Fleur wandte ihren Blick von William hin zu dem Oberhaupt der Weasleys.

„Kann isch das nischt?", klagte sie an, „ Meine Mann, Will Demion, ist gestorben, als er misch und meine Familie geschust ´at. Isch ´abe mit Weasleys nischts am ´ut. Isch ´abe mit eure Flusch nischts am ´ut. Du kannst misch ja auf´alten."

Ihre Stimme hatte fast etwas spöttisches an sich.

Arthur sah sie einfach nur an.

Sie drehte sich um, und nachdem sie Jean zum Gewinner des Contests erhoben hatte, verließ sie mit ihren Kindern ungehindert den Raum.

Mollandy sah auf das Nervenbündel das ihr Sohn war.

„Ich lass mir von einer dahergelaufenen Veelaschlampe nicht meine Enkel stehlen", flüsterte sie dann kaum hörbar ihrem Mann zu, ohne ihren Blick von William zu nehmen, der noch benommen da stand, „Bring sie mir zurück, und wenn sie sich wehrt, ..."

Arthur nickte. Er hatte gerade genau das Selbe gedacht.

Er nickte seinen anderen Söhnen zu, Frederick und Georigus nickten zurück, aber Ronald schüttelte den Kopf.

Charles hatte sich seitdem Rose „gegangen" war nicht gerührt.

Zu dritt machten sie sich an den Raum zu verlassen, als William aufsah und sie aufhielt.

„Denkt noch nicht einmal daran." zischte er schließlich und zog seinen Vater zu sich zurück. „Krümmt ihnen nur ein Haar, fügt ihnen nur ein Leid zu und ihr wisst nicht was über euch herfallen wird."

Nun sah er direkt in die verblüfften Augen seiner Mutter, die ihm mit eishartem Blick entgegenstarrte.

Er lächelte.

„Ich habe die vier Menschen, die ich mehr liebe als mein Leben, die der Grund sind, das ich lachen kann und mir meine Existenz sinnvoll erscheint, getötet." Er blinzelte.

„Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, und in dem Moment hat es mir sogar Spaß gemacht."

Sein Lächeln erstarb zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze. „Und nun denk dir aus, Mutter", sagte er mit bebender Stimme, „ was ich mit dir anstellen werde, sollte ich herausfinden das meiner Familie irgendetwas passiert ist. Denk dir aus was ich mit deinen Söhnen anstelle und mit deiner Tochter und mit deinem Mann."

Er starrte sie nieder.

„Es liegt ganz bei dir."

William lies seinen Vater wieder los und setze sich stillschweigend neben seinen Bruder.

Und Fleur, die draußen stehen geblieben war, für den Fall dass William sich nicht einmischen würde, und sie ihre Kinder hergeben konnte ohne dass sie dabei zusehen mussten wie man ihre Mutter ermordete; Nun brach sie in leise Tränen aus, unfähig etwas anders zu tun.

Nein, sie konnte nicht zurück. Dazu fürchtete sie sich viel zu sehr vor ihm.

Viel zu sehr.

Wenn sie ihn nur nicht mehr lieben würde, dann wäre alles viel einfacher.


	11. Sammlung XI

Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter.

Alle gehören ihr.

Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung XI 

**Epistel dreiunddreißig.**

_Ich erwachte nicht, ich war einfach nur an einem anderen Ort, von einem Moment auf den Andern. _

_Hogwarts. _

_Es roch wie Hogwarts, es hörte sich wie Hogwarts an und es sah wie Hogwartsaus._

_Zum Slytherin, da stand eine grinsende Statue von Slytherin und empfing Brenda mit einem breiten Lächeln und einer Umarmung. _

_Und mir war schlecht. _

_Hatte ich nicht genug gegessen?_

_War ja auch egal, denn dann kippte Brenda auch schon um. _

_Einfach so. _

_Ich war nicht schnell genug sie zu fangen ich machte mir nicht mal die Mühe es auch zu tun. _

_Wer war ich denn?_

_Ein Hilfsknecht, oder noch schlimmer, ihr Hilfsknecht. _

_Und was sollte ich hier?_

_Was hieß da Bestrafung? _

_Und warum in aller Welten Namen, war sie umgekipp?. _

_Charles drängte sich in den darauffolgenden Minuten, wenn wir gerade bei Ehrlichkeit sind, einfach nicht in den Sinn. _

_Hätte er vielleicht tun sollen. _

_Wer weiß das schon. _

_Er viel mir einfach nicht ein. _

_Sollte er wohl, oder. _

_Ich meine, weiß Merlin was er alles durchmachen würde. _

_Wie du siehst, liebstes Tagebuch wie so oft, ich stand wieder mal vollkommen unter Schock _

_Ich konnte, und wollte, und konnte vor allem es einfach nicht verstehen, was ich hier sollte, warum ich hier war. Warum mir wieder Mal alles egal war. _

_Wer war ich, das es mir egal sein durfte. _

_Einfach nur zum aus der Haut fahren. _

_Auf jeden Fall schnauzte mich dann die Statue zusammen. _

„_HIlf mIr gEfällIgSt!" fauchte sie ich meine er, ich meine...ARGH!_

„_Oh leck mich!" sagte ich dann und ging meiner eigenen Wege. _

_Ich bin keine Schachfigur. _

_Ich bin ich. _

_Rose M.. Weasley. _

_Bei allem was recht ist. _

_Verarschen lassen, nicht mehr mit mir. Ich werde sowieso immer nur verarscht. Nicht?_

_Wer weiß wer mich noch aller verarscht hat. _

_Ich meine er war am Leben!_

_Und ich war verheiratet. _

_Der Gedanke das das nur irgendwo ein Slytherinding war..._

Epistel vierunddreißig 

Tray brütete leise vor sich hin.

Er und China hatten sich noch nicht einmal ansatzweise wieder vertragen seit Brenda Rose entführt hatte.

Apropos Schwester, er glaubte immer weniger das Brenda ihm mit dieser kleinen Entführung keinen Gefallen getan hatte.

Die letzen Monate, es waren derer drei, waren zähflüssig vergangen, jeden Tag eine neue Schreckensbotschaft, jeden Tag eine neue Entscheidung, die er eigentlich viel lieber jemand Anderen überlassen hatte.

Er hätte gern alles jemand anderen überlassen.

Aber, ...

So viel Glück würde er wohl nicht haben.

Jede Entscheidung auf seine Schulter.

Sie griffen an.

Er konnte die Verluste auf seiner Seite schon gar nicht mehr auf zehn Fingern abzählen, es wurden einfach immer mehr. Jedes Leben, ihm vereidigt, jedes Leben unter seinem Schutz, der offensichtlich nichts wert war.

Aber vielleicht waren die Angriffe noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste das er ertragen musste, vielleicht waren es ja die Gegenmaßnahmen die er ergriff..

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er fuhr hoch.

„Was?" entfuhr es ihm harscher als er gewollt hatte.

Gregorius trat ein. Wie immer seinen Blick gesenkt, er räusperte sich leise.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Tray."

Tray seufzte.

„Wobei heute!"

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte der Weasley fast geknickt , „wir haben Überlebende vom Angriff der Harpien und der Todesser, vor drei Tagen, Frederick und ich haben schon alles versucht sie zum Sprechen zu bringen, aber zwei von ihnen sagen einfach nichts."

„Und wir nehmen an, sie wissen viel?" hackte Tray nach während er unter dem Aufstehen nach seiner Jeansjacke griff, die er zuvor über den einfachen Küchensessel gehängt hatte.

Gregorius lächelte schal.

„Was soll ich sagen, Tray" seine Stimme klang abgeklärt, „Es ist so wie immer: Entweder wissen sie wirklich nichts oder sie wissen einfach alles. So oder so, wir sollten doch versuchen die Wahrheit zu erkunden, nicht?"

Tray rauschte ohne ein Wort zu verlieren an ihm vorbei.

Gregorius verdrehte die Augen.

„Klar, strafe den Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten mit Nichtachtung. Toll. Einfach nur toll."

POPP

Ein grüner Hauself erschien mitten in der Küche. Mit ihm eine Teller Suppe, der nun dampfend auf dem Küchentisch stand.

„Wo ist der Masterlord Malfoy?" fragte das kleine Lebewesen und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch den Raum, bis er dann mit einem wirklich unnachahmbaren Blick auf Georgius hängen blieb.

Georgius hob beschwichtigend seine langen schlaksigen Arme.

„Elfwine, mein Freund", entgegnete er im besten Plauderton, „es ist kein Grund so laut zu werden. Er kommt bald wieder. Er muss nur mal kurz..."

„ETWAS ESSEN, mein Herr?" kam es kalt entgegen, „Nun da er seit über drei Tagen nichts gegessen hat? Nun, da er seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen hat. Nun da ihn, gestern zu Nachte, seine werte Frau wieder das Leben enden wollte, muss er nun kurz einmal, mein Herr, etwas Essen. Hat der werte Herr, den armen, unnützen Elfwine verstanden?"

Gregorius lächelte.

„Ist heute Haut-den-roten-Deppen-Tag!§ fauchte er dann, „ Ihr könnt mich doch mal alle. Zu deiner Info, kleiner grüner Freund, ich habe seit fünf Tage weder geschlafen, noch bin ich überhaupt in die Nähe meiner Freundin gekommen, um mir ne nette Zeit zu machen, gegessen hab ich vor drei Tagen was, dann musste ich leider mit Harpien kämpfen, die mich irgendwie fast getötet haben, ich hab gekotzt, dann hab ich noch mal gekotzt, dann hab ich das blöde Ding getötet, und noch mal gekotzt. Um das ganze noch zu versüßen, musste ich darauf aufpassen das Frederick nicht wieder mal vollkommen den Verstand verliert, weil der ja dazu neigt, wenn er sie beim lebendigen Leib aufschlitzt um ihnen die Infos raus zu saugen, ALSO WIE WAR DAS! Belassen wir es bitte bei einem unentschieden, Elfwine. Ich habe weder die Muse noch die nötige körperliche Kraft, dieses kleine Spiel zu Ende zu spielen."

Damit schnappte er sich die Suppe vom Tisch und lies Elfwine in der Küche stehen.

Der Hauself seufzte.

„Memo an den unnützen Elfwine. Auch die Weasleyjungen verköstigen und für mehrer Ruheplätze sorgen erstens. Dobberius von dem untadligen Benehmen seiner Zöglinge berichten, zum Zweiten. Und zum Dritten, Verköstigung des werten Masterlords, Priorität Nr. 1."

Gregorius kam mit einigen Minuten Verspätung nach Tray in der großen, kalten Kammer an.

Es gab keine Fenster, das Licht stammte von flackernden Kerzen die in der abgestanden Luft schwebten.

Auf dem großen Holztisch lag mit geschlossenen Augen, sein Zwillingsbruder und summte ein kleines Lied, seine langen, sehnigen Finger klopften immer wieder gegen das alte Holz des Tisches.

T-t-t-t-tap..

Gregorius ließ sich lautstark in den einzigen Stuhl fallen, den dieser beschissene Raum zu bieten hatte.

T-t-t-t-tap.

T-t-t-t-tap.

T-t-t-t-tap

Müde ließ er seinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken und blickte wie hypnotisiert hinauf zu Decke.

„Ist er schon lang drinnen?" fragte er.

„Hmmm." T-t-t-t-tap.

„Glaubst du er bringt sie zum Reden?"

„Hm" Frederick machte nun doch seine Augen auf und drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Bruder. „Ja, tut er das nicht immer." Er hörte auf mit seinen Fingern zu klopfen.

Gregorius nickte.

Ja, dass tat er immer.

Sie hörten ein Klopfen vom Türstock her. Die Brüder sahen hin zu der offenen Tür durch die zuvor Gregorius geschritten war. Nun stand Ronald dort und hatte mehrere Pakete mit Essen in der Hand.

„Hey, ich dachte ihr habt vielleicht Hunger." sagte er mit einem gepeinigten Lächeln und kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu.

Die Mägen der Zwillinge knurrten gleichzeitig auf.

Schweigend nahmen sie zusammen ihr Mahl ein, alle Drei hatten sich auf den Tisch gesetzt und ließen die Beine baumeln.

„Dir geht's wieder gut?"

Ronald nickte.

„Ja." Er griff nach hinten und holte ein großes Stück Brot.

Frederick reichte ihm das Messer, mit dem er eine Spalte davon abschneiden konnte.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, das du wieder aufstehst, Brüderchen." sagte er dann leise, als sein Bruder das Messer entgegen nahm.

Ronald lachte.

„Tja, da waren wir schon zu zweit." Die Beiden grinsten sich gequält an.

„Und wie geht es dir?"Gregorius zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann hob er seine linke Hand in die Höhe. Sie zitterte leicht obwohl man sehen konnte dass er sich anstrengte sie gerade zu halten.

„Potions zusammenmixen ist jetzt halt nicht mehr drinnen. Ist ja schließlich nicht so, als wäre das das Einzige was ich jemals richtig gemacht hätte in meinen Leben. Es gibt ja noch so viel mehr!" Ohne seinen Blick zu erheben biss er von seinem Brot ab und kaute darauf, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

„Jetzt untertreibst du." Fuhr Ronald ihn an. „Dank dir, haben wir den Verrückten mit dem Messer unter Kontrolle. Zu wissen das jemand auf unsren kleinen Psychopathen aufpasst, macht Mutter sicher glücklich."

Frederick sah in augenblicklich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, Gregorius auf der anderen Seite begann zu lachen.

„Verrückter mit dem Messer. Tja, Scheiße, das passt zu dir Frederick."

„Ach halt die Klappe. Messer verwende ich wirklich nur noch sehr selten."

Ronald grinste. Dann sah er sich ein bisschen um.

„Was tun wir hier überhaupt?" fragte er leise. „Es stinkt und überhaupt, draußen scheint die Sonne. Leute es ist Sommer. Es ist echt zum Kotzen hier. Lasst uns raus gehen."

Gregorius wurde von einem Moment auf den Anderen wieder ernst.

„Wir warten auf Tray."

Er zeigte auf die zweite Türe in den Raum, die hinter der sich die Harpie und der Todesser verbargen. Und Tray.

Ronald nickte.

„Gut, ich musste sowieso mit ihm reden."

„Oh bitte nicht schon wieder." Entfuhr es Frederick, sein Zwillingsbruder sah im nächsten Moment so aus als wollte er ihn zerfleischen.

„Was?"

„Nichts." „Gar Nichts."

Ronald blinzelte.

Mehr oder weniger im selben Moment öffnete sich die Türe und heraus kam Tray. Seine Augen waren eiskalt und es sah so aus als würden die Kerzen weniger hell scheinen als noch einen Moment zuvor.

„Sie greifen morgen an, bei InsansBay. Schickt die Fünf dagegen und warnt unsere Leute. Vielleicht hilft uns ja Lupin mit seiner Meute. ... Ist das was zum Essen!"

Sogar Ronald war überrascht wie schnell sein einstiger Erzrivale am Tisch saß und ihm sein Essen vor der Nase wegschnappte.

„Du bist ja noch am Leben." sagte Tray ein wenig später zwischen zwei Bissen in sein Wurstbrot.

„Tu nicht so überrascht, Malfoy, es braucht schon mehr als drei Harpien und einen Dementor um mich fertig zumachen."

Tray grinste ihn an.

„Drei Harpien, einen Dementor und ne Fliege die einfach nur vorbei summt?"

Ronald giftete ihn an.

„Ha. Ich lache später Malfoy. Ich bin es nicht gewesen, den sie von hinten überrascht haben."

„Du findest deine Schwester ja auch nicht atemberaubend schön in dem roten Kleid ohne die Träger und dem ewiglangen Schlitz." keiferte Tray lachend zurück, mit einem leichten vernebelten Schimmer über seinen Augen.

Die Weasleyjungs rollten zugleich die Augen.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei lies dann alle Vier zusammenfahren.

Ein Schrei, der, wenngleich es keiner von ihnen freiwillig zugegeben hätte, sie noch bis zu ihrer Todesstunde verfolgen würde.

Tray reagierte als Erster.

Er fluchte.

„Ich hab vergessen die Türe zu zumachen?" fragte er resigniert.

Die Zwillinge nickten.

„Ich mach sie schon zu." sagte Ronald inzwischen und war schon an ihnen vorbeigesprungen, Trays Hand die wie eine Viper so schnell nach hinten schnellte, griff ins Leere.

„Jo, Wea... warte!" rief er laut heraus, doch da war es schon geschehen.

Ronald war bei der Tür angekommen und blickte durch den Spalt hinein auf das was Tray vor wenigen Minuten angerichtet hatte. Voller Unglauben blickte er für ein paar Momente über seine Schulter nach Tray, dann ging er ohne eine Laut von sich zu geben hinein in den Raum.

Tray schlug mit seiner flachen Hand auf die Tischkante.

Die Zwillinge blickten besorgt zu ihm.

„Das könnt ihr vergessen. Ich lass ihn es jetzt nicht schon wieder vergessen. Ein Mal reicht."

Er fluchte ein weiteres Mal.

Zu Dritt warteten sie darauf dass Ronald endlich wieder aus dem Zimmer herauskommen würde.

Während die Zwillinge sich mit Schaudern daran zurückerinnerten, was sie entdecken mussten, als sie das erste Mal Trays „Arbeit" überprüfen wollten und nun noch mehr darauf bedacht waren, Tray nicht noch mal in die Augen zu sehen, ging Tray anders durch den Kopf.

Von allen Weasleys war Ronald der Einzige der noch immer Tray in ihm sah und nicht das . Keiner von ihnen schaute ihm danach wieder so in die Augen wie zuvor.

Er hatte wirklich gehofft einen Menschen zu behalten der sich nichts vor ihm Schiss.

Aber nun war er wohl wieder alleine.

Es kotzte ihn wirklich an.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später schließlich stolperte Ronald aus dem Raum.

Bleich, kurzatmig, seine Augen waren fast schwarz weil seine Pupillen so geweitet waren.

Er bewegte sich an der Wand entlang, drückte sich nach jedem Schritt fast in die Steine hinein.

Schließlich sank er dem Boden entgegen und setze sich auf den festen Grund.

Sein Blick suchte die Decke, immer wieder atmete er tief durch.

„Weasley." Tray versuchte das Wort zu erheben, doch Ronalds Kopf fuhr herum, und seine Augen starrten jetzt direkt auf Tray.

Abscheu lag darin, Unglaube und Massenhaft viele böse Gedanken die nicht in Worte zu fassen waren.

„Sei still. Malfoy. Sei... sei still.." zischte ihn der jüngste der Weasleyjungs entgegen, Ronald rappelte sich langsam wieder auf seine Beine und zerrte sich an der Wand entlang wieder in die Höhe.

Im reduzierten Schritttempo schlich er an ihnen Dreien vorbei.

Irgendwann hatte er es bis zum Türstock des Ausgangs geschafft.

Er blieb mit dem Rücken zu seinen Brüder und Tray und blickte die lange, gewundenen Treppen hinauf.

„In zehn Minuten treffen wir uns draußen im Park, Malfoy.", flüsterte er, „Wir müssen reden."

Tray zog überrascht die Luft ein.

„Ich kann's dich vergessen lassen."

Mit aufgestellten Nackenhaaren drehte sich Ronald zu Tray um.

„Schau ich so aus als wäre Vergessen, die Richtige Lösung für mich. Ich bin kein Malfoy. Ich renne nicht vor dem weg was unangenehm ist. Vergessen. Hah." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ich jetzt brauche kannst du mir nicht bieten." Raunte er, „ Also entschuldige mich, bitte, für die nächsten Zehn Minuten, ich geh jetzt kotzten, dann kotzt ich noch mal, dann werde ich ein bisschen weinen und mich zusammenreißen das ich nicht nach Hause springe um mich von Hermine umarmen zu lassen. Weil wenn ich das täte könnte ich dir wohl nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Wir sehen uns im Park."

Damit drehte er sich langsam von Tray weg und ging so schnell es seine wackligen Knie zuließen die Treppen hinauf.

„Was wieder einmal beweist das Ronald vollkommen verrückt ist." Erklärte Frederick schließlich.

Gregorius nickte.

Tray löste seinen Blick von der dunklen Treppe und wandte sich wieder den Zwillingen zu.

„Verbrennt sie."

Die Beiden nickten, wie immer ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie drehten sich von ihm weg und gingen zu der noch immer einen Spalt offenstehenden Türe.

Für einen Moment sah Tray sehr verloren aus, dann machte er kehrt und folgte Ronald Weasley die Treppen hinauf.

Die Zwillinge ihrerseits holten ihre Zauberstäbe, Frederick streckte nur seinen Arm in das Zimmer hinein, sprach den Feuerzauber, zog den Arm wieder heraus, Georgius schloss die Tür, seinen Blick von dem was sich dahinter befand weit entfernt.

Die Beiden sahen sich lange an.

„Er ist wirklich verrückt. Ich konnte noch nicht mal richtig atmen. Und er pfeift Tray zusammen."

Frederick nickte.

„Komm, wir müssen die Neuigkeiten weiterleiten."

„Ja, ich weiß."

Epistel fünfunddreißig 

_Ok, ich war also wütend. Verzweifelt, außer mir. TOTAL ÜBERFORDERT._

_Hinter mir ließ ich die in Ohnmacht gefallene Brenda zurück, zusammen mit der nun wütend fluchenden Statute, die mir mehr als nur eine Beleidigung hinterher warf. _

_Vor mir. Kinderstimmen. _

_Was heißt Kinder. Jungendliche. Affen eben. _

_Da war ein Streitgespräch dass meine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. _

„_Und dass soll mir Angst machen, Frettchen?"_

_Ein hübsches rothaariges Mädchen mit roten Backen lies gerade einen ... verdammt blonden Jungen zusammen. _

_Ich gebe zu mich traf fast der Schlag als er sich umdrehte und seinen Mund böse verzog. _

_Das war mein Bruder. Mit Weasleyhaarschnitt? Eine richtige kleine Arschgeige. Ein Slytherin. _

_Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe einen Slytherin geheiratet, aber der ist mein Slytherin und überhaupt..._

_Sie schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht. _

_Und dann sah ich sie. _

_Brenda._

_Sie funkelte mich an, und zeigte mir kurz mich zu verstecken. _

_Sie sah sehr gesund aus. _

_Und verdammt wütend. _

_Nachdem aus sie meinen armen Bruder eine geklebt hatte kam sie auf mich zu. _

„_Hast du mich wirklich liegen gelassen, unversorgt und in der Hand einer völlig überforderten Statue?"_

_Ihre grünen Augen blitzten. _

„_Ja." entgegnete ich trocken(hoffe ich mal)- dann fuhr ich sie an. . _

„_Hast DU mich wirklich von meinem Mann entführt, aus meiner Zeit, in eine andere Dimension?" schrie ich. Ich gebe zu ich lächelte das Lächeln meine Mutter. _

„_Ja, habe ich. Ich schätze mal wir sind Quitt?"_

_Ich grinste. _

„_Warum zum Teufel hast du mich hier her gebracht, Brenda?"_

_Brenda sah mich einen Moment lang an. _

„_Ich wollte nicht alleine sein. Außerdem brauche ich jemanden der mir hilft und, seinen wir uns ehrlich, du brauchst einen Chrashkurs im Cool sein. Du bist die neue Sekretärin von Lucius Malfoy."_

_Daddy!_

„_Daddy?" _

_Brenda lachte laut auf. _

„_Nicht dein Daddy. Schätzchen." Entgegnete sie in diesem nervenden, belehrenden Ton, den manche Menschen manchmal haben, wenn sie etwas besser wissen als du selbst. „Lucius Malfoy. Wenn du bei einem lernen kannst, die Sachen so zu ertragen wie sie kommen, dann bei ihm. Am Montag beginnst du. In der Zwischenzeit wirst du mir helfen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu lehren, immer spät am Abend, du hast nämlich schon viel zu lange keinen Zauberstab in deinen Händen gehalten. Dass könnte dir daheim das Leben kosten, oder schlimmer noch einem der Weasleys."_

_Ich könnte schwören, sie meinte es wohl genau so wie sie es sagte. Absolut gegen mich. _

_Ich dachte einen Moment über ihre Worte nach. _

„_Und was ist der wirkliche Grund, dass ich hier bin?", fragte ich dann nach. _

_Die Hohepriesterin sah einen Moment lang in meine Augen und schien mit sich zu ringen. _

„_Du bist schwanger. Und dass ist derzeit verdammt gefährlich, als Frau eines Weasleys."_

_Sie sagte das einfach so, als wäre es nicht das wichtigste in meinen Leben, das überhaupt, irgendwann Mal passiert war. _

_Meine Reaktion war( ungefähr) so:_

_Aha. _

_Mo..._

_Bitte was!_

„_Bitte was!"_

_Ich schwöre meine Stimme überschlug sich. _

_Und sie begann zu lachen. _

„_Was hast du dir erwartet. Das Charles sich diese eine Chance dich an ihn zu binden, entgehen ließe. Himmel, er hat über zehn Jahre darauf gewartet dass du dich in sein Bett begibst. Mädchen, du hast den berechnetsten aller Weaselys geheiratet. Glaubst du wirklich, er hätte dich noch einmal gehen lassen. Nun da er dich hatte? Bitte!" _

_Sie verzog die Augenbrauen._

_Ich war wohl bleich geworden. _

„_Kippst du mir jetzt ja nicht um, Rose!" fauchte sie, „ Ich schwöre dir... kipp mir ja nicht um. Wir gehen jetzt ins Schlammblut und dann erzähl ich dir mal alles über deine neue nette kleine Familie. Und über deinen Bruder, wenn ich gerade dabei bin. Aber Rose, dass eine voraus: Davon rennen ist nicht mehr drinnen. Damit ist jetzt Schluss. Und dass du mir ja nicht das was ich dir erzähle als Vorwand nimmst, jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr sicher zu sein. Denn dass kann ich dir auch sagen." Sie grinste mich mit verdammt wissenden Augen an. _

„_Er hätte dich einfach nur nehmen müssen, verstehst du. Küssen, deine Widerrufe ignorieren und mit dir schlafen. Und du hättest ihm gehört. Es spricht sehr für ihn und die Liebe die er für dich empfindet, dass er das nicht getan hat. Denn er ist nicht nur berechnend, sondern auch sehr ausdauernd was das Wichtigste ist, verdammt fürsorglich. Hat dich nie aus den Augen gelassen, jeden mit dem du zu tun hattest überprüft und dich auch dann noch beschützt als du nichts von ihm wissen wolltest. Ach ja, und dabei gelitten wie ein geschlagener Hund."_

_Ich blinzelte, glaube ich drei Mal. Dann sah ich auf meinen Bauch. _

„_Willst du sagen ich bin schwanger?"_

_Ich schöre auf ihrer Stirn erschien eine Zornfalte. _

„_Ach, halt die Klappe."_

Epistel sechsunddreißig 

Die Sonne schien warm vom blauen Himmel hinunter und brach immer wieder vereinzelt durch die Blätter der großen Weide.

Tray saß auf der metallenen Parkbank und versuchte einen Blick hinauf in den Himmel zu erhaschen.

Das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gemacht.

Einfach nur dasitzen und nichts tun.

Und Nichts denken. Und sich um Nichts Sorgen machen. Und einfach mal vergessen warum er sich so schlecht fühlte und warum er so müde war und weshalb er in der Nacht nicht schlafen konnte.

Es war Niemand da.

Keiner der ihn etwas fragte, keiner, der ihm ans Leben wollte. Keiner, der etwas von ihm wollte.

Und die Luft.

Sie roch so gut. Nach Blumen und nach frisch gemähten Gras und sie war so warm und sanft. Tulpen roch er und Rosen, die Stiefmütterchen, die an der hohen Mauer etwa fünfzig Schritt entfernt wucherten. Da war ein kleiner Tümpel, vielleicht 100 Schritt entfernt, mit Kröten und Fröschen, Libellen und Seerosen, er hörte die Wasserelfen lachen.

Ein lauer Wind kam vom Süden her und brachte einen Schwall von honigsüßer Luft mit sich und das Zwitschern der Vögel vom Wald her, welcher sich mehrere Hektar erstreckte.

Für einen Moment stellte er sich vor auf seinem Besen zu sitzen und einfach davon zu fliegen.

Der Wind in seinen Haaren. Die kalte Luft in seiner Nase. Wie sich seine Hände fest um das Holz legten und sie die Kälte um seine Finger verfing. Das Geräusch von der Luft die an seinen Ohren vorbei zischte.

Und seine Augen... seine Augen fest am Horizont verankert, der Blick immer nur nach vorne und alles was ihn quälte immer weiter weg. Immer weiter weg.

„Wir träumen wohl gerade, Malfoy?"

Tray drehte seinen Blick langsam weg vom Himmel hin zu Ronald Weasley der mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns auf ihn hinunter schaute.

„Du bist spät."

Ronald zuckte mit seinen Schultern und blickte auf seine Kleidung. Er hatte sich umgezogen.

Zuvor hatte er eine schwarze Hose und über einem dunkelroten Tshirt eine leichte Jacke angehabt, nun stand er da in einer dreiviertel Jeans, und einem weißen Ärmellosen Shirt. Anstatt bleich zu sein, wie Tray es von ihm erwartet hatte, hatte seine Haut einen schönen bronzenen Schimmer und die Sommersprossen waren wie Sterne überall auf ihm verteilt.

Kaum zu glauben, aber Weasley war brauner als er es war. Dieser Gedanke irritierte ihn zutiefst.

„Ich wollte nicht säuerlich stinkend kommen, deswegen, nun ja. Kann ich mich setzen?"

Tray nickte. Er drehte sich und saß im Schneidersitz auf der Bank, Weasley dagegen streckte seine langen Beine genüsslich von sich und schaute dann zu ihm.

Keiner der beiden sagte etwas.

Tray rührte sich als erstes, als ihm der Blick seines Schwagers immer unangenehmer wurde.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden." Begann er nun mit schnippischen Unterton.

„Ja, das wollte ich. Nur" Ronald fuhr sich über den Mund, „ich hab echt keinen Schimmer wo ich beginnen soll. Ich meine, wirklich, Tray, ich bin zutiefst schockiert."

Er blickte ein bisschen hinein in den Garten.

„Ich meine," er schüttelte den Kopf, „ich hab auch schon Menschen getötet und ich kenne die Genugtuung die man dabei verspüren kann, aber Tray, ich meine, das geht zu weit. Du bist doch kein Todesser. Du bist keiner der einfach mal so ... Verstehst du, was du... das wünsch ich noch nicht mal meinen schlimmsten Feind. Das wünsch ich noch nicht mal Voldemordt. Und dem Arschloch wünsch ich fast alles an den Kopf. Aber nicht das."

Er legte seinen Kopf in die Hand und unterdrückte mit aller Kraft den Impuls ein weiteres Mal zu reihern.

„Seit wann?"

„Seit dem sie die Muggel auch angreifen." Tray sah dabei auf den Boden.

Ronald nickte.

„Ich verstehe. Dass ist sicher... wie geht es dir damit?"

Tray seufzte „Ich tue es weil ich es tun muss.", er biss einen zu langen Nagel an seiner linken Hand ab, „weil es sonst keiner machen kann."

Seine Antwort kam locker und leger, Ronalds Stimme durchbrach den Sommertag wie ein Gewitter.

„Ich will eine Antwort und keine Ausflucht, Malfoy. Wie geht es dir damit?"

Tray begann zu lächeln.

„Was willst du hören, Weasley." Konterte er angriffslustig, „das es mir in der Seele wehtut, das ich darunter leide, was ich tun muss, dass ich es tue, weil ich es tun muss, und nicht weil es ein Teil von mir tun will. Oder willst hören, dass es jedes Mal leichter wird, dass mir immer noch mehr einfällt was ich tun könnte, dass ich es jetzt tun kann ohne dabei zwei Tage lang nicht ansprechbar zu sein. Dass es beginnt Spaß zu machen. Und dass ich mich deswegen verdammt schlecht fühle." Er blickte mit seinen grauen Augen direkt auf Ronald. „Dass ich Angst vor mir selbst habe, dass ich Angst habe vor dem, was ich werde. Von dem was ich schon bin. Dass ich fürchte dass ich schon schlimmer bin, als Voldemordt selbst. Und dass man sich irgendwann an mich erinnert, und, was weiß ich, es heißen wird, Dracon das Monster Malfoy."

„Ich bin ein Monster, Ronald." flüsterte er nun nach seinem lauten Ausbruch, „Ich bin ein Monster."

Ronald saß da und dachte eine Zeit lang nach. Er überlegte sehr lange bevor er seine Gedanken in Worte fasste, und er brauchte noch länger seine Worte in passende Sätze mit Sinn zu verpacken. Tray derweil, nun es schien als warte er auf eine Absolution, welcher Art auch immer.

„Als mich die Harpien angriffen und dann der Dementor... ich hatte mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen. Ehrlich. Irgendwo freute ich mich schon darauf zu sterben, nicht nur wegen der Glückseligkeit der Harpien, sondern einfach nur weil die ganze Scheiße dann vorbei wäre. Keine Kämpfe mehr, einfach nur noch Nichts. Das war ein Gedanke der mich verdammt glücklich gemacht hat."

Er kratzte sich an der sommersprossigen Stupsnase.

„Und dann, nun ja wachte ich auf. Und war am Leben. Hatte Schmerzen, hörte Hermine weinen, und war zu schwach meine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken um ihr zu sagen das alles gut wird. Bei allem was ich dir zutraue Tray, aber du kannst dir dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit nicht vorstellen, wie es dich schwächt und du wirklich am Boden bist. Dann begannen die Albträume... ehrlich, wenn du mich schon was vergessen lässt dann bitte auch im Unterbewusstsein. Wie dem auch sei, heute Morgen wachte ich auf und... meine Finger hatten sich um Hermines Oberarme gedrückt ich schwöre dir ich konnte hören wie ich ihre Knochen zermahlte."

Trays Augen weiteten sich.

„Sie hat mich einfach nur angesehen. Hast du wieder schlecht geträumt, mein Schatz. Lass mich bitte los, und richte meine Knochen, hmm. Das hat sie gesagt."

Er wirkte sichtlich angeekelt von sich selbst.

„Wir sind alle Monster, Tray. Und das liegt uns im Blut. Uns allen. Wir werden eher zu Monstern, als dass wir es nicht werden. Wir sind eher bereit ein Leben zu nehmen, als eines zu schützen. Wir sind eher bereit jemand leiden zu lassen, als selbst zu leiden. Das ist der Lauf der Dinge. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Dir und Mir, ist das ich dass schon vor langer Zeit akzeptiert habe. Das dieser Teil mich auch ausmacht. Das ich nicht nur durch meine guten Eigenschaften charakterisiert werde sondern auch durch die durch und durch Durchtriebenen."

Tray schien nach Worten zu suchen die dem was Ronald gesagt hatte widersprachen, doch er fand keine.

„Tray, das ist noch nicht alles. Es war heute, auch meine durch und durch durchtriebene Seite, die mich einen Entschluss fassen ließ. Die letzte Woche war ein Hammer, und das in vielerlei Hinsicht. Ich gebe mich nicht mehr mit nur ein bisschen zufrieden. Ich will alles. Und aus diesem Grund habe ich mich heute Morgen meinem Vater gestellt, ihn herausgefordert und ihm seinen Titel genommen. Hermine hat meinen Antrag akzeptiert und du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, dass ich niemals vor dir kuschen werden. Ich bin ab sofort deine rechte Hand, was die Weasleys tun sage ich und Tray", er lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, „es werden keine Entscheidungen mehr alleine getroffen."

Tray blinzelte. „Du, Lord Weasley?"

„ Ich, Lord Weasley." Ronald grinste.

„Lebt dein Vater noch?" fragte Tray erstaunt nach.

„Ein bisschen." Ronald lächelte. „Ich habe den Boden mit ihm gewischt. Dobberius hat mich danach zusammengelassen, von wegen Blut und Einhornhaarteppich passen nicht zusammen..."

„Lord Weasley. Das ist cool. Was sagt der Rest deiner Sippe?"

"Oh," Ronald zuckte mit seiner Schulter, „ nun Mutter sagte etwas von Wenn er stirbt, töte ich dich Junge. Und nun, die anderen wissen es noch nicht."

„Oh. Deine Brüder werden nicht erfreut sein."

„Aber auch nicht sonderlich überrascht. Charles ist nicht stabil genug für eine solche Position, wegen deiner schrecklichen Schwester, William ist noch immer verbannt, Die Zwillinge, nun Frederick ist Psychopath, den ich vierteln lassen würde, wäre er nicht mein Bruder, Georgius ist ein Ja-Sager, und er der Einzige der mir gefährlich werden könnte ist Doomed und der hat nur Interesse an Agnes und seinen Kindern. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen und Vater hätte mir das ganze Imperium sowieso übergeben. So hat er wenigstens sein Gesicht bewahrt."

Tray betrachtete seinen Schwager und frisch gebackene Rechte Hand genauer.

„Stehst du eigentlich unter Vitaserum?"

„Darauf kannst du einen lassen. Gehört zum Übergangsritual."

„Hah. Erklärt dein ... offenes Benehmen. Warum bist du dann zu mir gekommen."

Ronald lachte.

„Ich wollte dass du weißt dass ich das ernst meine. Dass ich meine Pflichten ernst nehme, das ich dich ernst nehme. Die Wahrheit ist wohl, Schwager, ich kann dich leiden. Und ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Nicht nur weil du diesen Krieg mehr und weniger anführst und damit vollkommen überfordert bist, sondern auch weil ich sehe wie du leidest. Das ist nicht gut. Verdammt noch mal, Tray, versuch wenigstens glücklich zu werden."

„Ah... witzig das aus deinem Mund zu hören."

„Was? Was ist daran witzig. Ich habe nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, wen ich liebe. Ich habe nie davor gekniffen. Sie ist mein Ein und mein Alles. Allein die Vorstellung sie nicht um mich herum zu haben, nicht ihr Vertrauen zu haben und diesen Blick wenn sie mir meine Untaten verzeiht, es macht mich todtraurig. Und dass weiß sie auch." Er schnaufte tief aus. „Versuch wenigstens sie zu lieben, Tray. Sie ist meine kleine Schwester und sie verdient sich dass. Ich will dass es ihr gut geht. Es soll euch Beiden gut gehen."

Tray schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich liebe China. Wir streiten gerade nur."

„Über was?"

„Brenda."

„Genau... Und ich bin ein Dementor. Was ist der wirkliche Grund?"

Tray zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ok. Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

Ronald streckte sich.

„Nimm dir die nächsten paar Tage frei. Nimm deine Frau, schlepp sie in euer geschütztes Haus und versuch mal nicht mit ihr zu schlafen, sondern mit ihr zu reden. Glaub es oder glaub es nicht. Weasleys wollen geliebt werden, wir wollen dass man uns vertraut, wir wollen das man uns verzeiht. Gerade weil wir solche Monster werden, gerade weil wir uns nicht immer unter Kontrolle haben. Und so schwer dass jetzt auch nachzuvollziehen ist. China ist eine Weasley. Sie will dass du sie liebst. Genau so wie sie ist. Sie will dass du ihr vertraust. Nur, und das solltest du nicht vergessen, meine liebe Schwester, ist eine Frau der Extreme. Und selbst nach den fünf Jahren die ihr verheiratet seit, ist sie noch immer total überfordert von den Gefühlen die sie für dich hegt. Du hättest sie ihr erklären sollen, das hast du nicht getan. Und nun versucht sie auf ihre eigene Art und Weise deine Liebe sichtbar zu machen."

„In dem das sie versucht mich umzubringen?"

Ron dachte nach. „Macht das nicht Sinn? Sie will sehen ob du ihr vertraust."

Tray lachte.

„Weißt, schön gesagt, als ich das letzte Mmal schlafen ging, wachte ich auf mit einem MESSER in meinem HERZEN. Einem Messer. In meinem Herz. Sie nützt jede meine Unsicherheiten aus, mich fertig zu machen. Ich kann weder richtig schlafen, noch richtig denken, ich hasse sie mit einer Inbrunst dafür, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst."

„Du bist echt Blind, Malfoy. Bitte. Wenn sie dich tot gewollt hätte, glaubst du nicht du wärst tot. Unterschätze meine kleine Schwester nicht."

„Messer. In meinem Herz. Messer. In meinem Arm. Schwarzer Fluch. Auf meinen Körper. Zerfetzter Rücken. Wutanfälle. Nein... ich unterschätze sie sicher nicht."

„Vertrauen, Mögen, Liebe. Viel mehr braucht es nicht. Du liebst sie. Arbeite an deinem Vertrauen."

„Sie soll mich töten."

„Ja. Ja, darauf wird es wohl hinaus laufen."

„Du bist gleich krank wie sie. Sollte ich jemals Kinder mit ihr haben, werden dass alles Psychopathen!"

Ronald grinste.

„Schön dass wir das geklärt haben. Geh, ich kümmere mich um das Restliche."

Plötzlich wirkte er total distanziert.

Tray zog seinen Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wirkt das Serum nicht mehr?"

„Danken wir beide Merlin, dass es endlich so weit ist. Nur damit das klar ist Malfoy. Dieses Gespräch hat niemals stattgefunden. Sollte ich mich jemals in einer deiner unsäglichen Anekdoten wiederfinden, wird alles was meine kleine Schwester mit dir bisweilen anstellt hat, aussehen wie ein Sonntagsspaziergang. Ist das klar."

„Glasklar." Entgegnete Tray grinsend, allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, wie gefährlich dieses Versprechen seines Schwagers wirklich war.

„Gut. Wir sehen uns in zwei", „drei", „drei Tagen. Versau es nicht, Malfoy."

„Nein. Viel Spaß mit deinen Brüdern."

„Den werde ich haben." Ronald erhob sich, mit seinen monströsen Schultern versperrte er Tray das Licht.

„Lord Weasley." Tray stand auf und verbeugte sich vor Ronald. Der begann plötzlich seinerseits zu grinsen.

„Masterlord Malfoy."

Dann umarmten sich die beiden kameradschaftlich und gingen ihrer Wege.


	12. Sammlung XII

Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter.

Alle gehören ihr.

Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung XII

Epistel siebenunddreißig

Die Tage in Hogwarts vergingen mit einer Langsamkeit die mich erschreckten.

_Ich fühlte mich zum Teil zurückversetzt in meine eigene Jugend und, ach, unglaublich alt. _

Wenn _ich des Nachts durch die Gänge schlich war ich überrascht was für eine schreckliche Stimmung auf dieser Schule lag und wie sehr es mir zusetzte, aus meinen schönen Erinnerungen in ein solches Höllenloch versetzt worden zu sein. _

_Ich meine die Bedrohung Voldemordt war für diese Kinder so real und greifbar das es mich wunderte dass sie überhaupt auf der Schule blieben. Ich bin vielleicht eine Gryffindor, aber meine Güte ich wäre vor Angst fast gestorben. _

_Und überhaupt, das schreckliche war, das hier niemand das war was er vorgab zu sein. _

_Das war für mich etwas womit ich nicht zurecht kam. _

_Wenn ich heimlich Draco beobachtete und ihm dabei zu sah wie er einen dunklen Zauber nach dem Anderen in den Sand setzte und dieser unglaublich schrecklichen Umbridge ein Schoßhündchen war, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. _

_Auch wenn der Junge da nicht mein Bruder war, jedenfalls nicht richtig, war er immer noch ich weiß nicht, jemand der meinem Bruder auf die eine oder andere Weise ähnlich war. _

_Gott, Tray war alles nur kein Fußsohlenablecker und dieser Junge. _

_Er war nicht nur ein Laufbursche und ein kleines Scheusal sondern auch noch ein Muttersöhnechen der schlimmsten Art. _

_Schickte ihm diese Frau doch jeden Tag einen Brief. _

_Meine Mutter hatte mir nur Briefe geschrieben wenn es sein musste und ich fragte mich wie es wohl gekommen war, das sie und die Mutter des blonden Scheusals so unterschiedlich sein konnten. Was da passiert sein musste. _

_Wie überhaupt alle an dieser Schule so waren wie sie sind. _

_Harry. Ich meine, er und Tra... Draco nicht die besten Freunde, die zusammen die Schule unsicher machten. _

_Er und Draco nicht verschworen gegen Spider, sondern Harry und Ron. _

_Und überhaupt, es machte wenig Sinn. _

_Irgendwann erkannte ich auch ein weiters Problem das ich bis jetzt nicht bedacht hatte. _

_Wie sollte ich bei Lucius Malfoy arbeiten wenn ich seine Tochter war?_

_Ich meine, hallo!_

_Hallo!_

_Er würde mich sicher erkennen. _

_Das „du bist in dieser Welt leider Tod, Rose" das Brenda dann so nebensächliche, wie im Grunde genommen sowieso alle wichtigen Dinge die sie mir sagt, erklärte, war ein weiterer Dämpfer dem ich nichts abgewinnen konnte. _

_Tot. _

_Ich meine, Tot. Wie in verbrannt und verstreut in alle Winde. _

_Das war nicht gut. _

_Apropos, Harrys Eltern waren tot, und so viele Andere. Die eigentlich jetzt noch leben sollten. _

_Es war einfach nicht richtig. _

_Es sollte so einfach nicht sein. _

_Wenn es überhaupt so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit gäbe, sollten ein paar Menschen hier noch leben, und auf ihre Kinder aufpassen, anstatt sich so einfach aus der Affäre zu ziehen. _

_Was mich zu meinen Eigentlichen Problem. _

_Schwanger. Ich. _

_Und, ich weiß nicht, ich hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt schwanger zu sein. _

_War ich denn schon bereit für so etwas. _

_War Charles Bereit für so etwas. _

_Das war doch, ich meine, ich hatte doch gerade erst begonnen mein eigenes Leben zu ordnen und plötzlich das. _

_Ein Kind. _

_Ein kleines Kind, in meine Welt hineingebären und es dort aufziehen und mitten in den Krieg hinein. Mitten in all das Leid._

_Brenda hatte mit mir geredet. _

_Vieles von dem was sie mir erzählt hat, beginne ich langsam zu glauben, und vieles, ... nun über vieles denke ich gar nicht erst nach. _

_Sie hat mir Sachen erzählt über Charles und die Zwillinge und... über meinen Bruder. _

_Mein Bruder. _

_Der Herrscher über die Zauberwelt?_

_Ich meine, ich brachte ihm bei seine Schuhe zu binden und er war der Herrscher über die Zauberwelt?_

_Der Junge der mit seinem ersten gebrochenen Herz zu mir gekommen war und sich später lang und breit mit mir über seine Eroberungen unterhalten hatte (oder besser mit Will, das war bevor ich und Charles brachen). _

_Und dass er ein wirklich schrecklicher Gegner war. _

_Wie konnte so was nur passieren. _

_Wie viel hatte ich verpasst, als ich nicht da war. _

_Wie wenig hatte ich an seinem Leben teilgenommen, weil ich nur mit meinem eigenen beschäftigt war und damit davonzurennen?_

_Immer nur davon zu Rennen. _

_Es war mir selbst ja fast schon peinlich so etwas zu denken. _

_Ich war eine schreckliche Schwester. _

_Eine wirklich grauenerregende Schwester. _

_Noch dazu seine große Schwester. _

_Und ich hatte keinen Schimmer über das Leben das er führte. _

_Keinen Schimmer was er durchgemacht hatte. _

_Ich hatte ich gleichsam verlassen wie jeden Anderen auch in der Zauberwelt. _

_Ich war davon gerannt und es tat mir so leid. _

_Es war mir so unangenehm darüber nachzudenken, aber gerade deshalb dachte ich vielleicht darüber nach. _

_Ich musste endlich einmal alles überdenken. _

_Alles. _

_Das ich davon gerannt war. _

_Dass ich immer so impulsiv war. _

_Das ich mich von einen sicheren Hafen in den nächsten hievte und ich mir nicht sicher war, ob das auch der Richtige Weg war. _

_Denn dass war was ich tat. _

_Ich lief zum nächsten sicheren Haus, zum nächsten Sicheren Menschen, und sobald es unangenehm wurde, rannte ich noch weiter weg, oder wieder zurück zum Anfang. _

_Hatte ich das mit Charles gemacht. _

_War ich nur zu ihm gelaufen um mein schlechtes Gewissen rein zu waschen. _

_War ich zu ihm gegangen um mir eine Absolution zu holen. _

_Hatte ich ihn geheiratet um etwas gut zu machen?_

_Weil es sich in diesem Moment gerade so gut anfühlte und sicher und ... einfach?_

_Hatte ich schon wieder den einfachen Weg gewählt. _

_War ich schon wieder davon gerannt in ein sicheres Haus, zu einem sicheren Menschen. _

_War mein erster Gedanke als ich von Wills Tod hörte wirklich „Oh, danke Merlin das es nicht Charles war". _

_Oder hörten sie sich nicht eher nach, „Oh Gott, nicht mein William" an. _

_Ich saß auf den Astromonieturm in der Nachts, gehüllt in drei Warme Decken und dachte darüber nach. _

_Was ich denn nun wirklich empfand. _

_Nun da ich von beiden getrennt war. _

_Es waren schmerzliche Gedanken, die eigentlich dem was ich vorgab zu sein, nämlich ein gutes Mädchen mit Moral und Verstand, völlig wiedersprachen. _

_Hatte ich vielleicht die ganze Zeit Will geliebt und als er aus dem Weg war, das nächst beste gewählt?_

_War als ich da in dieser Küche stand und Will dabei zuhörte wie er mit dieser schrecklichen Stimme erzählte was er getan hatte mit Fleur und seinen Kindern, vielleicht weniger geschockt als mehr erleichtert und bestätigt darin, dass sie nun wirklich nicht zu ihm gepasst hatte und ich es sowieso die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte?_

_Das es eigentlich Ich sein sollte?_

_Ich die ihn liebte, ich die seine Kinder... _

_Ich weiß... es sind schreckliche Gedanken und ich schäme mich auch sie zu denken und ... und fast wäre ich zu feig gewesen sie hier jetzt auszuformulieren aber... ich habe mir geschworen mit dem Rennen auf zu hören. _

_Und was ... was wenn das alles wahr wäre?_

_Wirklich und wahrhaftig war. _

_Was ... welche Konsequenz müsste ich dann ziehen. _

_Wills Familie war tot. _

_Und er war eine leere Hülle und Nichts weiter. _

_Und ich war verheiratet. _

_Und vielleicht... vielleicht...vielleicht wieder mit einem Mann den ich nicht liebe sondern nur schätze. _

_Denn ich schätze ihn wirklich. Wirklich sehr. _

_Charles ist mir ein guter Freund. _

_Er hört mir zu, er war immer gut zu mir. Er hat immer auf mich aufgepasst. _

_Er ist ein sehr liebevoller, stiller Mensch. _

_Und ich bilde mir ein ihn zu verstehen, und zu wissen was hinter seinem Kopf vorgeht. _

_Er ist ein einfühlsamer, nicht immer sanfter Liebhaber, und als er mich mit seinen großen Finger berührte hat mich ein Schauer durchzuckt und das jedes Mal als er mit mir schlief, nein mich liebte. _

_Aber vielleicht war es ja nur so schön gewesen, weil ich sonst keinen anderen gehabt hatte. Vielleicht war es nur so schön gewesen weil knapp eineinhalb Jahre von keinem Mann berührt worden war und ich einsam war und verlassen._

_Aber dann als ich Will wieder sah, begann es nicht da, das alles was ich mir in diesen wenigen Tagen zusammengezimmert hatte auseinander zu brechen schien und jede kleine Zuversicht die ich hatte begann zu verschwimmen. _

_Dass mein Vertrauen verschwand. _

_Dass alles schwand. _

_Meine Zuversicht. Mein Glaube. _

_Mein... meine Liebe. _

_Zu meinen Mann. _

_Dass es mir plötzlich schwer fiel meinen Mann so zu sehen. _

_Dass es mir plötzlich schwer fiel mich so zu sehen. Gebunden und nicht fähig ihm zu helfen. _

_Vielleicht war es ja wirklich gut dass Brenda mich mitgenommen hatte und ich darüber nachdenken konnte. _

_Dann ich kann über die Zwei nur nachdenken wenn sie nicht da sind und ich sicher sein kann dass sie es auch nicht sein werden. _

_Ich kenne meinen Mann nicht. _

_Ich weiß nichts über ihn. _

_Ich weiß nicht was seine Lieblingsfarbe ist, ich weiß nicht was er am liebsten isst, ich weiß nicht ... ich weiß nicht warum ich ihn geheiratet hatte. _

_Hat mir denn wirklich seine Zuversicht gereicht um dass alles durchzuziehen?_

_Wie... wie konnte ich mich zu so etwas hinreißen lassen. Wie konnte ich es nur zulassen mich an jemanden zu binden den ich nicht kannte. _

_Den ich glaubte zu kennen, der mir aber total fremd war. _

_Jetzt wo ich nicht bei ihm war, wo die Luft nicht nach ihm roch und meine Welt sich nicht um seine Liebe drehte, um seine Berührungen und um seine Küsse, erkannte ich es. _

_All dass was mich eigentlich hätte stutzig machen sollen, alles was mir eigentlich hätte ins Auge springen sollen, ich erkannte es. _

_Wie hatte ich mich nur dazu hinreißen lassen können in zu heiraten!_

_Merlins Vollbart, ich meine ich hatte ihn Jahre nicht gesehen, davor nur sporadisch. _

_Ich hatte zwei Mal mit ihm geschlafen und, Gott, ich hatte sogar noch davor Ja gesagt!_

_Hallo._

_Ja spinn ich denn. _

_Drei Tage, und schon hatten sie mein Leben vollkommen unter Kontrolle. _

_Schon war ich wieder voll integriert in diese Zauberwelt, eine Welt aus der ich mich nicht ohne Grund zurückgezogen hatte. Eine Welt der ich den Rücken zugedreht hatte und nur war ich wider voll eingegliedert!_

_Berechnend hatte Brenda gesagt. _

_Und, möge mir Merlin dafür verzeihen, aber vielleicht hatte sie ja Recht. _

_Vielleicht hatte sie ja wirklich Recht. _

_Es war als fielen Schuppen von meinen Augen, und ich sah alles in einem anderen Blick. _

_Die kleinen Puzzlestücke die ich über die Jahre nicht zu ordnen konnte, all die Blicke die mir manchmal zugeworfen wurde, all das Glück das ich hatte._

_Dass meine Romane erfolgreich wurden, dass ich Christian gefunden hatte als ich ihn brauchte, dass ich nie an Kerle geraten war die mir wirklich gefährlich werden konnte. _

_Er hat immer auf dich aufgepasst _

_Er hatte mich überwacht. _

_Und Will, mein lieber Will hatte mit mir gespielt. _

_Er kannte mich an besten. Besser als Mutter, besser als jeder anderer Mensch. _

_Er war am Leben gewesen und hatte es verschwiegen. _

_Dieser Gedanke lies alles was ich davor gedacht hatte in anderem Licht erschienen. _

_ER wusste dass ich zu Charles rennen würde. _

_Ich weiß dass er mich gut genug dafür kennt. _

_Und Charles hatte es vielleicht nicht gewusst, aber er hatte es zu seinem Vorteil ausgenützt. _

_Oder... hatte ich ihn ausgenützt. _

_Wir hatten uns vielleicht beide in dieser Schweren Stunde ausgenützt. _

_Das war noch nicht einmal so weit hergeholt. _

_Tst. _

_Ich bin --- abgeschweift. _

_Oder vielleicht nähere ich mich ja der Wahrheit an. _

_Der vollen Wahrheit. _

_Ich liebe Charles. _

_Ich liebe William. _

_Ich bin mit Charles verheiratet. _

_Ich weiß nicht welchen von den beiden ich mehr liebe und wie viel von meinen ganzen Gedanken Bullshit sind und wie viel die Wahrheit enthalten. _

_Ich möchte das Richtige tun. _

_Ich möchte ein gutes Leben führen. _

_Eines ohne Überraschungen, eines ohne schrecklichen Dingen die passieren können. _

_Eines in dem ich nicht schwanger bin. _

_Ein Kind! Ein Kind. _

_Ich möchte aufwachen und es wissen. _

_Wie ich es schaffen soll das Richtige zu tun. _

_Wie ich es schaffe diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf heraus zu bekommen. Wie ich es schaffe, all das was ich hier meiner kleinen Welt präsentiere zu lösen, wie es schaffe nicht mehr darüber nach zu denken. _

_Wie ich Will aus meinen Kopf bekomme. _

_Das will ich wissen. _

_Wie soll ich ihn aus meinen Kopf bekommen. _

_Charles oder Will. _

_Verdammt. _

_Auf diese Frage hätte ich wirklich schon früher kommen können._

_Rose_

Epistel achtunddreißig 

Hallo,

heute war ein schrecklicher Tag.

Lucius Malfoy ist nicht mein Vater.

Jedenfalls nicht dieser Lucius Malfoy.

Dieser Mann ist ein, oh, ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen.

ER HAT MIT MIR GEFLIRTET!

Mein oh, mein Gott.

Ich sage dir, wenn dir erst mal ein Kerl schöne Augen macht, der deinem Vater ähnelt, der die gleiche Stimme hat und die gleichen Augen, relativiert sich erst einmal alles andere.

Und er ist irgendwo schmuddlig.

Schmuddlig.

Eklig.

So wirklich grauslich.

Himmel.

Warum nur, muss ich bei diesem Ekelpaket arbeiten.

Ist es nicht genug dass ich mich übergeben muss weil ich schwanger bin, nein, ich muss bei IHM arbeiten.

Bii.

Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen.

Wie konnte mir Brenda dass nur antun.

Was soll ich von dieser Gelschleuder lernen?

Sag mir dass einer.

Er ist ekelhaft.

Ekelhaft.

Und die Langen Haare.

Lange Haare.

Und das Gewand.

ER schaut aus, als entspringe er einem uralten Roman, wie die böse Hauptfigur.

Immer tadellose gekleidet, immer wie geleckt.

Und Mama.

Ich meine Narcissa Malfoy.

Diese blonde, kleine Haustyrannin. Diese durch und durch gefühllose Frau.

Hoh, vielleicht ist es ja gut, dass ich in dieser Welt gestorben bin, sonst wäre ich noch so geworden wie die da.

Und vielleicht sogar noch eine Slytherin, mit ... mit hochgestecktem Haar und bösen Gedanken und perfekt gezogenen Lidstrich und einer nasalen kleinen Stimme und ...

Ok, ich nehme das mit meinem Tod wieder zurück.

Das war nicht nett.

Ich bin nur so geladen.

Verstehst du.

Überstunden.

Ich.

Den ganzen Tag.

Und die ganze Zeit musste ich mir dabei sein Gesicht anschauen wie er mich von oben bis unten mustert und was weiß ich in seinen Gedanken mit meinem Körper anstellt.

Oh, Gott wir wird schon wieder schlecht.

Mein eigenerer Vater.

Und dann kam sie und sah mich so an als wüsste sie alles was es über mich zu wissen gab und ... sie hat mir gedroht.

Ganz still und heimlich, aber es war eine Drohung.

Greif ihn an und du bist tot

Ich hätte diesen Blick meiner Ma geglaubt und dieser frigiden alten Schachtel mit den verkniffenen dünnen Strichlippen glaub ich sie auch.

Bii.

Womit, hab ich das verdient.

Und jetzt, jetzt hab ich noch was vor.

Noch mehr Überstunden in Malfoy Manor.

Oh, Mann oh Mann.

Das wird so spitze.

Ich häng mich auf, dann suche ich Brenda auf und dann lass ich meine Seele in einen Dementor verfrachten.

Bis später

Rose

Ok, da bin ich wieder.

Ich... ich... ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll.

Ich ... tja ich bin echt sprachlos.

Ich meine, ich hatte mir viel erwartet aber das...

Lass mich meine Gedanken sammeln.

Ok.

Ich aparierte also zum Malfoy Manor.

Und es sah schon mal ganz anders aus als bei mir zu Hause.

Der gleiche Platz, nicht das gleiche Haus, in der Nähe der Wald und ein wunderschöner Garten.

Nur alles so viel größer als ich es gewohnt war.

Sicher das stand die gleiche Ulme wie sie auch daheim steht, aber da waren Skulpturen und alles schaute aus wie Geld.

Nicht das Ma und Dad nicht auch Geld hatten, aber sie hatte es nie für so etwas herausgeworfen.

Ich meine, die meisten der Statuen waren noch nicht mal hübsch.

Als ich dann wie ein Bittsteller vor der großen dunklen Tür stand, fühlte ich mich unbehaglich.

Etwas in mir gab mir das Gefühl nicht sicher zu sein, und ich wollte schon umdrehen, als mir einer der Hauselfen die Türe öffnete.

Ich erkannte ihn, es war Elfwine.

Er sah mich mit großen gelben Augen an.

Es sah fast so aus als wäre er überrascht mich zu sehen, dann geleitete er mich aber herein bis zu einem Grossen Speisesaal, der an der Wand überall mit alten Teppichen behängt war.

Der Tisch war erstaunlich klein, es hatten gerade mal Acht Leute daran Platz, ich wurde gebeten mich niederzusetzen, und das tat ich dann auch.

Ma... ich meine ich nenne sie jetzt einfach Narcissa, OK, sie erschien und setze sich an ein Ende des Tisches, dann kam Lucius und setzte ans Andere.

Die Beiden blickten sich einen Moment in die Augen, doch als das Essen erschien, senkten sie ihren Blick und begannen sorgsam das Fleisch auf dem Teller in kleine Stücke zu schneiden.

Auch ich bekam Essen.

Aber ich rührte es nicht an.

„Aber bitte," sagte sie dann plötzlich, „ Essen sie. Mein Mann erzählte sie und er hätten heute noch eine lange Nacht vor sich und dafür brauchen sie sicher eine Stärkung."

Ihr Unterton war ... mehr als nur gefährlich. Ich schwöre, es war so als unterstellte sie mir, sie würde wissen dass ich es heute Nacht mit ihrem Mann treiben würde, und dass ich das könnte, und dass sie das gewohnt war, aber ich würde die Konsequenz dafür tragen wie jede der kleinen Schlampen zu vor auch.

Ehrlich, wenn es mir nicht so unangenehm gewesen war, hätte ich beeindruckt sein müssen, wie viel sie mit einem Satz sagen konnte ohne es wirklich anzusprechen.

Ich sah sie also an und versuchte mit aller Gewalt nicht vollkommen nun ja geekelt drein zu sehen.

Aber es war so wie immer, mein Gesicht taugt für so etwas nicht.

Ich sah vollkommen geekelt drein.

Für einen Moment zog Verwunderung über ihre Augen, aber es war nur so ein kleiner Augenblick und ich glaube ich konnte es nur sehen, weil es bei Ma gleich aussah.

Um diese komische Situation zu überbrücken, griff ich nach Messer und Gabel und schnitt das Fleisch.

„Sie sind also verheiratet?" fragte sie dann weiter.

Ich stutzte.

„Ahm, ja. Noch nicht sehr lange, aber", ich versuchte so nahe an der Wahrheit zu bleiben wie möglich ohne mich zu verraten, „ja. Mein Mann, mein Mann ist leider zu Zeit nicht erreichbar, er ist ... mir haben uns ge... Es ist nicht so interessant."

Sie musterte mich wieder und schätze ab, was ich gesagt hatte.

Ich hatte keinen Schimmer ob sie mir glaubte.

„Oh, meine Liebe, das ist aber schlimm", flötete sie weiter.

„Wo sie doch ein Kind erwarten. Oder ist etwa nicht Seines." Ich war mir nicht sicher was mich mehr dabei schockte. Das sie implizierte dass ich fremdgegangen war, oder das sie überhaupt wusste das ich schwanger war.

Ich meine ich hatte noch nicht einmal einen Bauch.

Ich weiß nicht woher das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen erschien, aber es war von einem Moment auf den anderen einfach da.

„Oh", sagte ich dann," ich denke, Madame, solange es nicht das Kind ihres Mannes oder ihres Sohnes ist das in meinem Leib heranwächst, braucht es sie nicht zu interessieren wer oder was geschwängert hat."

„Oh," sie lächelte zurück und machte einen richtig unschuldigen, kleinen Laut mit ihren Lippen, „da haben sie natürlich recht. Aber Kinder machen mich immer neugierig. Ich bin einfach ein kleines Bienchen wenn es um solche Sachen geht. Sie nehmen doch meine Entschuldigung an?"  
Ich nickte.

„Natürlich. Entschuldigen sie meinen rüden Ton, es sind die Hormone, wissen sie. Die machen mich zu einer richtigen kleinen Schlange."

„Natürlich." Sie lächelte mich weiter sanft an. „Das macht eine Schwangerschaft doch aus jeder Frau."

Sie nahm einen Bissen vom Fleisch.

Dann sah sich mich wieder an.

„Und wie kommt es nun das sie aussehen wie mein verstorbenes Kind, Kleines. Und antworten sie mir lieber schnell, das Gift das ich unter ihr Essen mischen habe lassen, bringt ihre Leibesfrucht in wenigen Minuten zu meiner Tochter und davor möchte ich Antworten."

Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, sie flötete es dahin wie andere über das gute Wetter, und wie wunderbar es gestern Abend wieder gewesen war.

Ich fand keine Worte.

Das hier war wirklich abstrus.

Meine Mutter versuchte gerade mein Kind zu töten und ehrlich, einen Moment durchzog mich der Gedanke dass ich ein Problem weniger hätte, wenn ich jetzt meinen Mund nicht aufmachte.

„Tick, Tack, Kleines." Sie grinste mich an. „Tick tack."

Tick Tack.

"Mein Name ist Rose Weasley, geborene Malfoy, Tochter von Narcissa und Lucius, Schwester von Tray, dem Herrscher der Zauberwelt, Eheweib von Charles Weasley, dem Geschäftsführer des Weasleyimperiums, Schwägerin von Bloody Will, Percival Doomed, Spider, Dummie 1 und 2 und nicht zu vergessen, der Frau meines Bruders, Virgina."

Ich erhob mich und verneigte mich wie es mich meine Mutter gelehrt hatte.

Dann grinste ich.

„Wenn Sie nicht sterben wollen, geben sie mir das Gegenmittel oder er wird kommen und sie alle töten."

Ich sagte das mit der ganzen Zuversicht die ich hatte.

Und mit dem nächsten Satz den Narcissa aussprach, zersprengte sie genau diese in Millionen Kleiner Stücke.

„Lucius, Schatz, bring die Kleine Schlampe um, ich dulde keine Spione in meinem Haus." Sie lächelte mir ein weiteres Mal nett zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Essen zu.

Ich beobachtete mit Schrecken wie sich Lucius Malfoy erhob und langsam Messer und Gabel zu Seite legte. Er würdigte mich keines Blickes sondern sah nur zu seiner Frau.

„Ich denk doch nicht daran mir die Hände schmutzig zu machen, Liebeste, nur weil du zu faul bist deinen Zauberstab zu heben. Was habe ich davon, außer dass ich mir eine neue Sekretärin suchen muss?"

Sie lächelte zu ihm hinauf.

„Oh, Lucius, keine Migräne. Die ganze Nacht lang. Auch wenn du dir morgen wünschen wirst, ich hätte Migräne gehabt."

„Hmm, das ist Grund genug."

Während ich mir also ihr, ich umschreibe es mal als, Liebesgeplänkel anhörte und heftigst versuchte dieses Bild aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben, wusste ich nicht was ich tun sollte.

Davonrennen, um Hilfe Schreien, Brenda verfluchen, um Hilfe schreien, davonrennen.

Hoffen das Charles mich retten kam. Hoffen das irgendjemand mich retten kam.

Und mein ... Kind.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber plötzlich wollte ich nicht davonrennen oder um Hilfe schreien.

Ich wollte Brüllen.

Und, hmm, genau das tat ich.

Ich legte meinen Kopf zurück in den Nacken und brüllte.

Und war mehr überrascht ein solches Grollen zu fabrizieren, als die Malfoys.

Die sahen mich nur an und Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hm. Also das Kind eines Weasleys trägt sie mal sicher in sicher. Diese Haltung erinnert mich stark an Mollys Gesicht als sie herausfand das Arthur sie geschwängert hat. Und das Blut dass da aus ihren Augen tropft ist auch ein verdammt sicheres Zeichen. Sollten wir rennen?"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Nun wir sind damals gerannt, ich nehme stark an, wir sollten das auch heute tun."

Und damit liefen sie davon.

Ich setze an, ihnen hinterher zu rennen, aber plötzlich spürte ich einen Stich in meinem Bauch und dann war alles schwarz.

Später machte ich meinen Augen wieder auf.

Ich lag auf einem guten Bett mit weicher Matratze und war gefesselt.

„Du bist nicht tot." Hörte ich Lucius sagen.

Es klang zum Teil überrascht, zum Teil ärgerlich aber vor allem überheblich.

Ich wollte mich bewegen aber ein Zauber hilt mich davon ab.

Ich konnte nur meine Augen bewegen und mit denen sah ich gerade in seine grauen Augen.

„Oh, dem Kind geht es auch gut. Wie es scheint warst du gegen dieses Gift immun, keine Angst also, alles ist in Ordnung."

„Woher kommst du?" plötzlich erschien Narcissa und sah mich an.

Wehmut lag in ihren Augen.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch es ging nicht.

„Entschuldige," sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab, „woher kommst du?"  
Ich merkte das ich meine Zunge wieder bewegen konnte.

Das erste das ich tat war die Spucke zu schlucken die schon bedrohlich nah an meiner Luftröhre war.

„Ich ..." ich klang wie ein Reibeisen, „ich komme aus einer anderen Dimension."

„Und was willst du hier?"

Ich hustete.

„Ich soll hier lernen."

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Was sollst du hier lernen."

Ich sah in seine kalten Augen und war überrascht zum ersten Mal meinen Vater darin zu erkennen.

„Zu... zu überleben."

Ich spürte wie sich meine Fesseln lösten.

Er reichte mir seine feste Hand und half mir aufzusetzen.

„Scheinbar bist du eine Malfoy. Weshalb musst du es erst lernen?"

Für einige Momente blieb ich still.

Ich wusste beim Besten Willen nicht ob ich diesen zwei Menschen trauen konnte.

Aber antworten tat ich trotzdem.

„Ich bin eine Gryffindor, meines Vater kleine Prinzessin, er und Charles haben mich vor allem Übel bewahrt und um das ganze zu toppen sprach ich meinen letzten Exiplarissimus in meiner Schulzeit und habe die letzen fünf Jahre in der Muggelwelt gelebt. Bei uns herrscht Krieg und ich bin hilflos und schwanger. Keine gute Mischung."

Narcissa sah mich lange an.

„Da hast du recht. Das ist keine gute Mischung. Das ist eine miserable Mischung. Leg dich schlafen. Morgen reden wir weiter."

Ich wirkte überrascht, das weiß ich selber.

„Ich werdet mich nicht töten."

Lucius lachte.

„Wir werden dich nicht töten."

„Warum?" Ich gebe zu es rutschte mir einfach so raus.

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte ich mich noch so vor ihnen gefürchtet und nun waren das zwei Menschen!

„Es verspricht spaßig zu werden mit dir. Geh schlafen."

Und dann war das mit den Menschen auch wieder vorbei, denn die beiden blickten mich an als wäre ich ein Hase dem man einen Luchs präsentieren.

Spaßig.

Na toll.

Jetzt verfluchte ich Brenda, dann schloss ich meine Augen und schlief wieder ein.

Das einzige gute im Nachhinein an dieser Nacht war, das ich mir zum Erstem Mal seit ich in dieser Dimension ar, keine Gedanken über die Weasleys machte.

Und deswegen schlief ich auch verdammt gut.

Rose.


	13. Sammlung XIII

__

Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter.

Alle gehören ihr.

Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS

_Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung XIII_

**Epistel neununddreißig. **

_Willkommen in meiner persönlichen Hölle. _

_Willkommen in Malfoy – ärgert Rose Weasley- Manor. _

_Willkommen und bitte bringen sie ihre machochistische Seite mit..._

_Denn SIE, mein Freund, werden sie brauchen. _

_Ich bin arschig. _

_Ich bin schwanger. _

_Mir ist schlecht. _

_Und... ich vermisse meinen Mann. _

_So.. gut ich habe es gesagt. _

_AUSSERDEM haben diese Arschlöcher mein Tagebuch, also dich, gelesen. _

_Eine Woche lang haben sie mich unter die Lupe genommen, die ganze Zeit hatte ich was zu tun und Abends war ich so fertig dass ich echt nur noch schlafen wollte. _

_SCHEISSE. _

_Ich bin ja so fertig. _

_Wie dem auch sei. _

_Kam diese blonde Parfumwerbung doch gestern auf mich zu, riss mir meinen Zauberstab aus der Hand und hielt dich in der Hand. _

_Ich blickte überrascht auf das Medalion in dem ich dich normalerweise aufbewahre, damit ich dich auch immer dabei habe, weiß Merlin ich habe aus der Charles-entführt-Rose Geschichte doch wirklich etwas gelernt und öffnete es. _

_Klar du warst nicht drinnen, weil ja in ihren knochigen Fingern. _

„_Woher hast du das, Narcissa?" fragte ich leise. _

_Sie schaute mich nur an und lächelte. Sie grinst echt nur selten, aber ihr Lächeln macht einem eine Gänsehaut. _

_An statt mir eine Antwort zu geben die ich verflucht noch mal verdient hätte, ignorierte sie meine Frage und wuchtelte mit dir vor meinem Gesicht. _

„_Hast du das Schutzschild da rum gezaubert? Und die Verteidigungssprüche? Und hast du das verkleinert?"_

„_Ja? Und?" ich hatte keinen Schimmer worauf sie hinauswollte. _

„_Und du bist Schriftstellerin?"_

„_Ja verdammt!" brummte ich. _

_Sie lies dich unsanft auf den Boden fallen, die herzlose Schlampe. _

_Ich hob dich auf und verfrachtete dich wieder in dein Medallion. Weil ich hab dich ja lieb._

_Nun gut. _

_Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und tss-te. _

_Ich hasse es schon bei Mutter wenn sie das macht und bei dieser blonden blöden ... Wie auch immer, geht es mir besonders auf den Keks. _

„_Wie kommt es dann dass du dich immer wieder wiederholst. Es ist doch eine Schande das du deine Gedanken so oft immer wieder durchkaust. Überhaupt bist du das eigennützigste Wesen das mir seit Jahren unter die Augen getreten ist." _

_Sie wies mich an hinzusetzten auf einen der großen Stühle in der Bibliothek in der ich mich befand, wir uns befanden, und tat es mir dann gleich. _

„_Dein Leben liest sich wie ein Groschenroman." Beleidigte sie mich dann ohne natürlich damit wirklich aufzuhören, „du meine Liebe bist eine kleine Hure die alles und jeden um sich herum manipuliert."_

_In ihren blauen Augen lag der blanke Hohn. _

_Ich blieb still. _

_Aber in mir drinnen. _

_Ich wollte sie strangulieren. _

„_Ach, gar keine Widerworte?" spottete sie, ich glaube ich kniff meine Augen zusammen. _

„_Nun gut, lassen wir dass und reden Klartext."_

_Sie hielt eine theatralische Pause ein und verwendete sie dazu mich mit ihren Augen zu skalpieren. _

„_Ich entnahm deinem literarischen Desaster, dass du deine Schulausbildung mit Auszeichnung beendet hast." Sie sah mich nicht an, aber ich nickte. _

_Schließlich, ja ich hatte mit Auszeichnung bestanden. War viel Arbeit gewesen. _

_Da brauchte ich nicht darüber lügen. _

„_In den letzen Tage beobachtete ich dich in deinem Umgang mit Magie und meine Liebe, du kannst es. Du hast dich zur rechten Zeit noch jedes Mal an einen Gegenzauber erinnert oder bösartig gekontert. Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht weshalb du denkst du seiest schwach. Du bist, in der Tat, eine herausragende Magierin." Sie hielt meinen Zauberstab in die Höhe. _

„_Aus diesem Grund werden wir uns nicht mehr damit beschäftigen dir beizubringen dich magisch zu schützen. Ich, Kind, bringe dir jetzt bei eine Malfoy zu sein."_

_Nun gut, jetzt meldete ich mich erstmals zu Wort. _

„_Ich bin eine Weasley."_

_Narcissa legte den Zauberstab zur Seite und nickte hämisch. _

„_Natürlich. Auf dem Papier. In deiner Seele sieht es aber anders aus. Nicht wahr." _

„_Dir fehlt es an Mut und Durchsetzungsvermögen. Du hängst zu sehr an deinem Leben. Du würdest immer nach einem anderen Ausweg suchen als die offene Konfrontation, und zwar so lange bis es einfach nicht mehr geht. Sieh es ein, du bist so wie wir. DU BIST EINE MALFOY. Hast du das erkannt ist dass schon die halbe Miete."_

_Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. _

„_Und wenn wir gerade dabei sind." Zischte sie. „ Hinterfrage mich nicht. Wage dass nicht. Ich habe überlegt dich die weiteren Schritte die nötig sind selbstständig zu beschreiten zu lassen, aber nach reichlicher Überlegung kam ich zum Schluss dass das wohl ein Schuss in den Ofen wäre. Diese –Therapien- die du gemacht hast, zielten wohl alle darauf hinaus dir einen Weg zu deinen Antworten zu ebenen, mein Kind, ich" sie stand auf und tippte mir in die Schulter, „ ich werde dir die Antworten einfach geben. Ich stelle dich vor die vollendeten Tatsachen die den Rest deines mickrigen Lebens diktieren werden. Ich werde dich mit der grausamen Realität deines Lebens konfrontieren und dich erst gehen lassen wenn ich dich soweit habe dass du es verstanden hast."_

_Absurderweise kicherte sie leise und zerstörte damit die leicht ehrfurchtvolle Stimmung die sie aufgebaut hatte. _

_Ich rieb mir meine Schulter und verfluchte sie für jedes Mal dass sie mir dort reingetippt hatte. _

_Dann stand ich auf. _

_Es fiel mir erst jetzt auf das ich größer war als sie. _

„_Und wenn ich es nicht hören will, meine Liebe." Gekonnt äffte ich ihren Tonfall nach. _

_Sie hörte auf zu kichern und wies mir einfach die Tür. _

_Drei Minuten standen wir uns so gegenüber, dann fasste ich mir ein Herz und setzte mich wieder. _

_NICHT DAVONRENNEN. _

_Ok, also blieb ich. _

„_Ich höre."_

_Ehrlich, ich klang wirklich cool._

_BEGINNEN WIR BEI DEINEN SCHWÄCHEN._

_Ich saß da und Narcissa ging langsam auf und ab. _

„_Im Grund genommen hast du drei Schwächen. 1. Du denkst zuviel nach. Nein, falsch. Du zer-denkst alles was in dein Hirn kommt. Analysiert es, machst aus einer kleinen Sache den Untergang der Welt. In der Tat denke ich, ist das deine größte Schwäche. Deine zweitgrößte Schwäche ist dass du plötzlich, ohne logischen Hintergrund, alles nimmst was du in deinen langen Nächten zusammengetragen hast, dir etwas davon herausfischt und dann eine Tat setzt und sie ohne die Konsequenzen dabei zu betrachten durchziehst. 3. und sicher nicht letztens, aber man soll mir ja nicht nachsagen ich wäre nicht umgänglich, wenn du etwas getan hast, zerpflückst du es schon wieder."_

_Ich kam mir vor wie ein Kind das belehrt wurde. Und im Grund genommen, war ich das auch. _

_Was das ganze aber wirklich schlimm machte war dass sie damit hundertprozentig richtig lag. Es stimmte verflucht noch mal alles was sie sagte. _

_Dann ging es aber schon weiter und dass was sie sagte gefiel mir nicht. _

_Ehrlich, liebstes Tagebuch, Ich bin doch nicht egoistisch!_

_Ganz klar eine vollkommene Fehlanalyse meiner Situation. _

_Und dass sagte ich dann auch. _

_Da ich gerade dabei war, lies ich auch einfließen dass das alles nicht meine Schuld gewesen war sondern die von Charles und Will, es waren die beiden die mich schon immer verarscht hatte und für ihre Zwecke missbraucht. Irgendwo hatte ich es ihnen ja vergeben ..._

_Sie hörte es sich an._

_Dann begann sie zu lachen. _

_Hörte einfach nicht mehr auf damit. _

_Nach einiger Zeit machte es mich wütend. _

„_WAS, du dürre Hexe!" schrie ich sie an. _

„_Du bist lächerlich." Erwiderte sie vollkommen gelassen. „ Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie jemanden gesehen der seiner Realität gegenüber so blind ist wie du. Nie. Nun vielleicht Molly aber nein, die war wenigstens nicht naiv."_

_Sie deute mir an mich wieder hinzusetzen. _

_Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen das ich aufgestanden war. Mir gefiel es zu stehen. _

„_SETZEN!" – aber andererseits hatte sitzen etwas beruhigendes und deswegen tat ich es dann doch aus vollkommen freien Stücken. _

_Ich saß also vollkommen entspannt da mit meinen Fingern in meinem Kleid vergraben und aufstehenden Nackenhaaren und lies mich weiterbelehren. _

_Hatte ich schon erwähnt sie ist eine bösartige Hexe. Und ich meine es vollkommen in der Art wie es die Muggel meinen. _

_WENN DU DAS LIEST NARCISSA, du bist echt ../&()/$_

_Friss das. _

_Ha. _

„_Hast du dich nun beruhigt?"_

_Ihre Stimme klang wie Eis auf Stein, das knirschte. _

_Grausig, diese Frau. _

_Ich nickte, natürlich vollkommen erhaben und mit hocherhobenen Kopf. _

_Sie hatte mich kein bisschen, absolut kein bisschen mit ihrer Bitte aus dem Konzept gebracht._

_Einige Momente lang stand sie da und sah so aus als wüsste sie partout nicht wo sie weiter machen sollte. _

„_Ach, ja. Die Weasleys. Ich habe von ihnen in deinem Buch gelesen. Sie sind sicher gefährlicher als du sie hinstellst. Ich denke sogar dass sie gefährlicher sind als jedem dem du bis jetzt in deinem Leben begegnet bist. Aber ich bin, als ich diese fast nicht verstreichenden Stunden in meinem Bett gelegen bin und mich dieser Lektüre gewidmet hatte, beim besten Willen nicht darauf gekommen warum du denkst sie hätten die für ihre Zwecke missbraucht. So weit ich das nämlich aus deinen Aufzeichnungen schließen kann, warst du es die sie jahrelang an der Nase rumgeführt hat."_

_Verleumdung!_

_Ich... und ... VERLEUMDUNG!_

„_Schweig still!", fuhr sie mich an, „Ich lasse mich von dir nicht noch einmal anschreien. Klar?" _

„_Undankbares Balg" zischte sie und sah mich mit glühenden Augen an. _

„_Halt ja deine Klappe. Gut. Still ja!" Ich nickte. _

_Sie grinste. _

„_Wunderbar. Dann bringe ich es mal auf den Punkt. Du hast sie an der Nase rumgeführt. Unbewusst oder nicht, ließen sie es zu, von DIR in jede erdenkliche Richtung geschoben zu werden. Ja, sie wurden zu einem Spielball deiner Launen."_

_Sie setze sich mir gegenüber und seufzte. _

„_Glaube mir ich kenne Weasleys. Du würdest dich wundern was selbst die unsrigen hier machen um das zu bekommen was sie wollen. Und,... ein Weasley hier bekommt immer das was er will. Und bei euch ist es nicht anders. Ich kann versichern, wärst du nicht du, hätte dich dein Charles schon vor Jahren an sich gebunden. Du, Mädchen, hast die Gabe die Menschen um dich herum zu manipulieren und zwar genau so wie die sie gerade brauchst. Du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen. Überdenke dein Leben, den Menschen denen du begegnet bist und du wirst erkennen dass du sie alleine durch den Gebrauch deiner Schwächen manipulierst. Obwohl du es nicht nötig hast, denn du bist wirklich stark genug, weckst du einen Beschützerinstinkt in jedem der dir begegnet und bringst ihn dazu das zu tun was du von ihm brauchst."_

_Sie lächelte. _

„_Und bitte, verweigere dir diese kleine Erkenntnis nicht, denn schließlich sitze ich vor dir und gebe dir genau was du brauchst, nicht? Was uns gleich zum nächsten Punkt bringt, Deine Stärken. Und davon hast du nicht Wenige."_

_Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung wiederzugeben wie ich mich fühlte als sie mir das mit den Beschützen und dem Rest unterbutterte, weil ehrlich, ich denke noch immer darüber nach. _

_Vielleicht, nur vielleicht ist ja etwas Wahres daran?_

_Aber meine Stärken, die machten mich hellhörig. _

_Typisch Narcissa, in dem Moment zur Erkenntnis zu kommen, das Mittagessen genau jetzt passend war. _

_Zusammen gingen wir in den Speisesaal und speisten. Sie weigerte sich mit mir weiter zu sprechen und kaute genüsslich an ihrem Tafelspitz. _

_Anschließend mussten wir, denn sie nahm mich mit, an einer kleiner Zusammenkunft mit Tante Bellatrix, ich meine Bellatrix, teilnehmen und als wir wieder zurückkamen, schickte sie mich ins Bett. _

_Hundemüde wie ich war, tat ich was sie von mir wollte. _

_Zwei Tage später, in denen ich mir das ganze durch den Kopf gehen hatte lassen setzen wir unser Gespräch fort. Lucius war nach dem Abendessen verschwunden und nun saßen wir zu zweit im großen Wohnzimmer und sahen dem Feuer beim Brennen zu. _

_Wie gesagt, ich dachte noch immer darüber nach was sie zu mir gesagt hatte. _

_Und wie sie es gesagt hatte. _

_War ich denn wirklich ein so hoffnungsloser Fall, dass man es mir auf eine solche Art beibringen musste. War ich wirklich so hoffnungslos das ich es nicht selbst herausfinden konnte?_

_Ich gebe zu es ärgerte mich. _

_Es ärgerte mich auch noch immer das sie sagte ich sei manipulativ. _

_Je länger ich jedoch darüber nachdachte, desto mehr glaubte ich ihr zu zustimmen müssen. _

_Narcissa streckte ihre Füße von sich weg und begann mit ihren Fingern spielen. _

„_Weißt du was mich am meisten bei dir aufregt, ist deine vollkommene Impertinenz deinem Mann gegenüber."_

_Ist das nicht ein wunderbarer Beginn eines Gesprächs. Ich schwöre sie hat echt ein Talent dafür. _

„_Aha." Echt, dieses Wort ist vielleicht fehl am Platz in den Romanen die ich schreibe, aber im echten Leben sind es diese kleinen Platzfüller die mir mein Leben sehr erleichtern. Ein gutes Aha zur rechten Zeit erspart einen ganze Sätze... und Wutanfälle. _

„_-aber er ist mein Slytherin. Das hast du doch geschrieben. Wie traust du es dich, dieses Haus so schlecht zu besetzten. Deine besten Freunde sind aus diesem Haus. Deine Mutter ist aus diesem Haus. Und doch wertest du es ab, mit der Grausamkeit und Dummheit eines Gryffindors."_

„_Sagt mir diejenige die mein Haus durch den Dreck zieht."_

_Narcissa lachte laut auf. _

„_Dein Haus! Was unterscheidet Slytherin von Gryffindor! Sag es mir!"_

„_Treulosigkeit." Sagte ich nach einigen Sekunden des Überlegens, wirklich es war das Erste das mir in den Kopf gekommen war, aber als ich es aussprach,... wusste ich dass es das wohl nicht war. _

_Treulos waren meine Jungs niemals gewesen. _

„_Sag du es mir." Sagte ich und sah sie an. _

„_Ein Gryffindor steht in der vordersten Reihe." Sie glänzte mich an. „ Er steht für die Träume ein, nicht nur die seinen, sondern auch anderer. Er versucht sie wahr werden zu lasen. Ein Gryffindor hat den Mut etwas zu tun. Andersformuliert. Ein Gryffindor rennt lachend in seinen Untergang. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat er dabei sogar noch einen Kuchen in der Hand und will ihm seinen Gegner zum Essen geben, damit er nicht verhungert." Mich überraschte ihre ätzende Art schon gar nicht mehr. „Versteh mich nicht falsch," fuhr sie dann fort, „ich mag Gryffindors. Meine beste Freundin hat einen geheiratet, sie sind lustig und praktisch aber und dass ist einfach mal wirklich war. Sie sind dumm. Sind einfach zu manipulieren. Halten an ihren Überzeugungen, einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen, fest. Komme da was wolle. Slytherins dagegen..." _

_Ihre Augen glänzten und wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte mich ein Zauber der das ganze Zimmer in Grün und Silber setzte nicht überrascht, so vollkommen überzeugt von sich selbst stand sie da, enthusiastisch wie es eben nur Slytherin sein konnten wenn es um ihre Hausehre ging. _

„_Slytherins dagegen... wir überdenken und hinterfragen Situationen und Geschehnisse. Wir rennen nicht blind in unser Verderben sondern weichen ihm aus so lange wir können. Ich sage dir jetzt ein Geheimnis:" sie beugte sich zu mir, „vielleicht stimmt es sogar das Gryffindors uns überlegen sind. Ich möchte es noch nicht einmal bezweifeln. Aber ist dir klar, dass wir überleben. Ist dir klar, dass wir es sind die die Fäden in der Hand haben, wir die sie dazu bringen das zu tun was wir wollen, wann wir es wollen. Ist dir klar, dass diese kleine Beschreibung hier viel mehr auf dich zutrifft als du es dir eingestehen willst. Ist es nicht vielleicht so, dass hier, in meiner Dimension, alles Richtig ist und in deiner Nicht? _

_Denn das schwöre ich dir. Ein Malfoy gehört nach Slytherin. Ein Weasley gehört nach Gryffindor. Arthur hat das begriffen, Gabriel hat das begriffen, und deine Jungs wie du sie nennst werden es auch noch begreifen. Deine Jungs sind verkappte Gryffindor. Und mein Kind, du bist eine Slytherin, durch und durch. Denn du manipulierst schon alleine durch deine Schwäche alles um dich herum – ich fürchte mich vor dem Tag an dem du dein Ziel zu erreichen wirst durch deine Stärken."_

„_Hab ich denn Stärken?" fragte ich sie dann unvermittelt. "Mir kommt es oft so vor als bestände ich nur aus Unzulänglichkeiten."_

_Narcissa lächelte sanft. _

"_Du bist eine kleine Effekthascherin, nicht wahr? Du bist dir deiner Stärken bewusst, aber weil ich nett bin, heute Abend, werde ich sie ganz alleine für dich aufzählen. Ich hoffe", setze sie dann nach, „du weißt meinen Aufwand zu schätzen."_

„_Das tue ich" erwiderte ich. _

_Sie nickte. _

„_Deine Stärken sind ehrlich gesagt ziemlich vielseitig angelegt, so weit ich das sehen kann. Kreativ, erfindungsreich, intelligent, strebsam wenn du es sein willst, schweigsam wenn es gut für dich ist, eine durchsetzungsfähige Persönlichkeit wenn dir danach ist aber ich glaube dass sind alles Sachen die dich nicht schämen müssen, deswegen hast du das für dich selbst schon anerkannt."_

_Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Ich wartete zu sehr darauf sie weiterreden zu hören, als dass ich dazu Stellung nehmen wollte. _

_Vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich ein bisschen selbstverliebt?_

„_Aber da sind drei Stärken von denen ich nicht sicher bin warum sie dir so schwer fallen zu akzeptieren." Sie seufze und lies mich weitere aufreibende Sekunden warten. _

„_Zum Einen wäre da deine Fähigkeit Dinge von allen Seiten zu durchleuchten und sie mit einer Wertigkeit zu versehen die sonst keiner darin sehen kann. Du lässt dir Zeit Entscheidungen zu fällen und versuchst sie in ein Gerüst zu fassen das dir dabei Helfen kann. Das war Nr. 1."_

„_Nr. 2" sie spielte mit einem Kleine Ball der neben ihrem Stuhl gelegen hatte, „ ist deine erstaunliche Fähigkeit, in einem Sekundenbruchteil alle Informationen zusammenzufassen und eine Tat zu setzen und sie konsequent zu einem Ende zu führen. Nr. 3 ist das du dich nicht damit zufrieden gibst sondern versucht zu sehen ob du es noch hättest besser machen können um beim nächsten Mal einen etwaigen Fehler vorzubeugen."_

_Einige Momente lange dachte ich darüber nach. _

_Mir war klar dass sie meine Drei größten Fehler hier noch einmal vorgebracht hatte, aber dieses Mal in einem Licht das mir schon wesentlich besser gefiel. _

_Konsequent. Fehlern vorbeugen, Gerüst. _

_Ja, doch, so gefiel es mir wesentlich besser. _

„_Du sagst also dass meine größten Fehler meine größten Stärken sind?"_

_Narcissa schüttelte wieder mal ihren Kopf. _

„_Nein ich sagte deine Schwächen sind gleichzeitig deine Stärken. Von deinen Fehlern hab ich doch noch gar nicht begonnen."_

_Klar, überlass es mir, ihr einen Grund zu geben über mich herzuziehen. _

„_DEINE FEHLER, Kind sind von solcher Absonderlichkeit das ich es kaum wage sie auszusprechen. Egoismus, Narzissmus, dieses Ewige Verstecken und darüber reden und dann doch nichts ändern, deine halbherzigen Versuche dich aus deinem Moor zu ziehen, und die Art und Weise wie du deine Mitmenschen behandelst. Aber eigentlich denke ich, ist dein größter Fehler dass du dich als Person mit Einfluss auf andere Wesen, vollkommen unterschätztst. Dass du dich selbst als Menschen nicht für voll nimmst. Dass du mich langweilst. Ich gehe ins Bett."_

_Überlasse es dieser Frau ein Gespräch zu beenden. _

_Das war vor etwa einer Stunde. _

_Ich habe es mir jetzt schon etliche Male durchgelesen, was hier steht, was sie gesagt hat, und ich weigere mich immer noch meine Gedanken dazu wirklich niederzuschreiben. _

_Wenn das alles wahr ist was sie hier gesagt hat, dann frage ich mich warum ich immer so versage. _

_Warum ich immer noch von Selbstzweifel geplagt bin?_

_Warum ich nicht einfach stark sein kann?_

_Nachdenken ist etwas positives. _

_Konsequenz ist etwas positives. _

_Und darüber nachzudenken ist auch positiv. _

_In Bezug auf Charles, heißt das..._

_Heißt dass, ich habe alle Informationen die ich jemals über ihn besessen habe in einen Topf geworfen, habe es köcheln lassen und am Ende ist das übriggeblieben. _

_Eine Zusammenfassung die auf meinem Wissen beruht. _

_Also das richtige zur Richtigen Zeit. _

_Vielleicht ist die Lösung meiner Dilemmas einfach nicht darüber nachzudenken, erst einmal abzukühlen und wirklich konsequent zu bleiben. _

_Weißt du was. .._

_Gute Nacht. _

Epistel vierzig 

Lucius Malfoy kam spät Nacht zurück in das Haus das er sein Heim nannte.

Das Flohpulver juckte wie jedes Mal zwischen seinen Zehen und wie jedes Mal überlegte er wie zum Slytherin das dumme Zeugs es jedes Mal wieder schaffte dorthin zu gelangen.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und auch schon eine lange Nacht.

Als er aus dem Feuer trat blieb er verwundert stehen und blickte auf das blonde Mädchen vor ihm.

Ihr Anblick versetze ihm jedes Mal wieder einen Stich in sein Herz. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und Narcissa war nicht frappant aber dennoch da.

Narcissas Haar war goldener und lockiger, ihre Nase war schmäler und ihr Mund verhärmt, aber die Augen ähnelten einander sehr, nur dass das Kind seine Augenfarbe hatte.

Sie war ein bisschen größer als Narcissa, ihre Züge noch fülliger, ihre Lippen erinnerten ihn erstaunlicherweise an seine eigene Mutter, mögen die Geister bei ihr sein und über sie wachen.

Und jetzt schlief sie, hier auf seiner Couch und ein lang verdrängtes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Fast wütend über sich selbst ging er in die Knie und hob sie hoch, sie drückte sich an ihn, so vollkommen vertrauensselige das es ihm fast den Verstand raubte.

Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er versucht sie zu töten, und nun brachte er sie in ihr Bett.

Als er danach in sein und Narcissas Zimmer einkehrte und sich neben seine Frau legte, drehte sie sich langsam zur Seite und sah ihn traurig an.

„Sie gehört nicht uns, Lucius. Sie wird gehen. Sie wird nicht wiederkommen. Gewöhn dich nicht an dieses Gefühl."

Sie legte ihren Kopf aus seine Brust und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht sagen das es die beste Nacht seines Lebens gewesen war, oder der ruhigste Schlaf, oder der schönste Moment den er jemals gehabt hatte.

Seine Taten suchten ihn auch diese Nacht heim und die Albträume quälten ihn so wie immer, aber als er erwachte war er nicht allein.

Sie hatte ihre schmalen Arme um ihn geschlungen und hielt ihn fest.

Nicht die Beste Nacht.

Aber verdammt noch mal, auch nicht die Schlechteste.

Und in diesen Zeiten, war das wirklich etwas wert.

Epistel einundvierzig 

_Persönliche Hölle teil 2. _

_Willkommen. _

_Nun gut, das mit der Hölle nehme ich zurück. _

_Kannst du es dir vorstellen. _

_Sie haben mich rausgeschmissen. _

_Nach dem Frühstück. _

_Murmelten irgendwelche mirakelösen Dinge und sagten dann ich solle gehen. _

_Ich weiß nicht so recht was ich davon halten soll. _

_Und das habe ich ihnen dann auch gesagt. _

_Ich dachte ich solle hier was lernen. _

_Ich .. ich hab hier nichts gelernt!_

_Hab ich gesagt._

_Ehrlich. _

„_Ich weiß" sagte Narcissa und grinste mich an. Dieses mal grinste sie wirklich. _

„_Deswegen musst du auch gehen. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr wenn du hier bleibst. Du kamst hier her um zu lernen zu überleben, jetzt weißt du alles."_

„_Gar nichts weiß ich!" schrie ich auf. _

„_Du weißt gleich viel wie alle anderen auch!" fauchte Lucius plötzlich. „Es gibt nicht mehr zu wissen. Selbstvertrauen braucht man und Konsequenz. Das sind keine Dinge die wir dir beibringen können. Meine Frau hat dir die Werkzeuge in die Hand gelegt, und wie du sie verwendest, liegt ganz an dir. Du weißt woran du arbeiten musst, du weißt woran du denken musst."_

_Ich sah ihn überrascht an. _

„_Ach, ja gut" brach es aus mir hinaus, „ dann sag mir mal schnell woran ich denken muss, wenn mich mal wieder jemand angreift, wie soll ich mich verhalten? Ich hab mir bei euch schon fast in die Hosen gemacht, als ihr mit dem Vergiftungszeugs kamt und... sag mir: Was soll ich in so einem Moment tun? Wie soll ich mich verhalten? Ich kann noch nicht mal um mein Leben zu retten lügen, also wie soll ich dem begegnen?"_

„_Was soll ich tun?"_

_Ich begegnete seinem Blick eine lange Zeit. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. _

„_Weiß ich nicht. Wenn du nicht lügen kannst, dann tue es nicht. Sage die Wahrheit, oder sage gar nichts. Lass jemand anderen für die Lügen. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten."_

„_Die ich nicht kenne!" zischte ich. „Ich kenn sie nicht. Ich hab dem nichts entgegenzusetzen."_

_Lucius sah mich entgeistert an. _

„_Nichts? Mädchen, mir zog es eine Gänsehaut auf als du mir mit deinem Mann gedroht hast. Ich habe dir geglaubt, wenigstens so lange du daran geglaubt hast, ich glaubte ich würde sterben. Ich bin der Meinung deine größte Waffe ist dein Glaube, dein Vertrauen in deinen Mann."_

_Als er diese Worte aussprach, war ihm glaube ich nicht bewusst was für ein Tiefschlag das für mich gewesen war. _

„_Mein Glaube,..."_

„_Dein Glaube ist tief verankert in dir, sonst hättest du in einer solchen Situation nie auf ihn zurückgegriffen. So einfach ist das. Finde dich damit ab. Ein Malfoy vertraut nur einer Person. Seiner Frau. Und in deinem Fall. Deinem Mann. Dieser Glaube hält uns am Leben. Selbst in den Zeiten unseres größten Zweifels."_

_Für ihn schien damit alles gesagt und so wandte er sich von mir und Narcissa ab. _

_Die sah ihm kurz nach und für einen Moment erkannte ich meine Mutter in ihr wieder. _

_Ob es für meine Mutter und meinen Vater wohl auch so war, so wie es zwischen den beiden hier war? _

_Oder wenigstens ähnlich. _

_Ob es wohl für Tray auch so war?_

_Wenn ich zurückkam, musste ich sie mal fragen. _

_Narcissa riss mich aus meinem Gedankenstrom. _

„_Ich begleite dich noch zur Tür." Sagte sie leise. _

_Ich nickte. Irgendwo in mir weigerte ich mich noch immer zu gehen, aber tun tat ich es doch. _

_Bei dem Eingangstor angekommen blieb ich stehen und sah sie noch mal an. _

„_Ein paar Dinge noch", sagte sie dann und hielt mich auf als ich gerade wortlos gehen wollte, „ein paar Dinge von denen ich nicht weiß ob du sie weißt."_

_Sie schnaufte tief durch. _

„_Denke nicht daran ihn zu betrügen. Das wäre dein Tod. Das wäre der Tod deines Liebhabers. Glaube mir, er wird dich überall finden. Egal was er gerade getan hat, dieser Verrat wird ihn durchzucken wie ein Blitzschlag und er wird dich finden." Sie sah aus als wäre es ihr unbehaglich darüber zu sprechen. „Und, bitte, ziehe diesen Will nicht mit hinein, mir scheint er hat schon genug gelitten. Es gäbe Brudermord. Und das kannst selbst du nicht wollen."_

_Und das kannst selbst du nicht wollen. _

_War ich ein solches Monster?_

„_Aber werde dir darüber klar wenn du willst? Bei Bel, schnapp dir den jüngeren und schmus ihn ab, nur um dir das zu beweisen, was du ohnehin schon weist. Aber tue es. Ich glaube, du gehörst zu den Menschen die eine Antwort spüren müssen, bevor sie sie glauben."_

„_Sollte ich ihn nicht betrügen." Sagte ich trocken. _

_Sie sah mir nur in die Augen. _

„_Ich denke diesen einen Kuss wird er dir verzeihen. Ich denke auch dass du die Brüder unterschätzt. Sie wissen was du denkst. Und ganz sicher haben sie untereinander schon etwas ausgemacht um dem ein Ende zu setzen. Diese zwei halten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel und du wirst sie nicht auseinander bringen können."_

_Sie schien kurz davor zu sein mir noch etwas zu sagen, aber dann verbiss sie es sich wohl . _

„_Sonst noch was?" fragte ich harscher als ich gewollt hatte. Irgendwo spürte ich ja doch das sie es gut mit mir meinte. _

_Sie nickte. „Ja, zwei Dinge noch. Wenn er anders wird, dann darfst du keine Angst haben. Niemals. Und du darfst nicht vergessen das er darauf vertraut dass die ihn zurückhältst und ihn führst. Und das er vielleicht jedem weh tun will, aber niemals dir. Dass du ihn liebst. Dass du an ihn glaubst. Dass er dir wichtig ist. Und ... dass er verflucht noch mal kein verficktes Recht hat dich zu töten. Das wär Nummer eins."_

„_Nummer zwei ist dreitausend schwieriger als nr. 1 für dich. Bei mir wär es wohl umgekehrt. Wenn es um dein Leben geht, oder um das Leben deiner Freunde, deiner Liebsten, scheiß auf die Moral. Scheiß auf Ethik und deinem Wissen was du tun darfst oder nicht. Auf jede Regel die du kennst."_

_Sie grinste mich wieder an. _

„_Wenn du jemand in die Eier treten kannst, tu es. Wenn du jemand von hinten ein Messer in den Rücken treiben kannst, tu es. Wenn du betrügen musst, tu es. Hin und wieder musst du sogar dein Glück verkaufen um zu überleben," sie lächelte mich an aber ihre Augen weinten tränen los, „Tu. Es."_

_Keine Skrupel. Keine Moral. Keine Ethik. _

_Tu es. _

_Ich nickte stumm. _

_Sie drehte sich schon weg von mir, doch ich riss sie zu mir und umarmte sie. _

„_Danke."_

_Sie nickte, und dann schloss sich für mich die Tür zum Malfoy Manor. _

_Als ich das Tor hinaus zur Strasse betrat, hatte ich das Gefühl langsam zu begreifen wer ich war. Und was es bedeutete ich zu sein. _

_Ich apparierte nach Hogsmade und da wartete Brenda schon auf mich. _

_Mit einem kleinen Paket in ihren Armen, es war gerade für Dobby angekommen sagte sie zu mir, und war eigentlich für mich gedacht. _

_Es war eine kleine Schatulle aus Eschenholz. Silberne Insignien waren darauf eingesetzt, es war ein Falke mit ausgestreckten Schwingen. _

_Behutsam öffnete ich sie. _

_Und ich verstehe bis jetzt noch nicht warum sie mir Samen geschickt haben, aber ich habe vor sie sobald ich wieder daheim bin zu setzen um es dann vielleicht zu verstehen. _

_Rose –krieg mein Leben vielleicht doch noch auf die Reihe- Weasley_


	14. Sammlung XIV

Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter.

Alle gehören ihr.

Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung XIV

_Epistel zweiundvierzig_

_Langweilig. _

_Langweilig. _

_Langweilig. _

_Lang- Weil – ig!_

_Mir ist langweilig. _

_Hogwarts ist langweilig. Die Schüler von Hogwarts sind langweilig. Brenda ist amüsant, aber alles andere ist langweilig. _

_Mir ist schlecht. Ich habe einen –klitzekleinen- dennoch existierenden Bauch und ... hmmm. _

_Ich weiß nicht, ich würde gerne langsam mal nach Hause. _

_Ich bin hier jetzt schon über vier Monate in Brendas Welt, etwa ein Monat davon bei den Malfoys aber jetzt kotzt es mich langsam wirklich an. _

_... Wenn ich gerade bei dem Thema bin... Iss niemals Magische Bohnen die nach Sardellen mit Zuckerwatte und Artischocken schmecken... das ist sogar für meine Verhältinisse einfach zu krank. _

_Brrr._

_Wie gesagt ich langweile mich. _

_Zwar verbringe ich viel Zeit mit Brenda und spioniere Draco und Ginny aus und ihre langsam aufkeimende Beziehung, oder wie immer man das auch nennen soll, aus, aber wie alles in meinem Leben verliert es schnell den Reiz. _

_Gestern haben mich Crabbe und Goyle gesehen und ... ich befürchte sie kommen mir bald auf die Schliche. _

_Ich sollte gehen. _

_Und genau dass werde ich heute auch Brenda sagen. _

_Hi, ich sage nur kurz, damit du dir keine Sorgen machst, ich habe das mit Brenda gecheckt, wie sie es nennt, und darf nach Hause. Zuvor soll ich aber noch Draco denn Kopf waschen und ihn ein bisschen zurechtstutzen. _

_Glücklicher Weise ist mir das schon immer leicht gefallen und deswegen... werde ich TRIUMPHIEREN. _

_Tut mir leid, ich bin auf Zucker, ich habe drei Tafeln Schoko und ein Glas Essiggurken in der letzten Stunde gegessen... egal. _

_Gehen wir Draco ärgern._

_Hab vergessen, ich wollte natürlich sagen, so schnell werde ich wohl keine Zeit mehr finden dir zu schreiben, aber ich werde wieder schreiben. _

_Alles Liebe Rose – komme bald schon nach Hause, Esse meinen Mann, züngle meinen Schwager, schlafe mit meine... Esse meinen Mann!  
Ich meinte..._

_Ach vergiss es. _

_Ich geh jetzt zu Draco_

_**Epistel dreiundvierzig**_

Georgius Weasley lehnte gegen die weiß getünchte Wand und blickte, ohne wahres Interesse hinaus aus dem Fenster.

Er befand sich zu Hause in Wohnzimmer und hatte es erst vor wenigen Minuten durch das Feuer hierher geschafft und jetzt war er einfach nur total fertig.

Trays Infos waren vollkommen richtig gewesen.

Sie hatten in InsansBay angegriffen und der letzte der noch stand der hatte ihm irgendwas angehängt bevor er ihn tötete konnte.

Er hatte nur keinen Schimmer was beim Schweif eines Centaurs es gewesen war.

Das zischende Geräusch von Flohpulvers lies ihn in den Kamin sehen.

Er erblickte seine blonde Schwägerin und registrierte erfreut das kleine Bäuchlein das sich unter ihrem blauen Pullover hervorwölbte.

„War Brendas Bestrafung schlimm?"

Rose Augen leuchten, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, es war nicht schlimm. Aber irgendwo traurig. Geht es hier allen gut?"

Georigius machte einen bejahende Geste.

„Ich denke schon. Aber Charles hat dich sehr vermisst."

Sie lächelte.

„Natürlich hat er das." Sie wischte sich den Russ vom Gewand und blickte dann auf.

„Wo ist Will?"

„In seinem Zimmer." Antwortete der Rotschopf leise. Ihm gefiel ihr Blick nicht.

„Gut." Sagte sie trotz allem und lächelte ihn unbescholten an.

„Also, wir sehen uns."

„Ja. Wir sehen uns."

Rose verließ den Raum genauso schnell wie sie ihn betreten hatte.

„Das", sagte Georgius leise und schüttelte den Kopf, „wird schlecht enden. Das muss echt an ihren Genen liegen, vielleicht haben sie den Ärger ja...Ahhh. A.."

Der ältere der Zwillinge brach wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen und rollte mehrere Minuten am Boden, den Mund zusammengepresst und ohne einen weiteren Ton von sich zu geben.

Irgendwann wurde er wieder ruhig.

Mit zitternder Hand zog er sein Hemd ein bisschen zur Seite und blickte auf seine nun entblößte Brust.

Wie von einem Feuersalamander gebissen riss er seine Hand wieder weg und blickte nur hinauf zur Decke.

Nach einer Weile wiederholte er das Manöver des öfteren und irgendwann setzte er sich wieder auf.

„Bringen den Ärger mit sich. Klasse. Einfach nur Klasse." Er begann langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Auf seiner Brust war ein kleines violettes Pünktchen dass sich langsam aber doch ausbreitete.

„Klasse. Einfach nur Klasse. Ich sterbe den qualvollsten Tod der ganzen Zauberwelt. Ein violetter Punkt. Ein verfluchter violetter Punkt. Merlin nimm sich meiner an. Das hab ich ganz nett verschissen."

Mehr sprechen konnte er nicht, denn eine weitere Schmerzattacke fuhr durch seinen Körper.

_**Epistel vierundvierzig**_

_Der Tag war sehr lang geworden. Und noch lange nicht so erfreulich wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte. _

_Mein erster Weg, als ich wieder nach Hause kam und aus einem lichternen Portal in Hogwarts schritt, war der zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Er hieß mich willkommen, aber mir fiel auf wie alt er geworden war. _

_Ich blieb auf einem Lemondrop und ging dann durchs Feuer nach Hause. _

_Dort traf ich als erstes auf Georgius, Dummie 1, und irgendwie kam er mir nicht gut vor. Er schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen, aber weiß Merlin, ich hatte schon früh genug gelernt ihn nicht nach seinen Befinden zu fragen. _

_Er sagte mir wo Will zu finden sei und das es Charles gut ging. _

_Bin ich ein schlechter Mensch dass ich zuerst alles mit Will ins Reine bringen wollte, bevor ich mich wirklich mit meinem Mann auseinander setzte. _

_Ich wollte mir keine Zweifel erlauben. _

_Ich konnte sie mir auch nicht erlauben. _

_Ich tat was ich tun musste. _

_Wenigstens war das etwas was ich hin und wieder hingekriegt hatte. _

_Will war auf seinen Zimmer. _

_Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich hier weg gewesen war._

_Seine Augen waren noch immer leer und ohne Kraft. _

„_Hallo Will."_

„_Rose." Er nickte mir zu. „Was willst du hier?"_

_Ich lächelte, ging auf ihn zu und gab ihn einen Kuss auf den Mund. _

_Er sah mich einfach nur an. _

_Auch als sich meine Lippen wieder von den seinen lösten. _

„_Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Rose." Sagte er mit fragenden Blick. „Was willst du hier, bei mir?"_

_Ich lächelte noch immer. _

_Der Kuss... _

„_Ich bin ein Dummkopf." Murmelte ich leise. _

„_Ach?" er grinste ein wenig, unverschämt wie immer. „Warum?"_

„_Weil ich mir von meinem Verstand immer wieder Streiche spielen lasse."_

_Er nickte so als würde er verstehen was ich damit sagen wollte. _

_Dann begann er zu lachen. _

„_Du hast gezweifelt." Er stellte es einfach so fest. Als wäre das nichts besonderes sondern hochgradig ich. _

_Mir verging das Lachen –irgendwie. _

„_Gezweifelt? Ich?" Ich sah ihn an, „Bitte! Ich zweifle doch nicht, lieber Will. Ich beginne im hohen Bogen alles was gut ist in meinem Leben zu zerstampfen und wende mich Dingen zu die es so nie gegeben hat. Ich zweifle nicht. Was ich tue ist viel größer angelegt. Ich verseuche meinen Eigenen Verstand."_

_Er schüttelte den Kopf und begann seine Haare nach ergrauten Strähnen zu durchforsten. _

„_Und" er blickte zu mir auf, „auf welche große majestätische Frage ist dein verseuchter, eigener Verstand dieses Mal gekommen, in deiner klirrenden Einsamkeit."_

„_Du oder Charles." Es kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. _

_Will schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf. _

„_Bei Bel, du hast ein Talent mir immer wieder ein gutes Gefühl zu geben, Schwägerin." Er lies seine Haare los und musterte mich mit strengem Blick. „In Anbetracht deiner eigenen Probleme wirken meine immer so klein und nichtig."_

_Schlechtes Gewissen, ahoi._

„_Ja", hauchte ich betroffen, „das kann ich wohl."_

_Er stand auf und ging an sein riesen Fenster._

_Will blickte hinaus in die hellen Wolken. _

„_Erinnerst du dich noch an die Zeit in der Schule?" fragte er dann, „Als unsere Probleme wirklich nur so klein waren..."_

_Ich nickte. Ich erinnerte mich gut. Ich erinnerte mich gerne._

„_Ja." Sagte ich. _

_Er sah zu mir her. _

„_Meine Frau lebt. Sie hat meine Kinder genommen und ist zu ihrer Großmutter zurückgegangen. Und ich werde sie nie wieder sehen. Ich darf noch nicht mal sterben, weil es ihr Wunsch ist, das ich mit meiner Schuld lebe. Und kommst du daher. Wo du, ... noch nie einen Schicksalsschlag in seiner vollen Kraft erleben durftest und küsst mich, weil du nicht weißt ob ich oder Charles..."_

_Er lachte bitter. _

„_Rose... bitte werde endlich erwachsen. Es dreht sich nicht alles nur um dich. So sehr ich mir das auch wünschte für uns beide, denn dann wäre unser beide Leben sehr viel einfacher."_

_Endgültigkeit in seiner Stimme. Komisch, das es einen solchen Satz braucht der einem die wahre Frage stellen lässt. _

_Will er mich denn überhaupt?_

_Und Charles oder Will – wie weggetreten war ich denn da schon wieder?_

_Ich begann wieder zu lachen. _

_Er grinste mich auch an. _

„_Wir zwei sind schon solche Idioten." Stellte er dann fest und umarmte mich, „weiß Merlin wir hätten uns doch niemals glücklich gemacht. Beide Egoisten, beide Narzissten wirklich, eine Schlechte Mischung."_

_Nun war ich erstaunt. _

„_Du hast dir darüber Gedanken gemacht?"_

_Er nickte. _

„_Natürlich. Du warst der Zweitbeste Sex meines Lebens. Darüber macht man sich Gedanken."_

_Ich sah ihn an. _

„_Oh. OH!" Schuppen die von meinen Augen rieselten. „Du auch!" _

_Sex. Manchmal bin ich so blind. _

_Ich umarmte ich noch tausendmal Fester als er mich zuvor. _

„_Du weißt schon dass ich die liebe, William! Das weißt du doch?"_

_Er nickte. „Ich liebe dich auch sehr." Flüsterte er und erwiderte meine Umarmung mit gleicher Kraft. _

_Wir standen eine Weile so da, er hatte begonnen zu weinen. _

„_Sie kommt wieder, Will. Es bleibt ihr doch gar nichts anders übrig. Schau. Wenn ich Mrs. Neurose Nr. 1 es schaffe zurück zu meinem Mann zu gehen, aus vollem Herzen und .. mit den Minimalzweifeln die ich scheinbar brauche um mein Leben lebenswert zu finden, dann... wundert es mich dass sie nicht schon längst vor der Türe steht."_

_Er schniefte. _

„_Es würde mich nicht wunderen wenn sie es nicht schon längst versucht hätte und Mutter sie nur nicht reingelassen hatte."_

_Er lies mich los und wischte sich, so ganz un-er, die Nase mit seinem Pulloverärmel ab. _

_Wir beide lächelten uns an. _

„_Kann ich dich alleine lassen, Will?"_

_Er stand da und nickte. _

„_Ich bin erwachsen. Ich bin Will. Der Schönste, Der Beste, Der Stärkste. Du kannst mich alleine lassen. Los. Mach deinen Mann glücklich. Oder unglücklich. Das ist bei dir ja immer ein Balanceakt. Geh."_

_Ich schwöre als ich ging war da wieder ein Funke Leben in seinen Augen. _

_Hin und wieder haben meine Gedanken und Zweifel doch was gutes. Sie lassen mich erkennen was ich an meinen Freunden habe. _

_Nun da ich langsam zu Charles ging, hatte ich jedoch wieder andere Probleme. _

_Hallo Charles, es geht dir gut, das ist gut, mir geht es gut, ich habe dich vermisst, ich habe meine Zweifelnummer abgezogen, habe Will geküsst und freue mich jetzt auf deine Lippen-_

_Oder:_

_Mein Lieber Mann. Du siehst ja prächtig aus. Ich war gerade noch bei Will um zu sehen wie es ihm geht, weil ich wusste dass wenn ich dich erst sehe mich nicht mehr um meine Freunde kümmern kann-_

_Oder:_

_Schwanger. Erkläre dich.- _

_Ja, Angriff war doch schon immer die Beste Verteidigung in einem Gespräch mit Charles. _

_Schwanger. Erkläre dich. _

_Schwanger! Erkläre dich!_

_Schwanger! ERKLÄRE DICH._

_Ok. Das war gut. Gut genug. _

_Merlin mag mich nicht. _

_Ich bog gerade um eine dieser unziemlich vielen Ecken in diesem Haus und wurde plötzlich von zwei starken Armen in eine atemraubende Umarmung gezogen. _

_Irgendwie schaffte ich es meinen Kopf zu drehen und ihn Charles strahlendes Gesicht zu blicken. _

_Soviel dazu dass ich immer einen passenden Spruch auf den Lippen habe. _

_Puff. _

_Hatte ich jemals sprechen können?_

_**Epistel fünfundvierzig**_

Ronald drehte sich mit finsteren Blick zu seinem Bruder und wunderte sich.

Wo war Charles hin?

Vor einem Moment war er noch neben ihm gegangen und sie hatten sich über InsansBay unterhalten. Und jetzt war er weg!

Sehr ungewöhnlich.

Er bog um die Ecke des Ganges und blieb stehen.

Dort standen Rose und Charles, beide in inniger Umarmung, unfähig etwas anderes in ihrer Umwelt zu registrieren.

Nach drei vergeblichen Versuchen sie anzusprechen und eine adequate Reaktion zu erhalten drehte sich Ronald wieder um und lies die beiden in Ruhe.

Wenigstens würde jetzt niemand mehr unter Charles miserabeler Laune leiden.

Und dass war eine gute Sache.

Zum Abendessen hatten sich Rose und Charles scheinbar einiges gesagt und selbst jetzt am Tisch konnten sie ihre Finger nicht von einander lassen.

Zur Feier des Tages waren sie alle versammelt.

Weasleys und Malfoys an einem Tisch.

Es würde Hirsch geben und auch das war immer eine gute Sache.

Es fehlte nur noch Georgius und das erstaunte Ronald da gerade Dummie 1 der zuverlässigere der beiden Zwillinge war.

Schließlich kam Georigius doch.

Er war blass, aber das waren sie zur Zeit alle.

Rose erzählte von ihrer Begegnung mit Draco und lachte über sein dummes Gesicht noch immer, als Georgius plötzlich begann zu krampfen.

Er sass an seinem Platz, den Mund fest zusammengepresst und man konnte unter seinem dunklem Hemd die Halsmuskeln zittern sehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange dann schien er sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Ronald sah ihn überrascht an. Natürlich hatte er gewusst das er vor einiger Zeit von einem Skree getroffen worden war und deswegen seine Hand nicht mehr richtig benützen konnte, aber dasss es ihn so im Alltag einschränkte war ihm nicht bekannt gewesen.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er vom Tischende hin zu seinem Bruder.

Der sah ihn an und nach einiger Zeit antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Bei InsansBay hat mir einer einen Dominar angehängt. Ich werde sterben."

Wenn es zuvor leise am Tisch gewesen war, nun war es mucksmäuschenstill.

China, die gerade ein Stück Hirsch zu ihrem Mund führen wollte, legte die Gabel wieder nieder und sah mit großen Augen zu ihrem Bruder.

Mollandy atmete einfach nur erschreckt ein.

Die Männer am Tisch, allen voran Charles und sein Vater, nahmen von dem Scotch vor ihnen einen großen Schluck.

Nur Fredderick blieb ruhig.

„Darüber mach noch nicht einmal ich Scherze", sagte er dann leise in Richtung seines Zwillings.

Der öffnete nur die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes und lies alle den inzwischen fingerdicken violetten Fleck sehen.

Frederick blickte darauf und wandte dann seinen Blick wieder ab.

Er nahm noch zwei Bissen von seinem Teller, dann stand er auf und verliess den Raum.

Es war Rose die als erstes etwas sagte.

„Es tut mir leid für dich, aber ich bin schwanger und deswegen werde ich den Raum verlassen. Ich kann es nicht riskieren wie du sicher verstehst."

Georgius nickte nur.

Er wollte gerade das gleiche vorschlagen.

Sie stand auf und ging langsam an ihm vorbei.

„Ich hoffe für dich es ist sehr schnell vorbei, Georgius."

Dabei lächelte sie ihn so liebevoll an, dass zum ersten Mal überhaupt verstand was Will und Charles an ihr fanden.

Wieder nickte er.

Luc und Cissa Malfoy verabschiedeten sich auch und dann waren da nur noch Tray und die restlichen Weasleys.

Tray wollte gehen, das hatte Georgius gesehen, aber Chinas Hand hatte sich so tief in den Oberschenkel seines Schwagers gekrallt dass dieser nicht einmal gehen konnte wenn er es wollte.

Georgius blickte zu seiner Mutter.

Zum ersten Mal sah er dort etwas was er niemals gedacht hätte jemals in den Augen seiner Mutter zu sehen.

Niederlage.

Totale und unabdingbarere niederlage.

Es traf ihn noch mehr als der Fluch selbst.

„Ein Dominar" flüsterte sie dann. „Mein Baby stirbt an einem Dominar. Merlin möge meiner Seele gnädig sein."

Damit drehte sie sich weg von ihm und mit Tränen in den Augen fiel sie in die Arme ihres Mannes.

Sie sahen von ihr zu ihm.

Georgius hielt es nicht aus und sprang auf.

Er lief aus dem Raum ohne sich umzudrehen.

_Epistel sechsundvierzig_

_Ich war so schnell es ging aus dem Raum gegangen, nachdem ich sicher war das es Charles gut ging. _

_Meine Gedanken schwirrten wie wild durch meinen Kopf. _

_Ein Dominar. _

_Der bösartigste Fluch der Zauberwelt. _

_Übertragen durch Berührung und Mord. _

_Langsames Dahinsiechen unter nicht vorstellbaren Schmerzen über mehrere Monate, manchmal sogar Jahren. _

_Es waren schon ganze Famileien mit diesm Fluch ausgelöscht worden aber niemals hätte ich gedacht dass es noch irgendjemand geben würde der ihn aussprach. _

_Dieser Fluch war ein Mythos. Und nun existent. _

_Das war schlimmer als alles was ich jemals gehört hatte. _

_Bei Bels Faust, man konnte ihm noch nicht mal frühzeitig das Leben nehmen, ohne selbst den Fluch abzubekommen. _

Keine Schmerzmittel, nichts.

Was für ein absolut grausames Los.

Ich bin zu tiefst erschüttert.

Ein Dominar.

Was für ein Wahnsinn.


	15. Sammlung XV

Rowling ist der geistige Schöpfer von Harry Potter.

Alle gehören ihr.

Aber Rose ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS

Liebe Leute, ihr seit jetzt gleich uptodate wie jeder andre auch. (8.8.06)

_Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung XV_

_Epistel siebenundvierzig_

_Mittwoch:_

_Die gestrige Ankündigung liegt noch immer schwer über dem Haus, wie ein Tuch aus Blei, dass alle Gedanken dämpft und jeden daran hindert schöne Gedanken zu haben. _

_Heute habe ich das erste Mal gespürt wie sich mein Kind in mir bewegt hat und ja, ich freue mich aber ein Teil von mir ist bei Georgius. _

_Ich kenne ihn nicht einmal richtig gut. Ich weiß so gut wie nichts über ihn. Aber – ich schwöre das alles geht mir so nahe. _

_Was Charles darüber denkt, weiß ich nicht. Er hält sich sehr bedeckt. _

_Ich bin gestern zwar erst sehr spät eingeschlafen, aber er legte sich erst noch sehr viel später zu mir ins Bett. _

_Ich habe noch gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen, über gar nichts. _

_Heute morgen war er schon wieder weg. _

_Mollandy habe ich noch gar nicht gesehen. _

_Und Arthur ist mit verweinten Augen zum Frühstück erschienen. _

_Es ist schrecklich zu wissen was geschehen wird und absolut untätig sein zu müssen. _

_Wie es ihnen dann gehen muss wo sie ihn lieben und nicht nur kennen so wie ich. _

_Freitag:_

_Mit Georgius geht es rapide bergab. _

_Er hat zur Zeit zwei Stunden schmerzfrei, den Rest verbringt er in seinem Zimmer und schreit sich die Lunge aus dem Leib. _

_Agnes kam heute ganz erschlagen aus seinem Zimmer. _

„_Das wird noch Monate so gehen" sagte sie leise und blickte nicht in Mollandys Gesicht. _

_Mollandy drehte sich nur um und ging weg. _

_Charles lässt sich untertags immer noch nicht blicken. _

_Gestern Nacht kam er und weckte mich, so dringend war sein Bedürfnis nach meiner Nähe. Ich habe ihn noch nie so – aufgelöst erlebt. _

_Montag:_

_Heute habe ich einen längeren Spaziergang mit Will gemacht. _

_Er ist am Boden zerstört. _

_Ich bin besorgt dass es ihm nicht gut tut dass er fast den ganzen Tag am Bett seines Bruders sitzt. _

_Ich weiß nicht ob er ihn ... es ist abscheulich es zu sagen, ihn vielleicht sogar beneidet weil er irgendwann sterben wird und nicht Wills Leben führen muss. _

_So kommt es mir jedenfalls vor. _

_Frederick ist immer noch nicht nach Hause gekommen. _

_Tray war heute hier, er hat Angst der Zwilling könnte sich etwas antun, oder gleich schlimm, jemand anderen. _

_Er hat Lupin und seine Meute auf ihn angesetzt, aber ihn nicht gefunden. _

_Ich habe begonnen alte Zeitungen zu lesen, ich bin immer noch nicht am Laufenden was die Zauberwelt angeht. _

_Früher, in der Muggelwelt, war es einfacher vor dem Krieg die Augen zu verschließen, aber jetzt geht es einfach nicht mehr. _

_So viele Menschen... _

_Und ich habe Angst, ich könnte auch bald dazu gehören. _

_Ich denke wenn es ein Mädchen wird nenne ich sie Eve. _

_Mittwoch:_

_Charles ist heute den ganzen Tag bei mir gewesen. Wir sind aus dem Anwesen gegangen und in seinem/unserem Haus eingekehrt. _

_Ich schwöre es roch noch immer nach Speck. _

_Wir haben gar nicht viel miteinander gesprochen ich weiß gar nicht warum. _

_Wir gingen spazieren und von einem Augenblick zum Nächsten überkam es mich, als ich in seine erkalten Augen sah. _

_Ich musste ihn umarmen, so fest das es mir fast schon weh tat. _

_Und nach einiger Zeit spürte ich dass es irgendetwas bei ihm veränderte. _

_Als ich aufsah und meine Umarmung löste da konnte ich die Liebe in seinen Augen wieder sehen. _

_Ich weiß nicht wie ich jemals daran zweifeln könnte ich und er hätten nichts das eine Hochzeit rechtfertigte. _

_Als würde so was dass nicht rechtfertigen. _

_Zur Zeit gehen mir immer wieder verschiedene Sachen durch den Kopf die mir meine Mutter und Narcissa gesagt haben. Teilweise so unterschiedlich, dann wieder so gleich. _

_Donnerstag: _

_Irgendjemand liest dich. Ich weiß nicht wie und wieso, aber ich weiß das es jemand tut._

_Es missfällt mir. Wundere dich bitte nicht dass ich nur noch wenig schreibe. Ich will da erst mal dahinter kommen._

_Freitag: _

_Wir sind wieder zurück im Weasley Manor. _

_Empfangen von seinen Schmerzensschreien. _

_Frederick ist immer noch nicht zurück. _

_Komisch, für einen Moment hatte ich es vergessen. _

_Für einen Buben, Dorn. Oder Angel. Ich bin nicht so gut mit Bubennamen._

_Samstag:_

_Ich war heute tröstendes Werkzeug für Georgius soeben abgeschobene Muggelfreundin. _

_Er hat ihr nichts von seinem nahenden Tod gesagt, aber die Wahrheit über den Anfang ihrer Beziehung. _

_Scheinbar hatte er ihren Exfreund mit einem Liebeszauber belegt um sich dann als bessere Alternative zu ihrem dann-Betrügerfreund anzubieten. _

_Ich war nur bedingt überrascht. _

_Die Kleine heulte geschlagene zwei Stunden in mein Kleid. _

_Donnerstag:_

_Frederick ist zurückgekommen. _

_Er ist kurz zu seinem Bruder gegangen, Georgius hat zur Zeit noch 10 schmerzfreie Minuten, und kam dann wieder heraus. _

_Mollandy wartete draußen auf ihn. _

_Ich weiß nicht, aber zwischen den Zweien herrscht wohl dickes Blut. _

_Sie warfen sich etliche böse Worte zu und ich glaube ein paar davon haben sich in mein Hirn gebrannt. _

„_Ich weiß, ich bin gleich wichtig wie er, Mutter, also lass jemand anderen deine Drecksarbeit machen. Ich werde mich nicht seinetwegen opfern."_

_Sie sah ihn an und bis jetzt dachte ich alles an todbringenden erkalteten Blicken gesehen zu haben, aber der den sie ihm dann zuwarf, der war wesentlich schlimmer. _

_Verachtung, Wut, Verzweiflung, Angst, Hass. _

„_Dann bist du hier nicht mehr erwünscht." fauchte sie._

„_Mutter, wie so oft sagst du mir nichts Neues."_

_Und damit gingen sie auseinander. _

_Einfach so. _

_Geht es immer so schnell das die Heile Welt zerbricht?_

_Oder braucht es solche Hämmer?_

_Ach ja, Charles hat mir heute auf den Bauch gegriffen als sich mein Kind bewegt hat. _

_Als er dann mit einem Lächeln in seinen Augen zu mir hinauf sah, vergaß ich ganz kurz was hier los ist. _

_Freitag:_

_Die Spannungen werden offensichtlicher. _

_Mollandy und Arthur hatten einen Riesenstreit, der dann auf die ganze Familie übergesprungen ist. _

_Am Ende stritten alle. _

_Nur ich saß am Tisch und sagte nichts. _

_Ob ich überhaupt dazu gehöre? _

_Samstag:_

_Kann es sein dass man sich an alles gewöhnt. _

_Seine Schreie wecken mich nicht mehr auf. _

_Und obwohl sie schlimmer werden, berühren sie mich nicht mehr. _

_Die Nerven liegen blank. _

_Nicht nur meine. _

_Ich habe mit Charles gestritten. _

_Richtig, zum Ersten Mal. _

_Ich glaube nicht das es gut ist, das wir hier sind. _

_Weder für ihn, noch für mich, noch für unser Baby. _

_Ich komme hier nicht dazu mich darauf vorzubereiten. _

_Und ich muss mich darauf vorbereiten. Denn ich habe schreckliche Angst. _

_Ich hoffe er stirbt bald. _

_Sonntag: _

_Da ich zur Zeit nicht mit Charles rede, funktioniert unsere Kommunikation überhaupt nicht mehr. _

_Aber das ist nicht meine Schuld. _

_Ich bin gerade bei meinen Eltern. _

_Dienstag: _

_Fleur ist wieder da. _

_Ich bin sehr froh für Will und auch für sie. _

_Aber, glaubt es mir jemand wenn ich sage, diese Frau ist nicht mehr die Selbe die sie war als ich sie besuchen ging, bevor das alles geschah. _

_Zwischen den Zweien hat sich grundlegend alles verändert und ich glaube Beide wissen nicht ob es irgendwann einmal gut werden könnte. _

_Ich hoffe es für Beide. _

_Ich habe nachgegeben in meinem Streit mit Charles. Nicht weil er recht hat, denn das hat er nicht sondern weil ich es nicht ertrage länger von ihm getrennt zu sein. _

_Ich frage mich wann dass passiert ist. _

_Eve Longria Butterfly Weasley. Wie klingt das?_

_Montag:_

_Gegorius Muggel ist wieder da. _

_Sie sitzt an seinem Bett und weint. _

_Irgendjemand hat wohl das Gerücht gehört und es war an ihr Ohr gedrungen. _

_Will sagte mir, in den kurzen klaren Momenten hat Georgius nur sie angelächelt und niemand anderen angeschaut._

_Ich bin zur Zeit rührselig. Ich kann bei dem Gedanken daran gar nicht mehr aufhören zu heulen. _

_Ich bin erbärmlich. _

_Freitag:_

_Mollandy hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch. _

_Sie sei eine schlechte Mutter und verdiene es nicht zu leben. _

_Sie sei zu schwach, zu sehr ihrem Leben verhangen als dem ihres Sohnes. _

_Nur einen Stich und seine Qualen seinen zu Ende._

_Dann fiel ihr der Dolch aus ihren weiß angelaufenen verkrampften Finger und sie fiel in Arthur ruhige Arme. _

_Ich- ich heule nicht!_

_Samstag:_

_Heute Morgen fanden sie seinen toten Leib. _

_Die Muggel ist nicht mehr da. _

_Nun geht die Befürchtung um sie könnte den Dominar in die Zauberwelt hinaustragen. _

_Ich glaube das nicht. _

_Denn ich schwöre gestern Nacht als ich nicht schlafen konnte sah ich Frederick und sie gehen. _

_Er würde nie einen Dominar hinaustragen. Nicht mal er. _

_Ich frage mich was wirklich los ist. _

_Da steckt mehr dahinter. _

_Ich habe es den Jungs erzählt und sie glauben es auch. _

_Mollandy nimmt von Frederick nur das Schlimmste an und wünscht ihm selbst einen Dominar an den Hals. _

_Wie lange es wohl noch gedauert hätte? _

_Mittwoch:_

_Heute sah ich seinen Körper. _

_Er war umhüllt von einer Illusion die ich leider sofort durchsah. _

_Seine Finger und Zehen sind abgefault gewesen und seine Haut war von Pestbeulen überzogen. Er hat sich selbst die Augen ausgekratzt und ein Ohr abgerissen._

_Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden. _

_Dafür war die Feuerbestattung schön. _

_Sein Körper brannte anfangs nur grün weil er so voller Zauber war. _

_Die Veelas tanzten. _

_Mollandy starrte nur ins Feuer und verlor kein einziges Wort. _

_Charles hat genickt als ihn fragte ob er froh sei das es vorbei sei. _

_Er hat nur genickt und dann hat er geweint. _

_Freitag:_

_Ich hatte ein längeres Gespräch mit Fleur. _

_Soweit ich es sehe geht es ihr gut. _

_Sie bewegt sich anders. _

_Ich kann nicht mit dem Finger darauf deuten. _

_Es ärgert mich das ich es nicht verstehen kann. _

_Montag: _

_Wir Wealseyfrauen haben heute ein Treffen. _

_Trays Hermiene wiederzusehen wird sicher witzig. _

_Sie konnte die Jungen damals immer so schön zusammenstauchen. _

_Eine Zeitlang hatte ich angenommen sie würde mit Harry zusammenkommen, aber... na ja. _

_Scheinbar sind alle Weasleys wirklich sehr besitzergreifend. Nicht nur meiner. _

_Ich weiß nicht wo wir sind. _

_Es ist dunkel hier und der Boden ist eiskalt. Die Luft ist staubtrocken und es fällt mir schwer zu atmen. _

_Sie haben mir einen Arm gebrochen. _

_Mollandy ist noch immer bewusstlos. _

_Fleur kann nicht gehen, sie haben ihre bei einem Fuss die Knie zertreten und Hermine... ich weiß nicht wer so etwas macht aber jemand hat ihr die Augen geblendet. _

_Sie sieht nichts. _

_Ich weiß nicht wie lange sie brauchen bis sie wieder jemanden von uns holen, deswegen mache ich es kurz. _

_Sucht uns. _

_Ich weiß irgendjemand liest mein Tagebuch, selbst den kurz und bündig geratenen Teil._

_Ich weiß irgendjemand hat einen Zauber darauf gesprochen. _

_Ich weiß nicht ob es funktioniert._

Epistel achtundvierzig

„Ich weiß nicht ob es funktioniert. Aber bitte, bitte findet uns bald. Ich habe Angst und Durst und ich glaube dass sich mein Kind nicht mehr bewegt.

Sie stellen uns Fragen. Ich habe keine Antworten darauf. Ahm. Der Raum in dem wir uns befinden, ist magiegesperrt, vielleicht hilft euch das was.

Findet uns schnell. Merlin, ich hoffe irgendwie bekomme ich das raus, das es übertragen kann.

Da kommt jemand... Das ist nur ein Talisman, mein Glücksbringer. ...Nein... ... Black übertreibt wie immer, die vier sind uns überhaupt nicht gefährlich.. Hat das Ding da gerade..." Will sah auf und blickte in die bleichen Gesichter seiner Familie. „Mehr steht da nicht."

„Sie haben sie jetzt seit drei Tagen." sagte Ronald leise und knackte müde mit seinen Fingern, „Weiß Merlin alleine was sie mit ihnen angestellt haben."

„Es muss doch eine Spur geben.", mischte sich sein Vater in das Gespräch ein, „Sie können doch nicht einfach so verschwunden sein." Er saß an seinem Stuhl am Tischende und blickte mit vorwurfsvollen Augenaufschlag in die Runde.

„Keiner findet sie." sagte Will vorsichtig.

„WIR SIND DIE GEFÄHRLICHSTE FAMILIE DIESER WELT UND ... die können sich einfach ungestraft unsere Frauen schnappen!" Sein Vater blickte entgeistert in die Runde und schien an seinen eignen Worten absolut keinen Gefallen zu finden.

Will stemmte seinen müden Körper auf und atmete langsam durch. „Unsere Quellen schweigen Vater. Lupins Pack findet nichts, die Veelas finden nichts, China und Tray sind unfähig sie zu lokalisieren, also ja", er lies sich wieder fallen, „also ja, anscheinend kommen sie ungestraft davon."

Ronald nickte und blickte in seine Hände.

Arthur begann verzweifelt zu lachen und einzig allein Charles, der unbewegt da saß und wie immer nichts sagte, sah so aus als hätte er sich unter Kontrolle.

Bis er mit einem Wutschrei und seiner Faust den 500 Jahre alten Eichentisch in zwei Hälften schlug.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Arthur sah seinem Sohn nach und nickte nachdenklich.

„Charles hat recht, wir sollten versuchen uns auszuruhen und zu schlafen. Es bringt alles nichts."

Er stand auf und legte dann seine Hand auf Wills Schulter, „Aber diese Warterei macht mich krank."

William nickte. „Ja, nicht nur dich." Er fuhr sich über seine schwarzunterlegten Augen. „Ich... ich muss meinen Kindern erklären, dass ich ihre Mutter verloren habe. Und...", er schüttelte sich, „ Ich weiß nicht wie."

„Noch sind sie nicht tot." Erwiderte Ronald leise. Die beiden Brüder sahen eineander lange an.

„Glaubst du?" William schien der Idee zugetan, ließ die Hoffnung aber im nächsten Moment wieder fahren.

Er würde es verdienen, so bestraft zu werden, so spiegelte sich seine Seele auf seinem Gesicht..

Ronald schüttelte seinen Bruder. „Nein. Ich weiß das." Sprach er dann mit fester Stimme Wort für Wort.

William blickte resignierend in das Gesicht seines Bruders.

„Versuch zu schlafen." Sagte er und lies seinen Bruder traurig stehen.

**Epistel neunundvierzig**

Die Luft roch abgestanden und verbraucht.

Das wenige Licht das von der offenen Tür in das Zimmer hineinsah blendete alle, bis auf Hermine.

„Mollandy", sagte eine sanfte männliche Stimme, „ich denke nun, es ist an dir."

Mollandy rappelte sich langsam auf.

Wie sie alle hatte sie Hunger und Schmerzen. Dennoch lächelte sie.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das wir uns noch einmal wieder sehen," sagte sie heiser als sie die Überreste ihres Peiletten besetzen dunklen Satinrocks zurechtzupfte, „alter Freund."

Die Stimme lächelte.

„Charmant wie eh und je, liebe Mollandy. Charmant und entzückend."

Er war in irgendetwas gehüllt das ihn unerkenntlich machte. Dennoch kam er auf sie zu und half ihr zu stehen.

„Wir haben doch noch etwas Zeit, nicht?" fragte sie noch immer lächelnd.

„Ach, Mollandy, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt." Es war als wäre seine Stimme wie Honig. Wunderschön und zum Verweilen gemacht.

Sie blickte dort hin wo sie sein Gesicht vermutete.

„Ich darf doch ein paar letzte Worte..." – „Natürlich."

Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihren Schwiegertöchtern und solchen die es wohl irgendwann sein würden um.

„Wir hatten alle unsere Dispute miteinander, aber ich will das ihr wisst, ich liebe euch wie mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Ihr seit jetzt Weasleys. Also hebt eure Köpfe und seit darauf stolz. Lebt wohl."

Sie drehte sich wieder um, nahm seinen Arm zur Stütze und ging mit hocherhobenen Kopf hinaus in das Licht.

Er hielt sie als sie vor Erschöpfung strauchelte.

„Eine anregende Ansprache, Mollandy.", schmeichelte er in ihr Ohr, „Aber sie werden sterben so wie auch du."

„Ich weiß." Entgegnete sie ihm kraftlose, und lächelte ihm in die Dunklen Augen.

„Aber", fuhr sie dann fort, „ich weiß auch dass du mich nicht sterben lassen wirst bevor du nicht alles erfahren hast was es zu wissen gibt von mir."

„Und was findest du daran so amüsant, Mollandy." Sah er sie überrascht an, „Du wirst reden. Glaube ja nichts anderes."

Sie zog ihre spröden Lippen noch weiter in die Höhe.

„Ach Sirius, auch dass weiß ich. Es wird nur viel länger dauern als du glaubst."

Sie waren vor einer dunklen Tür angekommen.

Er öffnete sie und ein Schwall grauenerregender Luft kam ihnen entgegen.

„Bitte nach dir Mollandy." Lud er sie freundlich ein, „Du weißt darauf wartete ich schon seit Jahren."

Mollandy lachte auf, der Ernst der Situation mehr als nur bewusst.

„Oh Merlin, du nimmst mir noch immer übel dass ich damals die Potters beschützt habe, nicht? Als du in Ungnade fielst bei deinem Herrn. Ein Hund ohne Verstand bist und bleibst du. Erbärmlich."

Er grinste sie nur unbedarft an und rückte seine schwarzen Haare zurecht.

„Bitte. Mollandy. Nach dir."

Epistel fünfzig

Es war wohl ein Tag vergangen. Ohne Wasser, ohne Brot waren sie gefangen in einem staubigen dunkeln Raum.

Die Luft war von einer unangenehmen Schärfe beseelt und brannte zu Weilen in ihren Lungen. Jedes Wort ausgesprochen als Trost oder in schierer Verzweiflung, Wut, Angst und noch mal so viel Angst lies sie sofortigen Tribut zahlen.

Inzwischen waren sie alle verstummt, saßen in einer der vermeintlichen sicheren Ecken, weit voneinander und ihren unterdrückten Schluchzern entfernt.

Es war Rose die Erste die sich nach der Verabschiedung von Lady Weasley erhob und sich die Wand entlang getastet Richtung Tür bewegte.

Ihre Schritte waren schwach und ohne Elan, ihre Hüften vermisste den nur allzugeblieben Schwung.

Dann-

Sie erreichte blind in der Dunkelheit und tastend die alte Tür, den einzigen Weg hinaus. Sie spürte mit ihren zerbissenen Handflächen kaum die grobe Maserung des Holzes.

„Rose. Lass es."

„Mon Merlin, Rose ! »

Es waren nur gequälter schwache Stimmen.

Rose machte sich nicht die Mühe sich umzudrehen.

Und dann öffnete sich die Türe.

„Alles?" fragte eine freundliche Stimme.

Rose nickte.

„Alles."

Und als sie den Raum verließ war es wieder dunkel.

Hermine und Fleur rutschten zusammen und harrten der Dinge die kommen würden.

**Epistel Fünfzig**

„Neuigkeiten, Tray?"

Tray schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah seinem jüngsten Schwager leer in die Augen.

„Keine. Nicht ein mal ein Verdacht." Flüsterte er schließlich.

„Ihr bleibt zum Essen?"

„Ich denke schon."

Es war ein leerer Tisch an dem sie saßen, in einem wunderschön ausstaffierten Raum, goldene Lüster an der Decke, Gemälde an der Wand.

Tray, China, Ronald, sein Vater, William und Charles.

Percy war zu Hause bei seiner an einem Schnupfen erkrankten Frau und dankte wohl den Ahnen für diese glückliche Fügung.

Es war während des ersten Gangs als es geschah.

Ohne Grund, ohne Veranlassung irgendeiner Art.

Snap und Charles war außer Kontrolle, seine Augen rot, sein Mund zu einer Linie des Schmerzes verzogen und tausendmal gefährlicher als sonst.

„Sitz! Das ist mein Befehl." war das einzige was Tray auf die Schnelle einfiel seinen Schwager davon abzuhalten sie alle zu töten.

Und er saß, der ganze Körper bebend.

„Was geht hier ab!" rief Tray perplex aus und schaute auf seinen außer Kontrolle geratenen Schwager.

Die Weasleys erhoben sich.

„Halte deinen Ehemann unter Kontrolle." flüsterte Ronald, jedoch gut hörbar.

China nickte und lächelte ihren jüngsten Bruder an.

„Natürlich."

Tray sah überrascht zu seiner Frau.

„Was. Geht. Hier ab!"

„Meine Faust in deinem Gesicht, Liebster." erwiderte sie, ihre schwarzgefärbten Lippen zogen sich zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zusammen, dann schlug sie ihn K. O.

William klatschte in seine Hand. Der immertreue Hauself Elfwine erschien-„Unsere Besen."- verschwand wieder und noch im selben Augenblick hatte Ronald, William und Arthur ihre Besen in der Hand.

„Befreie deinen Bruder." Sagte Arthur während er sich, leicht arthritisch, auf seinen Besen setzte.

„Ja, Vater." China beugte sich über Tray und schien im bei dem Kuss der nun folgte Etwas aus ihm rauszuziehen.

Was immer es auch gewesen war sie schluckte es und sah dann zu ihren Brüdern.

„Viel Glück. Auf euere Besen." Dann sah sie zu Charles.

„Sohn des Blutes," ihre Stimme schien eine neue Nuance zu besitzen, eine die über ihrer eigenen Stimme mitschwang und bis hinein in die Seele kroch, „geh mit meinem Segen und richte den Verräter an deinem Blut."

Und Charles sprang auf und lief so schnell das die Besen kaum folgen konnten.

China schüttelte ihren schwarzbehaarten Kopf und sah dann zu ihrem bewusstlosen Ehegatten.

Nach ein paar Hustern hatte sie die Essenz seiner Stimme wieder heraufgewürgt und gab sie ihm zurück.

„Also", sagte sie dann wieder ganz sie selbst, „schlafen wir davor miteinander oder danach."

Tray öffnete die Augen und sah sie lange an.

„Ich müsste dich dazu zwingen?"

Sie nickte lächelnd.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus als würde er sich gegen sie entscheiden doch dann besänftigte sich sein Gesicht.

China beugte sich langsam hinunter zu ihm.

Und als sie nah genug an seinem Mund war, verschwand sein Lächeln.

„Tochter des Blutes, meinen Segen nehm ich dir." Er sah ihr bitter ins Gesicht. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. „Bitte," sagte er dann eindringlich, „lass mich dich nicht zwingen."

Sie sah ihn verachtend an und schloss ihre Augen.

Tray beugte sich über sie, sein Mund an ihrem Ohr.

„Wer ist der Verräter an seinem Blut, Weib?"

Mutig biss sie die Zähne zusammen und presste ihre Lippen zu einem Strich, ihr ganzer Kopf schien vor Schmerzen zu vibrieren. Seine Stimme brannte wie Eis in jedem Haar auf ihren Körper.

„WER!" schrie er, seine Stimme glitt wie ein Feuerpfeil durch den Raum und ihren Kopf.

„Rose.", antwortete sie wimmernd, Tränen in ihren Augen, „Rose hat ihn verraten." Sie sah mit gepeinigten Blick hin in sein zu tiefst entsetztes Gesicht.

„Meine Schwester?"

Sie nickte schwerfällig.

„Meine Rose?" Er lies von ihr ab.

„Sie ist tot, Tray." Flüsterte sie leise, „Er wird kommen und sie richten. Sie ist tot."

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihrem Gatten aus, konzentrierte sich, hüllte ihn in ein schwarzes Nichts und rollte ihn dann kraftlos von sich.

„Es ist wie es ist, Gatte. Und ich habe versprochen dich zu zügeln, dieses eine Mal."

Sie blickte auf das schwarze Etwas das wie wild zuckte und aus dessen Inneren immer wieder wütende Schreie zu hören waren.

„Es ist wie es ist."


	16. Sammlung XVI

_Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung XVI_

Epistel einundfünfzig

Ronald und seine, noch geistig, anwesenden Familienmitglieder, mussten sich sehr an ihre Besen krallen, denn das Tempo das Charles in seinem Eifer vorlegte war erschreckend.

Inzwischen waren sie über einen See geflogen, Charles war über das Wasser gelaufen, so viel Angst hatte es vor ihm, das es unter ihm erstarrte, Wurzeln von Bäumen vergruben sich tief, oder begannen überhaupt aus dem Boden zu kriechen um Charles aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Lupin und seine Meute hatten sich nach einiger Zeit angeschlossen und liefen, etwas abseits hinter ihnen her.

Und dann, waren sie wohl dort angekommen, wo der Weg zu Ende war.

Es war ein Berg und Charles stand davor und starrte darauf, als würde es genügen um ihn zusammenbrechen zu lassen.

„Vater? Was tut er?" fragte William.

Arthur blickte wie gebannt auf seinen Ältesten.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Ronald zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er sucht einen Weg hinein.", sagte er, „Was glaubst du das er sonst hier tun könnte. Lupin!"

Er drehte sich um und blickte in das tief vernarbte Gesicht des Packführers der Werwölfe.

„Du hast mich gehört." erwiderte dieser scheinbar schwer getroffen.

Ronald schmunzelte. „Ich habe dich gerochen. Ihr bringt jeden um der nicht zu mir gehört. Klar."

Lupin nickte.

„Soll es Beweise geben?" fragte er vorsichtig, immer einen Auge auf Charles gerichtet. Seine Nackenhaare waren unter seinem Federnmantel aufgestellt.

„Nein. Esst sie auf, verbrennt sie." Ronald machte eine flüchtige Geste, „Es ist mir egal."

Der Anführer der Werwölfe nickte ein weiteres Mal.

Er verbeugte sich kurz vor Ronald und ging dann zurück zu seinen Wölfen. Einige waren Menschen, einige hatten sich als Wölfe am Boden zusammengerollt, und ein paar.

Ronald verstand nicht viel von der Unterhaltung, aber „Festmahl, wie es uns gebührt!" und „Running Humans." das hörte er.

Inzwischen rannte Charles immer wieder gegen die Felswand.

„Wie lange macht er das jetzt schon?"

„Fünf und- sechsunddreißig Mal." Pack. „siebenunddreißig." Will zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist uneffektiv."

Ronald, legte seinen Mantel auf dem kalten Waldboden ab und ging langsam hin zu Charles.

„Hör mal damit auf." sagte er.

Was Charles natürlich nicht tat.

Wieder rannte er gegen die Wand, prellte davon ab, fiel auf den Boden und sprang auf.

Will und sein Vater sahen voller entsetzen zu, als Ronald seinen ältesten Bruder an seinen Haaren packte und so zum Stehen bleiben motivierte.

Ronald wischte mit seiner linken Hand über den inzwischen, aus Platzwunden, blutenden Charles und legte seine nun in rot geschwenkte Hand auf den kalten Stein.

Von dem Punkt aus, wo er die Wand berührt hatte rann Blut in alle Richtungen und offenbarte nach wenigen Sekunden ein Tor.

Ronald nahm seine Hand wieder von dem Stein und lies im selben Moment Charles los, der mit vollem Karacho auf das Blut zulief und es dann durchbrach.

Es war ein Anblick wie ihn wohl keiner vergessen würde.

Das Blut hatte sich wie ein Netz auf dem harten Stein ausgebreitet.

Als Charles den Stein berührte, schnappte die dünnen Fäden über ihn, bedeckte ihn voll und ganz, im Weiteren sah es so aus als würde Charles in den Stein hineingezogen worden. Und dann zerbrach der Stein und hinterließ ein schwarzes Loch, Charles war im Inneren verschwunden.

Ronald drehte sich um und winkte seine Verwandten zu sich.

„Seit ihr bereit?"

Arthur nickte.

William blickte starr hinein in die Dunkelheit.

„Ist dein Mädchen bereit, William!" grummte der Lord Weasley.

Will senkte seinen Blick. „Ich hoffe es.", sagte er dann.

Ronald lächelte.

„Gut."

Es war ein tiefer Laut der seine Kehle passierte, er wie seine Verwandten wurden bleicher und ihr Haar begann auf zu stehen.

„_Geht."_ fauchte er.

Epistel zweiundfünfzig

_Die Kälte kriecht in meine KNOCHEN:  
Es ist nicht unbedingt kalt, aber der Boden verströmt keine Wärme, das Heu war so alt wie nutzlos und ich kann mich nicht dazu durchringen mich zu den anderen zu setzten. _

_Als Kind habe ich gedacht, ich wüsste wie die finsterste Dunkelheit aussieht, wie wenn man in einem lichtleeren Raum die Augen schließt und dann noch die Hände darüber legt, gerade so fest das diese komischen Lichtblitze nicht weiße Lichtkringeln auf meine Augenlider malen. _

_Wenn Einen diese Finsternis jedoch umschließt, allgegenwärtig ist, selbst bei geöffneten Augen nicht weg geht, dann erkennt man wie naiv man als Kind gewesen war. _

_Vielleicht ist es aber nicht nur die Finsternis, die mich von außen umgibt, die mich mit Furcht erfüllt, sondern auch die Leere, die sich langsam in mir ausbreitet. _

_Ich bin nicht fähig zu sagen was davon schlimmer ist, aber ich tendierte zu zweitens. _

_Ich habe Angst, das ist die klirrende Wahrheit, das Einzige was mir noch zu hoffen gibt. _

_Es heißt Angst schärft einem die Sinne. _

_Ich rieche nicht besser, höre nicht besser, nichts scheint mir klarer, dennoch in mir jagen die Gedanken einander wie Raketen in einem Zauberfeuerwerk. _

_Ich schmiede Pläne, ich weine, ich denke darüber nach was wohl gerade mit Mollandy passiert, was sie mit mir vorhaben, was sie mit uns vorhaben. _

_Monströse Hirngespinste durchzucken meinen Kopf, die Bilder von Charles Schreibtisch blitzen auf, nur dieses Mal sehe nicht Fleur oder ihr Kind. _

_Ich sehe mich. _

_Gebadet in Blut, den Mund zu einer Grimmasse erstarrt, meine Zähne liegen um mich herum, mein Auge das nur noch an einem Nervenstrang hängt, matter Blick. _

_Ich sehe mein Kind, wie es mit seiner Nabelschnur erhängt aus meinen Bauch…. _

…_es fällt mir schwer zu atmen. _

_Ich weiß was Todesser mit mir machen können, ich weiß…. was Todesser mit mir machen werden. _

_Ich versuchte diese Bilder zu verdrängen, an schöne Dinge zu denken, ich versuche mich nicht davon gefangen nehmen lasse. _

_Mühsam besinne ich mich meiner Stärken. _

_Sicher tausendmal sage ich sie mir vor, wiederhole sie wie ein Mantra, klammere mich an sie wie ein Ertrinkender an den aufgeblähten Leib seiner toten Schwester. _

_Und dann- dann_

_Weis ich es plötzlich. _

_Die Erkenntnis ist wie ein Lichtblitz so hell in meinen Kopf, brennt hinter meinen Augen, durchdringt mein ganzes Bewusstsein wie ein Strom aus Magie. _

_Es ist als käme ich zurück in meinen Körper, spüre wieder Hunger, spüre Schmerzen, schüre mein schwaches Kind, spüre die Kälte die mich umgibt, höre mein verzweifelte Wimmern, spüre die nassen Tränen auf meinem Gesicht und nehme es doch nicht wahr. _

_Was ich spüre, was ich will, dass ist das Einzige was zählt. _

_Der Weg erscheint mir nicht weit, das Sprechen erscheint mir nicht schwer, das Lügen geht ganz leicht über meine Lippen und schon ist mein Ziel erreicht. _

_Er hinterlässt Spuren auf meinen Körper, mein Ekel auf ihn und mich wächst von Sekunde zu Sekunde, dennoch fahre ich fort, lasse mich nicht beirren. _

_Sein Atem richt nach faulen Eiern, haucht in meinen Nacken, ICH MUSS ES WOLLEN. _

_Dann – es ist vorbei. _

_Er gibt mir Wasser und angeschimmeltes Brot. Ich nehme mir keine Zeit für Gefühle, also nehme ich es und weine vor seinen Augen. _

_Spiele ihm meine Scham vor und heule, bellte ihn an, es niemals jemanden zu erzählen, es war doch nur für mein Kind. _

_Er schlägt mich und fragt mich aus, ich lüge ihn nicht an. _

_Gebe ihm jede Antwort die er haben will. _

_Er glaubt mir nicht. _

_Schlägt mich weiter. Ich bin schon ganz taub. _

_Versuche nicht laut zu schreien. _

_Und dann, endlich, bringt er mich zurück in meine Zelle, schmeißt mich gegen den harten Boden und wieder umgibt mich die Dunkelheit die mich so formt. _

_Lange Zeit kann ich mich nicht rühren. _

_Er hat ein paar meiner Rippen gebrochen. Das Atmen ist schmerzhafter als sonst. _

_Ich höre besorgte Stimmen. Fleur und Hermine. _

_Dass die beiden noch leben, zeigt mir dass ich gerade noch schnell genug war. _

_Sie rufen nach mir. Zitternd die eine, resigniert die Zweite._

_Sie drehen mich auf den Rücken. _

_Es ist, glaube ich Hermine die mir, mit panischen Worten, irgendwie hilft besser zu atmen. _

_Ich--_

_Ich spüre wieder Leben in meinen Gliedern. Spüre das Blut auf meinen Fingern. _

„_Was haben sie mit dir getan, du hast ihnen doch alles erzählt so wie Mollandy das von uns wollte." Hermine lässt mich los und ich nicke. _

_Nach einem kurzen Moment, sie kann mich ja nicht sehen, bejahe ich es. _

_Fleur schweigt. _

_Ich kann aber spüren dass sie mich anschaut, ob sie mich sehen kann- nun sie ist eine Veela, ich würde es nicht beschwören. _

_Ihr Seufzen das sie schließlich von sich gibt, durchfährt mich schlimmer als alles am heutigen Tag. _

„_Mon Merlin, qu'est que tu a fait?" flüstert sie – so leise dass ich es kaum vernehmen kann._

_Ich stemme mich auf, von dem Boden, und stütze mich mit einem Arme kurz ab, sinke dann aber wieder nieder. _

„_Dass wozu keiner von euch", ich bin überrascht von der Härte meiner Stimme, „keiner von euch das Format gehabt hätte zu tun, Fleur."_

_Ich huste kurz und muss auf meinen Brustkorb drücken um den stechenden Schmerz ein bisschen zu mildern. _

„_Ich habe getan was ich tun musste."_

_Fleur zieht scharf die Luft ein und ignoriert wie ich, Hermines fragende Einwürfe. _

„_Du weißt nischt was du getan ast, Rose. Du ´ast ihn nischt eine Male so gese´n, nischt wie isch." predigte sie mir vor. „Wie sic seine Blick verandert, un er sein Säne bleckt. Du glaubst su wissen was auffe disch zucommt, abe nischts wirde disch darauf vorbereit'n konnen. Was ´ast du getan, Rose? Qu'est que tu a fait?"_

_Ihre Stimme verklingt leise in diesem schrecklichen Raum. _

_Kurz durchzuckt mich wieder dieses Bild von mir, tot und zerrissen, aber ein weiteres Mal gelingt es mir es abzuschütteln. _

_Etwas müde wende ich meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und versuche wenigstens ihre Umrisse in dieser Dunkelheit auszumachen, ich versage auf ganzer Ebene. _

_Vieleicht zische ich sei deswegen so an, aber vielleicht liegt es auch daran das sie sich mit mir vergleicht. _

_Dann entgleitet es mir, das selbstzufriedene Lachen das ich schon die ganze Zeit nach getaner Arbeit in mir unterdrücke. _

_Es bricht lauthals aus mir hervor, schwallartig erstickt es mich fast. _

_Fleur holt empört Luft. _

_Sie weiß was ich denke. _

_Sie weiß dass ich sie tief in meinem Inneren belächle, für ihr Versagen. _

_Weiß dass ich glaubte dass sie Will niemals verdient hat, ihre Kinder nicht verdient hat. _

_Weiß dass ich sei auslache ob ihrer Angst, nachts wenn ich schlafe und es nicht besser weiß in meinem Schlummer._

_Sie muss es wissen. _

_Oder vielleicht weiß sie es auch nicht. _

_Aber eigentlich ist es auch egal. Wichtig bin mein Kind und ich. _

_Wer immer heute auch sterben wird. Ich werde nicht dabei sein. _

_Hermine die bis jetzt mehr oder weniger ihren Mund gehalten hatte kann nach diesem Wortabtausch ihr Schweigen nicht mehr halten. _

„_Was hast du getan? Warum ist Fleur so besorgt? Ich will es wissen." Dieses und ähnliches gibt sie von sich. _

_Einen Moment lang denke ich darüber nach ihr sogar eine Antwort zu geben, doch da höre ich es. _

_Hastig frage ich sie, ob sie mir beim Aufstehen helfen kann. _

_Sie bejaht. _

_Unter einigen Schmerzen, lasse ich mich dann von ihr hoch hieven und wiederhole leise Narcissa so kryptische Worte, die endlich ihren Nutzen habe, denn sie wohl haben sollten._

„_Und betrüge niemals einen Weasley. Denn egal wo du bist, egal was er gerade macht – er wird dich finden und dich richten."_

_Ihr erschreckter Fieper berührt mich nicht, dafür haut mich die Druckwelle der explodierten Tür fast von dem Socken. _

_Mein Gatte steht vor mir, Blut in seien Augen, Haare stehen auf, sie werden im grünlichen Licht der Gänge seltsam akzentiert, seine Fingernägel bohren sich durch das Gestein des Wand zu seiner Seite, Blut tropft an ihm herab. _

_Ich lächle ihn an. _

„_Wurde aber Zeit das du kommst, Liebster."_

_Ich lenke ihn noch so lange mit meinen Worten ab, bis Fleur und Hermine aus dem Raum sind, dann schließt sich die Tür._

_Und in der Dunkelheit leuchten seine roten Augen und sein heißer Atem berührt mein Gesicht. _

_Ich renne nicht davon. _

_Ich schreie nicht. _

_Ich bete nicht. _

_Ich bitte nicht. _

_Ich vertraue auf die einzige Person die mir noch helfen kann, die mich erlösen kann. _

_Ich vertraue auf mich. _

Epistel einundfünfzig

Als der schwarze Kokon, Stunden später verpuffte setzte sich Tray nach einer Weile langsam auf und rieb sich seine schmerzenden Knochen.

China hatte in einem Anflug von Wut mehrere Minuten auf seinen hilflosen Körper eingeschlagen und sah jetzt schon wesentlicher entspannter zu ihrem Mann, die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf waren jetzt auch endlich abgeklungen.

Sie wollte gerade ihre Stimme erheben, da war er schon bei ihr und küsste sie widerstandslos.

Wie immer wenn er das tat, vergaß sie alles was sie sagen wollte.

Die nächste dreiviertel Stunde verbrachten sie ohne sinnvolle zusammenhängende Sätze von sich zu geben in seinem Armen und als sie sich nach vollbrachter Glückseligkeit an ihn lehnen wollte hielt er sie davon ab.

Seine ansonsten immer so verklärten Augen klirrten vor Kälte als er ihre Verwunderung darüber erkannte.

„Was ist los, Tray?"

„Ich bin nicht schwach, China." sagte er.

China sah überrascht zu ihm.

„Das weiß ich."

Er lächelte sie kurz an, ein kaltes Lachen.

„Nein, das weißt du nicht." Er runzelte seine Stirn. „Ich habe es dir niemals gezeigt, dass ich nicht schwach bin."

Er presste seine Stirn gegen die ihre und lies sie immer noch nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich bin…", er lies wieder ab von ihr und er hob sich, griff nach seiner Hose, „der Masterlord, China. Ich habe tausende Menschen, die von meinem Urteil abhängig sind. Ich habe tausende von Feinden, die mich alle tot sehen wollen. Das ist niemals leicht und es verlangt viel von mir ab, weißt du das?"

„Ja?", sie erhob sich nun ihrerseits und suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen.

„Und dass ich das nur mache weil du es von mir willst, das weißt du auch. Ich töte Menschen China, und manchmal bin ich sogar so grausam und töte sie nicht. Ich verhandle, ich kämpfe, ich will meistens einfach nur in Bett gehen und heulen und schreien und die Augen vor meinem Leben verschließen, aber ich tue es nicht, weil du es von mir willst."

Sie nickte. „Worauf willst du hinaus, Tray."

„Ich habe dich geheiratet und weißt dass es nur wegen unserem Blut war. Dass es dir dabei gleich geht wie mir. Dass wir beide wissen, das es eigentlich nicht echt ist, dass es uns zwei niemals ohne diese schreckliche Zerren das unser Blut auf einander ausübt geben würde."

„Ja, und?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und das stört dich nicht?"

China blinzelte und zog sich ihren Pullover über den Kopf.

„Am Anfang, ja. Jetzt…", sie seufzte. „Tray, ob es jetzt mein Blut ist, das mein Leben fast unerträglich macht wenn du nicht da bist, oder ob es mein Herz ist, meine freie Entscheidung, das ist beides das gleiche. Mein Blut ist ein Teil von mir und deines ist ein Teil von dir. Warum kommst du immer wieder darauf zurück?"

„Weil du es mir immer wieder antust, China. Du machst Dinge die tu nicht tun solltest.

Du versuchst mich zu töten", - „Das ist jetzt fast drei Monate her!", - „du machst nicht das was ich von dir will, du bist gegen mich." Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder vollständig angekleidet und griff mit seinen Händen fast schon zu fest nach ihren Oberarmen.

„Jeden anderen", er sah ihr traurig ins Gesicht, „hätte ich dafür schon getötet. Ich habe Menschen schon wegen anderer Verstöße getötet. China, das war wirklich sehr dumm."

„Du willst mich also töten."

„Ja und nein." Er ließ sie los. „China. Ich bin kein Dummkopf, ich weiß das ich dich brauche um meine Magie zu wirken, aber ob da noch eine Seele ist, oder nicht, das ist vollkommen egal. Ich brauche nur deinen Körper, glaube ich weiß inzwischen wie man das macht."

„Dann bring es hinter dich. Saug mir meine Seele aus." Das Einzige was in ihrem Gesicht offensichtlich eine Kampfansage war, war ihr leicht vorgerücktes Kinn.

Ansonsten hätte sie gerade aus einem Potionbuch lesen können, so gefestigt monoton war ihre Stimme.

Er lachte.

„China. Solange sie noch am Leben ist, töte ich dich nicht.", er fuhr ihr über die schwarzen Haare und überall dort wo er ankam mit seinen Fingern kam ihre natürliche Farbe zum Vorschein.

„Wenn er sie aber wirklich tötet, und ich sehe ich deinen Augen, das du nicht wirklich glaubst das es gut gehen könnte, dann töte ich dich immer noch nicht. Ich werde ein Exempel statuieren an deiner Familie."

Sie blickte starr in seine Augen.

„China, hübsche China. Ich werde jeden einzelnen vor deinen Augen töten, so schrecklich und so grausam dass ich am Ende keinen Zauber mehr brauche um deine Seele aus deinen Körper zu vertreiben. Und selbst wenn sie noch da wäre, diese Schreie und ihre Gesichter wenn ich ihr Leben ende, werden dich gefangen halten. Du wirst sie immer vor deinen Augen halben. Jede Sekunde, jeden Atemzug."

Einen langen Moment lang sahen sich beide nur in die Augen, schließlich nickte sie.

„Ich werde kämpfen, Tray. Ich werde dich das nicht machen lassen. Du hast keine Macht über meine Familie."

„Ihr habt geschworen meinen Wünschen zu entsprechen, das habt ihr nicht getan."

„Du brauchst uns."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Warum willst du das dann machen! Es ist dumm, du wirst den Krieg verlieren, du wirst alles verlieren an dem dir jemals etwas gelegen ist."

Er sah sie an, zu ihrer Überraschung rollte eine Träne über seine Wange.

„Das hab ich doch schon."

„Geht es hier wirklich um deine dumme Schwester?", rief sie aus, „Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es hier um deine Schwester geht. Um was dreht sich dieses Gespräch. Tray?"

„Tray?"

„Ich habe es versucht" flüsterte er leise, „immer und immer wieder. Ich habe es mir vorgesagt, ich habe so viel vergeben und so viel gehofft und immer und immer wieder von neuen begonnen, China. Jeden Tag, seitdem wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben. Am Anfang war ich so glücklich. Bis ich verstanden hatte das ich damit nicht zu tun hatte, dass ich dich noch nicht mal leiden kann. Das mein Leben ohne dich schrecklich ist, fast schon grausam und leer, das ich dich körperlich brauche, wie andere die Luft zum Atmen und das bei all den Gefühlen die mich deinetwegen täglich überrennen ich mit dir nichts anfangen kann. Schau mich an, China, was du aus mir gemacht hast, ist so schrecklich, so absolut grauenhaft, das ich mir selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen kann."

Er wischte sich seine nassen Augen trocken.

„Und trotzdem habe ich es geschafft. Ich habe dich immer noch gebraucht und gewollt und geliebt. Das tue ich auch jetzt noch."

„Was willst du sagen. Ich kenne diese Selbstzweifel schon, die plagen dich seit Jahren, Tray. Das nicht neu. Warum, dann heute."

Er begann zu lachen.

„China, weil es heute schweigt. Mein Blut schweigt. Und endlich kann es sehen, so wie es ist. Was uns wirklich verbindet, was uns vereinigt. Und China. Da ist nichts. Noch nicht einmal der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer, den ich hatte, als ich aus dem Kokon kam ist noch der Rede wert. Du bist wie ein Stück Blech."

„Du bist mein Mann."

„Ich bin ein Malfoy. Wenn ich wirklich, in meiner Seele dein Mann wäre, müsste ich dir doch vertrauen. Ohne mein Blut, traue ich dir nicht mal so weit wie du spucken kannst."

„Komm mir nicht mehr zu nahe, bitte. Du bist schuld an dem Leben das ich führe und ich kann es kann es kaum erwarten."

„Was?" sie sah ihn entsetzt an. Er war so anders.

„Das er sie tötet und ich euch alle auslöschen kann, natürlich. Was hast du gedacht?"

Er lächelte sie nur an und apparierte davon.

China stand eine Minute oder etwas länger da und setze sich dann auf einen der Stühle des Esszimmers. Obwohl sie fast bewegungslos auf dem hohen Stuhl saß, sah man ihr doch an, dass es in ihrem Kopf rumorte.

Hin und wieder waren Wort- beziehungsweise Wortfetzen von ihr zu vernehmen, von einem entrüsteten „Blech! Ich… BLECH!" über das leise, „Blut, Blut, Blut, Blut--- immer die gleiche Leier" bis zu dem am Ende recht kleinlaut ausgesprochenen „So war das nicht geplant. Verdammt!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und klatschte energisch in die Hände.

Elfwine erschien und zog, nachdem er ihre unruhige Gestalt erblickt hatte, eine seiner fast nicht erkenntlichen Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Dame Malfoy? Womit vermag ich euch zu dienen?"

China sah auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Zwei Dinge. Erstens, bring mir das Buch über Kokonflüche, denn es scheint ich habe wieder mal etwas Überlebenswichtiges überlesen, und zweitens, richte eine Totenzeremonie für die ganze Familie Weasley aus. Wir dürften sie höchstwahrscheinlich in drei Tagen brauchen."

Elfwine nickte poppte aber noch nicht davon.

„Darf ich fragen, Dame Malfoy, ob dies mit dem Blutwahn des Herrn Weasley zusammenhängt und seinem unverminderten Aufbruch, seine Frau zu töten in seinem Ärger ob ihres schändliches Verrates an ihrer Ehe, oder…?"

China lachte. „Nein, nur fadenscheinig, eigentlich liegt es an mir."

Elfwine sah sie mit strengen Augen an.

„Ihr habt den Masterlord wieder verärgert? Habt ihr wieder versucht herauszufinden wie weit ihr euch vorwagen dürft bei ihm?"

Sie nickte leise. Elfwine seufzte leise aus und schlug dann mit seiner kleinen Hand einmal über ihren Kopf.

„Das war in dieser angespannten Situation, werte Dame, ein wirklich, wirklich dummer Schachzug. Dessen seit ihr euch doch bewusst."

China nickte ein weiteres Mal.

„Was hat es mit dem Kokonfluch auf sich?" sagte Elfwine streng.

„Ich sprach den schwarzen Kaja auf ihn aus."

Elfwine zog ein weiteres Mal seine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Dobberius."

Dieser poppte wie auf Befehl herein.

„Ich weiß es schon, ich weiß es schon, die Dame Malfoy hat den werten Masterlord verärgert, verärgert, verärgert. Sie ist ein dummes, dummes Kind."

Er schnippte und ein altes Buch, das ihn wohl erschlagen hätte, wenn es nicht in der Luft schwebte, erschien vor ihnen.

„Es heißt dass der schwarze Kaja die Emotionen beruhigt." sagte er dann, nachdem er einige Momente in dem Buch gelesen hatte. Er blätterte um und schüttelte dann seinen kaum behaarten Kopf.

„Wie die werte Dame Malfoy in ihrem jugendlichen Eifer überlas, lässt es nach bestimmter Zeit, aber den Geist verwirrt und dennoch klarer zurück als zuvor." Dobberius schnippte und das Buch verschwand wieder.

„Sein Zustand wird noch einige Tage anhalten, dann wird sein Blut ihm wieder den Verstand einflössen, den er so nötig braucht. Und etwas später wird er wieder der Dame Malfoy verfallen sein."

Fast schon enttäuscht runzelte der die Stirn.

„Hoffen wir für alle dass in der Zwischenzeit folgende Mirakel über uns einstürzen werden:"

Er sah China ins Gesicht. „Das die Dame Malfoy endlich ihre Neugier zügelt und zum zweiten, das die blonde Herrin Weasley uns alle überrascht. Es würde mich und meine QuEena nämlich schwer treffen gegen den Masterlord zu Felde ziehen zu müssen."

Er blickte noch einmal böse zu China, verpasste ihre eine magische Kopfnuss und puffte wieder davon.

China saß da und rieb sich fluchend die Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr.

„Das hätte schlechter laufen können."

Eine weitere Kopfnuss später saß sie alleine am Esstisch und rieb sich auch noch die andere Seite.

„Oder hätte auch besser laufen können. Das ist nicht meine Schuld. AUUU!"

_Epistel dreiundfünfzig_

_Liebes Tagebuch. _

_Ich habe schlimme Dinge getan. _

_Ich kann noch nicht einmal darüber sprechen, denke ich. _

_Es ist… schrecklich, jetzt da ich weiß was für ein Mensch ich bin und ein Teil von mir versteht die Verachtung die man mir entgegenbringt. Hochachtung, Verachtung, Misstrauen,… die Mischung an unterschiedlichen Emotionen, die mir entgegenschlagen von den verschiedensten Personen. _

_Ich habe mit der Wache geschlafen. _

_Ich hätte es nicht tun müssen, das gebe ich zu. _

_Es hat mir auch keinen Spass gemacht, es war auch nicht besonders erbaulich, aber ich habe mit ihm geschlafen. _

_Für ein Stückchen Brot und frisches Wasser. _

_Ich habe es getan weil ich wusste was dann passiert. _

_Weil ich wusste – er – würde dann kommen. _

_Dass gab mir Kraft. _

_Iin dieser Zelle, da habe ich mich schrecklich verhalten, habe Fleur keinen Respekt entgegengebracht, oder Hermine, habe nur für mich selbst alles getan, jeder einzelne Handgriff den ich getätigt hatte, zielte darauf ab nur mich und mein Kind aus dieser Lage zu befreien. _

_Ich hatte die Beiden schlicht und ergreifend einfach vergessen. Nein ich hatte die beiden schlicht und ergreifend aus meiner Rechnung, mit vollem Gewissen ausgeschlossen. _

_Das ist schrecklich, ich weiß. _

_Aber es scheint das zu sein was ich bin. _

_Es heißt immer „in vino veritas". _

_Eine Zeit lang habe ich daran geglaubt. _

_Aber jetzt glaube ich dass es Extremsituationen sind, die einem zeigen was für ein Mensch man ist. _

_Die einem zeigen, was man wert ist und wo man noch versagt. _

_Ich habe auf menschlicher Ebene versagt. _

_Ich hätte anderes reagieren sollen, aber ich konnte und wollte nicht. Meine Prioritäten hatten sich geändert, weil ich einfach jetzt so bin. _

…

_Ich bin noch immer schwach, missversteh mich nicht. _

_Ich weiß noch immer nicht wie ich mir helfen soll. ich komme mir immer noch unnütz vor. _

_Aber es scheint so, das ich mich wirklich in einem ganz anderen Licht sehe wie all die anderen. _

_Als er vor mir stand, so grauenhaft und schreckenerregend, so ungestüm und wild und böse und grausam und wütend, voller Hass auf mich, auf unser Kind, auf jeden und allen, wie das Blut seiner Gegner von ihm runtertropfte und er mich mit diesen fremden Augen ansah, die so absolut nichts mehr von ihm enthielten… ich hatte keine Angst. _

_Ich verstand es nur nicht. _

_Wie sich Fleur von so einem Wesen hatte töten lassen? _

_Es wirkte so lächerlich in meinen Augen. So unbedeutend und schwach. Sicher war da diese körperliche was atemberaubende Ausstrahlung, die einem seine eigene Schwäche vor Augen führte aber, schwach zu sein, war für mich nichts Neues. Charles war schon immer stärker gewesen als ich. _

_Aber ansonsten wartete er nur darauf. Auf irgendetwas. Sein Blick war auf mich konzentriert, er starrte mich an, Hass triefte aus seinen Augen. Und… und nach einer Weile konnte ich nicht anderes als lachen. _

„_Das ist alles?", sagte ich. „Das ist wovor sich alle fürchten."_

_Sein heißer Atem hauchte in mein Gesicht, aber es machte mir noch immer keine Angst. _

_Ich griff mit meinen Beiden Hände nach oben wo ich seinen Kopf vermutete, er bebte vor Wut als ich sein Gesicht mit meinen Fingern abtastete und langsam bis zu seinen armen vorarbeitete. _

„_Das ist wirklich alles?" Ich lies in los und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so was tötet mich nicht."_

_Es war als wäre das das einfachste der Welt. _

_ich sagte es, ich glaubte es und so war es. _

_So was tötet mich nicht. _

_Niemals. _

_Dann begann er zu knurren. Er schrie, er fauchte, er bellte sogar, er sprang mich an, er pinnte mich unter sich auf den Boden, er tat vieles aber er tat nicht weh. _

_Es war ein komisches Gefühl, aber ich wusste es einfach. _

_Das er mir nichts tun würde. Das egal was er tat, egal wie schrecklich es wohl aussah, er mir nichts tat. _

_Etwas anders kam mir gar nicht in den Sinn. _

_Und als es mir zu bunt wurde, erkannte ich das er tat was ich wollte, widerwillig zwar, immer noch mit diesem Hintergedanken mich zu töten, nicht mir Schmerzen zu zufügen, sondern einfach nur zu töten, und nun ja, --- ich nutze es aus. _

_Ich verließ mit dem Schutz meines aufgebrachten Gatten das dunkle Verlies und ignorierte mehr oder weniger die verwunderten Aufrufe seiner Verwandten, die draußen noch immer auf ihn warteten. _

_Sie hatten nicht erwartet mich zu sehen. _

_Ich blickte kurz zu Fleur. _

_Überheblich war ich und mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. _

„_Von so was lässt du dich töten?" fragte ich sie und schüttelte amüsiert darüber meinen Kopf. „Wieso?"_

_Es war, wirklich, eine absolut ernst gemeinte Frage._

_Wie hatte sie sich von Will in dieser Form auch nur irgendwie anrühren lassen! Ich verstand es nicht. _

_Ich konnte es wohl nicht verstehen. _

_Schlussendlich löste ich meinen Blick von ihr und ich wandte mich wieder Charles zu. _

„_Such den Mann der mit mir geschlafen hat, Charles. Und bitte, suche ihn langsam."_

_Er sah mich kurz an, dann ging er los. Ich ging langsam hinterher. _

_Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis er ihn gefunden hatte. _

_Ich blickte dem langen Todesser ins Gesicht. _

„_Ich dachte, du solltest die Früchte deiner Arbeit sehen, Todesser."_

_Er sah zu Charles. Dann wieder zu mir. _

„_Und ich dachte, du solltest die Früchte deiner Arbeit genießen." _

_Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und sah dabei zu wie Charles den Todesser langsam tötete. _

_Ich hätte ihn wohl schreien hören sollen, und vielleicht habe ich das ja auch, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. _

_Ich erinnere mich daran dass Charles gründlich war und das ich im letzten Moment, bevor das Leben aus des Todessers Augen verschwand, auflachte, aber ansonsten ist alles sehr verschwommen und unklar. _

_Woran ich mich erinnere, ist, als Charles sich von dem noch zuckenden Körper wegdrehte und wieder zu mir her sah, dass das Rot, da aus seinen Augen verschwunden war. _

_Und dass ich jetzt, wo ich wieder Verstand erblickte, und Hass und Wut und Fassungslosigkeit, Angst verspürte. _

_Sein normalerweise so ruhiges Gesicht zuckte vor lauter Wut. _

_Sein dann ausgestreckter Arm zeigte zur Tür hinaus, er vibrierte fast schon. Ich konnte seine angespannten Muskeln unter seinem Gewand sehen. _

_Es war dieser Augenblick in dem mir persönlich Angst und Bang wurde. _

_Und es war dieser Augenblick, in dem ich verstand, dass das was ich getan hatte schrecklich gewesen war und dass ich dafür zahlen würde. Höchstwahrscheinlich mit meinem Leben. _

_Ich fühlte mich ganz klein und unbedeutend, nickte leise mit dem Kopf und ging durch die Gänge zurück ins Freie. _

_Er folgte mir, ich hörte ein stetes Schurren hinter mir. _

_Dann war ich endlich wieder an der frischen Luft, es war angehender Abend, er kam heraus aus dem, wie es aussah, Felsvorsprung und ich sah dass er den toten Leichnam des Todessers mitgezerrt hatte. _

_Er lies ihn liegen und von überall her, ich schwöre es, kamen Werwölfe angerannt und fraßen den Todesser auf. _

_Und dass war kein schöner Anblick. _

_Als ich meinen Blick wieder abwenden konnte, hatte Charles einen Blutkreis gemacht, einige Phrasen intoniert, ein Portal geöffnet und dann stieß er mich dort durch. _

_Ich fiel auf den harten Steinboden des Empfangsraumes im Wealseymanor. _

_Charles landete wesentlich sanfter als ich. _

_Es waren alle da, bis auf Mollandy und Arthur, und sie alle starrten mich an. _

_Mein Bruder kam auf mich zugelaufen und half mir auf, ich dankte ihm, er zauberte eine Bank für mich und lies mich erst einmal hinsetzen. _

_Es war für mich erschreckend zu sehen wie er sich mit Charles unterhielt und dabei meines Gatten Gesicht wieder so war wie immer, doch als er zu mir her sah, da war es wieder diese Fratze. _

_Ich weiß nicht warum Tray es sagte oder genau wie, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt begann ich wieder die Schmerzen zu fühlen und das Atmen viel mir schwer, aber es war wohl ein Auftrag oder so. _

_Er sagte: „Und bitte, hör auf sie so anzuschauen. Kontrollier dich ein bisschen besser, Charles."_

_Mein Mann, mein Charles, begann zu lachen. _

_Richtig zu lachen. _

_Laut und …tief und herzhaft. _

_Er lachte eine lange Weile lang. _

_Dann verstummte er so plötzlich wie er begonnen hatte und blickte an Tray zu mir vorbei, direkt in meine Augen. _

„_**Glaubst du, mein Masterlord, deine unnütze Schwester würde noch leben, wenn ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle hätte. So dumm kannst noch nicht ein Mal du sein.", **sagte er. _

_Er lächelte mir böse ins Gesicht, eines dieser Grinser, die Augen erreichten. _

_Ich bekam von den folgenden Gesprächen nicht mehr viel mit, mir klang nur seine Stimme in meinen Ohren, verfolgte mich und verbannte mich in die schon längst überfällige Ohnmacht, die ich mir eingentlich schon viel früher gewünscht hätte._


	17. Sammlung XVII

ICh weiß dass einige diese Geschcihte verfolgt haben und ich hab sie fertig.

Ich bin ja noch nicht so lang auf ff-net, aber ich will euch nur Sagen, Rose verfolgt mich schon seit 2004!!! und ich bin froh das ich der ganzen NEBENGESCHICHTE endlcih ein Ende setzen konnte.

ICh bin sehr zufrieden und ich hoffe euch gefällt das Ende auch.

Bussi MariaSAntara

Von gelben Ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, Sammlung XVII

Epistel vier und fünzig

Es war spät geworden im Haus der Malfoys.

Tray saß am Bett seiner Schwester und seufzte.

Seine Finger in einander verschränkt, seinen Kopf darauf gebettet, die Schultern verkrampft, der Rücken verspannt, die Augen geschlossen.

Tagelang lag sie nun schon hier, schlafend und doch ohne Ruhe, meist still doch hin und wieder klangen ihre Schreie so laut in seinen Ohren dass es ihm vorkam als müsste sein Kopf gleich zerplatzen.

Und er- machtlos.

Seine eigene Schwester rührte sich nicht und er war nur dass- machtlos!  
Wann und wo er seinen Weg und vor allem den Glauben in eine gute Welt verloren hatte, war ihm nicht so recht klar, aber dass es so war, das wusste er.

Hatte sich denn alles gegen ihn verschworen, in diesem Scheißhaufen von einem Leben dass er führen musste.

Konnte es nicht einmal so gehen wie er es brauchte.

Er krallte seine Finger ineinander.

Der Schmerz ließ ihn verwundert hochfahren, Blut sickerte langsam unter seinen Nägeln hervor.

Gedankenverloren schleckte er seine Finger ab.

Agnes räusperte sich.

Sie beobachtete ihren Schwager zweiten Grades schon seit drei Tagen, wie er tatenlos am Bett seiner Schwester saß, sinnierte und die Hoffnung fahren lies.

Und, sie gab es offen und ehrlich zu, verstand beim besten Willen nicht wieso er es tat.

Tray und Rose standen sich nicht besonders nahe. Sie liebten sich, dass war schon klar, aber sie hatten kein nahes Verhältnis zueinander. Auch wenn ihrer beider Leben in den letzen Monat zueinander geführt hatte, so war es immer noch ein leben ohne den anderen und warum er hier saß, sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lies, sich fast schon in dieser unsinnigen Aufgabe verlor, verstand sie nicht.

Es war ja nicht so als ob sie starb.

Er hatte auch keine Schuld daran dass sie hier lag. Es war ganz und gar die Erschöpfung die sie ans Bett band und….

„Zum letzen Mal, was tust du hier, Tray?", fragte sie ihn also, hoffend er würde sie dieses Mal nicht ignorieren.

Er sah zu ihr auf.

Agens hob nur ihre Hand und zeigte auf die Tür.

„Da draußen spielt die Musik, mein Lieber, nicht hier. Rose ist bei mir in besten Händen und da draußen", sie zeigte noch mal auf die Tür, „ist Krieg und der ist nicht ohne dich zu gewinnen. Ich meine", sie sah zu Rose, bleich wie sie dalag, den Bauch rund und prall, die Haare wie einen Heiligenschein um ihren Kopf gelegt, „darauf zu warten dass sie aufwacht ist sinnlos, schließlich halte ich sie sediert."

Er nickte.

„Weiß ich."

„Was tust du dann hier? Ich meine, ich versteh dass nicht! Du bist unser Masterlord, auch wenn sie deine Schwester ist, sollten wir alle vor ihr kommen."

„Weiß ich."

Sie lachte. „Ach gut, wenn du dass weißt." murmelte sie.

Er wandte sich wieder von ihr ab.

Agnes wartete noch einige zeit auf eine bessere Antwort, aber sie kam nicht.

Also ging sie ins nächste Zimmer, zum nächsten Patienten.

Hermine empfing sie mit einem milden Lächeln.

„Er schaltet wieder mal auf stur?"

„Ich nehme an du bist nicht überrascht." entgegnete Agnes.

Sie ging zur Hermines bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Ihr Unterkleid raschelte etwas als sie es zurecht strich.

Die Jüngere schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Tray war schon immer leicht eingeschnappt. Und nach dem Streit nach den er mit China gehabt hat, …"

„Sie hat dir davon erzählt?!"

Hermine nickte.

„Sie ist sehr aufgebracht und verzweifelt und beschämt, glaub ich auch. Bei ihr weiß man nie, sie versteckt es sehr gut."

„Die beiden müssen es auch immer eskalieren lassen, dass letzte mal dass sie sich so in den Haaren gelegen hatten, musste ich zig Knochen richten, von den Flüchen ganz zu schweigen. Ich dachte Ronald hätte mit Tray gesprochen."

„Das hat er auch getan, und ich hab mit China gesprochen, aber die beiden waren immer schon schwierig."

Agnes musste grinsen.

„Dabei ging es letztens besser mit ihnen. Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt sie würden nach zehn Jahren die Kurven kriegen."

Obwohl bettlägerig, musste Hermine das Grinse gleich schäbig retournieren.

„Ich glaub das haben sie auch. Und deswegen geht es ihnen gerade auch nicht gut. Deswegen verkriecht er sich bei seiner Schwester und kommt nicht aus dem Zimmer raus."

Agnes konnte ihr nicht folgen.

„Was meinst du…?"

Hermine fuhr sich über die Augen.

„Mein blonder Freund merkt gerade dass er jetzt keine Ausreden mehr hat."

„Ausreden?"

„Sie nicht zu lieben. Wenn sein Blut jetzt wirklich schweigt und nichts ihn daran hindert über die letzen Jahre nachzudenken dann wird es ganz einfach sein was ihm früher oder später in den Kopf herumschwirrt."

„Liebe?" Agnes glaubte es noch nicht mal als sie es aussprach. Sie hatte mit Dobberius gesprochen und was Tray gesagt und gedroht hatte, dass war sicher nicht ein Akt von Liebe.

Jeder hatte davon gehört und jeder hatte es geglaubt.

Es ihm zugetraut.

Auch China. Und …

„Niemals." sagte Agnes.

„Doch." Hermine lächelte zu ihr hinüber.

„Doch. Und wenn es Tage dauert, aber irgendwann wird er aufstehen, Rose Zimmer verlassen und es wissen."

„Das glaube ich erst wenn ich es sehe und dann ist es nur sein Blut das wieder spricht."

„Daran kannst du ruhig festhalten, aber sein Blut und er sind die Selben. Wenn das für meinen Ronald gilt, gilt es erst recht für Tray."

Agnes stand auf.

„Mag sein, oder auch nicht, aber deswegen kam ich nicht zu dir."

„Dachte ich mir schon."

„und?" fragte Agnes.

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Noch nicht mal ein Flimmern."

„Du siehst gar nichts."

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Anges seufzte.

„Wir hätten weiterreden sollen." murrte sie zu sich selbst, zu Hermine gewandt, sagte sie lauter dass sie es schon wieder hinkriegen würde.

Tray dachte lange über Rose nach.

Dann dachte er über Charles nach. Daran wie er ausgesehen hatte und sich angehört und … daran wie Ronald reagiert hatte. Er dachte über die Zwillinge nach, einen Moment lang, dann über Mollandy und dass sie noch immer vermisst wurde, Fleur und William, über alle die ihm in den Sinn kamen und als allerletztes an seine Frau.

Als er merkte dass sein Blut noch immer schwieg, fluchte er.

„nicht mir." knurrte er. „Nicht sie."

Er blinzelte.

„Oh nein.", er griff neben seinen Stuhl und schnappte sich seine Jacke vom Boden, „ Wie Blech, Blech…, Blech!", Tray sprang auf und lief zur Tür.

„Die wird nie wieder mit mir schlafen, scheiße!"

Tray lief zur nächsten Feuerstelle und transportierte sich nach Weasley Manor.

Er konnte sich noch wundern als er in Hogwarts herauskam, aber wehren konnte er sich nicht.

Es war der elfte März 2011.

Der Tag an dem Er wiederkehrte.

Der Tag an dem sie verloren.

Epistel fünfundfünzig

Ronald sah zu seinem Bruder.

Recht furchterregend sah er schon aus, mit all dem Blut auf seinem Körper und den Stückchen von Haut.

Er hatte von dem Todesser nicht viel übriggelassen.

Er blickte in die Runde.

„Geht." sagte er nur, sein Vater und Percival verstanden den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und standen auf, gingen langsam aus dem Zimmer, nur William blieb.

„Also sprich dich aus, Bruder.", sagte er dann gleich ruhig wie Ronald, „hast ja lang genug geschwiegen."

Charles lächelte.

„Ist das Spott?"

William zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meine Frau hat ihre Beine auf jeden Fall mal nicht für jemand anderen breitgemacht."

Ronald zog die Luft scharf ein, erstaunlicherweise blieb Charles ruhig. Er setze sich nur etwas gerader auf.

„Ich weiß, du spürst es genau wie ich und Percival. Spürst wenn sie nur an einen anderen denkt. Oder ihn küsst." Er grinste ihm ins Gesicht, dann wurde er plötzlich ernst, „Aber dann, hast du sie ja niemals geheiratet also, Moment", theatralisch hielt er inne, „spürst du es nicht. So ein Pech, hast du ihre Verzweiflungsficks gar nicht mitbekommen. Tsss."

Er lächelte wieder.

„Geh ruhig zu deiner Schlampe und lass dich weiter betrügen, aber Bruder, unsere Gemeinsamkeiten hin oder her, küss noch einmal meine Frau und ich töte dich. Klar?"

Er blickte seinem Bruder so lange in die Augen bis er nickte.

„Kümmere dich um dein Mädchen."

William blickte zur Ronald, der nickte.

Er verließ den Raum.

Ronald kratze sich am Kopf und schnappte sich eine Laus aus seinen Haaren.

„Lupin!" fluchte er und zerdrückte das Tier. Typisch Werwölfe. Die hatten immer eine Extraüberraschung parat

Charles sah ihn an.

„Gib mir den Titel." sagte er dann.

Ronald hob verwundert die Augenbraue.

„Heute sind wir aber direkt, Bruder. Und", er dachte kurz nach, „Nein."

Wieder lächelte Charles.

„Dann stirbst du."

„Ich weiß dass du das glaubst."

„Ich Scherze nicht." kam es ruhig zurück.

Ronald schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich auch nicht und das ist der Unterschied zwischen Dir und Mir." Ronald stand auf. „Um Lord Weasley zu sein, hätte ich mir keine Chance gegeben, ich hätte mich gerade eben getötet in einem kleinen Augenblick von Unachtsamkeit."

Er schien zu wachsen.

„Ich nehme mir was mir gefällt. Mir sind die Konsequenzen egal, das waren sie schon immer."

Charles versuchte aufzuspringen, konnte es aber nicht. Sein Blut war zu schwer.

Wieder schoss das Blut in seine Augen, wich aber schon im nächsten Moment zurück.

Sein kleiner Bruder stand vor ihm, er sah so aus wie immer, nur seine Augen waren Rot.

„Ich sah sie, wollte sie, nahm sie, und Aus. Du sahst, wolltest sie und ließt sie von deinem Bruder vögeln. Hätte er sich nicht deiner erbarmt in seiner dunkelsten Stunde wärst du noch immer in deinem Zimmer heulend. Und Aus."

Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Ich sah den Titel, wollte ihn, nahm ihn mir und Aus. Du sahst, wolltest und ließt ihn dir von mir wegnehmen. Hätte ich ihn mir nicht schon längst genommen hättest du immer noch nicht den Mumm für den alleinigen Gedanken aufgebracht. Und Aus."

Er klopfte ihm auf die Schultern.

„Was ich sehe und will, nehme ich mir. Du willst, und versagst. Das hast du schon immer getan und wirst auch immer tun. Hätte Hermine getan was Rose getan hätte, wäre sie jetzt tot. Ich hätte sie getötet. Und sie ist noch nicht einmal meine Frau. Ich würde jetzt nicht mit meinem Bruder sprechen und mit ihm über irgendetwas verhandeln um meine Gedanken zu beschäftigen. Ich würde nicht mit allen Mitteln versuchen sie am Leben zu halten, obwohl die Wut in mir so groß ist dass es mich fast zerreist, dass ich kaum atmen kann. Sie aus dem Zimmer schicken." Er lachte schäbig.

Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne und sprach in sein linkes Ohr.

„Ich würde nicht wie ein verletzter Mensch darauf reagieren Bruder. Sondern nur wie die Bestie die ich bin. Deshalb", er hauchte es schon fast, „bin ich der Lord Weasley und du nicht. Konsequenzen sind für einen Lord Weasley uninteressant. Du und deine Frau passt gut zusammen, ihr denkt immer nach. Ich tu das nur sehr selten."

Er war von ihm weggegangen und stand nun bei der Tür.

„Das nächste Mal bin ich nicht so nachsichtig wie heute. Und Aus."

Wütend schmiss er die Türe zu als er das Zimmer verließ.

„Lebt er noch." mit diesen Worten wurde er empfangen

Ronald nickte und sah zu William.

„Sagte ich dir nicht du sollst dich um deine Fleur kümmern."

„Das werde ich, ich musste nur wissen ob…"

„Ich habe ihm nichts getan."

Erleichtert schnaufte William aus.

„Das ist gut."

„Gut?", murrte der Lord Weasley, „Was ist hieran gut?! Er steht total unter Schock. Ich dachte nicht das er irgendetwas erleben würde das noch schlimmer für ihn sein würde als das mit China, aber seine Frau. Entführt und dann… ich brächte die Kraft nicht auf für sie zu kämpfen. Die Geister sind so entzürnt, ich würde nicht kämpfen wollen. Wärst du er", er sah fragend zu ihm, „würdest du für sie kämpfen? Wenn sie Fleur wäre?!"

William sagte zwar nichts, schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf.

„Er muss sie sehr lieben."

William nickte. „Natürlich tut er das. Die beiden leben schließlich in der gleichen, krassen Soapopera. Haben sie schon immer."

„Und er redet."

„Er redet." William schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bekommst meinen VanGogh sobald er restauriert ist."

Damit trennten sich ihre Wege.

Jeder ging zu seinem Mädchen und jeder hoffte sie würden ihnen niemals so was antun.

Denn ob Charles einfach immer unnatürlich sich und sein Umfeld kontrollieren würde oder nicht, sie würden niemals kämpfen können.

Denn sie würden einfach töten.

Und das Schlimme daran war wohl dass sie es nicht falsch fanden.

Epistel sechsundfünzig

Charles saß auf dem dunkeln Sessel im Wohnraum des zweiten Stockes und starrte ins Feuer.

Agnes lächelte ihn an.

„Es geht ihr gut. Ich halte sie und das Baby mit einem leichten Sedativzauber schlafend, ich muss ihn zwar alle fünf Stunden erneuern, aber alles was stärker ist könnte das Kind verletzten." Sie hielt kurz inne. Für einen kurzen Moment nahm sie sich die Zeit Charles zu betrachten, seine Haare ungewaschen, das Blut klebte nach zwei Tagen noch immer auf seiner Kleidung, nur sein Gesicht und seine Hände waren grob gesäubert.

Essen stand auf einem Beistelltisch neben ihm, unangerührt, das Wasser wirkte schon schal.

Dieser Mann war ein Unikum in der Weasleywelt, wurde ihr klar und es war erstaunlich.

Vielleicht hatte er sich zeit gelassen mit allen seinen Entscheidungen, aber dafür … Percy hätte sie getötet, hätte sie es sich getraut. Charles nicht.

Er war schon immer sonderbar gewesen, aber vielleicht hing es auch mit Voldemort zusammen und den Tag als er China fast getötet hatte. Vielleicht hatte sich da etwas in Charles geändert. Etwas was sonst in ihm gewesen war, nicht weg, denn Charles war rücksichtslos wie alle anderen der Weasleys, aber anders rücksichtslos und das rettete Rose gerade das Leben.

Wie dem auch sei, sie würde es Charles wohl sagen müssen.

Agenes räusperte sich.

„Sie versuchen sie durch das Kind zu töten.", sagte sie.

Er wirkte nicht überrascht. Die Familiengeister waren schon immer lästig gewesen, Agnes wusste dass er seit der Heirat mit Rose mit ihnen zu kämpfen hatte, aber nun hatte sie eine neue Art gefunden und fühlten sich wohl in ihren Einwürfen bestätigt. Diese Scheißer. Sie wusste noch wie sie ständig an ihren Gedanken genagt hatten und ihr Zweifel eingesetzt hatten, Mistviecher.

„Du hältst sie deswegen sediert."

Agnes nickte.

„Dann mach weiter so."

„und du."

ER sagte nichts.

Er ging nur zur Feuerstelle.

„Zum Steinbogen."

Im Grünen Feuer verschwand er.

12. März 2011 war es als Charles aus dem Hain seiner Familie trat, frisches Blut auf seiner Kleidung und einen wütenden Schwarm an Geistern hinter sich, das Totemwesen das ihn repräsentierte lag schwer verprügelt auf der Wiese.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht de Lord Weasley, aber ich bin der Ehemann von Rose. Bitte", er wischte sich das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel, „wenn noch jemand von euch etwas gegen sie hat, greift mich an! Ich kann es kaum erwarten auch mit euch den Boden zu waschen."

Ein Tier kam auf ihn zu.

Charles sah ihm in die Augen.

Und es ging.

Er lächelte noch nicht einmal.

„Malfoy Manor." sagte er und blickte verwundert als er sich in Hogwarts wiederfand.

Eine samtige Stimme empfing ihn.

„Mr. Weasley…"

„Black.", wollte er sagen, doch ein extremstarker Unbeweglichkeitszauber hielt ihn gefangen, „…willkommen. Mein Herr sagte mir er freue sich auf dieses Treffen schon seit einigen Jahren und er habe Besonderes mit ihnen vor."

Er konnte die Augen noch nicht ein Mal schließen als er in seinen Untergang geflogen wurde.

Epistel siebenundfünfzig

_Als ich die Augen machte, wusste ich etwas stimmte nicht. _

_Ich konnte es fühlen, aber ich konnte es nicht zuordnen. _

_Es ließ mir fast das Blut in den Adern stocken, so fest brach es über mich herein, wie eine Welle von Unwohlsein, schlimmer noch als am Anfang meiner Schwangerschaft. _

_Es war ein grauenhaftes Gefühl. _

_Ich sprang auf, ich lief ins nächste Zimmer und sah dort Agnes am Boden liegen, sich den Kopf haltend und schreiend. _

_tot. Tot. Tot. _

_Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett. Sie zitterte. _

„_Schlechtes Gefühl. Ganz schlechtes Gefühl." murmelte sie immer wieder. _

_Ein lautes Kreischen aus dem nächsten Raum ließ mich aufhören. _

_Es war Fleur und sie schrie wie jemand dem man bei lebendigem Leib aufschnitt. _

_Ich rannte weiter zu ihr und konnte kaum glauben was ich sah. _

_Ein Hauself schlug mit einer Axt auf ihr Bein ein. _

_Es war schon fast ab. Sie blutete erstaunlich wenig. _

„_Agnes!!!" schrie ich und scheinbar genau im richtigen Tonfall denn sie kam noch im selben Moment. _

„_Du dumme Kuh", schrie sie Fleur zusammen und riss dem Hauself die Axt aus den Ärmchen. _

„_Er stirbt, Ägnes!! Befrei misch von die unnutz Fuß, rapidè! Isch muss su meine William."_

_Ich sah sie an als käme sie von einem anderen Stern, dann überkam es mich wie ein Kornfeld im Hagel, unverhofft und hart._

„_Charles."_

_Ich flüsterte es noch nicht ein Mal. _

_Charles. _

_Das ungute Gefühl war Charles. _

_Agnes sah zu Fleur und schlug noch im selben Moment zu. _

_Der Fuß war ab und nach dem sie nicht weniger als sieben Sprüche von sich gelassen hatte, stand Fleur bleich aber nicht weniger bereit wie ich ins offene Messer zu laufen auf und ließ sich stützen. _

„_Es wird nicht lange halten." murrte Agens. _

„_Glaubst du denn, wir werde lang beste'en, Ägnes. Isch muss nur lang genug s-tehen."_

_Agnes nickte, nahm die Krüke die neben dem Bett lag und veränderte ihre Form, passte sie dem Fuß von Fleur an. _

_Inzwischen war Hermine in den Raum gewankt, grüne Flüssigkeit kam aus ihren Augen. _

_Agens stürzte auf sie zu und schnappte sie gerade noch im rechten Moment. _

„_Tut es weh?", fragte sie. _

_Hermine nickte. _

„_Hilft es?"_

_Sie nickte ein weiteres Mal. _

_Dann sagte Sie dass, was uns allen auf der Zunge lag. _

„_Lasst uns gehen."_

Epistel achtundfünzig

Als sie durch das Portal traten welches Fleur unter einigen Tanzbewegungen kreiert hatte, standen sie vor den Toren von Hogwarts.

Es war ein schauderhafter Anblick.

Hinter ihnen brannte Hogsmade und vor ihnen brannte Hogwarts.

Dort wo die große Halle war, war nur noch ein Haufen aus Steinen, Holz und Glas, überall tote Schüler, man konnte die Riesen und die Drachen durch den Wald randalieren sehen.

„Voldemort!" zischte Agnes.

Die Anderen nickten.

„Wie gehen wir vor?" fragte Hermine, ihre Augen fest zusammengekniffen, sie konnte Schemen erkennen.

Fleur wollte etwas sagen, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu folgen, sehr ernst und grimm, doch Rose kam ihr zuvor.

„_Öffne Tor, auf mein Geheiß, bei meinem Blut, bei meiner Kraft. ÖFFNE!" _

Die Damen sahen sie überrascht an.

„Seit wann kannst du das?" fragte Agnes. Hermine sah zu ihnen. „Wichtiger ist wohl weshalb sie es nicht früher verwendet hat."

„Magieleerer Raum", hetzte Rose, „, ich bin nicht mein Bruder und kann es nicht unbegrenzt sprechen."

Und dann, zwei Schritte später waren sie mitten in der Schlacht.

Es waren kaum 20 Minuten vergangen, und Agnes war schon gestorben. Sie waren in eine Gruppe von Dementoren geraten und Agens hatte sich nicht schnell genug verteidigt.

Fleur wurde immer schwächer, einzig Hermine fühlte sich besser.

Rose ging noch immer mutig voran, blieb dann aber stehen.

Entsetzt.

Fassungslos.

Starr vor Schreck.

Charles wurde von einem Riesen gehalten. Voldemort flog auf seinem Drachen und…

dann, als wäre es keine Mühe zeriss der Riese ihren Mann.

als wäre es keine Mühe.

Keine Mühe.

Keine…

ihre Augen folgten seinem Kopf als er zu Boden fiel und … der Kopf fiel weich.

So viele… … war das Tray? China?

William …

Fleur schrie auf, als sie dasselbe entdeckte wie sie auf.

Rose konnte gar nichts tun, noch nicht ein Mal schreien. Sie wandte sich nur zu Fleur und wollte noch im selben Moment sagen, ob sie wohl nicht den Mund halten könnte sie würden sonst auch entdeckt und…

Da kam es ihr wie ein Geistesblitz.

Brenda.

Sie hatte Fleur wiedergeholt, dann konnte sie auch Charles zurückholen.

Sie würde Charles zurückholen.

Sie musste Charles zurückholen.

Auch wenn es Rose selbst nicht merkte, es dauerte eine Stunde bis sie sich zu dem Tor durchgekämpft hatte, das in die andere Dimension führte, hin zu Brenda.

Sie hörte es sich nicht selbst sagen, ihr Mantra „Brenda rettet Charles, Brenda rettet Tray, Brenda rettet uns alle", sie hörte nicht wie ihr Hermine hinterher rief und auch gleich hinterherlief, sie bekam nicht mit das sie starb als sie sich schützend zwischen einen Zauber und die Blonde stellte, Sie bekam nicht mit das sie mehr Todesser tötete als kaum ein Mensch zu vor, sie bekam nur mit das sie das Tor erreichte und es passierte.

Epistel neunundfünfzig

_Ich war in Hogwarts, ich sprach mit Brenda und sie versprach mir alles würde gut. _

_Ich glaubte ihr nicht. _

_Dann wartete ich. Ich wartete und wartete und dann war sie wieder da, stieß mich durch das Portal und die Ruine die Hogwarts war lag vor mir. _

_Sie hatte gesagt alles sei wieder gut, dass alle leben würden und ich glaubte es ihr nicht und glaubte es doch. _

_Ich konnte es nicht glauben, wollte aber so sehr. _

_Ich wusste nicht wohin ich gehen sollte. _

_Langsam und sehr vorsichtig trat ich aus der kleinen Nische heraus die noch stehen geblieben war. Der Gang vor mir war unstabil, überall kam durch die Risse in den Wänden Licht, ich tastete mich vorwärts. _

_Ich betrat ein Feld, von dem ich wusste das es Hogwarts sein musste, aber es nicht glauben konnte. _

_Einzelne Steinbauten waren erhalten geblieben, doch meist war die Erde schwarz von dem Atem der Drachen und die mächtigen Hallen zerstört._

_Es lag ein dunkler Schatten über der Sonne. _

_Nein ich glaubte es nicht. _

_Wenn das gerettet war, was war dann nicht gerettet. _

_Charles – der Kopf - Dieses Bild… ich verdrängte es. _

_Ich hörte ein Rascheln. _

_Blitzschnell, blitzschnell wie eine hochschwangere, drehte ich mich um. _

„_Du bist tot" sagten wir beide gleichzeitig. _

_Ich blickte in Frederics Gesicht. _

„_Warum sollte ich tot sein?" schnappte ich zu. _

_Wenn Frederic am Leben war, dann … hatte sie vielleicht doch nicht gelogen. _

„_Wir haben alles nach dir abgesucht, das Feuer hat die Leiber der Toten total zerstört."_

_Keinen Schimmer, aber mein Rationalismus brach total in dieser unwirklichen Situation durch. _

„_SO viele Schwangere wird es wohl kaum gegeben haben."_

_Angewidert schauderte Frederic. „Du hast keinen Schimmer." stöhnte er, eine Welle schlechter Erinnerung überrollte ihn wohl. _

„_Fungusir homini?" fragte ich. Er nickte._

_Ich sah mich um. _

„_Ihr habt schnell aufgeräumt."_

_Frederic schnaufte. _

„_Wahnsinnige. Es hat…", er verstummte. _

_Griff mich an, und klopfte sich selbst gegen den Kopf so wie es Gregorius einmal getan hatte. _

„_DU MUSST SOFORT zu CHARLES."_

„_Geht es ihm Gut?!"_

_Frederic sagte gar nichts sondern schnappte mich einfach und keine Sekunde später standen wir in Weasley Manor. _

_War auch nicht mehr so viel davon übrig. _

„_Was ist hier passiert?" fragte ich vorsichtig. _

_Die Bäume waren verschwunden, der Boden aufgerissen, das Manor stand schräg in der Erde. _

„_Später." hetzte Frederic und drückte mich vor sich her. Wir gingen die ehemalige Allee hinunter, seitlich zu den Gärten bis hin zu dem Steinbogen. _

„_Seit wann ist der hier?" fragte ich. Ich meine, man musste ewig laufen und springen bis man ihn erreicht hatte. _

„_Er war schon immer hier."_

_Er blickte sich um und griff an einem Rosenstrauch von Mollandy über den Stiel bis er blutete. _

_Damit schmierte er das Tor ein. _

_Nichts tat sich. _

„_Dieser sture Hund." zischte er. _

_Ohne mich zu fragen, nahm er auch meine Hand und zerrte sie hinunter zum Stiel der Rosen. _

_Es tat heftig weh als er mir die Handflächen blutig riss. _

_Sobald es genug blutete zerrte er mich zurück und fuhr über die gleichen Stellen die er vorher benetzt hatte. _

_Er grinste. _

„_Tja, da wird der Schutz schwach, du Affe, nicht.", er blickte zu mir, „sag seinen Namen."_

„_Nein.", sagte ich, denn auf einmal wurde ich stutzig, „Wer bist du?" _

_Wer war er. Nicht Frederic. Dass war mal klar. _

„_Gregorius." _

_Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte den Armen brennen sehen. _

„_Wer bist du?" sagte ich und riss mich von ihm los, „sag mir sofort wer du bist. Ich mache nichts bevor…"_

„_Mein Bruder hat meinen Platz genommen. In einem Moment bete ich zu sterben und im nächsten Moment zerrt er meinen Geist aus meinem Körper und tauscht mit mir den Platz. Ich weiß nicht wie er es geschafft hat es permanent zu machen oder wie er es schaffte dass ich keine Probleme habe, aber er hat es gemacht, der Trottel." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut eh nicht weh. Das waren seine Letzten Worte. Dann … ich denke weil er den Schmerz nicht gewohnt war hat es ihn umgebracht. Ich bin Gregorius."_

„_Warum hast du es niemanden gesagt."_

„_Warum hätte ich." Es klang sehr bitter. „Mutter kam mir entgegen, so geblendet von Hass, schrie mich an, was ich hier suchen würde, ich konnte sie nicht ertragen. Und dann war da Susanne, sie saß dort und weinte und … sie sah es sofort. Ich musste gehen. Mit ihr."_

„_Und warum bist du wieder hier?" _

„_Brenda, und jetzt", er drehte mich wieder um, „Sag seinen Namen."_

„_Charles." ich tat es einfach. _

_Und ein kleines Tor ging auf. _

_Ich sah zu ihm. _

„_Stirbt er?" fragte ich kleinlaut. _

„_Wir wissen es nicht. Seit vier Monaten lässt er keinen hinein. Noch nicht einmal Vater und Mutter konnten wir begraben."_

_Ich reagierte auf das Vater und Mutter erst etliche Zeit später. _

„_V.. v.. v.. vier…" stotterte ich, ich durchschritt es ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden. _

_Am Anfang konnte ich ihn nicht sehen. _

_Er war total dreckig und dünn, seine Haare waren länger und hatten diesen ungesunden Schleier, am Anfang konnte ich es nicht richtig sehen, aber ihm fehlte ein Arm._

_Er saß im Gras, ganz leise, atmete vor sich hin und dass schien es zu sein. _

_Kleine Tiere krochen auf ihm herum, sogar über die offenen Augen und ein weisser Kokonähnliches Netz hatte sich über teile seines Körpers gespannt. _

_Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange ich brauchte bis ich es schaffte einen Schritt nach vorne zu gehen. _

_So dünn. _

„_Charles.", sagte ich, „Charles." _

_Ich wartete darauf dass er sich rührte, aber nichts dergleichen. _

_Da war noch nicht mal der Schimmer in seinen Augen der mich töten wollte. _

_Da war nichts. _

_Gar nichts. _

„_Charles." ich sprach etwas lauter, „ich weiß wir hatten einen … Streit, aber kannst du mich wenigstens anschauen? Wir sind ja immer noch zivilisierte Menschen, oder?"_

_Offensichtlich nicht. _

_Das war der Moment in dem mir klar wurde warum eine Beziehung, egal wie lange sie schon auf Freundschaft basierte, einfach nicht mit einer Sexuellen gleichzusetzen war. _

_Ich hatte in der ganzen Zeit die ich mit Charles verbracht hatte, keine Zeit gehabt einen Kosenamen für ihn zu finden. _

_Das kam mir jetzt sehr ungelegen. _

„_CHARLES, verflucht noch mal, schau mich an, du dummer Kerl. Ich bin deine Ehefrau und will dass du mich anschaust. SOFORT!" _

_Er blinzelte. _

_Ich blinzelte auch. _

_OK. Wenn das funktionierte, in einem reißenden Fluss griff man ja auch nach einem Strohhalm._

„_Ich habe nicht einen leblosen Fleischklumpen geheiratet bei Slytherins toten Eiern, ich verlange eine Reaktion." Er blinzelte wieder. Ich gebe zu, vielleicht wurde ich übermutig. „Merlin, das letzte mal wolltest du mich töten weil ich mit nem langen Todesser gevögelt habe", manchmal wundere ich mich selbst über meine unverfrorene Dummheit, „und jetzt krieg ich noch nicht mal eine beschissene, minimalistische Reaktion von dir." _

_irgendwie wusste ich noch in dem Moment in dem ich es aussprach dass ich echt voll eine Meise hatte._

_Erde begann zu beben, die scheiß Viecher die mich nicht leiden konnten tauchten auf und waren wohl sauer, und mein Kind gab mir einen Tritt in die Eingeweide. Da bin ich allerdings immer noch nicht sicher ob das zusammengehörte._

_Wohl aber das Vieh dass meinen Mann repräsentierte in diesem schrägen Spiegelkabinett der Seelen kam Zähnefletschend auf mich zu. _

_Reaktion ahoi. _

_Meinem Mann zu sagen er sollte mir nichts tun war einfach, selbst wenn er sich änderte. _

_Einem 2 Meter, roten, dreibeinigen Wiesel das zähnefletschend auf einen Zukam, die Leviten zu lesen war immens schwieriger. _

_Und Mein Mann blinzelte noch immer, nutzlos. _

_Ich reagierte adäquat. _

_Nach einer Schrecksekunde verbot ich dem Vieh mit aller Inbrunst mich zu essen. _

_Es hörte nicht auf mich. _

_Ich blickte mit offenen Blick meinem Ende entgegen, mein Mann schaute noch nicht mal her und blinzelte noch immer geradeaus, da kam ICH, fliegend und falkenmäßig von einem Baum herabgestürzt und schnappte das Überwiesel. _

_Das Bild wie die Beiden in der Luft mit einander kämpften, ich fand es wunderschön, auf eine schräge Art und weise. Und es öffnete mir die Augen. _

_Ich setzte mich neben Charles. Lehnte mich an ihn, sah wie er gerade aus. _

_Ich wollte einiges sagen. Sachen wie: „Ich bleib jetzt neben dir sitzen bis du was tust, und wenn ich dabei draufgehe" oder „Nicht nur du hast eine Engelsgeduld, Weasleybengel wir können das bis in die Ewigkeit durchziehen." oder auch nur dieses einfache „ES tut mir So leid.". _

_Am Ende sagte ich nichts. _

_Ich hatte wohl in den Jahren genug gesagt. _

_Da waren nur ich und Charles, mein Kopf an seiner Knochigen Schulter, und über uns meine Falkin mit dem schlechtgelaunten Wiesel in ihren Krallen. _

_Irgendwann ging eine Bewegung durch seinen Körper die mich aus meinem Trance ähnlichem Zustand beförderte. _

_Er sah zu mir hin. Ich war erstaunt, seine Augen so lebendig zu sehen. Ich meine ich hatte sie zornig gesehen und auch ein oder zwei Mal recht glücklich, aber eigentlich nie lebendig. _

„_Du…" er hatte eine schöne, aber recht herbe Stimme, „du bist echt?" _

_Ich nickte. _

_Er nickte. _

„_Gut. Ich …" er sah wieder weg von mir, „ ich bin froh das du da bist. Aber…ich bin immer noch wütend."_

_Ich sagte nichts. _

„_Wütend und ziemlich ratlos. Mehr wütend. Vor…vor allem auf mich. Weil…" er schüttelte langsam den kopf, „weil … ich eigentlich nicht wütend sondern stolz auf dich sein sollte, es aber nicht sein kann. Das macht mich wütend auf mich. Und ich bin wütend weil mein Bruder redet als hätte er einen Schimmer was es heißt dich zu lieben, und dass weiß er nicht. und William weiß es auch nicht. Nicht so wie ich."_

_Er fuhr mit seinem Arm um meine Schultern und drückte mich an sich. _

„_Weil du raubst einen den letzten Nerv und machst einen Sachen denken, Dinge tun, die man sonst niemals denken oder tun würde und es ist anstrengend. Und es ist schön. Manchmal ziemlich einsam und manchmal erstaunlich einfach." _

_Er schluckte. _

„_Gar kein Gegenwort?", fragte er mich lächelnd. _

_Als ich immer noch schwieg fuhr er mir durch die Haare. _

„_Sonst sagst du immer was, aber egal."_

_Ich war ganz fixiert auf den Stumpf seines Oberarms wie er sich bewegte während er redete und versuchte mir vorstellen was seine Finger wohl gerade machen würden wäre da noch eine Hand. _

„_Alles in allem war es besser versuchen dich zu lieben als dich einzunehmen. Das glaube ich noch immer. Mögen sie mich als schwach einschätzen oder nicht, du bist und warst auch schon immer der Mittelpunkt in meinem Leben und irgendwann hätte ich dir es auch gerne gezeigt, aber dazu ist es wohl zu spät und ich kann nichts mehr daran ändern."_

_Ich blieb sitzen. Und ich schwieg weiter. _

_ER erzählte von mir und meinen Tagebüchern und dass er sie immer gern gelesen hatte, auch wenn es meistens weh getan hatte, fast bis an die Schmerzgrenze, vor allem wenn nicht er darin vorkam. Und wie sehr er gehofft hatte ich würde mehr lesen in seinem Tagebuch, aber hatte es nie getan und auch nie danach gefragt und wie ihn das immer irritiert hatte. _

_Ich blinzelte. _

„_Das warst du?" fragte ich leise. _

_Er nickte überrascht. _

„_Ich hatte dir doch schon davon erzählt", sagte er leise, „du hast mir verziehen."_

„_natürlich habe ich dir das verziehen", sagte ich ganz ruhig, von wegen bist du echt?, tss, „Tote verzeihen viel, dass liegt uns im Blut. Oder im Geisterplasma … du weißt was ich meine."_

_Er sah mich lange an. _

„_Wir reden nicht darüber."_

„_Oh", sagte ich, „Entschuldigung. Wir reden auch nicht über deinen Arm oder warum du eigentlich hier bist, richtig."_

_Wieder dauerte bis er reagierte. _

_ER nickte. _

„_Ok. Dann reden wir auch nicht darüber wie der Riese dich in Stücke gerissen hat."_

„_Vor allem nicht darüber!" knurrte er. _

„_Gut. Ich wollte es nur mal abklären." _

_Er sagte nichts. _

„_Ist die gute Stimmung dahin", fragte ich. _

_Er nickte. _

„_Das tut mir leid."_

_Charles tat was mit seinem Stumpf. _

„_Ich will dass du gehst."_

_Ich sagte nur „Oh."_

_Und dann: „Sicher nicht."_

„_Ich will dass du gehst." wiederholte er. _

_Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _

„_Wohin? Glaubst du ich komme und gehe wann es dir passt? So läuft das nicht mein Lieber. Ich komm nicht los von dir, du kommst nicht los von mir. Das hab ich doch mal zu dir gesagt. Dass ich nicht gehen werde. Erinnerst du dich."_

_Er nickte. _

„_als du zu mir kamst."_

„_Habe ich es damals ernst gemeint?"_

_Er zuckte mit der Schulter. _

„_Ich glaube schon."_

„_Ich habe es ernst gemeint. Und ich meine es jetzt auch ernst."_

_Ich nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf mein Herz. _

„_Ich bin aufgewacht. Ich habe gefühlt dass etwas nicht stimmt. Mit dir nicht stimmt. Ich bin nach Hog" – „Ich will dass nicht hören…" - „warts gegangen, ich wollte dich retten, was ziemlich dumm war aber, ich wollte es tun. Dann hat dir der Riese den Kopf abgerissen, das fand ich nicht schön und dann dachte ich mir wenn Brenda Fleur wieder lebendig machen konnte, dann schafft sie das bei dir auch." Er wandte sich und versuchte seine Hand von mir wegzuziehen, aber ich hielt sie eisern fest und sah ihm in die Augen. „Also bin ich zu der Türe gegangen und zu ihr, und irgendwann kam sie wieder zurück, und schickte mich hierher zurück. Ich begegne deinem Bruder, der tot sein sollte und denke mir, vielleicht lebt Charles ja wirklich noch. Ich komm hier her und das Monsterwiesel versucht mich zu töten und mein Mann glaubt ich sei tot, da er das mit dem Monsterwiesel offensichtlich übersehen hat denn sonst hätte er wohl gesehen das ich nicht sterben wollte was darauf hingewiesen hätte, das ich eigentlich noch am Leben bin." ich holte Luft. „Leider erkennt er immer noch nicht das ich am Leben bin deswegen spiele ich mal mit und irgendwann reißt mir meine Hutschnur, weil ich raus finde das du all die Jahre mein TAGEBUCH gelesen hast, du impertinenter Schweinehund. MEIN VERFICKTES TAGEBUCH!! Hallo."_

_Ich ließ seine Hand los. _

_Wieder sah er mich nur an und stand dann auf. Ich stand auch auf. _

_Er tippte in meine Schulter. _

_Öffnete den Mund und brachte nichts raus. _

_Ich sah ihn nur böse an. _

„_Frag ja nicht ob ich echt bin, denn dass ist wohl die falsche Frage."_

_Er schluckte zweimal. _

„_Du … lebst."_

„_Ja." _

„_Richtig leben."_

„_Ja."_

„_Das Kind." _

„_Sollte langsam raus, aber es geht ihm gut."_

_Er blinzelte. _

„_Doch", sagte er nach einer Pause, „das bist du."_

_Ich nickte. _

_Er berührte mich an der Schulter. _

„_Das bist du." sagte er noch mal. _

_Ich nickte wieder._

_Ich sah es nicht kommen. Ich meine, gut er hatte einen Arm weniger, das konnte ich irgendwie verkraften mit einer riesigen Portion Sarkasmus überspielen, er sprach mit mir, ich tat einfach so als wäre das sowieso schon immer so gewesen, als wäre ich gar nichts anders gewohnt, er war viel zu dünn und dreckig und hatte anscheinend einen größeren Hirnschaden als ich, auch damit konnte ich umgehen, aber…_

_Charles fiel in die Knie, riss mich an sich, seinen Kopf auf meinen Bauch gedrückt und weinte hemmungslos. _

_Es dauerte lange bis ich meine Stimme wiederfand und ich über diese Situation springen konnte, ziemlich lange. _

_Ich meine, ich heule. Das ist schon immer so gewesen. _

_Und jetzt heulte er. Auf den Knien. _

_Nach einer Weile musste ich schmunzeln. _

„_Erinnerst du dich an unsere Schulzeit", fragte ich als es am Verebben war, ich spürte sein Nicken. „Der Tag an dem du mich vor der ganzen Schule gedemütigt hast, mit den Halbnacktzauber." Nicken. „Und dass ich dir geschworen hatte, mich zu rächen."_

_Er drückte sich etwas von mir weg und sah zu mir hinauf. _

„_Du sagtest dass ich eines Tages wie ein Baby heulend vor dir auf die Knie fallen würde." _

_Ich nickte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wie damals auch, nur viel liebevoller. _

„_Sag Hallo zu Madame Rache.", flüsterte ich. _

_Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob er weiterheulen sollte oder lachen. _

_Am Ende lachte ich ihn an und er lachte zurück. _

_Ich nahm ihn an der Hand und half ihm auf. _

_Er war viel zu leicht. _

„_Lass uns gehen?" fragte ich. _

_Er schnaufte tief durch. _

„_Lass uns gehen."_

_Und wir gingen. _

Epistel sechzig

_Liebes Tagebuch, _

_heute morgen habe ich mein erstes Kind geboren._

_Ihr Name ist Emily, sie wiegt knapp zweieinhalb Kilo und hat blaue Augen. Aber ich weiß nicht ob das so bleibt. Ihre Nase ist ganz klein und süss und ihr Mund ist noch viel süsser. _

_Sie hat ganz kleine Finger, noch ist sie überhaupt nicht knuddlig aber Agnes sagt das braucht bis sie nicht mehr so faltig sind, die Babys. _

_Emily hat mich und Charles zwei Sekunden total genau angeschaut, so als würde sie überlegen wer wir sind und ob es sich lohnen würde sich unsere Gesichter zu merken und ich glaube sie hat sie sich gemerkt, weil das war so was in ihrem Blick bevor sie eingeschlafen ist. _

_Charles ist total aus dem Häuschen. Er sitzt schon die ganze Zeit an der Wiege und schaut sie sich an. Und ich glaube sie macht ihn hungrig weil er endlich genug isst und jetzt zwar vergisst zu trinken, aber… er isst. Das ist gut. _

_Ich bin ziemlich Müde aber es geht mir gut. _

_Ich habe keinen Schimmer wie es weitergeht, oder wie sich das mit mir und Charles ausgeht, ich denke wir haben beide unsere Probleme und all dass, aber_

…_ich liebe ihn. _

_Und gestern keine Sekunde bevor meine Fruchtblase geplatzt ist,…._

_hat er es auch zu mir gesagt. _

_Das was ich niemals erwartet hatte, jemals von ihm zu hören. ER hat ES gesagt. _

_Ich liebe dich. _

_Ich liebe dich. _

_Er liebt mich. _

_Und er liebt unser Kind._

_Ich meine ich wusste es aber_

_Er liebt mich. _

_Er hat es gesagt. _

_Ich war noch nie, nie so glücklich wie heute. _

_Ich war auch nie so fertig wie heute, aber vor allem war ich noch nie so glücklich. _

_Nach all den schrecklichen Dingen die ich dir erzählt habe, ich dachte nur, es würde dich freuen nur einmal etwas ohne Gemecker und Gezeter von mir hören. _

_Jetzt mach ich aber Schluss, weil ich sehr müde bin und schlafen möchte _

_In aller Liebe _

_Rose – Neomama mit wiedererlangter Sicht auf ihre Füße wenn sie steht- Weasley, superglücklich._

Epistel Epilog

**25. September, 2031 **

Emily Weasley klappte ihren Taschenspiegel theatralisch zu und verstaute ihn in ihrer Drachen-Werwolf-Tasche von Fendi.

Ungeduldig, aber immer noch guter Laune, klopfte sie mit ihrem linken Fuß gegen den Boden und zwirbelte mit ihrer freien Hand die blonden Haare in Form.

Die aufmerksame Sekretärin ihres Vaters brachte ihr eine Tasse Moccacino, den Emily mit einer freundlichen Geste entgegennahm, ihn aber dann nicht weiter anrührte.

Sie hatte heute schon genug Koffein zu sich genommen, ein weiterer Schluck ihres Lieblingsgetränkes würde ihr mehr schlecht als Recht tun.

Nach einer Weile ließ sie sich auf einen kleinen Plausch mit Amidala, so hieß die emsige Biene die ihr Vater beschäftige, ein und ließ sich auf den neuesten Stand bringen was das Firmeninterne Liebesleben anging.

Hach, sie liebte Klatsch einfach, wie sie ein wenig später, in ihrer leicht nasalen Stimme, Amidala erklärte und klatschte sogar noch vergnügt in die Hände als ihr diese, verschwörerisch von der Affäre zweier Angestellte, unter vorgehaltener Hand selbstverständlich, erzählte.

So war fast eine halbe Stunde vergangen, bis Amidala, fast schon erleichtert die einzige Tochter ihres Arbeitsgebers eintreten ließ, und an ihren Schreibtisch zurückkehrte.

Emily machte einen überraschten Ausdruck als sie statt ihres Vaters Onkel Ronald erblickte.

Erfreut klatschte sie dennoch in die Hände.

„Onkel Ronald!" rief sie aus und stöckelte so schnell es ihr die hohen Stiefeletten erlaubten auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn dann stürmisch.

„EmEm." erwiderte er ihren Gruß mit für ihn den gleichen Enthusiasmus, er drückte ihr einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wangen, und betrachtete seine Nichte.

Wie immer sah sie aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt, nämlich wunderschön.

Ihre langen blonden Haare rahmten ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht, unter den stark getuschten Wimpern blitzen diese meist sehr unheimlichen Hellblauen Augen hervor, deren Iris von einem dicken dunkelbraunen Ring umgeben waren.

Ihr helles, zurückhaltend geblümtes Sommerkleid passte wie immer hervorragend zu den Sommersprossen, die ihren ganzen Körper überzogen.

„Wie immer präsentiert sich mir eine echte Schönheit wenn ich dich anschau, Mädchen, und wie immer haut es mich von den Socken.", sagte er.

Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Vielen Dank." entgegnete sie etwas scheu und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, „das Kleid hat mir Daddy geschenkt und ich wollte es ihm nur zeigen. Weißt du wo er ist?"

Ronald nickte.

„Er musste schnell etwas …", Ronald wählte seine Worte sorgsam, „erledigen und kommt bald wieder."

„Oh,… das ist aber dumm, ich wollte ihm das Kleid zeigen. Er hat es mir gestern geschenkt und noch nicht gesehen.", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Wie ärgerlich."

„Nicht für mich, Schätzchen." entgegnete der Lord Weasley gelassen.

„Ich weiß, Onkel. Aber ich wollte auch mit dir sprechen, danach und bin froh dass ich es gleich in einem Aufguss machen kann."

Ronald sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Womit kann ich dir dienen, EmEm?", fragte er dann.

„Nun", sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, „nun, es ist etwas wirklich wichtiges. Du weißt doch das ich in der Muggelwelt als Model arbeite."

„Ja."

„Nun", sie schüttelte leicht verzweifelt den Kopf, „ich finde es füllt mich nicht richtig aus. Schon in den letzten Jahren habe ich mir den Kopf zerbrochen was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen sollte, wie du weißt", Ronald nickte, „und nie kam ich zu einem Ergebnis. Ich kann nicht schreiben, das Tagebuch welches mir Daddy und Mummy schon vor Jahren geschenkt habe, ich habs ja versucht, aber ich kann es wirklich nur als meine Wunschliste verwenden, ich kann auch nicht so wie Daddy mit den Menschen umgehen und das mit den Modeln, Onkel Ronald, ich bin klug genug, dass ich weiß auch das werde ich, trotz meiner auffälligen Schönheit, nicht mehr lange machen können und vor allem wollen."

Ronald nickte.

„Ich habe mir auch ganz stark den Kopf zerbrochen wie mein Stand in der Zauberwelt ist und… es gefällt mir nicht als das blonde Dummchen dazustehen, als das mich alles sieht."

„Niemand denkt dass du dumm bist, Schatz!" rief Ronald energisch aus und blickte in das erstaunlich ernste Gesicht seiner Nichte. „Wer hat das gesagt!"

Sie zuckte nur mit den schmalen Schultern.

„Niemand besonderes, Onkel, aber doch genug um es langsam nicht mehr ertragen zu können."

Sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über die Haare.

Ronald, der sie seit Kindesbeinen an immer sorgsam beobachtet hatte, wusste seine kleine EmEm hatte wirklich Sorgen. Und es störte ihn zutiefst.

„Wobei wolltest du dann meine Hilfe." Es gefiel ihm wirklich nicht.

Sie sah ihn nicht an.

„Du weißt du bist mein Lieblingsonkel", er nickte. Es war wahr, er und Emily hatten ein sehr enges Verhältnis, sie verstand ihn und obwohl sie sich meist mit erstaunlich oberflächlichen Problemen befasste, verstand er sie und ihre Beweggründe auch.

„Ja, das hoffe ich doch." sagte er also und sie lächelte ihn an.

„und du hast gesagt sollte das jemals mit dem Blut bei mir doch noch losgehen… ich sollte es dir sagen."

Er nickte hellhörig.

„Onkel Ronald, du solltest dich setzten."

Er lächelte.

„So schlimm wird es wohl nicht sein."

Sie blinzelte überrascht. „Oh, nein. Nicht weil die Nachricht so schlimm ist, Onkel. Ich hab dich nur vergiftet und das Gift sollte", Ronald fiel in sich zusammen und wurde von seiner zierlichen Nichte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aufgefangen, „ungefähr jetzt wirken. Du kannst noch immer sprechen wenn du mich anschreien willst, aber ich würde mich eher aufs Atmen konzentrieren."

Er sah zu ihr hinauf.

„Was…. willst…. du?" presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Sie zog einen Stuhl zu ihm her und setze sich ihm gegenüber.

„Ich will deinen Titel, Onkel Ronald.", zuckersüß wie immer, „Und ich will dich dafür nicht töten müssen, du bist schließlich mein Lieblingsonkel."

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde kurz von einem schwarzen Strich auf ihren Fingernägeln abgelenkt. Angeekelt wischte sie ihn weg.

„Du musst wissen Onkel Ronald, ich … ach Onkel Ronald. die ganze Zeit zerbrach ich mir meinen Kopf und am Ende kam es auf das eine. Ich will Macht. Ich will Angst und Anbetung. Und vor allem… ich mach das hier nicht aus –reinem- Eigennutz. Auch wenn es danach ausschaut."

Sie wischte ihrem Onkel mit einem Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche den Speichel von den Lippen.

„Ich will dass weil ich weiß dass ich es kann. Gleich gut wie du und vielleicht sogar besser. Und…", sie starrte ihn plötzlich wirklich böse an, „könntest du aufhören mein Blut zum Kochen zu bringen, Onkel Ronald, dieses ganzen Gegenregulieren nervt mich. Ich will das hier so schnell wie möglich zu Ende bringen, weiß Merlin hab ich noch besseres vor und ich finde es wirklich nicht nett dass du versuchst mich zu töten."

Ronald holte erstaunt Luft.

Sie streifte ihr Gewand zu Recht.

„Nun gut", sagte sie gefasster, „mir ist natürlich klar, das die Geister niemals eine Frau als Anführerin einer Familie zulassen werden, aber da mir das egal ist und ich auch damit Leben kann wenn ich sie alle in irgendein Gefäß einsperre und sie dann vernichte, nun ja, das wird also kein Problem sein."

Sie sah den Lord aller Weasleys in die Augen.

„Ich weiß du glaubst dass mir das gleiche fehlt wie auch Daddy aber", mutig lächelte sie ihn an, „ich habe alles was ich brauche. Also, wenn das Gift nicht mehr wirkt, will ich dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst und wenn du es mir nicht freiwillig gibst werde ich dich in Grund und Boden stampfen und es mir von deinem halbtoten, vielleicht ganz toten Leib holen. Blinzle wenn du damit einverstanden bist."

Sie wartete zwei Minuten, bis er blinzelte.

Sie klatschte vergnügt in die Hände.

„Meine Güte, das war jetzt so einfach, dabei schob ich es schon seit Jahren vor mich her! Merlin diese Erleichterung. Nun gut, jetzt aber zu dem wo ich deine Hilfe brauche, Onkel Ronald."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab mich verliebt. Er ist so schmuck und seine Augen, seine Haare, alles was er tut und wie er sich gibt und wie er mich küsst. Ich will ihn haben. Verstehst du. Ich will Jamie Potter. ER soll mir gehören." Ronald blinzelte.

„Was … Problem?" zischte er.

Sie schnaufte verloren aus.

„Ich will auch Trent Lupin. Er hat eine so machtvolle Stimme und so wie er geht und mich vö… wie dem auch sie, er ist perfekt. Einfach nur Traumhaft. Und ich weiß, da ich beide haben will, und das eigentlich nicht geht, weil es verboten ist und so…" sie blinzelte.

„Aber natürlich!", rief sie aus und umarmte ihren Onkel, „Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein, danke Onkel Ronald, du bist der Beste." Mit ihrem Fingernagel ritze sie wie versehentlich sein Ohr ein. Ronald konnte spüren dass das Atmen wieder leichter wurde.

„Ich heirate einfach beide. Denn was nicht passt, wird passend gemacht. Hmm…" sie blickte auf ihr Gewand, „damit werde ich die Familiengeister aber nicht zurechtweisen, das ist schon mal klar. Tschüsschen, hab dich lieb."

Auf dem Absatz machte sie eine Kehrtwendung und legte ihre Hand auf die Stirn ihres Onkels.

Mit blutroten Augen blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Dann blinzelte sie und war wieder so wie zuvor.

„So, der Fluch ist gebrochen. Du kannst dich jetzt zu deinem eigenen Willen verwandeln. Nachträglich noch mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag, hab dich lieb."

Damit rauschte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Und Ronald bemerkte dass er sich in die Hosen gepinkelt hatte.

So fand Charles seinen Bruder vor.

Sehr leise und … angepinkelt.

„Das Klo ist den Gang links, fürs nächste Mal." sagte er und setzte sich in seinen Ledersessel.

Ronald grinste ihn nur an.

„Deine Tochter", und das sagte er wirklich amüsiert, „vögelt zur Zeit zwei Kerle und will beide Heiraten."

Charles blickte ihn sprachlos an.

Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ja wenn sie das will, wird sie es sich nehmen. So war es schon immer, warum sollte es sich in ihrem Liebesleben anders darstellen."

„Und sie will meinen Titel."

Charles lächelte. „Den will sie seit dem sie zehn ist. Ich hatte es ihr ausgeredet, ihr erklärt sie sollte warten bis sich alles halbwegs wieder eingelebt hätte und die Situationen geregelt sind."

Ronald blinzelte.

„Du meinst du hast ihr gesagt ich solle die Arbeit machen…" - „Und sie könne dann die Lorbeeren ernten.", Charles nickte, „Ja so etwas in der Art."  
Ronald lehnte sich zurück.

„Verdammt, ich werde alt und hab das nicht kommen sehen. Was hält Rose davon?"

Charles sagte nichts.

„Sie weiß noch nichts davon?"

Er nickte.

„Wow. Ich bin mir jetzt nicht sicher ob ich Karten in der Ersten Reihe habe will oder lieber ein erste Klasse Ticket zum anderen Ende der Welt."

„Da geht es mir gleich."

Ronald dachte nach.

„Wissen die Jungs schon dass sie beide EmEm heiraten werden."

„Das bezweifle ich."

Damit wandten sich beide wieder dem Tagesgeschehen zu.

Und EmEm suchte sich in ihrem großen Zimmer aus ihren tausenden von Kleiderstücken etwas aus, wo man Kämpfen konnte und ging danach frustriert mit ihrer Mutter einkaufen und erzählte ihr die Geschehnisse des Tages.

„Zwei Männer, Mäuschen." fragte Rose überrascht. „Ein Mann ist schon schwer zu bändigen und du solltest niemals außer acht lassen dass sie sich vielleicht nicht leiden können. Und wenn der eine ein Werwolf ist und der andere ein Potter, dann wird es auch nachts recht anstrengend werden, wenn du weißt was ich meine."

Ihre Tochter kicherte glockenhell.

„Mama. Bitte, darauf lege ich es doch an. Ich kann nicht verstehen wie dir Daddy jemals genug sein kann. Ich bin immer… hungrig. Ich bin eine Weasley. Verdammt hungrig. Aber das kannst du ja nicht verstehen. Das hast du ja nie so gehabt."

Rose grinste.

„Nein Mäuschen, das hab ich nie so gehabt. Oh", Rose zog ein paar Kakihosen aus dem Regal, „Was hältst du davon?"

Emily klatsche in die Hände. „Perfekt, Mama. Du bist so super."

Rose lächelte. „Ich weiß. Emily, wir zwei müssen reden."

„Ist es wichtig, ich wollte heute das noch mit den Geistern…"

Ihre Mutter nickte. „Wichtig."

„Nun gut, wenn du meinst."

„Also, Emily, als ich fünfzehn war, da schlief ich mit nem Kerl der hieß Stephen. Und als ich sechzehn war da hatte ich Sex mit deinem Onkel Will."

Emily blinzelte und legte die Kakihosen zur Seite.

„In Ordnung Mama, du hast meine Aufmerksamkeit."

„Und ich schlief mit deinem Onkel Will als ich siebzehn war und achtzehn und neunzehn und…"  
Emily verschob den Kampf mit ihren Familiengeistern um zwei Tage und war glücklich weil sie auch endlich wusste was sie ihrer Mum und Onkel Tray zum Geburtstag schenken konnte.

Aber das war eine Andere Geschichte.

FIN.


End file.
